Turn Right
by EmilyF.6
Summary: AU  When her best friend asked her to run away to Tokyo with him, Kyoko Mogami said no.  Now, stuck with his cruel parents, she changes her mind and decides to run away to Tokyo.  Will the arrival of an old friend make her reconsider her plans?
1. Vacation

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is an idea that I've had for quite a while. I was even going to start it when I was writing 'Of Age' but decided against it because I didn't want to split my attention. So now that I'm done, I thought I'd go ahead and get started.**

**First I want to explain the title. It is based off an episode of Doctor Who called "Turn Left." It explores an alternate timeline where the Doctor's friend, instead of turning left, which led to a temp job and, ultimately meeting the doctor, turned right, leading to a job as a secretary. In this timeline, she never met the doctor, leading to his death and all sorts of other horrible things. So in this story, I wanted to explore the concept, what if Kyoko hadn't gone with Sho to Tokyo?**

Vacation

Ren Tsuruga sat across from his boss, a sullen frown on his face. Lory Takarada sighed. "Kuon." He said softly. Ren's eyes sharpened and Lory closed his eyes for a moment. "Ren. I told you this would happen." Lory wasn't gloating, only reminding him. "You do not have the ability to act as Katsuki." Ren closed his eyes, feeling Lory's words like arrows through his heart. "You have never been in love, Ren, so you don't know how to portray it." Ren let his mind go back to that horrific acting test, fresh humiliation washing over him. The pitying looks of his costars, the pained look of the director. First there had been issues with the actress playing Mio, some new girl who never managed to please the former actress, and now he had to find a new Katsuki, one who knew something about love. Clenching his fists, he opened his eyes and met the eyes of his boss.

"I'm sorry." He told the man with pain filled eyes. "I shouldn't have taken the part." Each word caused him more pain than he thought possible. "Ill finish up my current projects and…"

Lory held up a hand, a sympathetic expression in his eyes. He felt horribly that he had even allowed the boy to attempt the part when he knew that he would fail. "I'm not firing you, Ren." He told his old friend's son kindly. "You are a great actor, one of the best, and once you get past this…I have high hopes for you. But I think you need a break. I'm sending you on a vacation." Run looked up in surprise. On one hand, the fact that he wasn't being fired was a definite plus…but a vacation? His professionalism wanted nothing more than to refuse, to insist that he would be fine if he could get keep working. "I've informed your directors and your manager. Please start packing. I'll send a car for you tomorrow afternoon." With that, Ren was dismissed.

* * *

><p>Kyoko Mogami tightened the hair clip and smoothed her long black hair down. Next she buttoned the black jacket and smoothed the short black skirt, then adjusted her white collar. Although the inn was traditional, the Okami-san had allowed the housekeeping staff to switch to more modern uniforms for convenience, since very few young girls could clean in kimonos, with Kyoko being the exception. Still, she was happy with the new uniforms, minus the short skirt, because it did make dressing a little easier.<p>

Quickly slipping into her slippers, she exited her room, basket of cleaning supplies in hand. The heavy basket hit her thigh as she walked, but she was in too much of a hurry to care. She had overslept, causing her to get a late start. Slipping into room 122, she quickly began. The sheets were stripped from the western style bed, thrown into a laundry basket left by another maid, and pillowcases were stripped as well. With practiced ease, she placed the new sheets on the bed, smiling a little at the silky feel of the material between her fingers. Grabbing new pillows, she placed covers on them and sat them at the top, finally grabbing a new duvet and placing it over the top of the sheets. Spare blankets were folded and placed in the drawers, and she moved onto the bathroom. She scrubbed the toilet, sink, mirror, and counters with her cleaning supplies, and made sure all of her bottles and rags were back in her basket before grabbing a sheet of paper. "Welcome to our hotel, Tsuruga-san. –Mogami Kyoko." She signed her name, left a chocolate on the pillow beside it, an American practice that Okami-san thought added to the guest's experience, and then shut the door firmly behind her as she left.

Once she had finished with her other rooms, she went downstairs to the kitchen. The Taisho avoided her gaze as he handed her a bento, despite her friendly smile and cheerful greeting. Ignoring the sting in her eyes, she carried the bento to her room, preferring not to eat alone in the kitchen with him. "Itadakimasu." She mumbled, wiped her eyes, and began to eat.

It hadn't always been like this. When Sho had still been with them, his parents had at least treated her as a tolerated long-term houseguest. Now…she shook her head. 'I'm not going to think about that. I just have to deal with it. They don't want me here, and I'm leaving, as soon as I can get the money together.'

Against her will, the memory resurfaced. The sun was high in the sky when Sho had told her that he wanted to speak to her. She had agreed happily, taking a break from work as soon as she could, and followed him outside.

"Kyoko, I'm going to Tokyo. I can't live here anymore. My parents are going to force me to marry a plain, boring girl from here and make me take over the inn. I want to be a rock star! I'm not staying in Kyoto! So I'm running away…" He took a deep breath. "Will you go with me?" He asked softly.

Fear coursed through her veins. If they were caught…'they'll never let me come back! I'll be alone…' "Sho…we can't." She whispered fearfully. "We'll get caught…and…" Sho's eyes narrowed.

"Fine." He snapped. "I don't need you anyway." He had left her standing there, tears falling from her eyes at his angry tone, and the next day he had been gone. His parents were convinced that Kyoko knew where he was, and had all but begged her to reveal his location. When she had been unable to, or, in their minds, refused, they had decided that she was an ungrateful girl who they no longer wished to raise. After she finished middle school, she began work at the inn full time, since the Fuwa's refused to pay for her to go to high school. The Fuwas allowed her to work for her room and board, with meals being included, but the only salary she received was through the occasional tip, which she had begun saving. She had a plan.

'As soon as I can save up the money, I'll take the train to Tokyo. Then I can find Sho, and he'll forgive me, and let me live with him, and I can support him as he works toward his dream.' Smiling softly at the thought, she continued to eat.

* * *

><p>The man dropped Ren's luggage in his room, and the actor thanked him. Looking around the western style room, he wondered if he would fit in the relatively small bed. 'Not the point.' He thought irritably. 'What am I supposed to do here by myself?' He walked over to the bed and caught sight of a piece of paper. Lifting an eyebrow at the perfect script, he smiled a little. 'Mogami Kyoko huh. That name sounds a little…familiar.' He shrugged it off and sat on the bed heavily.<p>

'I am a failure as an actor.' He thought painfully. 'I thought I was ready. I worked so hard to surpass my father…but I couldn't act the role of Katsuki, the one my father created. I couldn't do it…because I've never been in love. But I can never love anyone…I don't deserve it…'

A light knock on the door brought him out of his musings. A little startled, he looked up. "Um…come in." He called, and a young girl slipped into the room soundlessly.

"I'm sorry for intruding." The girl said quietly, and he was momentarily stunned by her soft smile and bright eyes. "I was just checking to make sure that the room was okay." He smiled a little.

"It's perfect. Thank you." She bowed, the epitome of grace.

"Of course. Let me know if there is anything else you need. My name is Mogami." Her voice was soft and perfectly courteous, making him wonder how long she had been doing this.

"It's nice to meet you." He looked around the room for the first time, needing to keep his eyes busy suddenly. There was a small kitchenette, which was unusual for such a traditional inn, but then again, this room seemed more western style than anything, with a few large chairs and a television set. Suddenly he realized what she had said. "Mogami…Kyoko?" He checked, and she seemed startled.

"Um…yes." She gave him a confused smile. "How did you know?"

"Your note." He held it up and she laughed softly, the noise making his heart falter a little.

"Oh. I didn't think anyone read them." She straightened, folding her hands in front of her gracefully. "Would you like anything to eat, Tsuruga-san?" She wondered.

"Ah, no thank you." She bowed again and started to leave. "Actually…." She turned and looked at him. "I was wondering…what is there to do around here?"

The man spoke so bluntly that she had to laugh. Noticing the soft smile on his face, she suppressed a blush and looked at the floor shyly. "Well, there are some temples around here if you would like to visit one. I'm sure there are tourist attractions near by, but you may need a taxi, unless you enjoy very long walks. You can also go hiking in the woods surrounding the inn." She smiled softly up at him. "I can get you a map if you like, showing you the different attractions in the area."

He bowed his head a little. "Thank you. I would appreciate it." She nodded and seemed to flee, but he caught sight of her red face and had to force his heart to slow down. 'What am I thinking! She's probably only in high school. Nothing to get so excited about.' He shook his head irritably.

* * *

><p>Kyoko knocked on the door again in about thirty minutes. After hearing a somewhat angry 'come in' she entered hesitantly. "I'm sorry to bother you again." She apologized softly, hoping that she hadn't upset him. 'I need to keep him happy if I want a tip.' She thought in passing, but realized that this wasn't the real reason she didn't want to upset him. 'He seems like a nice man.' She thought as she placed the map on the table. "I…um…I brought your map." She bowed and started to leave.<p>

"Thank you." Looking up, she saw that he seemed grateful, if still irritated. He picked it up and looked up at her. "So what do you like to do?" He wondered suddenly.

"Um…I don't really have free time." She smiled apologetically. "But I do enjoy hiking sometimes." 'Should I have told him that…well it should be okay? That's not very personal information.'

"Hmm. That does sound fun." She nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. "Thanks. I might try that." She nodded again.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

His eyes widened a little at that, and she wondered what he was thinking. "Um…no thank you. You probably have lots of stuff to do…you know…school work and….' He trailed off, and she lifted an eyebrow at the strange speech.

"Um…I do have work to do…but I'm not in school." She admitted quietly.

"Really?" She wondered if there was a point to all this, but decided that she really did need to get back to work.

"If you'll excuse me." She bowed and left the room, leaving the contemplative man to his thoughts.

"Is there something…familiar about that girl?" He asked the empty room. "Mogami Kyoko." He said the name aloud, hoping it might jog a memory. "Kyoko Mogami." He said the name in American fashion, wondering if that would help. "Kyoko. Kyoko-chan…" His eyes widened. "Kyoko-chan." He whispered the name. "No…surely…it couldn't be her." He mentally did the math. "She'd be….sixteen now? The girl said that she wasn't in school, so maybe she's older than she looks. Sure. She's probably my age. There's no way she's the same girl." Even as he said it, his thoughts went back to her eyes. 'Golden brown…how many people have eyes like that?'

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short. But It is sort of... prologue-y. :) **


	2. Curiosity

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'll try to respond as quickly as possible. For now, please enjoy the second chapter. **

Curiosity

"Corn! Look! A hamburger stone! And another one!" The little girl ran from rock to rock in the bright sunlight, picking them up to show him, a gleeful smile on her face, all remains of her tears gone. He felt his heart warm and laughed softly at the little girl. Spotting a huge, flat rock, he held it up. "This must be the hamburger rock kingdom!" She cried, holding up another.

"Kyoko-chan! What about this one?" The little girl's face lit up, then she curtsied.

"Your highness." She greeted reverently. He shook from suppressed laughter, not wanting to spoil her fun.

Opening his eyes, Ren stared at the light coming in through the window, a soft smile still on his face. 'A dream…no. A memory. A happy one at that…it's been quite a while since I've had one of those.' He sat up with a grin still on his face. 'If that girl really is the same Kyoko…' He sighed, his happiness draining away. 'Then what?'

* * *

><p>A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts once more. This time, he stood and walked over to the door, pulling it open, still in his pajamas. "Yes?" He asked softly, wondering exactly what time it was. Instead of the golden-eyed girl he expected, a young woman with short hair and dark eyes held a tray full of food.<p>

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san. I brought you breakfast." She chirped. Although Ren had no idea that the maids had drawn sticks for who go to deliver him breakfast, he suspected that she was a fan.

"Oh. Thank you." He pasted a gentlemanly smile on his face and invited her in. Cheerfully, she placed the tray on his table and bowed. He couldn't help but compare her manners to Kyoko's. Shaking his head a little, he bowed as well.

"No problem. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She looked up at him with a bright, excited smile, and he suppressed the rude urge to roll his eyes. Before he could send her away, he got an idea.

"Um, actually, I was curious about something." He knelt in front of the low table and motioned for her to do the same. Frowning a little, she reluctantly complied, sitting straight on her knees. "Yesterday, I was served by a girl named Kyoko." He spoke quietly, as if afraid of being overheard. 'Well, I don't want people wondering why I'm asking about her.' He reasoned with himself.

The girl was nodding. "Yes. Mogami Kyoko…did she…do something wrong?" The girl cocked her head.

"No!" He hastily assured her. "I was just…how old is she?" He asked suddenly. The girl arched an eyebrow, obviously thinking the worst. "Um…she told me that she isn't in high school…and I was wondering how old she was…."

"She told you that?"

"No….I mean…yes. I asked her." He assured the girl, caught between trying to keep Kyoko out of trouble and making sure that he didn't come off looking like a pervert.

"Okay. She's sixteen." The girl told him slowly. "She's the youngest girl that works here." She added.

"Why isn't she in school." The girl looked away uncomfortably. "I'm just curious." He assured her. "It seems strange that she wouldn't be attending high school."

The girl leaned in a little, obviously having a good time gossiping but not wanting to get caught. "She can't." She whispered, and Ren's brow furrowed. "The Fuwas won't pay for it because of Sho." She told him. His eyebrow's shot up.

"The Fuwas…the owners of the inn?" She nodded hastily, her eyes shining in excitement, and Ren was almost angry with her for it, although he needed the information. "Why would they need to pay for it in the first place?"

The girl glanced at the door again. "Her mother abandoned her when she was little, and left her here. The Fuwas took her in, and raised her, until their son ran away. I think Kyoko knows where he is, but won't tell them because they were in love, and now the Fuwas hate her." There was a sharp rap on the door and the girl stood quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Ren glanced at the flustered girl, hurried to the door, and pulled it open. The Okami-san, who had greeted him when he arrived, stood stiffly in the doorway. "Tsuruga-san." She greeted politely, but he could see her gaze shift behind him.

"Good morning, Okami-san." He greeted with equal politeness, plus an ultra bright, irritated smile. 'I was just learning something about the girl…' "How can I help you?"

"I believe one of my maids is neglecting her other work and taking too long to serve your breakfast. I'm sorry that she disturbed you." He almost flinched at her cold tone and glanced back at the girl.

"She wasn't disturbing me." He said simply. "I asked her a question and she was answering me." He held the smile in place, but the Okami-san only stared at the girl until she slipped past the adults and hurried off.

"Sorry Okami-san." She mumbled on the way out, her head ducked. Ren frowned in pity, but recognized an opportunity.

"Can I speak to you?" He asked softly, and the woman nodded.

"Alright." She followed him into the room and stood stiffly by the door. For a second, he wondered how having multiple women in his room was going to affect his reputation, but then dismissed the thought. "It's about the girl that served me yesterday. Mogami Kyoko."

'There it is. Her eyes narrowed, she stiffened even more than she already was…she does dislike the girl.' Years of experience in observing people were coming in handy as he studied her reaction.

"What about her?" The woman asked in monotone.

He smiled. "I was wondering if she could continue serving me." The woman lifted a think eyebrow, thinking for a moment.

"May I ask why?"

"She does a good job." He answered with an innocent smile. "And she is good company. I'll pay extra, if that's what it takes." He offered. The woman's eyes widened at that.

"Of course. I'll inform her that she will be serving you for the remainder of your stay. She will do anything you request." Something about the way she phrased that bothered Ren, but he nodded.

"Thank you." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stood in the hallway, pressed against the wall as the Okami-san walked by, her cleaning basket clenched in her fist. She watched the woman's retreating back in concern. 'Why does he want me to serve him?' She wondered. 'I don't mind bringing his meals…but why me specifically? He keeps watching me strangely…as if he knows me.' She took a deep breath, moving on to the next room. There were very few people who were actually awake at the moment, so she just had her normal empty rooms to clean. 'Whatever he wants, I feel strange around him. When he looks at me like…well like he does, I feel weird. I'd rather just stay away from him.'<p>

* * *

><p>'I shouldn't have done that.' Ren dropped his head in his hands, confused. 'I need to stay away from her. This is too dangerous. Not only could I be harming my reputation, I'm probably bothering the poor girl.' He thought about what the other maid had told him. 'The Fuwas hate her…because she loves their son, Sho? And because she won't tell them where he is…' He remembered that name, how it had always annoyed him a little how much she seemed to be devoted to the boy. 'It seems like the more I learn about her, the more convinced I become of her identity.' He sighed. 'I shouldn't be thinking about this.' He scolded himself. 'I'm need to be thinking about acting, about how to beat my father, not about some girl who works at a hotel.'<p>

"You haven't eaten your food." The voice was surprised, and his head shot up. He hadn't heard a knock before, and was startled to find the girl watching him in disapproval. Suddenly, her hand was on his forehead.

'What's going on!' His mind screamed, but he remained silent as the girl assessed him.

"Are you feeling okay, Tsuruga-san?" She asked worriedly. "Are you getting sick?"

Originally, she had planned on demanding to know what he wanted with her, but seeing him slumped on the bed with his head in his hands, and the full breakfast tray, still untouched on the table, she had gotten worried. Without really meaning to, she had hurried to his side and touched his forehead, checking for a fever.

Ren looked up into her worried face and a smile rose unbidden to his lips. He reached up and captured her hand, almost enjoying the look of shock and the accompanying blush. "I'm fine." He reassured her kindly, making her blush brighten. "I'm just not hungry."

"B…Bu….but you…you have t….to ea…eat." She finally forced the sentence out past her own stuttering and he laughed softly. Her sad, worried look transformed into a scolding one. "Tsuruga-san, you are an actor. You have to take care of your body. What if you get sick?"

He lifted an eyebrow, amused. "I've never gotten sick." He told her. "And besides, I'm on vacation. I'm not working right now."

"But…but what if you get really sick! And…and you aren't better before you have to go back to work?" He almost laughed at the reverent way she said the word 'work.' "And all of your fans will be disappointed…. what if you get so sick that you die!"

"Well then, I'll be dead and it won't really matter to me anymore." The laughter came out in his teasing, and she glared at him.

"Fine." She pulled her hand away, turned, and stormed out of the room after grabbing the tray. He watched her go in surprise, but continued laughing.

'So dramatic.' He thought fondly, and then stiffened, a look of horror settling on his face. 'FONDLY! Why am I thinking anything about her 'fondly'! Didn't I just decide that I shouldn't be thinking about her at all! What is the matter with…what?' She was back, marching into his room, and setting a new tray on the table. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"You have to eat something, Tsuruga-san." She told him firmly, and his eyes widened. "You cannot get sick." He just stared at her.

Finally, he smirked. Seeing the faint blush appear on her cheeks, he chucked a little. "Alright then. I'll eat my breakfast like you say." He kept his eyes on her large brown ones. "But only if you join me." The girl was about to refuse, he was sure of it. "The Okami-san told me that you would do anything I requested." He reminded her, then caught the sudden scared look in her eyes and softened his own. "I would like some company, and I know you haven't eaten yet. Please join me?" She hesitated a little, but sat at the table across from him.

Deciding to get the attention off of herself, she quickly served him some food, did the same for herself, and sat back. "Itadakimasu." She said quietly. He nodded and she looked up at him. "So…you are an actor?" She asked softly.

He chewed and swallowed, nodding. "Yes."

"Um…how long have you been acting?" She wondered.

"About four or five years." 'Or...you know...my whole life.' He lied out of habit, not because he feared her guessing his secret.

"Do…uh…do you like it?" He grinned.

"Very much. It is probably my favorite thing in the world."

"Oh." She said, smiling cheerfully.

"What about you?" He asked before she could think of another question. "Do you like being a maid?"

Her expression darkened. "Not really." She told him softly.

"So why don't you get another job? Or do your parents want you to work here?" He kept his voice strictly curious.

She stared at the plate sadly. "Um…I don't actually have parents. I…I live with the Fuwas."

"Oh." He had heard it already, but he felt pity for the young girl. "I'm sorry." He told her softly. She offered a grateful smile, but quickly looked back down at her food. "Mogami-san…the Fuwas…are they…" He sighed. 'This is none of my business. I should keep my mouth shut. This girl is a stranger. I may have known her for a few days as a child, but she's still a stranger.' "Are they good to you?" He cursed his traitorous mouth.

She stiffened, and he had his answer. "They…they have been very good to me. They practically raised me since I was a child."

"They're just upset about their son?" He asked bitterly. She stared at him in shock.

"Tsuruga-san! How did you know about him?"

He looked away, uncomfortable with how much he had revealed. "Um…I just heard someone talking about it…that he ran away." She nodded slowly, but didn't volunteer any more information. He watched as her eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about that. It isn't any of my business." 'None of this is. Not you. Not this family…or this place. So why do I keep sticking my nose into it?'

* * *

><p>The dream came almost every week. Her mother's cold eyes, staring down at her, ripping her hand away, the sting of the slap against her cheek. 'You are a bad girl. I'm leaving you because you are a very bad girl.' The tears running down her face, the salty taste in her mouth, a lump in her throat. 'Why are you crying?' This was new. A boy. Not just any boy. The prince of the fairies, with golden hair and eyes the color of grass. His hand on her shoulder. He flew for her. 'Don't cry, Kyoko-chan!'<p>

She gasped and sat up, tears still running down her face. Her room was dark, as was the view from her window. A sob rose in her throat and she nearly choked. Holding herself for a moment, she reached over and grabbed the bag that sat beside her bed every night. She pulled the stone out and sobbed, letting it absorb her sadness.

Wanting suddenly to be in the only place where she could really talk to Corn, she threw on a robe and ran downstairs and out the back entrance in her bare feet, as she had done many times before. The maid that worked at night never bothered commenting on the girl racing through the lobby and out the door anymore. It was a rather common occurrence. But not to Ren. He glanced up from his early morning coffee, the only other person in the lobby, and watched the girl run. Jumping to his feet, he casually strolled out the door and then set out after her, all the while wondering what he thought he was doing.

When he finally found her in the dark, she was kneeling next to the large, very familiar boulder by the stream. Even in the lack of light, he could see her outline, hunched over something she held in her hands. "Corn." She sobbed, and he closed his eyes, the familiar ache returning, a childhood sadness at seeing another person so sad….but there was something else there too.

'This girl…there's just something about her.'

"Corn." Her voice was so broken that he could barely make out the words. "Mother left." She cried. "And…the Fuwas hate me." She was rocking back and forth and Ren wanted to run to her, to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. "Sho left me too. I…I have to find him."

Anger returned when Ren heard that name, but it was mixed with pity for the young girl. 'Does this 'Sho' even care about her? Or does she just want someone so badly that she's willing to pretend that he does?' The thought was painful as well as infuriating, and he fought with himself on whether or not to go to her. She shook and cried, whimpering and sobbing, and he couldn't take it anymore. He ran.

'I can't do this. I can't. She's Kyoko-chan, the same little girl, and I really do feel sorry for her…she's a nice girl, and she obviously has a rough life…but I can't fix it for her. I can't get too close. Not after what I did. I don't deserve to be happy.' He went straight to his room, forgetting about his coffee, and shut his door. 'I can't do this anymore.'


	3. Hiking

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! I've been doing holiday things with my family, and I need to be getting ready for next semester. Lots of stuff going on….anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Hiking

Kyoko sighed as she recounted her money. She was so close. 'If I could get another job…but I work here full time. There's no way I could find time for another job, unless I work at night.' She placed her money back in the envelope with a depressed sigh and hid it under her futon before dressing. In the bathroom, she splashed her face to rid her eyes of the redness. She wasn't sure how long she had sat outside last night, but was surprised that she hadn't gotten sick. Drying her face, she changed into her uniform. 'Hopefully I will get some more money today. Maybe Tsuruga-san will give me something for serving him.' Smoothing her uniform, she hurried down stairs to the kitchen to get the trays for serving breakfast to her guests. As usual, the Taisho avoided her gaze as she retrieved the breakfast trays, despite her ever cheerful greeting. He only turned back to the other workers and barked instructions for serving food to his guests. Sadly, she made her way upstairs to start her work.

* * *

><p>Ren drained another cup of coffee and yawned. He had grabbed breakfast (coffee number three) at a local restaurant and was now walking through one of the many temples of Kyoto. Bored out of his mind, he was finally able to focus on Katsuki, a role he was determined to understand. 'Boss said that I've never been in love…and I guess I haven't. Every time a girl breaks up with me…I just let her go. But…isn't that what you are supposed to do, respect her choice? Why wouldn't I be able to do that?' A woman passed him, obviously irritated at his lack of movement.<p>

He smiled apologetically and kept walking, pulling his cap down. Turning his attention back to the temple, he tried to concentrate. Since he had no idea which temple this was and had no interest in Japan's religious culture, he thought again about his father's portrayal of Katsuki, picking over it in his mind. 'Okay, how would I feel if I loved a girl…but wasn't allowed to?' The image of Kyoko, holding a breakfast tray, crying by the stream, smiling up at him, flashed through his mind, and he sighed. 'If I allowed my feelings for her to grow…if I allowed myself to love her…what would I do? Is this really what is necessary for me to further my career?'

* * *

><p>Kyoko knocked on his door for a fourth time before deciding that the man wasn't there. He hadn't been in at all the previous day, nor had he been in his room for breakfast earlier, and she wondered what he was doing. 'It's none of my business.' She scolded herself. 'He's on vacation. He's probably sightseeing or…something.' Moving on, she delivered food to the rest of her rooms, thanked the people for staying with them, and tucked her tips into her pocket. She was one of the best workers at the inn, and she was aware of it, but wasn't really proud of it. It was her job, and she had been taught to put forth her best effort when it came to work. 'Maybe he'll be here for supper.' She thought, moving on.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want another chance at Katsuki!" He held his breath at his boss's silence. "Please." He spoke quietly. "Have they found someone else?" Lory hesitated.<p>

"No." He said softly. "They haven't."

"Please. I have to get this part. I'll figure it out, I just need another chance."

"Ren…you've had a number of chances." Lory reminded him, not unkindly. "I just don't think you are ready for this."

"I will be!" He insisted. "When I come back from this vacation…please." Ren closed his eyes and waited, praying to every god he could think of that Lory would allow this.

"Ren, what makes you think that you can do it now?"

"I…I can't now…but by the time I get back…I will be able to."'

Ren stared at the empty wall in the large room. He took a deep breath. 'I have to know, what would **I** do if I fell in love with someone, but had to try and stop myself? The better question is, I suppose, what **will **I do?' He pictured Kyoko's face and smiled. 'I guess I'm going to find out.'

* * *

><p>Slipping out of her uniform and into more comfortable clothes, Kyoko grabbed her bento and decided to go for a walk. She disliked eating with the other staff, who saw her as one of the Fuwas, and eating with the Fuwas was out of the question since they only saw her as one of the staff, and nothing was more peaceful than eating outside. Sighing, she slipped out the back door, grabbing her small backpack and putting the bento and water inside, and headed and into the woods. One of her favorite places, besides the clearing where she met Corn, was the forest, filled with seldom-used hiking trails and wildlife. Stepping into the forest, she quickly selected a trail and began the long hike to the top of the hill.<p>

Coming to the base of a steep cliff, she saw a small cave she had not explored previously. Grinning in excitement, she stepped up onto a small ledge. Getting a grip on the next ledge, she quickly began pulling herself up. She had a grip on the ledge at the top when her foot slipped and the bit of ledge under it gave way, making her squeak. Looking down, she realized that she couldn't climb back down that way and whimpered a little. 'Crap...what now?' Although poking around in the small caves that littered the area was one of her favorite pastimes, she had never gotten herself stuck before.

* * *

><p>Ren wiped the sweat off of his forehead and took a swig of water from the bottle he had stored in his designer backpack, which also held a first aid kit, a few granola bars, rope, a flashlight, and a radio, all purchased at a local tourist shop along with hiking boots. He grabbed a tree to help him up a particularly steep hill and vowed to get more cardio in. He heard his heart pounding in his ears and dropped onto a boulder. 'This is more like rock climbing than hiking.' He though as he took another large drink, gasping for air. 'This is pitiful. I get plenty of exercise.' He waited for his heart to calm down as he enjoyed the peace and quiet that surrounded him in the forest. A squirrel stared at him and he offered it a smile and nudged a nut in its direction. The squirrel grabbed it and ran, eliciting a soft chuckle from the tall man. Suddenly, he heard a squeak and looked over at the bushes. Standing, he walked over to them, parted them, and walked over in the direction of the noises.<p>

Coming to a small clearing backed by a cliff wall, he found a young girl dangling from the top. Shocked, he walked over to the girl. Reaching up, he could just reach her lower back. One foot was on a ledge and the other searched for a hold. "M…Mogami-san?" He asked in surprise. She looked down with scared eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Um…good afternoon Tsuruga-san. How was your trip?" She asked and he laughed softly, trying to figure out how to help her down.

"Good. Thank you. How about you?"

"Um…it was okay." The end of the word went up in pitch when her other foot slipped and then grabbed the foothold again.

"So, what exactly were you doing?" He asked, half amused and half worried. He had a hand on her lower back but couldn't get his hand any higher. He thought about grabbing her waist and helping her down but was afraid that her hands would be too far south for her liking…. or for his sanity.

"I was trying to get to the top." She mumbled. He laughed.

"Can you take a step down?" He wondered, searching for another foothold for her and finding one.

"Um….I don't know…." She mumbled, bending her knee and searching around with her foot. He took a hold of it and gently guided it to a lower position.

Suddenly the ledge beneath her other foot crumbled and she cried out in fear, closing her eyes. 'This is going to hurt.' Was the last thought she had before she hit the ground and felt crushed. 'Wait…I didn't hit my head? What?' She opened her eyes and her heart stopped. Tsuruga-san was lying on top of her, straddling her, with a hand wrapped around her head and her waist. Frozen in shock, she stared at the sky, wondering what was going on, focusing on the dark clouds rolling in, and ignoring the pain of the backpack that she had squished.

Ren took a deep breath, feeling her scent invade his nose. His heart began beating erratically when he felt her soft, slim body in his arms, and her silky hair brushed against his face and neck. 'So…beautiful.' He sniffed her again, wrapping his arms tighter around her. 'She fits so well in my arms…I can't help but hold her tighter.'

Kyoko's eyes widened. 'What…what is he doing! Holding me! Why? Did he hit his head?'

Suddenly he moved away and his dark eyes met her own golden ones. "Do you have any experience in kissing?" He asked quietly, his face close to hers, and her face erupted in flames.

'He…he's asking me this…while laying on top of me…in the middle of the woods.' "N…no." She mumbled, wondering what he was getting at. "W…wh…why?"

He smirked and her heart pounded. "Would you like me to teach you?" He asked quietly. She had no response to that, and he leaned forward. As much as she wanted to protest, she realized that her voice wouldn't work, and he closed his eyes, his face only a few centimeters from hers. His eyes opened, and he touched his lips to hers.

Kyoko's brain stopped working and she felt a strange feeling in her stomach as he moved his lips against hers, giving her a brief, sweet kiss, before moving away. She just stared at him, not able to respond. 'My…my first kiss.' She thought in shock. Before she could further that thought, a raindrop hit her between the eyes, and she realized that it was starting to sprinkle. Shaking a little, she stared up at him, waiting for him to notice the rain.

Ren stared at her in shock. 'Did…I just kiss her? What am I thinking! Wait..is this a good thing? I did decide that I need to see what happens if I let my feelings grow….but kissing her in the middle of the woods? I…I couldn't help it.' He realized abruptly, and laughed a little, missing the incredulous look he was receiving from the blushing girl underneath him. 'I couldn't help it! What is the matter with me? I totally forgot about doing this for acting…and just kissed her.'

"Ts…Tsu…Tsuruga-san?" His attention was once again captured by the woman under him. "It…should we…um…it's raining." She mumbled, not meeting his eyes. His own widened and he looked around.

"Oh." He remained for a second, his arms wrapped around her, then the realization hit him. "Oh!" Quickly, he sat up and helped her up, frowning when she winced, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Um…I'm fine." She was still blushing. 'How can he just not say anything about kissing me? Does he have a concussion?' "I just fell on my lunch." He smiled a little at that, the wrapped his arm around her.

"We should probably head back." He told her simply, pulling her along, until she pulled away.

"I can walk on my own." She spoke quietly, starting to get irritated. 'First he lays on top of me, then he kisses me, and now he's walking with his arm around me like we're a…couple!' Part of her was enjoying being near him…which bothered her. 'I love Sho! Remember! Shotaro, my best friend! So what if he never kissed me…or held me…' She shook her head firmly. 'That doesn't mean that he doesn't like me. He wanted me to go to Tokyo with him, right! So why would I want anything to do with this Tsuruga Ren, when I have a man that I love and would do anything for!'

Confused and a little hurt, but not sure how to bring up the subject, Ren followed Kyoko back to the inn as the rain came down heavier and heavier. Once they had returned, she headed back to her room without a word to him and he went to his own. 'I think she's angry…but why? It's not like I sexually harassed her…right….?' The thought worried him. 'She's probably a traditional Japanese girl…and she said she'd never kissed anyone….crap.' He dropped his head into his hands and moaned. 'How could I have let myself do that! But she was so…' He wasn't sure how to finish that thought. 'I like her.' He told himself. 'But acting this way…is going to scare her off. And then what will I do?'

* * *

><p>When Ren woke the next morning, he knew that something was wrong. He had planned on going to another temple, though the thought didn't exhilarate him and he was more than willing to skip, but he felt strange. When he moved to sit up, his head felt too heavy. His throat was sore and he kept coughing, making it worse. Groaning, he forced himself to sit up and brought a hand to his protesting head. The room spun a little before settling down. He grabbed a bottle of water sitting on the table beside him, but flinched when the cold water ran down his sore throat, making it worse.<p>

A soft knock on his door announced his breakfast and he wondered how he was going to tell them to come in. Forcing his voce to work, he croaked a greeting. Mogami Kyoko entered, took one look at him, and dropped the tray on the table. Running to the closet, she grabbed something that he didn't get a chance to see before it was shoved into his mouth. "Mog…"

"Keep your mouth shut." She scolded gently, placing a cool hand on his forehead. "Did you even bother taking a hot shower last night?" She cried. He started to answer, but she glared at him. Instead, he shook his head, wanting to tell her that he had planned to shower in the morning. "Well then of course you caught a cold."

She removed the thermometer. "I've never been sick in my life." He protested. She rolled her eyes a little and showed him the tiny digital screen.

"You have a fever, Tsuruga-san." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he found that he couldn't resist as she pushed him back into the bed. "You need to rest. I'll be right back with something for you to eat."

Suddenly very drowsy, he couldn't help but comply.

* * *

><p>"Corn! Are you okay!" He looked up weakly at the little girl. A tear was trailing down her face, but she was holding a wet handkerchief, which she placed on his forehead. He smiled and somehow ] managed to crack his eyes open.<p>

Kyoko sighed as she worked to replace the ice pack on his head. She had been with him most of the day on and off, checking on him, brining him shaved ice and honey, which she managed to get him to wake up and eat a couple of times, and getting him to change his pajamas when they had been soaked with sweat. Worried, she managed to replace the ice and lifted his head, putting a cold water pillow under his head. He moaned and his eyes cracked open, and she heard him mumble something. Smiling a little, she sat back. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" She asked, not really expecting a response.

His eyes softened and he smiled up at her kindly. "Thank you, Kyoko."

* * *

><p>Kyoko stared at the table blankly. She felt like she was unable to think clearly since that...playboy had done all those things to her. 'Holding me, kissing me, then looking at me like…like that! What is the matter with him!' She blinked. 'Not just him. With me. I love Sho…right? But, when I compare the two…I can't help but think…that Tsuruga-san is…' She shook her head, pushing the thought away. 'No. this is stupid. I've already decided to go after Sho. I'll apologize and we'll live happily ever after…and I'll never have think about Tsuruga Ren again.' Something about that thought disturbed her, but she couldn't bear to think of it anymore.<p>

**A/N: I really am sorry that this is short and that I took a while to update. I feel like I'm busier now than I am during the school year…anyway, happy New Year everyone!**


	4. Goodbye

**A/N: I HATE unsigned reviews/reviews from people who don't have accounts because I can't respond to them (which I feel horrible about that)! So to everyone who reviewed but doesn't have a FF account, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I really appreciated you taking time to read/review something I wrote. And thanks to everyone else too :)**

Goodbye

Ren opened his eyes slowly and looked around, confused. 'Where am I?' He wondered, staring at the sunlight drenched room. Blinking a few times, he allowed his memories to resurface. 'Katsuki…acting test…hotel…hiking….Kyoko….oh.' He sat up slowly, still feeling a little weak but not nearly as bad as he had felt before. Something slid off of his head and he looked over at the ice pack sitting next to him on the bed. He lifted an eyebrow and picked it up, then sat it aside. He swung his legs over the bed and pushed the hair out of his eyes, combing it back with his hands. The sunlight streaming in through his window made him wonder what time it was. Grabbing his cellphone from the table beside his bed, he pressed the on key to light up the display. The digital numbers told him that it was a little after noon.

He sat the phone down and noticed something strange. Looking down, he realized that he was in his pajamas. Fingering the silky material, he closed his eyes. 'I don't remember changing…' His face erupted in flames and his eyes widened. 'Kyoko!'

Said girl entered the room holding a tray of food, saw him sitting up, and blushed, stepping back. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly. "I thought you would still be sleeping."

He smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry about it. I just woke up." She refused to meet his eyes, instead hurrying to set the tray on the table and then touching his forehead hesitantly. Relief showed in her eyes when they finally met his.

"It seems your fever has gone down." His returning smile made her blush, and she spun on her heels, grabbing a pitcher, and pouring him a glass of strange looking, orangish green liquid. "Here, this will help you regain your strength." He stared at it doubtfully. "It's actually an amazing drink." She told him with a small smile.

He nodded and drained the glass, then clenched the glass so tightly that it cracked. "You lied to me." He informed her with a deadly glare.

"I did not!" She cried, feeling a little nervous from the look despite herself. "I wasn't referring to the taste." She took the glass and turned back to the tray.

"Do you hate me that much?" Shocked at the question, she froze wither her back to him, hands hovering over the tray.

'Hate him? Do I? No. I certainly don't hate him. But that's not the question I'm worried about.' A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she stiffened.

"I was kidding." His gentle voice was too close, and her heart fluttered. "Are you okay?" She suddenly remembered the way he had lay on top of her, his lips against hers, and she jerked away.

"I'm fine." She told him firmly, forcing her voice to sound even. Years of training ensured her composure, and in an instant she was the perfect hostess, serving him food and leaving before he could try to speak to her again.

Ren watched in surprise as she served his food with utmost professionalism and then left. 'Is she angry?' He stared at his food, worried. 'What did I do? Is it still about the kiss? I probably shoulnd't have done that…but why won't she just say something about it?' He took a bite, knowing that she would be back and ready to scold him if he didn't eat something. 'I'll just have to apologize when I see her later.' He sighed, drumming his fingers on the plate. 'But then will she think I didn't mean it?' Groaning he sat the plate down and dropped onto the bed. 'What is the matter with me? I've never been this worried about a girls reaction before.'

* * *

><p>Kyoko put the last of the money into the envelope, which she stuffed into her wallet. It was just enough for a ticket to Tokyo. As she replaced her wallet in her little used purse and unzipped her backpack, she wondered at the intelligence of this decision. 'I don't even know where Sho lives. I don't have a phone number, address, or even a general location. I've never been to Tokyo.' Sighing, she began folding what little clothing she had, shoving her doubts to the back of her mind. 'I love Sho. Sho wanted me to go with him, so he must feel something for me. If he will just let me be near him and support him, then I will be happy. I'll get to Tokyo, find a job, and get to work finding him.'<p>

* * *

><p>Ren sat on the boulder and stared out at the stream, half hoping that the girl would come and connect the dots. Laughing mirthlessly, he watched the sun disappear slowly on the horizon. Since the incident at breakfast, he hadn't seen her all day. Another girl had brought him lunch and supper, and had given him no information about the girl he wanted to know about. He had approached the Okami-san asking about her about an hour ago, and had been told that Kyoko was sick. The woman told him that she would probably be better by the next day. When he asked where her room was, the woman had become suspicious, and then gave him a short lecture about how her employees were forbidden from having any sort of relationships with their guests.<p>

Sighing, he propped his head in his hands and stared at the stream, reminiscing. He remembered his last day in Kyoto, how he had dreaded telling her goodbye as he made the long walk from his hotel to the stream. Slipping away without being noticed wasn't hard, but he felt like every noise he made as he climbed out the window and ran out of the parking lot toward the woods was amplified a hundred times. He waited for his father to come after him, scolding him for running off. He was pretty much packed, and they were due to leave in a few hours, but the thought of the heartbroken look on her face when he didn't come back kept him running.

As usual, she was sitting by the stream, and her face light up when he approached. "Good morning Corn!" She cried.

"Hey Kyoko-chan." He couldn't help but smile, despite the sadness in his heart. The two chatted for a few moments, and he walked over to the large boulder where he always sat. She looked up at him and he laughed softly, reaching an arm down and gently pulling her up to sit next to him. She giggled when he tickled her side while scooting over. They talked some more until he realized that he had been gone too long. Sighing, he jumped down without warning, then reached up and helped her down. "Kyoko-chan…I have to go."

The sad, disappointed smile appeared on her face, and he wondered how often she had an occasion to show such a smile. "Oh. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

He sighed. "No…Kyoko-chan. I…I have to go home."

Realization dawned on her face. "Wh…what?" She cocked her little head. "I…I can't see you anymore? Can I write to you?"

He considered it for a second. He would love to keep communicating with the little girl, and thought about giving her his address. 'But…she'll find out that I was lying. She'll know I'm not a fairy and then…I'll have to explain to my parents what is going on. In a decision he would regret for the next eleven years, he shook his head. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. We live in different worlds, and your letters couldn't get to me." The girl whimpered and began sobbing.

"P…please don't go Corn." He felt his young heart break. "Please don't leave me." Suddenly an idea occurred to him. Reaching into his pocket, he fingered the blue stone. It had helped him so much over the last year. He had started acting a little, but was having trouble. His father was encouraging, but absent. The same went with his mother, and he used the stone to cheer himself up.

"Kyoko-chan." She looked up. "Hold out your hand." He commanded softly. She did so.

"Like this?" He smiled and placed the stone in her hand. "Oh! What is it?"

"Heh. It's a magic stone." He told her softly. "Hold it up to the light." He held his own hand up. "Like this."

She did so, and watched it change colors in the light. "Oh!" She cried in delight.

"That's the magic. It's taking away your sadness."

Ren wiped a tear off of his face; a bit embarrassed and glad that no one was around. He'd missed the young girl so much over the years, and still wished that he had kept in touch with her. His family had returned to Kyoto once, about three years late, but they had only spent a day there before traveling to Tokyo, and they had been too far away to see her. Still, he looked for her everywhere, hoping to recognize her face. He thought that if he could just see her, his growing depression might lift for a little while. However, he hadn't found her. Taking a deep breath, he headed back to his room, hoping to see her the next day. 'I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. I'll tell her who I am, and hope that she forgives me for lying.'

* * *

><p>Kyoko informed the Okami-san that she was feeling too sick to work and slunk back to her room, acting as sick as she could. Then she grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled a note, and grabbed her backpack. Dressed in a rarely worn outfit, she pulled her coat on, put her backpack on, and slipped down the hall. Pausing in front of Tsuruga Ren's door, she slipped the note under the door and left the hotel without being spotted.<p>

* * *

><p>Ren opened his door and walked inside, heading for the bed, before stepping on a piece of paper. Looking down, he picked it up and his eyes widened.<p>

'Goodbye Tsuruga-san. –Kyoko.'

He dropped the piece of paper on the floor, walked over to the bed, and dropped onto it. Somehow, he knew that he couldn't catch her. 'But where did she go? How can I find her?' He stopped himself irritably. 'Why would I go after her? She obviously doesn't want me to. I'll probably never see her again.' The thought was painful and he closed his eyes. 'I met her again after all these years...that has to mean something. I will find her.'

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat on the train, staring out the window, and the fear began to settle in her stomach. 'I never had a home with them anyway…but now I really won't have anyone…until I find Sho. As soon as I find Sho, I'll be fine. Everything will be okay as soon as I find Sho.' She closed her eyes, holding her backpack to her chest, and leaned against the window, letting herself drift to sleep.<p>

Kyoko walked down the street; trying not to run into the millions of people she seemed to be sharing a sidewalk with. They all ignored her, walking around her or pushing her out of the way, making it hard for her to get anywhere. Looking around, she tried to find some sort of clue as to where Sho would be, all the while realizing that this was a dumb thought. There wouldn't be a sign anywhere saying "Sho lives here." Especially if he was a famous rock star. She decided to find a place to stay first, with what little change she had left over, and then she could figure out what to do from there.

She had walked for a while when she stumbled upon a small restaurant. "Daruma ya." She mumbled the name and pushed the door open. It was a small, traditional place, and an Okami-san smiled up at here. The short, plump woman seemed pleasant and greeted her happily.

"Welcome. Please sit anywhere." She told the girl kindly, obviously noticing the backpack and the nervous look in the girl's eyes. Kyoko smiled gratefully and slipped into one of the booths, ordering a tea. Looking through her money, she realized that she couldn't afford anything else.

The Okami-san watched the young girl checking her wallet through the window in the door leading to the kitchen and turned to her husband. "Do you think she's okay?" She asked the Taisho, concerned. "She's been drinking that tea for ten minutes, and look at that backpack…is she a runaway?" Her husband grunted and looked out the window at the young girl sipping her tea. The restaurant was empty and nearly ready to close. Turning back to his stove, he began to cook a simple meal, a hamburger with a fried egg, a popular dish among the younger people who visited their restaurant.

The Okami-san watched with a smile, and when he was finished, took it out to the girl, who looked up in surprise. The Taisho emerged from the kitchen behind his wife, but she was focused on the food. "Oh…I'm sorry, Okami-san. I didn't order anything else."

"It's on us, miss…"

"Um…Mogami Kyoko." The girl looked away.

"It's on us, Kyoko-chan. Please take it."

"But…" She looked at the plate in front of her. "I…I'm sorry. I can't accept this without giving you anything in return…and I don't have any…I can't afford it." She blushed , embarrassed at the admission, and the Okami-san looked at her pityingly.

The Taisho was cleaning the tables nearby and glanced up at them. "Can you cook?" His voice was gruff, surprising Kyoko, who nodded.

"Um…yes. I worked at an inn…and I did some cooking there."

"You need a job." It was more of a statement than a question, but she nodded anyway.

"Yes, Taisho-san."

"And a place to stay." She nodded again.

"We have a room upstairs." He told her shortly, and the Okami-san smiled lovingly at her husband, then back at the stunned girl.

"Go ahead and eat, and I can show you your room." She patted the girl's shoulder and helped her husband clear the dining room.

Kyoko ate hesitantly at first, but since she hadn't really eaten all day, her appetite took over and she began eating in earnest when she tasted the fantastic food. She wasn't sure what had prompted these kind people to do something like this for her, but she couldn't bring herself to complain. It wasn't likely that she would find another job so quickly, nor one working for such a nice couple. Gratefully, she brought her empty plate to the Taisho and bowed deeply. "Thank you so much, Taisho-san." His smile was barely discernable, but she caught it. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He shook his head, taking her plate.

"I'll show you your room." Okami-san touched her arm and led her upstairs.

Kyoko knelt on the futon, sitting the backpack beside her, and taking out her corn stone. "I miss you Corn." She whispered. "I…I'm scared. I've found a place to stay and a job, and I'm very grateful…but how am I going to find Sho? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? Or what if he is a big rock star and I can't get near him? Will he still be angry with me?" Laying back against the futon, she held the stone up and stared at it. Unwillingly, her mind conjured up a picture of Tsuruga Ren. A pang of longing shot through her, but she shook her head and closed her eyes. 'I don't feel anything for him. He's just a guest at the inn, a nice man and nothing more. As for what he did…he must have hit his head or something. He's an actor. He's got plenty of girls to choose from. Besides, I'll never see him again.'

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry my updates are not as fast or long as with my previous story, but this will probably not be as long of a story...maybe. That's what I thought about the last one...but I am trying to plan this one better. Anyway, thank you and feel free to tell me what you think if you like.**


	5. Famous

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm sorry that this story has shorter chapters, but...well it just does :) Hope you enjoy. **

Famous

For a moment, Kyoko panicked. She had never really woken up in a room other than her own, but looking around she quickly recognized the small room from the night before. Her futon was in the corner, with a small dresser, and a low table in the center of the room. Those were the only pieces of furniture in the room. On the side wall was a small closet, which she planned to fill once she made a little money. She sat up and yawned, checking her phone. She had set her alarm for seven, and it was only six now. Turning off the alarm, she stood and dressed, choosing casual jeans and a t-shirt, one of her few casual outfits, from her still unpacked bag. She resolved to unpack as soon as she could.

Hurrying downstairs so as not to miss any of the work, she bowed a greeting to Okami-san and Taisho in the kitchen. "Good morning." She greeted them cheerfully. They smiled at the short girl and gave small bows of their own.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan. Please have some breakfast."

"Thank you very much." She went over to the stove where Taisho was cooking and he handed her a plate. She thanked him and started to go out into the empty restaurant to eat. The Taisho touched her shoulder and pointed to a small table in the back of the kitchen where the Okami-san was sitting. The older woman smiled invitingly at the young girl who, holding happy tears back, sat at the end of the table across from Okami-san. Taisho joined them with his own food, and bowed his head.

"Itadakimasu." He said quietly. The Okami-san and Kyoko nodded and began eating. Kyoko smiled.

"Mmm. This is so good." She said sweetly, and the Taisho couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thank you." He told her quietly, and the Okami-san looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at the gentle sound of his voice, but turned back to the girl.

"So you worked in an inn, Kyoko-chan?"

"Um…yes. For…most of my life."

"Where?" The woman asked innocently, but Kyoko stared at the table, bitterness in her eyes.

"I'd rather not say." She spoke quietly, almost lifelessly. The Okami-san stared at the Taisho in shock at the girl's change in attitude, then quickly cleared her throat.

"Um..alright. Well to start, you can help the Taisho do the dishes. We can discuss your pay, hours, and such later. We can talk about it after we clean up for breakfast. Why don't we get started?" They carried their dishes to the sink and then Taisho showed Kyoko around the room, pointing out where he kept his knives, food storage, and other things. When the guests began to enter the restaurant, he showed her how to cook a few of the simple dishes until he realized that she was able to cook very well…almost as good as himself, then began allowing her to take over some of the orders.

By the time the lunch rush was over, the Okami-san insisted that Kyoko should take off for the rest of the day. "You just started working here, and it doesn't seem like you've seen much of the city. Go ahead and explore for a while, just be careful. You shouldn't go out after dark."

Kyoko thanked her and grabbed her purse from her room. She wasn't sure how she was going to find Sho, but she decided to start with a computer. Stepping onto the sidewalk, she began walking in the direction she had come. After asking the Okami-san, she found a small library close by and asked to use a computer. She had, in her life, had limited interaction with computers, but knew how to work a search engine. She typed in 'Shotaro Fuwa.' The computer asked if she meant 'Sho Fuwa' and she decided that might be him. She clicked it and more results came up. Clicking a few, she found out that he was a relatively popular talent from Akatoki Agency. After searching images of him, she confirmed that it was her childhood friend. He had released an album that was somewhat successful and played a few concerts, but nothing huge. However, he was rising in popularity. She couldn't find his address, but found the address and phone number of his agency and learned that his manager's name was Shoko Aki.

On a whim, she typed in Tsuruga Ren, and was stunned. Thousands of hits, mostly news articles about his rise to stardom, his many TV appearances, and even a bit about his personal life, though that information was limited compared to Sho's, appeared on the computer screen. She also found out that he was the number one actor (and bachelor) in Japan. 'The number one bachelor in Japan…kissed me….' She blushed a little when she saw a picture of him in a modeling ad, his smoldering eyes staring at her from inside the computer. He seemed to be a very successful model as well as actor, and was signed with LME, Lory's Majestic Entertainment. She laughed a little at the name, but found herself still researching. His most recent job, she found, was the part of 'Katsuki' from a drama titled 'Dark Moon,' a remake done by the director's father years ago. She had never had time to watch television, so she had no idea what it was about, and it didn't look too interesting to her, but the characters did catch her attention. Scrolling through, she found that they fired the girl playing Mio two days ago, as well as Tsuruga Ren. Shocked, she read on. Apparently he and the director had parted because of 'creative differences.' Not sure what to make of that, she shut down the computer with a shake of her head.

'It doesn't matter what I think about it. Not only do I not care anything about him, I turned him down…for whatever it was he wanted. I'm here for Sho, no matter how famous this Tsuruga Ren is.'

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked up at the tall building a bit apprehensively. Sighing, she pushed the door open, and looked around. The receptionists didn't glance up from their work, so she walked up to the desk hesitantly. "Ehm." One of the women looked up.<p>

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Um, yes. I'm looking for Sho Fuwa." The other woman looked up, and they both stared at her in silence.

"Do…do you have an appointment?" She asked with a professional smile.

"No…I'm an old friend of his. I just wanted to say hello." She lied.

"I'm sorry, miss. We can't just let you see Sho Fuwa."

"But…I really need to see him. Please? He's an old friend."

"I…I really am sorry." The girl looked a bit worried. "If you don't have an appointment, I can't let you see him, and I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Um…how can I make an appointment to see him?" Kyoko wondered.

"Are you with a recording company, or a musician?"

"No…"

"I'm sorry. Unless you have a professional reason to see Fuwa-san, then you can't make an appointment to see him." The girl's seemed to be getting irritated, so Kyoko thanked her and left.

'How am I going to see him if I can't get through the lobby?'

* * *

><p>Ren threw his things in his bag and dropped onto his bed. 'Why do I miss her? I hardly knew her.' He thought irritably. 'But…I do. I just want to find her. But I have no idea where she went. Would she have followed the Fuwas' son? How would I know where he ran off to?' He decided that he would look up the name when he got back to Tokyo and headed out to catch the train back.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoko searched the computer again for a little while, hoping to find Sho's number, but came up with nothing. Even his manager's number was, apparently classified. She went back to the building and decided to sit outside, waiting for Sho to emerge. 'Maybe he's not even in the building today…but I have to do something. I can't just hope to randomly pass by him at some point while living in Tokyo. I have to find him.' Looking at the door, she sighed, recrossing her ankles and checking her watch. It was starting to get late. She stood after a few moments. She had been waiting outside for about an hour, and was getting cold. 'I'll have to find another way to find him. I can't just sit outside his building all day like a stalker. Maybe I can get past the receptionists.'<p>

* * *

><p>Ren bowed to the President, who gave him a smile. "Good morning Ren. How was your vacation?"<p>

"It was…relaxing." He lied. Lory laughed.

"So did you meet any interesting women? Have any torrid affairs?" Ren hesitated for a second, and then laughed, shaking his head.

"No sir, no affairs."

"Then what was that hesitation?" The president smirked, and Ren rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I didn't really meet anyone." He realized how futile it would be to lie completely, so he went on. "I did run into an interesting girl I knew a long time ago, but it was just a coincidence." The President's eyebrows lifted.

"Really. From a long time ago?"

"Yes. I met her when I was a kid and we took a trip to Tokyo."

"Really? Did she know?" He wondered.

"No. She didn't recognize me."

"Did you want her to?" Ren sighed.

"President, what about the role?"

Lory placed his chin on his fist. "Ren, I'm still not sure." He stared at his young talent.

"They haven't found a suitable actor, and I know that I can do it." 'As long as I think about Kyoko.'

* * *

><p>Kyoko walked down the hallway, doing her best not to glance around nervously. Apparently, all you had to do to get through the lobby and past the receptionists was look like you knew where you were going. Some of the doors had nameplates on them, and she looked at them as she walked. Not recognizing any of the names, she kept walking, checking each door on each floor for the familiar name. A few of the workers looked at her strangely, but most of them ignored her. It was an hour before she found Sho's nameplate, and she knocked softly. A tall, curvy woman opened the door, confusion on her face. "Can I help you?" She asked the girl professionally.<p>

"Yes. My name is Kyoko Mogami. I'm here to see Shot…Sho Fuwa." She smiled happily up at the woman.

"Is he expecting you?"

"Um…no. He's an old friend. I just wanted to say hello."

"Alright." The woman backed away from the door, shutting it as she moved. "I'll get him and let him know that you are here, Kyoko-san." The woman shut the door completely and Kyoko could hear her friend's muffled voice, and the door opened, revealing her tall, blonde friend. There was amusement on his face.

"Kyoko?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I'm sorry for before. I wanted to come to Tokyo and support you while you work for your dream." She told him eagerly, clasping her hands and smiling up at him. The spurt of laughter stunned her, and she cocked her head. "What?" She asked, her smile disappearing a little.

"Are you kidding! You actually came up here?" He laughed, a strange, arrogant sound that she had never heard before. "Kyoko, I'm famous." He told her in a patronizing voice. "I have my pick of beautiful girls who are more than willing to keep me company." The way he said it made her cheeks flush. "Why would I want a plain, boring girl to hang around?" When she realized he was serious, she felt a sharp prick in her heart. "Go home to Kyoto where you belong." He told her, smirking.

The door slammed in her face, and Kyoko closed her eyes. She felt something break inside of her and fell to her knees. Clenching her fists, she glared up at her door with hate filled eyes. She stood abruptly, turned on her heels, and stormed out. 'He…he made me think that he cared about me, and that he wanted me to come with him. Then I come…and he treats me like…a cheap maid! How dare he!' She stormed out of the building, and down the sidewalk, while passersby shivered and stepped out of her way. 'I will have my revenge.' She decided. 'He _will_ regret this.'

* * *

><p>The Okami-san looked up at the young girl who entered the restaurant. The bright orange hair surprised her, but more and more young girls were dying their hair these days. "Good evening." She greeted kindly. "Please take a seat." The girl looked up at her and the Okami-san's jaw dropped. "Kyoko-chan!" She cried. "You look so…different!"<p>

The girl looked nervous. "Is it bad?" She asked, touching her short, orange locks self-consciously.

"No! It looks good on you. I was just surprised." The woman was quickly to reassure the young girl. It wasn't a lie. It made her startling golden eyes stand out, and seemed to frame her pixie like face, making her look more...cute.

"Oh. Thank you." Kyoko smiled sweetly. "It took most of my remaining money, but I thought I needed a change."

"Well, we all need a change now and then." The Okami-san smiled. "It suits you." 'However, my husband probably won't like it.'

* * *

><p>Kyoko lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking her plan over. A few tears streamed down her face as she remembered the day's events, and she wiped them furiously. Closing her eyes, she could feel the pain from her broken heart, and she shoved it away into a box, locking it with as many locks as her new little blue friends could find. 'Never again.' She told herself firmly. 'I will never allow my heart to feel this much pain again. I will protect myself, no matter what it takes. I am done with love.' She took a deep breath, attempting to focus. 'The only way to get my revenge is to beat Sho. The only way I can do that is in Show Business. I'm not a singer, so I'll go for the next best thing. I'll be an actress. Tomorrow, I go to LME and…and I'll beg for a job if I have to.' She wiped the tears again, sniffing. 'And I'm not going to cry over that stupid bastard.' Even as she thought it, more tears fell, and she curled up into a ball, sobbing. 'I hate him. I hate him so much. Everyone does this to me. My mother. The Fuwas. Sho. Corn. Everyone ends up leaving me, or abandoning me. There must be something wrong with me.'<p>

* * *

><p>Ren stared at his ceiling, his thoughts alternating between his acting test and Kyoko. He had looked up the name 'Fuwa' on his phone and found only one lead, a semi famous musician who resided in Tokyo. He had never heard of the younger man, but wasn't surprised. Japanese music had never interested him. However, if it really was Kyoko's friend, then they were currently in the same city.<p>

While he had made no real progress regarding Kyoko, his acting test was a different story. He had aced it. It was perfect. The director loved him and his interpretation of the character, and he now had an excuse to think about Kyoko at work. He smiled a little, amused at his own thoughts. 'Since when did I want to think about a girl at work?' As he drifted to sleep, he decided to tell the President the girl's name. 'He'll tease me to no end, but if he can find the girl, then it won't matter.'

**A/N: If you would like to review, please do so. If not, thank you for reading :D I hope you like it. **


	6. Lory's Majestic Entertainment

**A/N: Well, this chapter ended up being a little longer :) I hope you enjoy.**

Lory's Majestic Entertainment

Ren knocked on his boss's door. He hadn't made an appointment, but he figured that if the man was busy, he could just come back later. His own schedule was open for a while, since a new Mio had not been found for Dark Moon, and there were only so many scheduled scenes they could film without her. A man in a turban opened the door and stared at him in silence. "Good morning." He greeted the silent man. "I need to talk to the President, if he's available." The man nodded and turned. Used to this kind of reception, Ren followed into what can only be described as an exact replica of the Coliseum. Looking around in barely concealed amazement, he froze when he saw a giant lion pacing around. The President appeared dressed in a Roman soldier's uniform, complete with helmet, shield, and spear.

"Ren! What a nice surprise. Would you like to spar? Or maybe face the lion!"

Ren glanced nervously at the lion, which was now staring at him in what he sincerely hoped was not hunger. "Eh…no thank you." He smiled and scratched his head. "That's okay. I actually wanted you to help me with something."

"Oh!" The President leaned the spear against the wall and sat the shield down. "Then have a seat." The President sat on his sofa and Ren sat across from him in an armchair. The assistant brought them tea and a platter of various cakes and cookies, which Ren politely declined, his stomach rebelling at the very idea of eating something sweet so early. He did take a cup of tea, and the President took a huge cigar. They were soon enveloped in a thick cloud of smoke. "So, what do you need?"

"To find someone." Ren admitted quietly. The President lifted an eyebrow, but was silent. "Mogami Kyoko, the girl I told you about. I believe she is in Tokyo."

"What makes you think that?" The President regarded him without expression.

"I believe she followed her friend here. His name is Sho Fuwa, a musician with Akatoki."

"Hm." The President had, of course, heard of the boy, and nothing he heard was particularly good. He was said to be rather difficult to work with, and had it not been for his rising popularity, Lory was sure that his rival would have dropped him. "What makes you think I can find her, Ren?"

"Because you can find anyone." The President smirked and nodded his assent.

"Alright Ren. I'll be on the lookout. But why do you want to find her? From what little you told me, she didn't seem particularly attached to you." Ren rolled his eyes, but considered the question. "You love her." The president stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's obvious from the way you talk about her."

"I barely know her!" Ren protested, though a nagging feeling at the back of his mind agreed with the President. "I just…feel responsible for her. She's just a child alone in a big city. What if something happened to her?" It was a thought that hadn't occurred to him before, but now that it did, an icy fear gripped his stomach.

"16 is hardly a child. What about this Sho Fuwa boy?" He asked mildly.

"Hmph." Ren glared at the man, making it all the more obvious how he felt about Fuwa. Suddenly Sebastian came forward out of nowhere and whispered something in Lory's ear. His eyes widened in delight and he grinned at Ren.

"My boy, I believe I just found her."

* * *

><p>If Kyoko had been awed by Akatoki the day before, she was shocked speechless by LME's front lobby. Marble floors, vaulted ceilings, and the movie posters showcasing top talents adorning the walls made the lobby look bigger than the entire inn where she had spent most of her life. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her self and made her way to the receptionist's desks. The three women sitting behind them all looked up at her with professional smiles, and her resolve weakened. 'This is sort of ridiculous. I'm just walking into Japan's top talent agency, asking for a job as an actress? I've never acted in my life!' Still, she couldn't think of another way to get her revenge, so she kept walking.<p>

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Um…yes. I was actually wanting to speak to someone about joining your agency." She gave a polite smile, hoping the new hairstyle and clothes were enough to convince them that she wasn't just a lunatic trying to get in and meet some celebrity. Still, the receptionists were glancing at each other nervously.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Ehm…no." The receptionist picked up her phone. "Can I have your name?"

"Mogami Kyoko." Kyoko waited for a few moments while the receptionist made her call and spoke quietly into the phone, but was startled by the sound of horses. Turning, her jaw dropped as a chariot raced into the lobby, drawn by two large horses. Most of the people in the lobby glanced at the chariot and stepped aside, and Kyoko looked around incredulously. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!' She cried in her mind, trying to compose herself. A Roman soldier reached down, grabbed her arm, pulled her into the chariot, and flicked the reigns. To stunned to protest, she only squeaked and closed her eyes, gripping the seat tightly as they raced through the building.

* * *

><p>Ren looked up from his phone as the chariot burst through the doors. The President jumped down, still in full Roman attire, and pulled off his helmet. "Found her." He grinned and Ren looked past him to where he was gesturing. A small orange haired girl was clenching the seat, her eyes closed tightly, and was trembling.<p>

Glaring at the man, Ren walked over and climbed into the chariot. The girl opened her eyes, saw the lion which had taken an interest in her, and drew her legs up, placing her face in her knees. "President!" He scolded. "Did you have to scare her like that?" He snapped, and the President took off his helmet.

"What! I just wanted to get her for you. You said you wanted me to find her."

"Yes. Find her. Not traumatize her." Ren touched her shoulder. Since he had yet to see her face, he couldn't be sure that it was actually she, but the build suggested that it was indeed his old friend. "Mogami-san?" He asked, squeezing gently. She lifted her head and peeked up at him, her familiar golden eyes filled with fear, then surprise, then curiosity. She sat up and turned to look up at him.

"Tsuruga-san? What are you doing here?" She wondered. He smiled gently, reluctantly dropping his hand from her shoulder.

"I work here. The better question is, what are you doing here?"

"A Roman soldier kidnapped me." She told him softly, glancing nervously over at an amused Lory, and Ren chucked.

"Yes. I see that. Come here." He backed out and offered his hand to help her down. Her legs felt like jello, and she collapsed against him. "Hey. Are you okay!" He supported her for a second, and then scooped her up. Her face went bright red as he held her, and she struggled.

"Ah! Put me down! I'm fine! I can walk on my own." He chucked again and walked over to the sofa, setting her down. Lory walked over, laughing softly, and sat across from her. Ren placed a cup of tea in her hands, and she looked back and forth between them nervously.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself." Lory apologized kindly. "I'm Takarada Lory, President of this company. And you must be Mogami Kyoko. It seems you already know Tsuruga Ren." She nodded shyly, and Lory took note of the way Ren sat next to her, as close as he could without touching the girl.

"Um…nice to meet you." She bowed in her seat.

"So…what brings you to my fine company?" Ren was curious as well, and turned slightly toward her. Though overjoyed that he had found her so quickly, he was wondering why she had showed up at his work.

"Um…I was looking for a job actually." She mumbled, a bit embarrassed at her crazy plan. She stared at the carpet, holding the teacup tightly. "I…want to get into acting." Lory looked questioningly at Ren, who seemed surprised as well.

"Ren…can you leave us for a moment?" Ren looked at the anxious girl and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sure. Mogami-san, I'll talk to you later." That was a promise rather than an offer, and Kyoko nodded.

'He must be angry with me.' She thought glumly, though he hadn't seemed angry, and she was sure that with her new little grudges, she would have been able to sense it. The President was staring at her thoughtfully.

"He was worried." She looked up in shock. 'Is he reading my mind?' "He was afraid that something would happen to you." She nodded a little, looking back at the carpet. "So…you want to join LME?"  
>Obviously nervous, she nodded. Wanting to set her at ease, he softened his tone. "Do you have any acting experience?"<p>

"No, sir."

He nodded, observing her carefully. "Then what made you want to join LME." Her eyes caught fire and she looked up at him.

"Revenge!"

Lory smirked. 'Oh ho ho. This could be interesting.' He listened to her explain for a few minutes with a grin. 'She's passionate. That will certainly serve her well. She may have some acting talent, if I can get her some training. But what about her relationship with Ren? She obviously is afraid of getting hurt, and he has his own troubles. I need to ensure that she can love again…' His eyes lit up. 'Love Me.'

"Mogami-san…I have an idea for a place where you would fit perfectly." She smiled excitedly, all bitterness and irritation gone.

"Really!"

"Yes. You are now the number one member of my new favorite section."

"Favorite section?"

"The Love Me Department."

* * *

><p>Ren leaned against the wall, waiting. She had been in there for a while, and he was wondering if he would be able to see her again. He had a job in about half an hour. 'I wonder if Yashiro-san is wondering where I am…' As if on cue, his fair-haired manager came strolling down the hall.<p>

"There you are. I've been looking all over LME."

Ren smiled. "I told you that I had to speak to the President."

"Yes, but I thought you'd be done by now." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall across from him. "Didn't you get to speak to the President?"

"Hm? Yes. I'm waiting for someone."

"Waiting? For who?"

The door opened and the girl appeared. Ren smiled softly down at her, and Yashiro was temporarily blinded. Looking down at the young girl, he himself was a bit taken in by her shy return smile.

"Tsuruga-san. You didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to speak to you. But I think I have to go." They both looked at Yashiro, who seemed confused. "Oh. I'm sorry. Mogami-san, this is my manger, Yashiro Yukihito. Yashiro-san, this is Mogami Kyoko." The girl bowed deeply to the man, then smiled sweetly at him.

"It's nice to meet you Yashiro-san."

"Ah…nice to meet you as well, Kyoko-chan." He smiled at the young girl, wondering who she was to Ren.

"So, Mogami-san, are you free this evening?"

"Um…yes. I am." She told him simply, obviously confused. "Why?"

"Would you like to come over? We will be better able to talk there. I can pick you up after I get off of work."

"Oh…um…okay." She was still confused, but he obviously wanted to talk to her, and she didn't really have any plans.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Oh, no! I don't want to trouble you. I can walk."

"Mogami-san, it isn't safe for a young woman to be wandering the streets of Tokyo alone. Why do you let me drive you?"

"Because I don't want to inconvenience you!" she cried, shaking her head. "You probably have work soon, and I don't live that far away."

"Good. Then it won't take long." He smiled brightly, and her grudges cowered. "The longer you argue, the greater the chance that I will be late." She sighed and followed him out to his car.

Kyoko gave him directions to the Darumaya and they dropped her off. She thanked them and hurried into the restaurant. Once they were alone, Yashiro turned to Ren. "So who is she?" He wondered, a bit of teasing in his voice.

"I already introduced her. Her name is Mogami Kyoko."

"Yes I know that. But how do you know her?"

"She worked at the inn where I stayed."

"Oh, is that all? What is she doing here?"

"I believe she has joined LME. She was trying to, anyway." He told him manger simply, not letting his true feelings show. 'But what happened to Fuwa Sho? She is obviously not living with him…or has she not found him yet? LME is a strange place to look for him. Is she trying to become an actress to get closer to him?' The thought irritated him more than it should have. 'Why is she so in love with that jerk anyway?' He wondered, though to be fair, he hadn't yet met the boy. 'No…wait…' He remembered walking through the lobby one day. A young blonde man had knocked over a trash can in his path, and had gotten smart with him. Ren had pretty much forgotten, but he was almost positive that was Fuwa Sho. "Yashiro-san, do you know anything about Fuwa Sho?" He wondered.

"The guy that tried to start a fight with you?"

"Yea. I guess so."

"No…not really. Why?"

"Hmm. No reason." He mumbled, staring at the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. 'He seems like an arrogant brat to me. Why would Kyoko want anything to do with him?'

* * *

><p>When Ren pulled into the Darumaya parking lot, he checked his digital clock. It was 8 in the evening. He hadn't told Kyoko when he was picking her up, so he hoped that she hadn't been waiting for him. Pulling his emergency baseball cap on, he walked into the restaurant and greeted the Okami-san. "Hello. I'm here for Kyoko. Can you tell her that I have arrived?" He asked. The surprised woman stared at him for a moment, then nodded.<p>

"Of course. Would you like something to eat or drink while you wait?"

"No thank you." She turned and disappeared through a door. A few minutes later, she was followed by Kyoko, dressed in a knee length skirt and a simple top.

"Good evening, Tsuruga-san." She bowed and he smiled softly down at her.

"Hello, Mogami-san. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Do you want something to eat first?"

"Hm? No thank you." He led her out to the car and held the door open for her, making her blush a little, but she climbed in. Making sure she was inside, he gently closed the door and sat down on the driver's side.

"Um…how did your job go?" She asked quietly, obviously trying to fill the silence.

"It went well. How was your day?"

"Good. President Takarada is letting me join LME." She smiled brightly and he nodded, taking in the news.

"Are you interested in acting, Mogami-san?"

She hesitated, remembering the President's earlier warning about talking about her motives. "Um…yes. I think it sounds like an interesting profession." She lied a little. She had never even considered acting, but it did sound interesting. He nodded. Something was obviously off with her, but he didn't think he should question her too much at the moment.

When they arrived at his apartment, he opened the door for her and showed her into the living room. "Would you like a drink?" He offered.

"No thank you. I'm okay." She looked around in astonishment, and he chuckled.

"Would you like a tour?" He asked in amusement. She nodded in awe, caught herself, and then shook her head vigorously in embarrassment. He laughed. "I'll show you around later." He sat down next to her.

"So…um…what did you want to talk about?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I was actually wondering what you were doing here? I mean, why did you leave Kyoto?"

She looked up at him hesitantly, then back down at the floor. "I just…really hated living there." She told him quietly. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Did it have anything to do with Fuwa Sho?" He wondered.

She sighed. "How did you know about him?"

"I heard it from someone at the inn."

Kyoko nodded a little. "We were best friends." She started softly, clenching her fists in her lap. "I…I would have done anything for him. One day, he asked me to run away to Tokyo with him, but I was afraid that if we were caught, then the Fuwas would kick me out, and I wouldn't have anywhere to go." His eyes widened in astonishment. 'What about her mother?' He wondered. 'What happened to her?' Kyoko went on. "After he left…his parents hated me. They blamed me for their son leaving, and they thought that I knew where he was. They…started treating me like one of their staff. They wouldn't pay for school and I had to drop out." A tear fell down her cheek and his heart ached for her. Sliding a little closer, he put an arm around her shoulder. "And so I decided to go after Sho, but I had to save up money. And when I finally got it, I spent almost everything I had on a train ticket here. When I found Sho…" More tears fell from her eyes, and there was a furious, pained expression on her face. "…he told me that he didn't want a plain, boring girl like me and that I should go back to Kyoto where I belong."

Anger coursed through his body, and he wrapped his arms around her. 'I hate that man. I would kill him if I could.' The thought surprised him, and for a moment, he was frightened, but the small girl stiffening in his arms kept his thoughts in the present. "I'm sorry." He whispered, stroking her back. "I'm so sorry. For everything." 'But….what about what happened between us in Kyoto? Did…she feel anything for me? Or did I just scare her? How can I bring that up?' She relaxed a little, and then pulled away. Though he wanted to keep her there, he let her go.

She wiped her eyes irritably. "I'm sorry." She glared at the carpet, and he reached out to touch her face. Seeing her anger, he changed his mind at the last minute and ruffled her hair instead. She looked up in surprised, then laughed softly. She smoothed her hair down and gave him a mock glare.

"So what did the President say?" He asked, leaning back.

"Oh. That I'm a part of a new section at LME. It's called the…" She flinched a little. "Love Me Section." He laughed at the disgusted expression on her face. "We, or well, I…since I'm the only member right now, have to do jobs for people if they request them, and they give us points in a stamp book." She pulled out a small heart shaped notebook from here purse, which he took along with a set of ink stamps.

"Hm. So when do you start?"

"Takarada-san said that I would start tomorrow, because he had a special assignment for me. He also said that we would discuss my hours and pay. I hope the hours are somewhat flexible, since I also have to work at the Darumaya."

"The restaurant? But if you are going into acting, you won't have time for two jobs." He warned her.

"But…how else will I pay rent?" She wondered. "I work there so that I have a place to stay." He thought about it for a moment.

"I guess you'll have to pay them with your wages from LME. I wouldn't worry about it yet, though. You won't have any jobs right off." She nodded, making a plan to talk to the Darumaya couple soon about that.

* * *

><p>Shoko stared at the petulant boy on the sofa. "What are you pouting about?" She wondered.<p>

He glared at her. "I'm not pouting!" He snapped.

"What? Did you expect her to come crawling back here after that?"

"I don't care what she does!" He exploded, shoving the tinge of guilt to the back of his mind. "I told her the truth. She should just go back to Kyoto. I don't want her here. This has nothing to do with her."

"She isn't yours to order around Sho." The woman glared at him. "You know that she could go to the press with this information." He rolled his eyes.

"She would never do that. She'll just go home." He crossed his arms and glared back at his manager.

"If you say so." Sho rolled his eyes and leaned back against the sofa. He had actually been thinking about the strange new band who seemed to have a style remarkably similar to his, but his thoughts were now filled with the young golden eyed girl who had followed him to Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Kyoko moved around the giant kitchen with ease, obviously deep in thought, though keeping enough of her attention on the food so that it didn't burn. 'Why do I feel so comfortable around this man? It's like he's…magic! Like Corn. Just giving off a comforting feeling. He acts like he knows me really well, and I swear he seems familiar…if I could just place it….' She stirred a pot on the stove and began another dish from the surprisingly sparse ingredients in his kitchen.<p>

About a half hour ago, in the middle of a conversation, her stomach had loudly protested the fact that her last meal had been several hours ago. He had looked at the clock, apologized profusely, and offered to get them something, which led to her asking why he hadn't eaten yet, and then the now familiar scolding. He had watched in amusement as she marched to his kitchen and started cooking, wondering if she was this bold when she wasn't angry.

She brought the food out to his low table, and he stood quickly to help. After admitting that he was helpless in the kitchen, and then nearly killing them both with the stove, he was banished, much to his amusement. They sat and began eating together. He noticed her nodding off during the meal and, once they were done, he started to gather the dishes.

"Um…No! Tsuruga-san! I can do that!"

"No. You're the guest, and you cooked. Just relax." He told her kindly. It took another ten minutes of convincing, but she finally settled on the sofa to watch T.V. as he rolled up his sleeves and began cleaning.

'After I finish doing the dishes, I'm going to talk to her! We have to discuss what happened in Kyoto. I kissed her for heaven's sake! And I need to know if that means anything…' He drained the water and wiped his hands with a towel. When he entered the room, however, she was sound asleep on the couch. Smiling a little, he walked over and touched her shoulder. "Mogami-san?" She opened her eyes drowsily. "Hey, wake up. I'm going to take you home, okay?" She nodded and sat up tiredly. He grabbed her purse for her, but it fell sideways and something fell out. He apologized and reached down, picking up the small rock and staring at it.

"Oh. Corn." She smiled fondly at the rock and he stared at her, willing her to make the connection. "That's my most prized possession." She told him softly. "A fairy gave it to me." His eyes widened. "His name was Corn, and he was the prince of the fairies."

'Fairy? She…she still…believes that." He bit his lip hard, desperately trying not to laugh. 'She thinks that I was a fairy.' Glancing up, he met her murderous expression as she snatched the rock from his hand.

"Jerk." She snarled, throwing it in her purse and standing to leave. Alarmed, he grabbed for her arm.

"Wait! Kyoko!"

"I don't care if you don't believe me, but you don't have to make fun of me!" She tried to pull away.

"I wasn't making fun of you! I swear!" He cried, stunned at the strength of the tiny girl.

"Then why were you laughing!" The hurt in her voice was unmistakable, and he closed his eyes, blurting out the only explanation he could think of.

"Because…you were talking about me!"


	7. Friends

**A/N: Hello. Just a warning. Some events in this chapter (and maybe the next few) are going to be out of order from the original story. Just go with it ;)**

Friends

Kyoko stiffened and stood still, her arm going limp in Ren's hand. He bit his lip, hoping that hadn't just come out of his mouth. When she didn't move, he felt his heart sink. 'Does she understand? Does she hate me now?' He dropped her arm, and it hung limply by her side. He took a step forward and touched her shoulder, but she didn't react. "Mogami-san?" He said her name softly. Walking forward, he stepped around her and peered into her face. She was staring at the door with a pained look on her face. "Mogami-san…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"You…aren't a fairy?" She whimpered. For a minute, he considered saying that yes, of course he was a fairy.

'No. I've hurt her enough by lying to her.' "No. I'm sorry, Mogami-san."

Heartbroken. She was absolutely heartbroken. 'All my precious childhood memories, my best friend….my Corn stone…it was all a lie.' A sob worked its way out of her throat, and she hugged herself, wishing that she was holding her stone, that it could take away her sadness. 'He lied to me. Nothing special happened to me. I never had a magic friend that cared for me. It was just….this man.' She peaked up at him through tear filled eyes. He was staring at her helplessly, his arms hanging at his sides.

"Mogami-san…I'm...I'm sorry. Please…don't cry. Please? I'm sorry." He whispered, finally reaching out and touching her arm. "Please?" She sobbed again, tears running down her face. She shook her head.

"You lied to me." She whimpered. "All this time…I thought…someone cared about me."

His heart broke and he put his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I know I lied, but I did it because I did care about you…and I still do. I found out who you were when we were in Kyoto, and I wanted to talk to you…"

"But instead you kiss me and don't say anything about it, and then just act like it never happened?" She glared at him. "Playboy." She accused angrily.

He groaned. "Okay, we have to talk." He said quietly. He led the still crying girl back over to the sofa. She sat against the arm of the sofa, but he pulled her over to his side and hugged her. "Kyoko, I'm sorry I lied to you, but I did care about you. You seemed so exited about me being a fairy that I couldn't bear to disappoint you. Trust me, I've regretted not keeping in contact with you for a long time, but I didn't know how to find you again. Then I got involved in acting, and changed my name." Her tears were slowing down and she pulled away a little, regarding him quietly. "I kissed you because…I couldn't help it." He said softly. She frowned in confusion. He smiled at her and touched her hand. She blushed a little and started to pull away, but he held her. "Kyoko, I really do l…"

"No." She jerked away, her eyes darkening. "Tsuruga-san, please don't finish that sentence." He was startled by the chilly look in her eyes. "I'm sure that you just hit your head, or were getting sick, and you weren't thinking clearly." Her voice was cold and flat, and her hands were clenched in her lap.

He made a quick decision. "Okay. If you say so, Mogami-san." He spoke sadly, but with a small smile. 'I'm not going to argue with her about this. She's obviously still hurting. We work in the same agency now…I'll have plenty of chances to open her to the idea of me being in love with her. I'll just have to wait.' "But, I do hope you'll forgive me for lying to you when we were children." Her eyes thawed a little and she gave a small smile.

"I forgive you, Corn." She told him quietly. He smiled at her gently, and her grudges screamed in pain. The ones who weren't injured fled the scene, leaving her flinching at the brightness. Honestly, she couldn't not forgive him. They had both been so young when they had met, she couldn't blame him for lying. "But…why would your parents name you Corn?" She cocked her head and stared at him.

He laughed softly. "You were mispronouncing it. It's Kuon." He pronounced it the Japanese way and she blushed a little.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He laughed.

"Don't be. It was cute." His eyes were soft and he touched her hand. This time she didn't jerk away, but he didn't push it. He ruffled her hair, then moved his hand away. "I changed it when I started acting. Um…it's actually a secret…"

"Oh. I won't tell anyone." She promised. He grinned.

"I trust you."

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat across from President Lory, her hands folded in her lap. He held a form in his hand, covered in her perfect handwriting. "Kyoko-chan, it says you live at a restaurant. The Darumaya?"<p>

"Um, yes. I rent out a room there."

"Okay. Where do your parents live?" Her eyes widened, and she looked down at the floor. He caught her sad expression and went on. "Kyoko-chan, you have to have a parent give permission for you to join LME, since you are underage." He told her gently. Her return expression was so heartbroken that he flinched.

"Um…so I can't work at LME without a parent's signature? Even if she doesn't care where I am, or what I'm doing?" She looked up at him, a plea in her eyes. "Do I still have to have her signature?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "Um…not necessarily…" She was obviously speaking of her mother, and since she never referred to a father, he didn't want to chance bringing it up. He sighed, going over the rest of the form.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Kyoko-chan. I'm Sawara-san. I'll be your department head." He smiled when she bowed to him.<p>

"It's very nice to meet you, Sawara-san." She chirped. "It must be bothersome for you to be in charge of a department with only one person. I apologize. Please take care of me." He laughed softly.

"Actually, there is one more Love Me member." He informed the girl. They were now outside the new Love Me room, and he pushed the door open. A young woman with long black hair turned to them with a disgusted glare. Kyoko's eyes widened at her bright pink jumpsuit. "Kanae-chan, this is Mogami Kyoko. Kyoko-chan, Kotonami Kanae." He smiled and backed away. "Well, Kyoko-chan your uniform should be in the other locker. I'll let you two get acquainted." He smiled and shut the door behind him.

Kotonami Kanae stared back at the orange haired girl. "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Hm? Oh. I'm in the Love Me section too! We're the only two members…I'll bet we're going to be the best of friends!"

"What?"

"Well, I've never had a female friend before! And I've always wanted one. We can have sleepovers and pillowfights and go shopping together and…"

The woman stared at her in horror as she went on. "Mo!" She cried. "What is the matter with you! "

"What do you mean, best friend?" Her eyes were dreamy and she was smiling into space. Kanae glared at her.

"MO! Do not just decide that we are going to be best friends! I've never had a best friend before and…"

"Moko-san! I'm your first best friend!" Tears poured from her eyes and she threw herself at Kanae, wrapping her in a death grip

"MO! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! You are insane!" She shoved Kyoko off and backed away. "Who let you in this place?" Kyoko stared up at her from the floor, tears falling from her face.

"Moko-san…"

"And why do you keep calling me that!" She screamed.

"Moko-san….I thought we were best friends."

"You decided that on your own! I don't need anybody! I'm going to be an actress. I can't be held back because I'm friends with the competition!"

Kyoko cocked her head, staring up at Kanae with her now dry eyes. "But Moko-san, wouldn't being friends with the competition make you do better?" She wondered.

"What?"

"Well, you can challenge each other and help each other get better." She answered simply, and Kanae stared down at her.

In his office, Lory chuckled as he watched the two girls interacting on his large flat screen TV. ''This was a great idea.'

* * *

><p>Ren turned the corner and felt someone slam into him. Surprised, he wrapped his arm around the small, obviously female, body and steadied her. Yashiro looked at them in surprise, and came chest to face with another small female body. Steadying the girl, he looked down at a mop of bright orange hair. The small girl jumped out of his arms and squeaked. "Yashiro-san! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He laughed softly, letting her go.<p>

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you that. Why are you in such a hurry?" Looking over Kyoko found Kanae stiffly pulling away from her very tall fairy prince.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Ren stepped back with a gentlemanly smile and Kanae stiffened.

"Um…I'm fine. Sorry." He chuckled.

"It's fine. Hello Mogami-san. Why the rush?"

"Hello Tsuruga-san." She bowed and Kanae looked back and forth between the two. "We're going to a Love Me assignment."

"Oh." He smiled. "What kind of assignment?" He slipped a hand in his pocket and watched her with a soft smile. Yashiro's jaw dropped at the gentle look on his client's face. Kanae was still confused.

"Hm? Oh, Moko-san and I are going to play as extras on a variety show." She grinned. He nodded.

"Moko-san?" He looked over at Kanae in amusement.

"MO! Kyoko! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"OH! I'm sorry. Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, this is my new best friend, Kotonami Kanae." Kanae glared at Kyoko, then bowed to the men.

"Nice to meet you." She mumbled.

"Nice to meet you." They both greeted her. "New best friend?" Yashiro asked.

"Yea. Whatever." Kanae rolled her eyes and Kyoko beamed.

"We're both members of Love Me!" Both Kanae and Yashiro stared at Ren's indulgent smile as he listened to Kyoko's incessant chatter about the Love Me Department. "Oh. We should probably let you get back to work. I'm sorry." Kyoko bowed. He laughed softly.

"I'm on break anyway. But you should probably get going."

"Mhm. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Nice meeting you, Kotonami-san. Mogami-san." They said their goodbyes and Kanae turned to Kyoko when the men were out of earshot.

"You know Tsuruga Ren?"

"Huh? Yea."

"How!"

"Well, it's kind of a long story…and I can't really say…"

"Oh. I thought I was your best friend. I guess not."

"NO! Moko-san! Don't be angry! I'll tell you! But…I can't tell you everything…" Kanae nodded and they headed off to work, making plans to meet up after the show.

* * *

><p>"Sho Fuwa huh? Never would have guessed." Kyoko nodded glumly and Kanae wondered briefly how she had gotten suckered into this in the first place. Then she saw the sad expression on the girl's face and realized that, on some level, she hated it when Kyoko was upset. The strange girl had decided that they were best friends, and no one had ever shown such an active interest in any kind of relationship with her, minus her family, whom she despised, and a handful of perverts. But this girl…there was something about her that, much to her irritation, tugged at her heart. Deciding to analyze it later, Kanae focused her attention back on said girl. "So you met Tsuruga Ren while you were working at a hotel?"<p>

"An inn. But yes. I use to work there."

"Hmph. So how did you get into LME?"

"The President sort of interviewed me…but I don't know why he put me in the Love Me section…it's a useless emotion that can only lead to heartbreak!"

"Hm. Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>"Moko-san!" Kanae didn't have the chance to move before her new 'best friend' had thrown her arms around her and began squeezing the life out of her.<p>

"Let go!" She screamed, shoving the girl away and into the wall with a bang. The girl squeaked and slid to the ground.

"What's going on in here?" Sawara-san threw the door open and stared wildly at the girl. "Mogami-san, are you okay?"

Kyoko was sobbing loudly and for a second, Kanae was afraid that she had actually hurt the girl. "Moko-san…won't let me…hug her!" The girl on the floor wailed, and Kanae groaned, wondering if it was too late to change her name and try to become an actress in America.

"Um…alright." He looked down at the girl sobbing on the floor and at the irritated woman leaning against the wall. "Well…um…there are some offers…for both of you. Kanae-chan, they need an extra for an episode of a popular drama. If you are interested…I have the papers here." He handed them to the young actress and she thanked him. "Um, Kyoko-chan, an actress named Ruriko requested an assistant to accompany her to her filming on location on the set of Ring Doh."

Although she was a little disappointed that she hadn't gotten an assignment like Kanae, she was still happy that she had a job to do. The girls both accepted their assignments and got started on their new mountain of paperwork.


	8. Helping

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took so long to update :( School is hectic (already) and I'm really tired...but here we go :)**

**A/N2: I went through and edited this chapter. Hope it is better now. :)**

Helping

Kyoko met the girl at LME the next morning. Matsunai Ruriko, as she introduced herself, smiled sweetly at Kyoko. "It's nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan. This is my manager." The taller woman gave a nervous smile and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan." She greeted the young girl.

"Nice to meet you both as well." Kyoko bowed. "Did you have anything particular in mind when you requested me?" She asked, her hands folded, head tilted to the side. They were in the lobby of the building, about to go on location to Ruriko's film set. Ruriko had requested that Kyoko meet her at LME and a driver was going to take them to the location. Ruriko explained that she only wanted her to assist her on location, but left it at that. They left the building with her manager and piled into a car driven by the LME driver.

Kyoko glanced apprehensively at the curtain on the window, then turned back to the actress. "Moreover, the shooting has to be done outdoors." The girl was saying. "If I'm exposed to the sun for prolonged periods, that simply is asking for my life." The girl sighed, and Kyoko was startled. Remembering, she realized that Ruriko had been wearing a large hat, thick clothing, and gloves when she had come into the building.

"Ruriko-chan…are you allergic to the sunlight?" She turned around, but the girl was asleep. 'It must be so hard for her, with a weak body, but still having to shoot movies outdoors.' Kyoko thought in pity. 'She's like a princess! She's like the figures I have admired since I was young!" Immediately swept away into her dream world, she almost missed Ruriko's manager's next comment.

"Mogami-san, Ruriko-chan hopes that you can protect her so that she can avoid the sun for as long as possible." Tears suddenly poured from Kyoko's eyes.

"Please let me take on this job!" She cried. 'I must protect her!'

* * *

><p>After they had driven for a while, a sputtering sound filled the car and they slowed. "What's going on?" The manager asked the man up front.<p>

"Crap. The car broke down." He mumbled irritably.

"WHAT!" Ruriko jumped out of her seat. "The car broke down! We actually stopped at this type of godforsaken place!"

'Didn't she just fall asleep?' Kyoko thought in confusion.

"What are we going to do now!"

The driver spoke up. "Sorry. I don't know how long it's going to take to fix it. Could you please walk there from here onwards?"

"You are right." Her manager nodded. "The set is just a short walking distance away."

"I don't want to!" Ruriko cried from the back seat.

"Mogami-san, excuse me. I have to ask for you help so soon. Could I ask that you take care of Ruriko-chan?"

"Yes." She answered, determination shining in her eyes.

"No! I don't want to walk!" Ruriko screamed from the back seat, banging her hands up and down on the seat like a four year old. Kyoko donned her armor and grabbed the large umbrella.

* * *

><p>Kyoko held the umbrella up with shaking arms. "I'm sorry. Once I finish preparing the necessary luggage, I'll catch up immediately." Her manager apologized from the car.<p>

"It's alright. We'll make a head start!" Kyoko adjusted her grip on the umbrella.

"I want to wait until the car is fixed!" Ruriko whined.

"No. Everybody's waiting just for you now! Because of your umbrella, we already had to postpone."

"That can't be blamed on me!" Ruriko cried.

'Right that cannot be blamed on you. Because Ruriko-chan's body cannot be exposed to the sun. This must be a very torturous task for her!' She thought sadly as they continued to argue.

"Because Tsuruga-san is waiting for you."

'Tsuru…Tsuruga!' Kyoko perked up a little. 'Oh. I'll get to see him act. I haven't really seen that yet.'

Ruriko, suddenly desperate to get to the set, dragged Kyoko along. Kyoko wondered why she was so excited to see Ren, but continued carrying the umbrella without questioning. However, under the burning sun and the weight of the huge umbrella, Kyoko could only think about collapsing. Dragging her feet as they climbed a hill, she followed the other girl, making sure to keep her covered as she walked in front of Kyoko. Suddenly, the girl dropped to the floor.

"I can't walk anymore! My legs ache, and I can't move another step." She cried, looking petulantly up at Kyoko.

'But….it hasn't even been five minutes!' Kyoko cried in her brain, a little irked.

"I didn't do any strenuous exercise when I was young." Ruriko sniffed, looking down, and once again Kyoko was taken in.

'Then I'll just carry her!' Pulling the girl onto her back, Kyoko began walking again, making her way uphill. The umbrella felt like it was made of stone, and breathing was getting harder and harder until she felt like her lungs were going to burst. Her waist and arms ached and her legs trembled. Suddenly, her foot hit something and she fell face first, her ankle throbbing in pain. Ruriko landed on top of her, crushing her back.

"Hey! What are you trying to do? That was dangerous!"

Kyoko closed her eyes against the pain. "Sorry. I sprained my ankle." She mumbled. "I'll get up." She coughed and tried to push herself up, but could only flap around like a turtle. Ruriko rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. I'll walk the rest of the way." Kyoko looked up and watched her walk away, sighing. "I'll send someone for you!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>'Hasn't she reached the site yet?' Kyoko felt like she had been waiting for hours. Her dry throat ached and she swallowed, trying to wet it. 'Maybe I can hide in that oasis of trees…at least I would be protected from the sun.' She put a hand in front of her head and stretched it out, gripping the earth. Pulling, she tried to drag herself, but the jackhammer in her ankle put an immediate end to that. She groaned into the dirt, a tear escaping. 'I don't want to die in this unknown place. Won't anyone notice me?' She closed her eyes and saw her mother walking away, then heard her own voice. "Please don't leave me alone! I will be a good girl! Don't leave me!" 'All my life…no one has ever cared about me.' She laid her head on the grass and stared at the blades sadly. Suddenly she heard a rustle.<p>

"Mogami-san?" She looked up at the familiar voice and felt relief spreading through her.

"Tsuruga-san! Did Ruriko-chan send you?" She cried happily. He knelt down and cocked an eyebrow.

"What? No…what are you doing? Are you laying here because you're taking a break?" He looked a bit amused. "Or can you not stand?" She blushed a little and looked away.

"Eh…"

"By the looks of it, you can't stand." He looked her over and caught sight of her swelling ankle, frowning in concern. "Let me take a look at that." He stroked her hair, then stood and walked behind her. "Can you roll over?" He asked. She did, but when he pulled her shoe off, she twisted her upper body, screaming into her arm and the ground. Clenching her teeth, she could vaguely hear other voices over the roaring in her ears.

"Wow…she really seems to be in pain."

"Of course. It must hurt. I think she might have fractured the bone." Ren's voice was filled with concern, and he gently sat her foot back down and walked over to her side, then crouched down. Scooping her up, he carefully held her legs still and cradled her against his chest. "Just bear it for a little bit longer, okay?" He asked her in a gentle voice. "We can take care of it on set." Blushing brightly, she nodded and rested her head against him.

"Tsuruga-san, you don't have to carry me." She protested quietly. "I can walk."

"Hmph." He snorted. "You can only move around like a turtle." He chucked at her offended expression.

"I do not move like a turtle!" She cried. "And I don't need your help!" He rolled his eyes and adjusted her in his arms, her ankle hitting her other leg, and she blanched, a soft whimper escaping from between her clenched teeth. For a second, she felt like she would pass out. Concerned, he stopped.

"Sorry." He said softly. "Do you think I should call an ambulance?"

She shook her head stubbornly, biting her lip to distract herself. "No. I'm fine." She managed. "I could walk on my own." He laughed and nodded, amused at her attempts at strained humor, then kept walking.

"I know. I just thought it would be easier for me if I carry you. You're so short, you can't walk quickly enough to keep up." He said conversationally.

"I'll bet I could beat you in a race!" She cried. "I'm not short, either. You're just inhumanly tall." He caught sight of the his manager as they approached the set and motioned him over. The stunned man nearly came running at the sight of the pale girl in his actor's arms.

"Alright, we'll have to race some time, turtle girl." He sat her down on the steps in the shade. "Yashiro-san, can you bring a first aid kit and some water?" The manger nodded quickly and ran off to get the things as Ren sat next to her. She flinched when he touched her ankle again with a worried expression. It was hot and swelling, and he was afraid it was a bone fracture. "So what happened?" He asked quietly.

"Oh. I fell while carrying Ruriko-chan." She told him simply. Yashiro appeared with the requested items and Ren took the water bottle, opening it and holding it out to the girl, his expression unreadable. She guzzled the water until he stopped her, taking the bottle away before she made herself sick.

"Carrying her?" He asked quietly. Kyoko clenched her teeth when Yashiro-san began wrapping her ankle and missed his tone.

"Yes. She was too tired to walk, and besides, she allergic to UV rays."

Taken aback, he narrowed his eyes. "Allergic…to UV rays?" He asked doubtfully.

"She said that she couldn't be in the sun." Immediately understanding, he nodded curtly.

"Alright. And after you fell, what did she say?"

"That she would walk the rest of the way, and that she would send someone to help me." He nodded, repeating his father's warnings that men were never to hit women, and took her hand when she suddenly cried out in pain.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan." Yashiro looked up in distress and she gave him a weak smile.

"It's…not your…fault." She managed between gritted teeth.

"Well, it's wrapped. Shall we go?"

"Huh?" She looked between Ren and Yashiro-san.

"To the hospital." Ren elaborated for her. "You need to go to the hospital to have your ankle examined. Yashiro-san can go with you."

"Oh. No! I can't go to the hospital. I have a job here. I have to protect Ruriko-chan." Ren kept his mouth shut, not wanting her to know the true reasoning behind the other woman's behavior.

"Mogami-san…." He said reasonably, but the girl was hobbling off in the direction of the set. He sighed, then turned a little. His eyes met Ruriko-chan's, who had been watching furiously from inside. He narrowed his eyes and gave her a menacing glare, just for a second. She paled (even more than usual) and disappeared around the corner. He lowered his voice so as not be be overheard. "Yashrio-san…the consequences for hitting that girl would be…?"

"Disastrous." Yashiro-san told him firmly, but he looked angry himself.

"Right." He mumbled, standing. "Well then, I think I'll have a talk with her instead."

"Ren! You can't threaten her!" Yashiro-san cried, grabbing his client's arm. "Kyoko-chan will be fine."

"Ruriko is taking advantage of her!" Ren snapped. "And she is the reason Kyoko injured herself. Making Kyoko carry her on her back! That's not a reasonable request for anyone, Yashiro-san. We should report this to the President."

"No. We should convince Kyoko to go to the hospital." He told the younger man firmly. "But since she won't go, we should make sure she doesn't injure herself further."


	9. Tea

**A/N: So by the way, I do not own Skip Beat. I know I am quoting a lot of it, and I am borrowing the characters, but all credit is due to Nakamura sensei. She drew and wrote it. I can't draw. :D **

****Went back and corrected a few things. :)****

Tea

"Ah. Ruriko-chan." The girl smiled, obviously happy to be acknowledged. "I was getting tired of waiting for you." He said without hesitation, hiding his enjoyment of her stunned face with his bright, gentleman's smile.

"She does not seem pleased with you attitude." Director Shingai spoke up from behind him. "You should just tell her what she wants to hear." Ren managed to refrain from rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>'He didn't even welcome me! But he went and helped that useless girl! He carried her like a princess! I have more fans that Tsuruga Ren! <strong>I'm<strong> the pop star that LME is the most proud of!' She threw her wig off and growled in frustration.

* * *

><p>Yashiro dug through the closet where the emergency supplies were stored and pulled out a cane. "Here. Maybe this will help." He said kindly. Kyoko, who was leaning against the wall, smiled gratefully. Her ankle was throbbing, and she just managed to keep from yelping when she put pressure on it to take the cane. Yashiro, however, caught the pain in her eyes and frowned. "Kyoko-chan, you really should go to the hospital."<p>

"Nonsense. I have a job to do!" She cried, leaning on the cane to keep as much weight as possible off of her ankle. They walked down the hall together for a few minutes until Kyoko spotted an irritated looking Ruriko. "Oh. Ruriko-chan! The filming hasn't started yet." She cried happily, lifting her hand to wave. The girl glared at her menacingly. "Wait…there's no reason for you to dislike me….I haven't done anything to you." She smiled. Yashiro looked back and forth nervously between the girls.

"From the time Love Me was established, I've hated the section! All you know how to do is clean, but you think you can be an actress! Stop dreaming! You should spend the time you waste sucking up and flattering others practicing your skills!"

"I…I don't suck up or…"

"Liar!" Yashiro flinched at the hatred and loathing in the girl's voice, but wasn't sure how to step in. "If it hadn't been for the points, you wouldn't have agreed to carry me on your back."

"No…it wasn't for the points. I…just wanted to…" Yashiro pitied the girl. She sounded so hurt…

"Still, I won't give you any points, because I had already decided from the beginning to destroy you." Furious, Kyoko gripped her shoulder, not allowing her grudge to slip out, and both Ruriko and Yashiro stared at her warily.

After a minute she looked up sweetly. "Ruriko-chan? What are you doing here?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I'm…complaining about you. Are you stupid?" She snapped.

"Hm. And what about the movie?"

"Who cares? They can't do any scenes without me." She said smugly. "They're probably searching for me."

Kyoko turned to Yashiro with a smile. "Yashiro-san?"

"Hm?"

* * *

><p>Ren reclined in his seat, sipping his tea, hoping that Yashiro had found something for Kyoko. 'She's so stubborn. But maybe he convinced her to at least rest.' When he heard a commotion, he looked up and found Kyoko and Yashiro carrying a protesting Ruriko onto the set. The Director snorted. Ren wanted to groan. 'So much for resting.'<p>

"I'm sorry we're late!" Yashiro-san cried.

"Oh! You're back. Thank you for bringing her. I wasn't sure what I would do if we couldn't find her." The Director smiled brightly at them. Kyoko rolled her eyes. Noticing her face, Ren smirked.

Kyoko sighed. 'He wasn't looking for her…they were just sitting around.' Suddenly she heard Ren's voice. She looked up at him. She cocked her head. "Who didn't hose spit, purple girl?" She asked in confusion. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"No. I said, So you didn't go to the hospital, turtle girl." She glared.

"I am not a turtle! And I can walk if I don't put my…" She felt herself being shoved forward, caught sight of Ren's stunned expression as he tried to catch her, and crashed to the ground. Clenching her teeth, she held back a scream.

"What! It's not as if she's really hurt! She just wants Tsuruga-san's attention! You're disgusting!"

"Are you okay?" Ren's soft voice got through the screaming, and she could feel his hand on her arm. Another touched her head and stroked her hair softly. Kyoko was shaking, but she nodded a little.

"You just have a crush on Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko felt something snap, and she turned toward Ruriko furiously.

"Me! You're the one who refused to move until you heard that Tsuruga-san would be here!" She snarled.

"Is her leg injured?" The Director asked.

"Yes. We think it's a fracture." Yashiro said worriedly.

"Here, let me look at it again." Ren touched her ankle gently, and she whimpered a little.

"Ruriko, you went too far. You need to apologize to her." The Director scolded her angrily.

Ruriko looked at the man kneeling beside the young girl and glared. Ren looked up at her and gave her a disgusted look, and she recoiled in shock, then spun on her heels. Even the crew was eyeing her disapprovingly. She stormed off the set.

"I'm sorry." The director apologized softly. Kyoko shook her head.

"No. It's fine." She told him tiredly. Tsuruga-san reached down and took her arm, gently helping her to her feet. The Director looked back and forth between the two curiously. Ren helped her over to the set as the Director called for them to begin filming.

* * *

><p>Kyoko watched the actors, lost in thought. 'All this time I thought she was a beautiful princes…but it turns out she was nothing more than a wicked queen.' She sighed. 'I guess a perfect princess only exists in fairy tales.'<p>

"Miss." Ren's deep voice appeared beside her, along with a clank. "Would you like to take a seat?" She smiled a little up at him.

"No thank you. Ruriko-chan will get angry if she sees you standing next to me anyway…so you should probably…"

"Seriously! I'm just walking!" Kyoko jumped a little in surprise, and felt Ren's hand steady her, but she could see that he was also surprised.

"Until I say it's okay." The Director informed her coldly. "You are playing a rich young lady, and so you should act like one. You are just walking around in a kimono." She glared at him. "Stand with your back straight." He continued to give directions and Kyoko straightened a little, adopting the posture. Ren glanced over at her in surprise, then smiled a little.

'She is good…'

"NO! I've had enough! No matter what I do it's not good enough. You're picking on my because you don't like me!" She screamed at the director. He lifted an eyebrow. Ren only stared at her disdainfully. "I'm only a novice in acting anyway! I quit!" Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "If you want a novice to act the part, ask her!" She pointed at Kyoko. "She'll do anything for points!"

Kyoko smiled at the girl menacingly. "What you said is correct." She informed the girl, smirking. "I will be able to act such a small part well. Since you are giving it to me, such a rare opportunity, I accept it. Your invitation to show business."

* * *

><p>Ren looked warily at the director, who was watching Ruriko from around a corner. 'Like a stalker.' He thought uneasily. The man turned to Ren. "Director, are you serious about this?" He asked with a small glare. "You want Mogami-san and Ruriko-chan to compete? Because in the press conference, it was widely announced that Ruriko-chan would bet the main protagonist."<p>

"Yea. It's fine. Lead actors and directors sometimes have disagreements."

"But. what about what the President wanted us to do? He wanted us to try and change Ruriko-chan's unreasonable attitude."

"Eh. Ruriko-chan is ruining the feeling I want for this movie."

'What do you mean 'eh'? Are you a little kid?'

Ren sighed. He didn't mind the thought of acting with Kyoko, or giving her a chance, but she was an amateur, and he wondered if she would be able to act the part. Also, he knew that the President would be upset when he heard about this. He liked Kyoko, but the focus right now was Ruriko. 'Besides, Kyoko is hurt.' He looked over and caught sight of Ruriko sitting on the steps. "Ruriko-chan?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"Tsuruga-san?" Pushing back his irritation at the girl, he sat next to her.

"Ruriko-chan, the director is serious. You should stop saying that you want to quit and try to use your acting skills to change his mind." She stared at the ground glumly. Suddenly, she looked up and started to speak.

"Erm…Tsuruga-san?"

"Hm?"

"I…"

"Ah! Are you waiting for Kyoko-chan?" The make up artist walked over to them with a smile."

"No" "Ruriko frowned, but Ren didn't get a chance to respond before Kyoko stepped out and he could no longer breathe. She was…absolutely beautiful. His mind stopped working as he stared at her in amazement.

'I haven't seen her in a kimono, though she worked at an inn. But it's more than that. Her face is so…I don't know. The make up makes her eyes stand out, and they brighter. Her lips…oh no, I probably shouldn't think about those.'

"Hmph. You look like a different person with just a little make up." Ruriko crossed her arms and smirked.

"Thank you!" Kyoko cried, drifting off into la la land. "It's like Cinderella! Isn't it!" She looked at the onlookers, and Ren smiled and nodded indulgently. "This is the happiest moment in my life!" She cried, and Ren felt a little pity for a second. Suddenly she stopped and seemed lost in thought.

'Is it the happiest moment?' Suddenly she had a flashback of Ren's lips on hers and she glanced at him and blushed a little. His eyes widened at the embarrassed look on her face.

'What is she thinking about?'

* * *

><p>Ren stared as Kyoko walked onto the set. 'Perfect.' He found himself thinking with a small smile, which broadened when the Director echoed his sentiments out loud.<p>

Kyoko bowed and the Director whistled quietly. "She's good." He mumbled. She stepped off the stage and he watched the crew congratulate her. When they had left, he watched as pain crossed her face and she clenched her fists.

"You know, even if you pretend it doesn't hurt, you are still in pain." His voice was gentler than his words, and he placed a hand around her waist and led her to a chair. He knelt down in front of her and began to rewrap her foot. "This is your fault you know. You are only going to make it worse by walking as if nothing is wrong." He told her conversationally.

She frowned. "I had to use both feet to walk smoothly." She snapped. He only sighed, wrapping the bandage around her foot more tightly, trying to be gentle when she gasped in pain.

"Mogami-san, you have to be careful. You could end up seriously injuring yourself. You shouldn't compete in the next scene." He told her seriously.

"Why? Is it a rock climbing scene?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He secured the wrapping and stood. "It is a tea ceremony scene. You cannot kneel for that long on a hurt ankle." He tried to reason with her.

Her eyes narrowed a little and she gave him a small smile. He nearly groaned. 'She is so stubborn.'

* * *

><p>Ren strolled along the path with the director. "The next scene is all outdoors. I never thought that Ruriko would agree so quickly. It seems she really doesn't want to loose to this girl."<p>

Ren glanced over to the side and caught sight of large group gathered around a dust cloud. "Um…director?"

"What's going on!" He cried. They heard yelling and hurried over.

"Separate them!"

"Ah! Calm down!"

"You two! Stop it!"

Ren and the Director approached the group. "You liar! How could you lie about being allergic to UV rays?" Ren sighed, realizing that the girl had finally figured it out.

"It is your fault for assuming that!" She cried irritably. "It is you who were mistaken you useless Love Me member!"

"Then why didn't you say something!"

"How could you be so stupid!"

The two girls were grappling and screaming at each other, and the director stepped forward. "You two! Stop fighting. You need to compete with your acting skills!" Ruriko shoved the girl away and stormed off.

"Fine. We need to start soon." She snapped.

Ren looked down at Kyoko. "You really are stupid." He told her softly, kneeling down and touching her back. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were clenched. "Mogami-san, you can't act in the next scene with this injury. The director shortened the scene, but you will be in too much pain." She opened her eyes ad glanced sideways at him.

"No. Even if I fracture a bone, a broken bone will heal. I won't quit."

* * *

><p>Ren sighed. "Seriously Mogami-san. I am impressed by your persistence." He stared at the girl on her hands and knees with a mixture of concern and annoyance. 'Why won't she just give up?' "But you cannot act the scene looking like that."<p>

"I'll sit up when he calls action!" She cried, her eyes still closed. He sighed but only nodded. He could hear people whispering about her admiringly, and he wondered if he was admiring her himself, or if he just thought she was crazy. He closed his eyes for a second.

'No. I need to think about my character. I can't let myself get distracted by her, or being worried about her. She'll be okay…I just have to concentrate. If I can lead her through the scene…'

"Action." To his shock, she sat up straight, putting her weight on her knees and bending her ankles, and smiled at him.

'Hmm…she's good.' He watched her with a calm expression as she began making the tea. Her movements were fluid and smooth, with no signs of her being in pain.

"The sound of the wind there, really does sound like bells." He took a sip of his tea and glanced at her, enjoying her surprised expression. "Haven't you been there?"

"Um…no."

'Not bad. She seems surprised, and she realizes that she messed up a little.' "Not at all? That's strange, since you live so close." He sat the bowl down and looked up at her. "Is there a reason why?" Her mouth dropped open a little as she stared at him. He felt his ego grow a little at that stunned expression, but shoved it away to stay in character.

"Since I was young, I've been warned to stay away from that cape." She told him, her voice perfect, growing strength. He felt a little exhilaration.

'She's really acting seriously. I think she could have some talent.' "Ah." He glanced to the side, cocking his ear. "The ringing of the bells. Are you afraid of being enticed by the bells?" The cup in her hand dropped to the floor and rolled off to the side. She stared at him in amazement and shock. He stared back intensely. Following the script, he stood smoothly and turned away. "Do you already know the reasons surrounding the sea cape?" He turned slightly and faced her, then froze, unable to go on. She was deathly pale, with sweat running down her face. Her eyes were empty and she stared straight ahead.

"Stop! That'll be all!" The director called, and Ren snapped out of his trance.

"Mogami-san!" He dropped to his knees beside her, reaching her before the director, and took her hand. "Mogami-san, you can stop now." He pleaded with her. Her hand was clammy and shaking, and he swallowed hard. "It's over."

"No." Her voice was faint and filled with pain.

'I need to get her up. But she's shaking so badly…can she stand?' The director was standing beside the raised set, watching them anxiously.

"The scene isn't over. I can't get up…until the scene is over."

"Kyoko! It's…"

"The guest." She whimpered. "Is still…here…in front…of me." His eyes widened and he moved sideways, starting to get off the set. As soon as he was out of her line of sight, her eyes closed and she slumped forward. Ren jumped back and caught her.

"Kyoko!" He hurriedly lay her down on her side, taking as much pressure as he could off of her ankle.

"Call a doctor!" The Director cried. "Now! We need an ambulance!"

Ren placed her head on his lap and slipped his hand into her hair unfastened the wig, set it aside, and stroked her damp orange hair. She was breathing heavily and sweat poured from her forehead. Yashiro joined him on the set by the unconscious girl and stared at his change. Ren looked frightened, and was gripping her hand tightly.

The ambulance arrived after what felt like hours, and two men with a stretcher came forward. They sat it on the edge of the set, and Ren picked her up gently and placed her as carefully as he could on the stretcher, trying not to move her ankle. Ren watched as they picked her up and took her away. Yashiro touched his shoulder. "I'll go with her. You can see her as soon as you're done filming." He nodded grimly and watched his manager climb into the ambulance.

* * *

><p>"You never intended to allow Mogami-san to have the part, did you?" He asked the director with a small frown.<p>

The director shrugged sheepishly. "No. The president would have killed me. I just needed to get Ruriko to act seriously." He wilted a little under the disapproving look of both the actor and his manager.

* * *

><p>"So fun!" Kyoko smiled brightly at the Director and the crew. "Thank you so much director!" In the background they were disassembling the photo shoot and gathering the equipment. The cast congregated around the girl with the cast on her leg and looked back and forth between the director and Kyoko. "I never thought I would get to dress in such pretty clothes again, and you're letting me have a picture as a souvenir! Thank you! You are such a kind person!" The crew looked irritably back at the director, mumbling about what a cruel person he actually was.<p>

"Erm…Kyoko-chan, in regards to the role, I really am sorry that you didn't get the part…"

"Oh. Please don't worry about that."

"Really, I don't see you as inferior to Ruriko-chan."

She glowered in anger. "Truth be told, I am not really upset about losing the part. Because even if I had continued, all I was doing was following Tsuruga-san's acting. I reacted according to the script…because he made me react that way."

"It's not just you. Ren has that effect on almost everyone." She shook her head, staring at the floor.

"I…do not want my acting acknowledged if I am just following him." She started to go on, but spotted said man across the room. The Director waved.

"Ah Ren!"

"Hello Director." He smiled down at Kyoko, glancing at the cast on her leg. "Hello Mogami-san." Yashiro smiled and greeted them as well.

The Director pulled Ren aside after Kyoko said hello. "Can I ask you something?" He asked the taller man quietly.

* * *

><p>"I feel bad…imposing on the two of you. I am sorry."<p>

"Don't worry about it." Ren smiled softly down at her. "How's your leg?"

"Um…it's okay." Yashiro looked down at her.

"Eh…Kyoko-chan, I was wondering…when did you learn the tea ceremony?" Kyoko froze, her eyes wide.

'Wait a minute…I was very young. But…why did I have to learn it? Only the Okami-san serves tea to the guests…I…was…supposed to be the Okami-san? Does this mean…my whole life…I was supposed to be Sho's…wife?' She fell to her knees and leaned on her hands.

"Kyoko-chan!" She didn't hear Yashiro call her. "Are you hurt?" Ren walked back and knelt beside her.

'No…that's not all. This means…everything in my life…all the things I learned, were all for Sho. I…have nothing.' She brought a hand up to her mouth and felt a tear fall down her face. Ren's eyes widened.

"Mogami-san? Is your leg hurting?" He asked her softly, placing a hand on her back. She looked up at him with empty, pained eyes.

"Everything." She whispered. He frowned in confusion.

"Excuse me." Ren glanced up. "I'm a reporter from Boots Magazine. I'd like to talk to her."

Ren felt annoyance and anger rising. He glared up at the man and put an arm around the girl and moved toward her protectively. "We are busy right now." He told the man coldly. That was all it took, and the man quickly apologized and hurried off. He turned his attention back to the trembling girl. "Mogami-san, can you stand? We should get out of the hallway." She nodded and let him help her stand. She was in a trance the rest of the way to her room, and he led her inside and helped her sit on the bed. Sensing that Ren wanted to be alone, Yashiro guarded the door from the hallway. "Kyoko-san?" He asked softly. "Can you say something?"

"The tea ceremony." She whispered. "I started learning when I was around twelve. I…the only person who learns the ceremony…is the Okami-san." He put an arm around her and stared down at her, still confused. "Everything….everything I learned, everything I was taught and worked for…I was being trained…" More tears fell from her eyes. "…to be Shotaro's wife." His eyes widened and he sat with her for a few minutes, rubbing her back as she cried quietly. "I…don't have anything…for me." She whispered. "My life is completely empty." He flinched, that remark hitting rather close to home, and he realized how much pain she was in. Suddenly, she clenched her fists and stared at him determinedly. "But from now on…acting will be the thing I do for myself." She told him fiercely. "I want a skill that I can call my own." She looked at him and he squeezed her hand. "I want an acting ability that is equal to yours."

**A/N: This chapter was a bit longer than the others, and I am quite happy about that. Please let me know what you think. **


	10. Maria

**A/N: Thank you reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! loll. You are all very wonderful! **

Maria

Ren stared off into space, his palm resting in his chin. "I want an acting ability that is equal to yours. I want an acting ability that is equal to yours. I want an acting ability that is equal to yours." The words echoed in his mind and seemed to be bouncing off of each other, causing a warm sensation to spread through his heart. 'I am her goal in acting, something she's doing for herself. What does that mean? She respects me. That's for sure. But what else? She was blushing and looking at me earlier when talking about the best thing that ever happened to her. What was she thinking about? When I kissed her?' The thought made him laugh softly. 'Was it her first kiss?' This made him happier than it should have, and he shook his head with a chuckle. 'She'd be furious if she knew I was thinking about it. But I can't help but wonder…is she starting to feeling anything for me?'

"You ready?" He jerked back to awareness and stared up at his grinning manager. "What are you thinking about?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hm. Nothing."

"Oh please. You have your 'Kyoko' face on." Ren rolled his eyes and stood. They were waiting for the director to okay the last scene for Ring Doh. Ruriko, along with her manager and Kyoko, had already left after saying goodbye. Kyoko was now walking with a crutch and had a cast on her leg, which, she hoped, would be removed soon. Ren hoped that she would be careful and resist whatever urges she had to perform in more tea ceremonies for a while.

"My 'Kyoko' face?" He asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Yes. The face you make while daydreaming about Kyoko." His manager told him while making an exaggerated mooning face. Ren grunted and followed his manager to say goodbye to the director, then they headed out to his car to drive back to Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Kyoko limped into the kitchen of the Darumaya in the evening and flinched at the stunned faces of the Okami-san and Taisho. "Kyoko-chan! What happened!" The Okami-san cried, racing to her side. Taisho sat down his knives and walked over as well, hovering over her.<p>

"Um…I fell and injured my leg." She told them with a sheepish smile. The Okami-san forced her into a chair and ran to get her tea. The Taisho crossed his arms and stared down at her.

"You fell?" He grunted, obviously not believing her.

"Mm. I was walking to the set on location and fell. I was on it for a while before I was able to go to the hospital so it kind of got worse…" She told him with a smile, hoping he didn't see through the half lie. He grunted but stepped aside when the Okami-san brought her a cup of tea.

"Kyoko-chan! You have to be more careful." The Okami-san scolded her gently. "Are you going to be able to work?"

"Oh yes! I can still walk on it with a crutch. And the cast can come off in a few weeks. I don't have any acting jobs anyway." She told them sadly. She had hoped to get the job on Ring Doh's, but looking back she realized that it would have been impossible with her injury. She sipped the tea and wondered how the filming had gone. For a moment, she considered calling Tsuruga-san. 'No. He's probably busy…besides I troubled him so much on set that he might be irritated with me. I'll just leave him alone.' The thought made her sadder than she was expecting, and she pushed it from her mind.

* * *

><p>For a couple of days, she managed to push the man from her mind altogether. The President had been made aware of her condition and the incident on the set of Ring Doh, so he cut back her hours to give her more time to rest. When Kanae spotted her limping around in the Love Me room, she had exploded. "What happened to you!" She snapped irritably. "You came in late, and you're wearing a cast! Mo! What kind of stupid trouble have you gotten yourself in now!" She cried. Kyoko turned and her eyes lit up.<p>

"Moko-san!" She cried, limping over at an inhuman speed and throwing her arms around her 'best friend.'

"MO! Get off!" She started to shove her away, but hesitated, not wanting to hurt her. "Just tell me what happened."

"Oh. I fell on set while doing a Love Me assignment. It's just a fracture."

"How did you fall?" Kanae wondered, sitting on one of the benches. She had just completed an assignment and didn't have other plans at the moment. Kyoko had just arrived and hadn't yet been given any assignments. She sat down beside her friend and looked at the floor.

"Well, uh, I was walking uphill and just fell." Kanae's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying." She glared at the girl. "Mo Kyoko. You're the one who insists that we are best friends. If you can't even tell me the truth about how you fell, then we aren't friends." She snapped, jumping to her feet.

"No! Moko-san! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you! I'll tell you everything! Please don't leave me!" She cried throwing herself onto the floor and grabbing Kanae's legs.

"MO! What is the matter with you! You are in a cast! Get up!" She cried incredulously, hauling her up and all but throwing her onto the bench.

"Sorry Moko-san." The girl apologized sheepishly.

"Now, what really happened?"

Kyoko proceeded to tell her about the events from the previous week and was surprised at the anger in Kanae's eyes. "Ruriko? I haven't even heard of her." She snapped. "But she acts like a spoiled brat." She should get in trouble for acting like that. Stars can't just go around behaving however they want because they're famous."

"Well, she did seem nicer when I spoke to her before we left. She gave me a hundred points." She opened the book proudly. "She said that I did a good job as her assistant and put all of my effort into working for her." She smiled brightly, but Kanae took the book and read the little heart shaped page with a frown.

"Kyoko, this says, 'From Tsuruga Ren. For putting 100% of your effort into your acting test. Great job, keep up the good work.' Kyoko's jaw hit the floor and she grabbed the book. "Don't you even read this thing?"

"How..how did he get my book?" She muttered, reading over his perfect handwriting. The little pink stamp informed her that he had given her 100 points plus another 10-points. "Why?"

"Can't you read? Because you did a good job." Kanae shrugged. "I've heard that Ren Tsuruga is a really nice man. Besides, maybe he likes you." Kyoko froze. "I mean, he is especially nice to you from what I've seen. Has he even given any special indication that he was interested in you…apart from giving you points?"

"Moko-san! Tsuruga-san is not interested in me! Even if he were, and he's not, he wouldn't give me points because of it! He's a professional." The memory of his lips pressed against hers resurfaces, but she shoved it back down. She managed to fool Kanae, who only shrugged.

"Whatever. It's none of my business." 'Poor guy. I almost feel sorry for him.'

* * *

><p>It was another few days before Kyoko ran into Ren again. This time she was in the actor's school. She had been asked to help the director of the school with some paperwork, but had paused to watch an acting class on her way to turn in the paper. He turned the corner, looking for a quiet room to study his script, and found her staring longingly into the room. He smiled softly and walked over to her, touching her shoulder. She jumped with an 'eep' and whirled around, somehow balancing herself on the crutch, but managed to drop most of her paperwork. "Tsuruga-san! Hello…." She looked down. "Crap!" She started to grab the papers but Ren had already gathered most of them.<p>

"Hello, Mogami-san." He chuckled and straightened, handing her the papers. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm find…thank you." She told him shyly, placing the papers back in the folder. 'Why do I think of him kissing me every time I see him!' She tried to control the slight blush on her cheeks and smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to find a place to go over this script." He held it up and she read it.

"Dark Moon?" She frowned. "I thought you were…" She froze and smacked a hand over her mouth. "Um…no longer working…with…" He laughed.

"It's okay, Mogami-san. I was fired from the set." She nodded and took the offered script. "But I got the part of Katsuki."

"Oh. Um…when does it start filming?"

"Well, the director has been having some health problems, and he's been having a hard time trying to find an actress to play Mio to his satisfaction, so not for at least a few weeks. He's in the hospital now."

"Oh." She said sadly, reading the character description for Mio. He waited for her to finish, then watched as she turned her attention back to the students in the classroom. "Hopefully they won't cancel the show."

He nodded. "Mogami-san…why don't you join the acting school?" He asked her quietly. She looked up in surprise.

"Huh? I can't…I mean…I could never afford that." She told him sadly. He nodded, understanding.

"Could you pay in installments?"

"I don't know. I guess I could talk to the President…"

"I would. It would help your acting skills if you got some real instruction. You might be able to land some roles and get your name out." She smiled and thanked him for the advice, then realized that she had never asked him about the stamp book.

"Tsuruga-san, why did you give me points in my Love Me notebook?" She wondered.

"Didn't you read the note?" He asked, amused.

"Um…yes. But I still don't understand. I wasn't helping you."

"Hm. Maybe not intentionally. But you did inspire Ruriko-chan to act seriously, and helped to change her attitude towards acting, which did help me to act with her. And you put all of your effort into that scene with me, like a true professional, despite your injury. So, I think you deserved the points." She blushed a little, then thanked him.

"Well, I'd better get this paperwork to the director. I'll see you later." She bowed as best as she could with the crutch, and he bid her farewell.

* * *

><p>A week and a half later, the doctor removed her cast and wrapped her leg in a bandage, with instructions to try and stay off of it as much as possible, and to take it easy. She was able to walk almost normally, and immediately got back to both of her jobs. It had been two days since she got her cast off when the President called her. He asked her to join him at the LME acting school, along with Kotonami-san, in order to help him with a problem he was having as a Love Me Assignment.<p>

The President had heard all about Kyoko's relationship with Ren, and he had heard how she changed Ruriko-chan's attitude toward acting and her career. He leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar. 'If that girl can have a similar affect on Maria…then I'll really owe her one. Kyoko arrived and he motioned for them to sit down. After inquiring about her work, and her leg, he began explaining the situation about his granddaughter. "She won't listen to anyone about this, Mogami-san, not even Ren. I heard about how you dealt with Ruriko-chan, and I was hoping that you would be willing to give this a try. I think it has something to do with this play." He handed her the script and Kyoko skimmed it, then listened to his explanation about the little girl's mother. Remembering her situation with her own mother, she sighed.

"Of course I'll help, President. But…um, if I can do this…I…could you grant a request?" He placed his head in the palm of his hand and began to listen.

* * *

><p>Kanae sat outside in the lobby, wondering why she hadn't been invited to talk to the President with Kyoko. 'Not that I care.' She thought irritably.<p>

"What the heck?" She looked up at the amused voice.

"Good heavens. Look at that outfit. What is the matter with her?"

"Is she an idiot?" Kanae gritted her teeth and crossed her arms, focusing on the pleading look on her friend's face.

'Please Moko-san! We're a team, so we both have to dress the same.' She rolled her eyes, cursing herself for agreeing.

* * *

><p>Kyoko walked with the President. "Not only will I cut down the fee, I'll waive the entire thing." He told her with a smile. "If you can just open her heart." Kyoko smiled brightly and found herself being hugged by Kanae. In shock, she looked over at her friend.<p>

"President, just leave it to the Love Me section." Kyoko noticed a group of irritated girls standing nearby and wondered what her friend had been up to.

Kyoko pulled her bag onto her shoulder and strolled through the halls of the LME acting school with her best friend, both on the lookout for the little girl. When she stopped, Kanae, turned to her, watching as Kyoko reached a hand into her purse. "Kyoko…are those dolls?" She asked quietly, obviously a little confused and the girl began pulling them out.

"Um…yes." She said sheepishly, shifting the bag to her other shoulder.

"Why…did you bring dolls?" She asked.

"Well the President told me when I saw him earlier that Maria liked Tsuruga-san…so I thought she might like these…and that we could draw her out." She knelt on the floor and dumped out the dolls. There were three of Ren, one in a white suit, one in his normal outfit, and one in hiking gear, and three of Sho, one cockroach, one where he was obviously crying, and another one that seemed to have been set on fire.

"Oh my God." She picked up the Ren doll in the white suit. "Why did you make such a detailed voodoo doll of Tsuruga Ren!" She cried.

"Um…"

"Oh! If there were only a strand of Ren-sama's hair! It would be perfect!" A small girl in a pig's mask suddenly materialized, picking up the Ren doll and hugging it. "These are so awesome!"

"Hehe. Really? You like them?" Kanae stared at Kyoko, then the little girl, shaking her head.

'What is the matter with these two?'

"A standard voodoo doll would be at least 1,500 yen, right? And then there are the added costs of incense and oils, so they are very high. I had no choice but to make my own."

"Oh! But these handmade ones are much better!" The girl pulled off her pig mask and clasped her hands in delight. "There are none like them in the entire world, making them much more precious! Plus, your determination and emotions have rubbed off on the doll!"

'I don't understand anything they are talking about.' Kanae thought irritably, giving up on listening.

"Will…will you give me your dolls?" She suddenly asked softly, jumping down from her seat and placing her hands on Kyoko's legs.

"Um…why?" She asked the little girl.

"So that Ren-sama will be my prisoner! And I can put a spell on his dolls!"

"Eh….Maria-chan…wouldn't a beeswax doll be more effective?" She asked nervously.

"No." She told her coldly. "It doesn't work. My power…it isn't strong enough." Kyoko looked at the girl in shock. "Please…lend me your power."

"Maria." The booming voice made both girls jump and stare up into the stern face of President Takarada.

"Hello Grandfather."

"Maria. I want you to apologize to all the people you have troubled." Kanae glanced over at the group of girls she had showed up earlier, all of whom seemed irritated with them. Kanae rolled her eyes, smirking a little at the memory of their faces from when she had acted out the play, single handedly.

"Why should I apologize?" The child asked stubbornly. "Are you really going to put on such an immature, childish play? It's an embarrassment." The students all stared at the girl in shock.

"Maria!" The President scolded.

"It's true! The main character was responsible for the death of her mother! It is unrealistic that everyone would love her again, especially her father. Even a child like me can see that this play is total rubbish."

The President sighed and his eyes softened. "Maria…" He was interrupted by quiet clapping. Turning, he and Kanae stared at Kyoko in astonishment.

"You understand me!" Maria cried in delight.  
>"Mm. I read the play as well, and thought the behavior of the big sister was unrealistic. Her beloved mother died, but she doesn't blame her sister at all, and she even goes so far as to scold their father. It isn't true to human nature."<p>

"Then you act it out!" The group looked up in surprise at the students glaring down at Kyoko. "However, the main character must understand, though the big sister, that her father doesn't hate her, with the modification that the older sister blames the younger sister." Kyoko's moth dropped open.

'What! That character…isn't in the script! How am I supposed to…'

"You're not going to back out, are you? Especially after seeing your partners excellent acting skills?" Kanae flinched a little, although she was glad they were praising her.

'Sorry Kyoko…I think I might have just gotten you in trouble.' Kanae sighed.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing!" Kanae stared down at Kyoko, whom she had found working on her dolls. "You only have an hour left!"<p>

"Moko-san, I'm not a script writer." She told her as if it were obvious. "I don't have any idea of what lines are convincing. Kanae's jaw dropped.

"Then why did you argue with them!" She cried. "Mo. In acting can't you just follow the script?"

Kyoko's eyes widened. 'Follow the script.'

* * *

><p>The girl's approached the set and spotted Takarada-san and Maria sitting in chairs on the side, obviously excited. Kanae joined them on the sidelines and Kyoko took her place. A young girl walked past her, but paused. "How envious. To be able to buy your dream with money. Your parents must really love you." Kyoko froze, her eyes widening. Another girl smirked.<p>

"Yea. What a big difference from the small allowance our parents send us. What a fortunate person." Kyoko felt darkness surround her and pain bloomed in her heart. Closing her eyes, she tried to think about her character, but the words kept repeating in her mind. 'Your parents must really love you.' The others began, and she listened to them reassure the little girl.

"For parents to hate their own children…that can't happen in real life." Kyoko smirked a little, and a laugh escaped. Giggles forced their way up from her throat and escaped, and she wrapped her hand around her stomach. There was a stunned silence.

"Ah. Nothing really." She smirked. "I've heard the same thing so many times, and just couldn't help it. Heh." She grinned up at the others. "Angel, you are a smart child. "Before you heard the others talking, you already knew, right?"

"Flora…?"

"Father is human too, and he must loose his temper sometimes. Unfortunately, he may say things to hurt people on purpose. You understand, that even parents can hate their own children." There was a scary conviction in her eyes, and realization hit the President. He sat up in surprise and stared at the girl. "It's true. Father hates you. He doesn't love you, at all."

"Liar!" She jumped a little at the girl's response, but smiled.

"Liar? What makes you say that?"

The President and Maria stared in wonder as the two girls switched the lines, and smiled a little to himself. Maria felt tears fall down her face as she listened, and found herself remembering her own father. "Thant kind of letter only takes a few seconds, since he can just copy what he says before. I don't think he really takes it seriously." Unable to take the weight of the pain, Maria jumped up.

"That's not true!" She screamed. "Sure, he always emails me the same things, starts with the same lines, but he emails me every morning and every night!" After recovering a little, Kyoko smirked.

"So what? Even if it's two emails a day, aren't they just the same? He even saves on effort."

"He…he emails me and has to match it up with Japan's time! That's hard!"

"So. Maybe someone else sends it." Kyoko said with her arms crossed.

"NO! Father would never let anyone near his computer!"

"What do you know about Father!" Kyoko cried. "When have you ever talked to father!" Maria froze for a second. "How do you really know how father feels about you?"

"I…I do understand! Because, in the last line of all his emails, he types, 'I love you!" She cried, tears falling down her face. Kyoko's walked over to the now kneeling girl and crouched down. She softened her eyes and smiled gently at the little girl, stroking her face.

"There. You see? You have your answer."

* * *

><p>"You're going to pay anyway!" Maria cried. She sat next to her grandfather and across from the Love Me girls in the limo.<p>

"Hehe. Yea. The others were upset that I finished the scene with you."

"I…I'm sorry."

Kyoko laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll just pay it in installments. Besides, don't you have to write to your father?"

"Um…not yet. I don't know what to write." The girl mumbled.

"Why don't you just call him?" Kyoko laughed, missing the soft expression on the President's face.

'Wow. I really have to hand it to her. She really did it, even though she's just an amateur. She's going to become someone whose power exceeds my expectations.

* * *

><p>The four stepped out of the limo at LME, and Maria tugged Kyoko's sleeve. "Can I ask you for advice, Onee-sama?"<p>

'Onee-sama…me?" Kyoko looked down in surprise, then nodded.

"Sure Maria-chan."

"What do you and your father talk about?" The President looked over curiously, then caught the pained smile on Kyoko's face.

"I'm sorry Maria-chan. I don't have a father…so…I don't know."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Hehe. It's okay."

"Um...so what about your mother?" At this, Kyoko stopped walking. After a moment, she took a deep breath.

"Maria-chan, why don't you just tell your father that you want to see him?"

The President listened sadly as Kyoko assured Maria that her father would be safe. 'This girl…she obviously has a bad relationship with her mother, if any at all, and no father. Moreover, when she was acting, the expression on her face when she said that even parents hate their own children…what sort of life has she led?'

* * *

><p>Ren paused in the hallway. He hadn't planned on staying so late, but one of his shoots ran over, then he realized that he had left one of his scripts in his office at LME. He had dropped Yashiro off, hurried back to his office, then started to leave. He opted for the stairs, but froze when he heard mumbling. "I'm okay. It's okay. It's totally fine. I'm fine." He took a few more steps and peered down. A young orange haired girl was sitting on the stairs, clutching something to her chest and bending over it. He quietly walked down the stairs and sat next to her. She stiffened as soon as she felt his body near hers, but didn't look up. He placed an arm around her and squeezed a little.<p>

"Hey." He greeted softly. "You okay?" She obviously wasn't, but wasn't sure what else to say. She sniffed softly and nodded. He figured that she was holding the stone he had given her, and held both of her hands with one of his. Pulling her gently, he leaned her against him.

'Your parents must really love you.' The words were like a stake through her heard, and she sobbed softly. The arm around her now only made it more painful. 'Even parents can hate their children.' Each word hurt worse than the last. Her shoulders shook and she bit her lip to keep quiet. Sensing her plain, he leaned in a little closer.

"It's okay. No one can hear you. You can cry if you want to." She looked up at him for the first time, her eyes red, and sniffed.

'You can cry….no one's has ever said that to me before.' She thought, remembering the way Sho had always just stared at her when she cried. Leaning against him, she sobbed while he rubbed her back and whispered that everything would be okay, all the while wishing that he could tell her how much he loved her.

**A/N: So, every once in a while people comment that it is strange that I use single quotes for thoughts. Is that weird? Most of the books i read follow this format, so i thought it was normal. Just curious. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. *bows***


	11. Prisoner

**A/N: Goodness! I got a lot of anonymous reviews. Since I can't respond to you all personally, I will do so at the bottom. If I haven't responded to your review, I'm really sorry. I try to be sure and respond to everyone, and I really appreciate you all!**

**A/N2: I went back and corrected a few things. Please let me know if I missed everything. (Thank you Happymeday for telling me about the issues.)**

Prisoner

Shoko stared at her charge for a few moments from the doorway, and then walked over. "What are you looking at?" She wondered, hoping that he had at least finished the majority of his recording for the day. She peered over his shoulder and looked at the folder he was staring at. The papers were the information on the two girls they were trying to hire for the PV. Shoko had sent the request to LME for two young, female actresses for their next commercial, and the President had apparently recommended these two. "Are they okay?" She asked, touching his shoulder.

He placed both pieces of paper next to each other and stared at them for a few minutes. "I like the dark haired girl better." He told her simply, but he kept looking back at the short-haired girl, a strange look in his eyes.

"Sorry. She turned us down. Apparently she has another job she's focusing on at the time. The other girl hasn't got back to us yet."

"Hmph. She rejected **my **PV?" He rolled his eyes and stuffed the paper with Kotonami Kanae's name on it back into the folder, and then focused on the picture of the orange haired girl. "Kyoko…no last name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hm? No. She's new to LME, like Kotonami, but hasn't received any offers yet. She just joined the training school and has been taking basic lessons, according to her paper." He nodded, still staring at her face. "I don't know her last name...or even if 'Kyoko' is her real name."

'The hair is shorter…and she would have had to dye it…but is it really Kyoko?'

"What are we going to do about the other actress?" Skoko wondered.

"Hm? Oh, just get the doggy." Shoko sighed.

"Right. The doggy." She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. He stared at the girl's picture.

'I wouldn't recognize her if I saw her on the street…and she wouldn't willingly come here…right? Or maybe she's trying to get close to me again.' He smirked. 'Of course. I knew she'd come crawling back.' The thought brought him a little relief. 'Well, I might let her come back to me and be my maid again…if she begs.'

* * *

><p>Kyoko stared at the piece of paper, obviously irritated. Kanae peeked over her shoulder with a frown. "Sho Fuwa's promotional video?" She asked, cocking her head. Kyoko nodded irritably. "I got one too. Are you going to do it? I'm not." Kyoko shrugged, not responding. She was fuming and Kanae rolled her eyes. After a few weeks of friendship with this girl, she knew how to get her out of it. "Want to get some ice cream and talk about it?" Kyoko lit up, but then drooped again.<p>

"I'm sorry, Moko-san! Tsuruga-san's giving me a ride home, and I have to work at the restaurant tonight." Kanae nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Alright. I have another stupid assignment. Something about paperwork. See you tomorrow." She waved and escaped before her subdued best friend could snap out of it long enough to attack her with a hug. Kyoko began rereading the paper for the fourth time, trying to think of a suitable reason not to do it.

The soft knock on the door went unnoticed, so she was startled when a large shadow engulfed her. "Hello Mogami-san." She looked up and smiled a little, folding the piece of paper and trying to keep it out of sight. His eyes followed the piece of paper, and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Hello Tsuruga-san." She turned slightly so that she could see him, bowing her head in greeting, and he sat beside her on the bench.

"What's that?" He wondered, nodding toward the paper.

"Um…just a job offer." She mumbled irritably, folding it again and putting it away.

"Oh. Congratulations. What sort of job?" He asked with an easy smile. She sighed.

"A promotional video." She grumbled.

He snorted. "You don't seem very happy about it." He laughed slightly, cocking his head and giving her a questioning smile.

"Well…I don't really care for the singer." She told him.

"Mogami-san." His voice was scolding, and her eyes widened as she looked up at him, although they were both sitting. "I thought you wanted to be a professional actress."

"Um…I do." She told him quietly, cocking her head, her eyes earnest.

"A professional doesn't reject a job just because they dislike the people they are working with." He softened his voice a little when her head drooped and ruffled her hair gently. "Hey. This could be a great opportunity to get your name out there. How did you get the offer?"

"Um the agency was looking for two girls to appear in a promotional video and the President recommended Moko-san…I mean Kotonami-san and me." He smiled a little at the nickname, but didn't comment, storing that information away for later use. "She said that she's not going to do it."

"Hm. But she already has a part in a drama, right?" Kyoko nodded. "Okay, so if you say no, you may not get any offers for a while." She sighed. "Do you want to be a famous actress?"

She thought for a second. 'I want revenge on Sho! And I can show him what a great actress I am…and I'll use him as a stepping-stone toward my goal…this man. I want to be an actress who can act with Tsuruga-san.' Her eyes lit up with determination and she grinned up at him. "Yes! I'll do it." She stood and bowed. "Thank you Tsuruga-san."

He chuckled a little. "Of course, Mogami-san." He told her kindly, standing as well. "Well, it's getting late. We'd better go before it gets dark."

"Okay. I'm ready…but you really don't have to give me a ride."

"Mogami-san, you can't walk around in the dark by yourself."

"But I'm troubling you!"

"No. It would trouble me if I knew you were walking around alone at night."

"It's not that late!"

"No, but by the time we get done arguing it will be." He deadpanned. She placed her hand over her mouth to suppress the surprised giggle and gave up the argument.

"Okay. I'm ready. Thank you, Tsuruga-san." He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. Let's go."

Once they were in the car, she brought up his jobs and got him talking about his day. It wasn't until he was nearly to her home that he remembered their earlier discussion. "Oh. Mogami-san, who is the singer you will be working with?" He wondered.

"Um…" She mumbled something and he looked over at her.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you."

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, resigned. "Fuwa Sho."

* * *

><p>Ren kept his hands clenched in his lap, determined not to let them raid his liquor cabinet. He had work early the next morning, and explaining a hangover to Kyoko, and then his manager, was not something he wanted to try. 'Fuwa Sho. Why? Of all the singers in Japan, it had to be that jerk.' He thought angrily. He remembered how heartbroken the girl had been when she told him about how the Fuwa kid had treated her after she had found him. 'If he hurts her again…' He gritted his teeth. 'I will hunt him down.'<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoko stared at herself in the mirror, determination setting her eyes on fire. She missed the Okami-san and Taisho peeking into her room in confusion as she talked to herself. Her bright pink Love Me jumpsuit glared back at her, and she tried not to focus on the horrendous color. "Okay. If I'm going to make an impression, I should wear this. I have to be just as manipulative as…that guy if I am going to be able to achieve my goal. Even if he laughs, I don't care! Can he still say that I'm a plain, ordinary girl?" The Okami-san and Taisho glanced at each other nervously, and then backed away, leaving their strange young tenant alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Ren glanced at his passenger nervously. The air around her seemed to be charged and he kept seeing small blue objects floating around from the corner of his eyes. He had asked night before if he could give her a ride. She needed to be at work at 10, and he wasn't due to pick up Yashiro-san until 10:30, so he assured her that it wouldn't interfere with his schedule. Though he had been mildly surprised to find her wearing her bright pink uniform, he had only greeted her warmly and left her to brood. Finally, he has asked if she was okay. She gave him a somewhat evil smile. "Of course. I'm fine." Unable to refute her, he only nodded.<p>

"Alright. We're here." She thanked him and started to get out of the car, but he caught her hand. She looked back with her normal curious expression and he smiled kindly.

"Mogami-san, good luck." He squeezed her hand a little, relishing the tiny blush that tinted her cheeks. "Let me know how it goes. Call me when your done and I'll pick you up, okay?"

Kyoko had been readying herself to meet Sho and for the work she would have to do with him. But suddenly her grudges, which she had planned to use as a shield to hide behind (and weapons when necessary), screamed out in pain at the brilliance of the gentle smile the man next to her was giving her. Her face caught fire, and she was only able to nod and mumble something that sounded sort of like 'ok' before pulling away and fleeing to the relative safety of the building. Ren chuckled and drove away to pick up Yashiro-san, trying to school his expression so as not to invite unnecessary teasing.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the receptionist and tried to shove Tsuruga Ren from her mind once again. "Hello. I'm the actress here to film the PV with Fuwa Sho. My name is Kyoko." She greeted the woman politely, who then greeted her in return and directed her to the waiting room. She took a seat in one of the chairs around the table in the empty room. She alternated drumming her fingers on the table, rereading her offer, and thinking about Tsuruga-san (which was actually what she did for the majority of the time.) She sighed. 'Why do I keep thinking about him like this? I know he…kissed me. But he had just hit his head and was probably delusional. I shouldn't keep thinking about that. He's my sempai…maybe…maybe a friend. Possibly. He…is really nice to me. Maybe I should ask him about it. It was very kind of him to give me a ride this morning, and to offer another one later.' Unbeknownst to her, the door opened and a man stepped into the room.

* * *

><p>Sho froze in his tracks. When he had been sent to find the girl for the PV, he had expected to find his childhood friend, repentant and pleading. Instead, the composed young woman at the table had a dreamy, sweet smile on her face and was staring at her clasped hands. 'Is…is this…Kyoko?' He cleared his throat and took a hesitant step toward the girl. "Kyoko?" He asked slowly.<p>

'OH CRAP! I never thought about how I should act! Okay, I need to make sure he doesn't recognize me. So…he'll probably be expecting me to be angry. So…ugh…do I really have to do this?'

Steeling herself, she forced herself to squeal. "Fuwa-san!" She cried, jumping up and down. "Oh! It's so nice to meet you!" She cried, running to him and attaching herself to his arm. Jumping away, she offered her hand. "It is nice to meet you! I can't wait to work with you. I'm a total newbie, so please be patient with me." He stared at her offered hand in surprise. "What's wrong, Fuwa-san? Do you not like to shake hands? Are you a clean freak or something?" She cocked her head and he shook his head.

"Erm…no. Not a clean freak…" He mumbled, staring at her strangely.

"Then shake my hand, Fuwa-san." She forced herself to giggle instead of gag as he shook her hand a bit limply. "It's nice to meet you."

"Eh…nice to meet you." He mumbled, then tried to remember why he was there. "Um, they brought you to the wrong room. We've been waiting for thirty minutes."

"Oh!" She seemed distraught for a second, then switched back to bubbly. "Well, I got here early, so it isn't my fault." She chirped. He looked over at her dubiously, then shrugged.

'Must not be her.'

* * *

><p>The producer met them in the hall and a shorter girl with long black hair came tagging along. The producer introduced herself as Asami Haruki, and then the shorter girl as Mimori, who immediately threw her arms around Sho. "Hey Pochi." Sho casually greeted the girl gripping his waist. Kyoko cocked an eyebrow at the dog name, but didn't ask.<p>

Mimori looked at Kyoko for a second, then greeted her coldly. "Nice to meet you." She said, hugging Sho tighter. Kyoko fought not to role her eyes and smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you Mimori-san."  
>"I'm playing the angel who is in love with Sho!" Mimori cried and Kyoko cocked her head.<p>

"…huh?"

"I will not give you that chance!" She cried, while Sho observed them with cool detachment. Asami-san laughed softly at Kyoko's confusion.

"She's referring to the PV." The three teens followed Asami-san into the other conference room and she began to tell the story as the crew readied their lunch. "It is set up like a fantasy story. There is a cold-hearted demon, and two angels who are best friends. One day, one of the angles and the devil meet, and it is love at first sight. Even thought the differences in their standings is great, they can't fight their feelings for each other. Such a beautiful love story." She looked into the distance dreamily as Kyoko fought nausea at the thought of falling in love with Sho again. "However, the other angel finds out about their love and, fearing that her friend is in danger, and she kills the demon." Kyoko's hand shot up and she nearly shook with excitement. "Yes, Kyoko?"

"I want to play that role!" She cried. Everyone stared at her in confusion, and Asami-san smiled hesitantly.

"Um…which role, Kyoko?"

"The angel that kills the demon!"

"Um…are you sure, Kyoko?" The woman laughed nervously. "That…will be the antagonist role…"

"I'm sure. Please ensure that I can play this role! I've always wanted to kill a demon!" She didn't see the dumbstruck looks on Mimori and Sho's face, and stared determinedly at Asami-san.

"Um…alright." She said nervously.

* * *

><p>"Yea, she's from LME." Kyoko heart her old friend's voice and froze in the hallway.<p>

"Exactly! LME! I heard that they only looked at Ren Tsuruga's face and hired him on the spot!" Kyoko's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but she stayed silent. "You are so much better than him Sho! I don't understand how girl's get fooled by his pretty face!" Fury filled Kyoko's mind. 'How dare they talk about him like that! He's such a better actor than any of us!' Kyoko stopped listening and walked into the room, still angry but trying to hide it so they wouldn't know that she had been listening. Mimori, seeing the girl Sho kept glancing at curiously, approaching, threw her arms around Sho.

"Aww. How romantic. We'll be done with the filming in one day." She chirped, smiling down at them and ignoring Sho's suspicious expression. "You make a very good couple."

* * *

><p>Ren shook the interviewer's hand and thanked the man for allowing him to be on the show. Yashiro stood on the sidelines, grinning at him, and holding out a bottle of water. He accepted it with a wary 'thanks' and took a drink. "So, did you give Kyoko-chan a ride today?"<p>

He stared at his manager sideways for a minute. "Yes." He said slowly. "Why?"

"Hm. Just wondering. So have you told her that you love her yet?"

"What?" He stared at his manager and gave an incredulous laugh. "What are you talk…"

"Oh save it Ren." Yashiro smirked. "Anyone who sees you with the girl can tell that you love her."

'Yea…except the girl herself.' Ren shook his head with a chuckle. "She's a nice girl, and we are friends. That's all, Yashiro."

"Uh huh. Sure." Ren rolled his eyes, but had to fight the urge to call her.

'I wonder how she's doing now?'

* * *

><p>Kyoko stared down at her bento, deep in thought. She knew that Sho's career, while moderately successful, was not much to brag about, and that this song, Prisoner, and the promotional video, were an attempt to boost his popularity. 'But will I be able to act with him? I don't have any experience, other than a few classes in the acting school. What if he guesses who I am? What will he think about me being in the lowly Love Me Department and being a newbie actress?'<p>

"Sho! I woke up really early to make this for you." Mimori's hurt voice broke through her thoughts.

"Sho!" His manager spoke up. "She worked really hard on that. You should eat it." The older woman scolded gently.

"I know." He mumbled, taking it and pulling the cover off. He picked up the chopsticks and took a bite of an eggroll, then, unbeknownst to anyone but Kyoko, blanched. Kyoko stared at his face for a moment, then realized that the eggroll must be sweet. He glanced back and forth, and turned to the garbage can. Kyoko's eyes widened and she glared at him.

'She worked so hard to make that for you!' She thought angrily, grabbing a packet of salt, and flicking it across the table. He jumped and looked up at her in surprise, the egg roll still on his chopsticks. The others chattered around them, but Kyoko turned back to her lunch, knowing that look on his face. 'He knows who I am. I shouldn't have done that…but I got so mad when he was going to throw her food away.'

Sho stood still as they worked on his costume. "Well, their names are similar, but they aren't the same Kyoko, are they?" Shoko wondered. He didn't respond, thinking about the look on her face from before. He hadn't seen her in a while…not since Kyoto. 'Even though she looks so different…she's the only one who would know that I hate sweet egg rolls.' "Sho, are you listening?" He sighed.

"Yea, I'm listening." He watched as the make up artists walked over to the girls' dressing room and began getting them ready. He stalked in after them, enjoying the squeals of the women as they began complimenting him. Looking over at Kyoko, he contemplated her angry glare. He walked over and leaned against her, smirking at her uncomfortable frown. "Just then, you were captivated, weren't you?" He purred. She just looked incredulous.

"I was not!" She screeched. "I was just taken aback by how ridiculous you look!"

"Heh. Liar. You obviously like me." He gave her his winning smirk that typically made the women around him swoon. Instead, she looked horrified, irking him a bit.

"What! What are you talking about?" She backed up against the counter as he leaned forward, invading her personal space.

"I'm talking about how I'm a prince from a fairy tale." He whispered.

"Uh…Fuwa-san? Are you feeling okay?" She asked nervously.

"Hehe. Fuwa-san?" He placed his hands on either side of her on the counter and brought his face close to her. "Just call me Sho, like you use to." She flinched.

"Fuwa-san?"

"NO! STOP IT!" Kyoko sighed in relief when Sho was dragged away by Mimori. "Stop seducing that girl! You're ignoring me for her!" Kyoko rolled her eyes as Sho tried to argue with her.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was alone when he approached her again. She had gone into the hallway to let Mimori change, and hadn't bothered trying to get away when the demon appeared. "Kyoko." She sighed.<p>

"Hello Sho." She gave up, knowing that he would only continue to try and get her to slip up. "Are you going to fire me?"

He smirked. "Fire you? Why would I do that? I knew you'd come crawling back to me." Her eyes widened and she turned to face him.

"What!" She cried.

"You heard me." He leaned closer to her, his red eyes meeting her golden ones. "And I'll be willing to forgive you, as long…" He stopped when her shoulders began shaking. 'Oh no. She's going to cry.' He thought irritably.

"Haha!" She snorted and held her sides, and his mouth dropped open. "You...you thought…that I would….come back to you!" She screeched, and he turned red in embarrassment.

"Eh! Well…then what are you doing here!"

For a second, she was going to tell him that she wanted revenge, that she would use him like he had wanted to use her, and hurt him like he had hurt her. Then an image of Ren came into her mind. 'No…that's not why I'm acting.' She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, looking at him seriously. "Sho, I'm here because I'm an actress, and I was asked to act in your PV." She told him quietly.

"What? Yea right. I'll bet you're just here to sabotage everything…or to get revenge on me!"

She rolled her eyes and passed him, heading for the dressing room to get into her costume. 'If it hadn't been for Tsuruga-san…would I still be acting just for revenge?' She shuddered at the thought, reminding herself of her goal. 'At first, yes, that was my reason...but I want to find myself, and become an actress who can call herself Tsuruga Ren's equal.' She greeted the make up artists and sat in the chair. 'I can do this.' She told herself firmly. 'I will be a great actress, and it will begin with this PV.'

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Here are the responses to the anonymous reviews I got. ALSO: I am looking for a new forum (Since Franky house seems to be gone) where they discuss Skip Beat. Any ideas? Thank you everyone.**

**Bo:** Aww. Thank you! I try to update at least every other day, but it doesn't always happen.

**Anonn:** Thank you. That is my favorite part of writing this story, bringing the real events up and putting a twist on them.

**yukiXsnow:** I'm very glad that you read all the chapters at once I'm glad you find it that interesting. Hehe. I know what you mean. Hope you were able to get some rest.

**Geeky-chan:** Yea, I looked back and realized that I started using italics in my first story, but it made all the words run together, and I got sick of dealing with it. I had just forgotten. As for the length, you might want to be scared. Lol. The Halloween Party was supposed to be 3 chapters at most. Of Age was supposed to be around 10, and I couldn't imagine it going over 20…so I must honestly say that I have NO IDEA when this will end or how long it will be. Hehe. Sorry. Hm. You don't like CainXSetsu. I love that arc, though it seems so long. But I don't know if it will be included or not.

**Paltreehead:** Hehe. I like your name. It is very cold here and I am dying to go somewhere with palm trees. Lol. Like I said above, I did start to use italics at first, but it messed with my formatting. I'm glad you enjoy the story. I also like the idea that Ren did not start out as a jerk. I think his behavior in the beginning is a big factor in how she seems to be afraid of him sometimes. He even emphasized at one point that he was her sempai, and now I bet he regrets it. Lol.


	12. Angels and Demons

**A/N: I truly am sorry that I don't get to update as much. I have a lot of homework and actual work to do...so I'm doing my best. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! I really appreciate it! Please enjoy! :D**

Angels and Demons

Sho sat in one of the chairs on set, his hands clenched in his lap. "Who is she to you?" Mimori stood beside him, obviously upset, but he didn't care at the moment. Mimori was the last person on his mind.

"I suppose she's…my enemy." He said softly to himself, though he wasn't sure. 'For a second, it seemed that she was going to yell at me, to tell me that she wanted to get revenge or that she was going to ruin my career. But…suddenly her expression changed. Her eyes softened and she seemed so…happy. What was she thinking about to make her show such a face? I don't understand. She came here for me!' He heard a gasp and glanced up.

"Asami-san…" One of the crewmembers got the older woman's attention, and she turned, her mouth opening in surprise. Stunned at the vision suddenly before him, Sho stood, his eyes widening. Mimori looked at the girl in awe for a moment, and then to her beloved idol, who was staring at the other woman with an unreadable expression.

The long blonde wig curled down her back, and her icy blue eyes held his captive. The choker emphasized her slim neck, and the long dress accentuated her slim figure. Seeing his expression, Kyoko's eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a smirk. 'I always thought that she was the one who understood me the best in this world…and, despite the last years spent apart, that I understood her the best. But now…who is this woman?'

For a second, she wanted nothing more than to drive her foot into his shin and enjoy the pain in his eyes. As suddenly as the image came to her mind, she could see Tsuruga-san disapproving frown. 'I wouldn't be any better than Ruriko.' She told herself firmly. 'No matter how much I hate him, a professional would never injure a coworker.' She smirked and walked past him without a second glance, ignoring the feel of his eyes on her back.

'Before…she would do anything for me. As long as I was happy, everything was meaningless to her. Where is that girl? What happened to her, and who is this person?' Unable to stand it, he ran after her, grabbing her arm. She turned and observed him coolly. In his mind, he could see her laughing at his proposing that she come back to him. "Kyoko…what happened to you?" He whispered, looking into her sharp blue eyes. She cocked an eyebrow.

"You are comparing me to the old me, aren't you?" She asked in amusement. He could only stare at the irritated woman in front of him. "Unfortunately that naïve pure girl that you used to know, no longer exists." In a moment of violence, she wrenched her arm away from him. "You killed her." In a second, everyone on set could have sworn that long black wings appeared behind her, and Sho took an involuntary step back.

"She…she's turning into a demon, before our eyes." One of the crew whispered. Asami-san only nodded.

"Sho…did you know that girl from before?" Asami-san asked the shell shocked teen.

"The perfect couple." He said simply. Shoko looked over in surprise. "That's how it was supposed to be. This girl…now she's like a stranger to me."

"I still can't believe it." His manager said quietly. "That girl in the pink jumpsuit…she became so beautiful." As his manager and producer chatted, he stood and walked over to the now calm angel who was staring at him.. She regarded him coolly, her sweet smile dissolving.

"What are you doing?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Do something about that." She told him simply, and he took a surprised step back when Mimori rushed into his arms.

"I'm doing my best!" The sobbing angel cried. "But I can't because…I hate her!" Kyoko rolled her eyes, while the others stared at her in irritation.

"Wow. Girls really hate you, huh. Doesn't that bother you?" Sho asked Kyoko as Mimori's manager tried to calm her down.

Kyoko's eyes widened and Sho nearly flinched at the hurt there. "This was your fault, you know." She informed him angrily.

"What did I do?"

"You and I were close when we were younger, so girls always hated me for it!" She snapped.

"So…even back when we were kids…"

"I had fans!" She mimicked his voice. "I hate people like you. You don't feel guilty at all."

"Why should I be guilty? We lived together! Of course I was close to you!"

"STOP!" Mimori screamed, flailing her arms, more tears falling from her eyes. "Don't talk about things that I don't know about!" She screamed again. Kyoko rolled her eyes and glared at Sho, who took a step closer to him.

"Just kiss her so that we can start filming." She snapped. He was shocked.

'Is this the same girl that would freak out when I went around without a shirt at home? What happened to her?'

"You killed her." Kyoko's words came back and seemed to haunt him, whispering themselves in his ear. He thought back to the day when she had found him. 'It wasn't my fault. I was surprised that she was there…and she said no before! I…what was I supposed to do! Just let her come in and ask her to move in with me?' He desperately tried to justify his actions to loosen the knot of guilt that was eating away at his stomach. Glancing over to the set, he realized that they were filming. His heart stopped as he caught sight of Kyoko. She was smiling softly down at Mimori, her hands gently running through the other girl's long hair. The other angel looked up at her and slowly smiled in awe, then giggled along with her friend.

'She's captivating.' Shot thought to himself. He hated to admit it, but it was like she was magic. 'Mimori hated her…now she's laughing and playing with her like they are old friends. I have to be careful. Later, when I'm acting with her, I can't be taken in, no matter how sweet she looks, or how strong her influence is. I have to hold my own against her.'

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Yashiro-san looked up at his charge hesitantly. "This is a closed set…and she hasn't called you. They're probably filming."<p>

"Hm? It'll be fine. I just want to check on her, and I can wait around until she's done. We won't interrupt the filming." He assured his manger. The shorter man sighed but didn't argue.

The set was easy to find, and they stood on the sidelines, watching as crewmembers placed camera and stood around monitors. A large castle had been constructed and a mattress was sitting at the bottom. Immediately, they spotted Sho Fuwa. He had spiked silver hair that ran down his back, pointed ears, and sparkling red eyes. Ren lifted an amused eyebrow and was about to comment when he spotted her.

The other angel had been easy enough to find. She had long straight blonde hair and was actually rather beautiful in her dress. Then Kyoko walked out. Her long blonde wig and bright blue eyes made his breath catch, and he heard Yashiro gasp as well. She had her head tilted down, as though she were crying. They heard Sho say something to her with a smirk on his face, but couldn't make out any words. She was trembling, and Ren had to physically force himself not to step in. Much to his surprise, her eyes widened and she stared at the ground, as if haunted. "Hey! Are you…" Kyoko walked past him quickly, her eyes on the floor, and Ren's eyes narrowed.

'What did he do to her?' His imagination began filling in some details and he, once again, had to keep himself from causing physical harm to Fuwa, who looked just as confused as he felt. She moved to a corner, put her hands up to her face, and seemed to be breathing deeply. 'What's the matter with her? Is she okay? What's going on! Why isn't someone doing something!' He watched the tall woman with glasses say something to Kyoko, who only nodded and headed for the set.

It was hard to see from the ground, but from where they stood, Ren could just see one of the monitors showing the teens at the top of the set. Kyoko walked toward Sho, a strange, pained look in her eyes. 'She looks…scared.' He realized. 'Scared and determined.' As she neared him, Ren's heart ached when he saw tears running down her face. To his own surprise, Fuwa seemed to freeze. She placed her small hands on his throat, almost gently, and pushed slowly. He leaned back, his eyes locked on hers. As he leaned back over the low wall, his eyes were huge and stunned, locked on hers. When he finally began falling, their eyes never left one another's, and Ren felt a fresh wave of hatred for the boy.

"Sho! Close your eyes!" He heard the woman in the glasses urge the boy on the screen. He didn't though. Even as he hit the mat, his eyes were wide open, and her tears were still on his cheek. He was breathing heavily, and seemed to be glued to the spot.

Now all eyes were on Kyoko, whose face was in her hands. She stayed like that for a moment, then slowly lifted her head. Her expression made Ren's heart freeze, and he took a step back at the gleeful hatred and insanity on her beautiful face. He wasn't the only one. Even the producer seemed surprised at the expression on the girl's face.

* * *

><p>Kyoko knelt in her dressing room. After the first scene where they had had so many problems, and then her break talking on the phone with Moko-san, she had been able to immerse herself into her role perfectly. 'It's rare for me to be so happy and relaxed…after living at the inn for so long, and always being unhappy…' She smiled softly. 'I lost myself in acting. I've never felt so…happy! And excited! I'm becoming a professional actress!' She missed the knock on the door, and the sound of the knob turning. It was the words that finally got through to her.<p>

"Mogami-san? Can I come in?" She lifted her head, soft smile still in place, and found the tall figure of Tsuruga Ren standing in the doorway.

"Tsuruga-san!" She cried, standing. He chuckled at her surprised.

"Hello, Mogami-san. I'm sorry to bother you. I finished early today, and just wanted to see how your filming was going."

"Oh!" She smiled softly, feeling her heart speed up at the sound of his deep laugh. 'Does this mean...he cares about me?' "Um…did you see any of it?" She wondered. "Or did you just get here?"  
>"Actually I got here about a half hour ago, but didn't want to disturb you. I got to see your last scene and Fuwa-kun's retake. You did very well." He complimented her. She blushed brightly.<p>

'Strange…it didn't make me feel so….tingly when Asami-san complimented me earlier.' "Um…actually, I did want to tell you…about it." She trailed off, a little embarrassed. He closed the door behind him and walked over to where she stood stiffly, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Alright." He said softly, sitting in one of the chairs, his eyes locked on her.

Feeling like a small mouse suddenly caught in the full attention of a lion, she blushed again and spoke with her eyes focused on the floor. "Um…Asami-san said that…that I was like a real professional…because I was immersed in my character…and I…I didn't have any trouble acting with Sh…Fuwa-san, because I was thinking about what my character would be…thinking." She could feel the heat of his stare and didn't dare look up until a gentle hand cupped her chin and lifted her face. When her eyes met his, she felt electricity shoot up her.

"That's wonderful." He told her softly. "It seems like you are on your way to becoming a great actress. I'm very proud of you." Her eyes widened a little.

'I'm very proud of you…that sounds like something a loving parent would say to their child…though I wouldn't know. No one…no one has ever been proud of me, or of anything I've done.' He must have read her thoughts, because his smile gentled and he brought a hand to her shoulder and squeezed gently.

She had no idea how she ended up hugging the man. It wasn't planned. Honestly. She didn't mean to. She didn't even think about it as she took a step toward Tsuruga-san who, even sitting, was a little taller than her. Then again, it was less of a hug and more of her throwing herself into his arms, a tear running down her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, and she was surrounded by a safe, warm feeling. 'I'm safe.' The thought was involuntary, much like the hug. 'For some reason, I know that nothing can happen to me as long as I am near this man. He wouldn't allow it.' As soon as the thought entered her head, she pulled away, stunned at her own actions, expecting a reprimand…or at least a little awkwardness. Instead, he stood, smiled down at her softly, and motioned for her to follow him.

"Are you about ready, Mogami-san?" He asked, handing her the purse on the floor. She accepted it with thanks and was suddenly reminded of the time he lay on top of her in the woods, his lips against hers.

'WHAT! Why am I thinking about that!' She forcefully shoved it away and turned to her sempai.

"Yes. I can leave now. I'm done." They left her dressing room and she hesitated. "Um…I just wanted to tell Asami-san that I'm leaving…is that okay?"

"Of course. I'll wait here." She nodded and hurried off as he leaned against the wall. The sound off approaching footsteps made him look up from his musings and into the eyes of Fuwa Sho.

"You!" The boy nearly snarled at him, and Ren wondered briefly why the kid hated him as much as Ren hated Fuwa. "What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon Fuwa-kun." He said with a bright, sparkly smile. 'I hate you, you little brat. You'd better hope we never meet in a secluded spot at night.'

Fuwa continued glaring. "What are you doing, hanging around here?" He snapped. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Heh. Actually I'm waiting for someone."

"Waiting for…"

"Okay. Thank you for waiting." The look on Fuwa's face made Ren's day, and he turned with a gentle smile for Kyoko.

"No problem. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Oh…" She turned and her cheerful smile disappeared. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye." She told Sho coldly.

"Hey! What are you doing with this guy!" He cried angrily.

"Excuse me?" The teen glared at her.

"You heard me!" He all but yelled, making Ren's eyes narrow dangerously.

"He's giving me a ride." She snapped. "Not that it's any of your business." Ren steeped closer to Kyoko when Sho did, ready to attack if need be, or to hold Kyoko back if she got angry. He wouldn't mind seeing Fuwa beaten to a pulp by a young girl, but her reputation would be damaged and she would be devastated.

"What are you, a chauffer?" Fuwa taunted the taller man. Ren merely rolled his eyes.

"We." He stressed the word, placing his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Sho watched in horror as she blushed softly but didn't pull away. "need to get going. Goodbye Fuwa-kun." He turned to Kyoko, not giving the boy a chance to respond. "Kyoko,are you hungry? I haven't eaten anything today." He told her simply, grinning inwardly.

As he predicted, the statement distracted her from being called so intimately, and she exploded. "Tsuruga-san! You have to stop neglecting your health! What if you catch a cold again! Who's going to take care of you this time?" Ren nearly laughed aloud and the horror and distress on Fuwa's face.

'Oh Kyoko, that reaction was all I was hoping for and more.' He smiled indulgently at her. "Alright, I'm sorry. Do you want to go out, of do you want to cook?" He asked simply.

"Hm…we can just go to your apartment." She looked up at him suspiciously. "Do you have any food?"

"Heh. No. We can get groceries." Sho was looking back and forth like a spectator at a tennis match, obviously furious and confused.

"Okay. I'll make something simple, so it won't take long."

"That sounds good. If you like, you can stay at my apartment tonight. I'll take you to work in the morning." The soft blush was the perfect icing on the cake, and Ren cheered internally as Fuwa stiffened.

"Tsuruga-san…you shouldn't say such things in public! People will…" She trailed off, mumbling, and Ren laughed softly.

"Sorry, sorry. Come on. We'd better get going." He threw Sho a triumphant look over her head, not caring how juvenile it seemed, and steered Kyoko out the door.

'Why is he holding me so closely? Like we're…' She blushed and didn't let herself finish that thought. 'But…will he be offended if I pull away? I don't want him to be angry…and it really isn't that bothersome… I guess he wouldn't do it if there was any threat to his career…right?'

* * *

><p>'WHAT IS GOING ON! She's cooking for him, getting rides from him…STAYING AT HIS APARTMENT!' Sho trembled with anger where Ren had left him. 'And he was throwing it in my face! What is with this guy! Are they…dating? No! Kyoko wouldn't…. right?'<p>

* * *

><p>As the two teens fretted about Tsuruga Ren and his relationship with Kyoko, the man himself was enjoying a wonderful evening with his blushing kohai. 'Hopefully we can do this more often.' He thought contentedly as he took a bite of her delicious food.<p>

**A/N: It's a bit shorter than the last chapters, but it's a sweet one :) Hope you enjoyed it. **


	13. Competitors

Competitors

Kyoko shifted and tried not to open her eyes, knowing that as soon as she did, she would be unable to go back to sleep. The room was mostly dark, but even the dim light was hurting her eyes, so she tucked her head into the pillow. There was something strange about her bed. Suddenly alerted to the strangeness, her sleepy brain attempted to figure out what was wrong, though her eyes refused to open. Shifting a little, she nuzzled her pillow and felt it move a little. 'Wait…move?' She shifted again. She was lying on what must have been a full body pillow, but couldn't feel a blanket over top of her. One of her hands was trapped under the pillow, which felt rather heavy, so she used the other to find the blanket. Groping around blindly behind her, she felt something across her back, but couldn't figure out what it was. Reaching awkwardly around her back, she suppressed a squeak when something grasped her hand.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a shirt. 'Shirt? What?' Lifting her head, she saw two lips curved into a small smile, a nose, and finally, two dark brown eyes staring down at her. "Eep!" She squeaked, starting to bolt upright, when the arm around her back tightened. "Tsu..Tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry! I fell asleep on you! I can't…" He chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about it, Mogami-san. It's fine." He sat up carefully, helping her to sit next to him on the sofa, making sure that she didn't come in contact with a certain area of him.

"Um…" She was bright red. "What…um…how…"

He laughed softly, running a hand through his hair. "We were watching TV and I guess we fell asleep." He grabbed his phone and checked the time. "It's only three in the morning. We should probably go to bed." She nodded and yawned, and they both stood. Still mortified, Kyoko hurried to the guest room and shut the door firmly behind her.

* * *

><p>Ren sighed as she fled the scene and dropped back onto the couch. He hadn't exactly lied before. They had been watching TV…<p>

Kyoko finished the last of the dishes, despite Ren's protests, and not knowing what else to do, joined him on the couch. He was thinking about how to explain why he had a new pair of pajamas and a spare outfit in his spare room that were all her size, and she still wasn't sure why he wanted her to spend the night. 'That night, when he told me who he was…was he going to say that he loved me?' She thought nervously as he changed the channel. 'But…he only kissed me because he hit his head, right? There's no way he…'

"...you?" She looked up in surprise, her head tilted.

"Huh?" He smiled.

"I asked if you wanted to watch anything in particular."

"Oh. Um…I don't really watch TV, so it doesn't matter." She smiled a bit apologetically.

"Hm. Really? Never?"

She smiled. "Well, I wasn't allowed to at the inn very often, and I don't have a TV at the Darumaya."

He lifted an eyebrow and frowned. "You weren't…allowed?" He had to ask.

She looked down. "Um…well when we were little, Sho and I would watch TV sometimes, but after he left…I had to work a lot….so I didn't have fee time." His eyes softened and he shifted his hand under his leg, sitting on it to keep it from reaching out to her. "The Fuwas…they…they didn't care about me anymore…after I made them angry." His eyes widened. "So…I wasn't their daughter anymore." She whispered. "It was the same with my mom…she was angry with me…so she left." He touched her shoulder gently, wondering how they had gone from TV to her sad past. "Um…anyway…after Sho left, I had to work all the time, so I didn't have free time, like I told you when I was serving you." He nodded, squeezing her shoulder a little, and leaned back against the sofa.

He flipped through the channels in silence for a while, until she turned to him. "So…um…where are you from?" She asked quietly. He looked down at her in surprise. "I just…you know all about my childhood, and I…" He smiled and held up a hand at her apologetic rambling.

"I'm from America." He told her simply.

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment. "Why were you in Japan then?"

"Family trip. My dad had business here." He answered as honestly as he could without giving names. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you miss it?" She wondered. He thought about it for a moment.

"I don't really think about it." He admitted. "I stay pretty busy." 'Plus I've been thinking about you a lot recently, so I don't have time.' He didn't dare say that aloud, but the thought of her reaction made him smile. "What about you? Do you miss Kyoto?"

"No." She said quietly. Her eyes were dull and sad, and he regretting going back to that topic.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"No, it's fine." She gave him a hesitant smile. "I just don't like thinking about it. But I am happy here." She smiled brightly and he returned the look.

"So you like acting?'

"What little I've done, yes." She chirped. "The acting school is really fun, and hopefully I will be able to get more roles after the PV." He nodded.

"Hopefully. If not, you can always audition for some roles. You can't always wait for new offers." She nodded, listening attentively.

"Do you ever audition for parts?"

"Well, I usually multiple offers, so I don't have time to try for new parts, but when I first started, I auditioned a lot."

"What about Dark Moon?"

"The director asked me to play the part of Katsuki." He told her. "Though they're still looking for a girl to play Mio." A thought occurred to him. "Why don't you audition?" Her eyes widened and the blood drained from her face.

"Audition…for Mio!" She cried. She had read enough of the script to know that Mio was the main antagonist. "I…I can't!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because!" He chuckled at her answer and waited. "I…I don't even have any real acting experience other than the PV!"

"Everyone has to start somewhere. It couldn't hurt." She shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV, uncomfortable with the idea of auditioning for a major drama series.

'It would be fun…but it would be so presumptuous! A newbie actress like me, trying out for such a bit part. There is no way I could ever get it!"

Ren watched from the corner of his eye as she drifted off, his arm around her. His own eyes were starting to get heavy, and he knew that he should get her to the guest room. 'But…this is so nice...' She was leaning against him, his arm around her back, holding her to his side. He turned the TV down and, leaning over, switched off the light. 'This should be fine. I'll just tell her we fell asleep while watching TV. It's true enough.' Lying back, he gently pulled her on top of him and put an arm around her, making sure that she was comfortable, then closed his own eyes.

* * *

><p>Kyoko awoke in a strange place for the second time that morning, but this time she was in a bed. Stretching, she grabbed her phone and checked the time. She didn't need to be at LME until ten, but she didn't know what time Ren had to be at work. It was currently 7 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep anymore. Stepping out of the guest room, she followed her nose to the kitchen, where Ren was holding two pieces of black bread. She giggled softly at the irritated expression on his face and he jumped. "Good morning." She greeted softly. He smiled.<p>

"Good morning, Mogami-san. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." She blushed softly and stepped into the kitchen. "Are you…having trouble?" She asked with a cute smile. Ren sighed.

"Um….a bit." He dropped the bread in the garbage and looked up helplessly.

"What do you usually eat for breakfast?" She wondered with a soft laugh, coming closer. With a large smile, he held out a cup of steaming coffee and she sighed. "Of course." She opened his refrigerator, then a few cabinets, finally turning to him with a scowl. "Why don't you have an food?" She asked, crossing her arms. He smiled.

"I must have forgotten to do the grocery shopping this week." He lied. 'And last week…and the week before.' "Come on. Let's get dressed and we can pick something up." She seemed ready to argue, but finished her coffee instead.

In the car, Kyoko finally brought up the question she had been pondering for most of the morning. "Tsuruga-san…why do you have clothes in my size in the spare room?" She wondered, a little frightened of the answer.

"Oh. I got them in case you had to stay over." She stared at him dubiously as he pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant.

"In case…I had to stay over?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Mhm." He stepped out of the car nonchalantly and she followed, still a little dumbfounded. He led her into the restaurant and they took a seat at a table in the back, telling the waitress their orders and then waited for their food. He looked over at her and noticed that she still seemed to be thinking rather hard about something. Smiling, he decided to get her mind off of the conundrum of why he would expect her to spend the night with him. "What time do need to be at work?" He wondered.

"Ten. I have some paperwork for Sawara-san, and maybe he'll have some more offers for me."

"Hm. You know, I really think you should audition for Mio." He told her softly. "The Director is out of the hospital, and auditions start next week. " The waitress arrived with their breakfast and she took a bite of her food, chewing thoughtfully.

"What if…" She took a deep breath. "What if I do get the part…not saying that I'm good enough to play such a big part!" She assured him hurriedly. "What if I do get it…and I'm not able to do it?" She asked his sadly. "I've never actually created a character before…so how am I going to created such a…complicated character." He smiled softly at her and, reaching over the table, touched her wrist.

"Hey. I'll be working with you. I'll help you."

* * *

><p>Kyoko absentmindedly filed the papers into their respective folders, Ren's smile still lodged firmly in her brain. "Why do I do this?" She mumbled irritably to herself. "When he smiles at me like that, when he helps me out, when I spend any prolonged amount of time with him…I end up thinking about him all day." She placed the folders in a stack to deliver to Sawara-san and looked around the small pink Love Me office. "I can't help it! He's just so darn handsome!" She cried angrily to herself.<p>

"Who is?" Looking up, she smiled happily.

"Moko-san!" She cried, jumping to her feet, and, as usual, throwing herself at her best friend, who dodged at the last minute, and landed sprawled in the hallway.

"Mogami-san?" Peering up, she smiled weakly at Sawara-san, who was looking down at her in concern and confusion. "Um…are you okay?"

"Yes." She picked herself up. "I'm fine." She bowed deeply. "How are you today?" She wondered. She had seen him briefly when she had arrived, and he had only given her a stack of paperwork.

"Okay…" He looked back and forth between the strange Love Me girls. "That's good…and I'm fine." He followed her into the office and she handed him the folders. "Thank you Mogami-san." After giving her 100 points in her stamp book, he handed both her and Kanae, who was sitting at her own small desk, a piece of paper. "Well, these are offers that were sent to the majority of LME actresses. I'm sure you've heard of Dark Moon?" Both girls looked up in surprise. "This is an invitation to audition for the part of Hongo Mio. If you are interested, you can see Director Ogata, and he can get you a sample of the script." Kyoko stared at the paper, and then at Kanae, who seemed excited. "Well, let me know if you decide to audition. Good luck." Sawara-san left the girls to the remainder of the paperwork and headed to his own office.

The girls filed in silence, neither one wanting to bring up the question on each of their minds. Finally, Kyoko was brave enough to speak up. "So…Moko-san…are you going to audition for Mio?" She asked quietly, placing the papers in her hand on the desk and looking up at her friend, who did the same.

"Of course." Kanae smiled a little. "It's a big part, and this is a great opportunity to act with some of the best actresses in LME." She hesitated, then spoke dubiously. "Are you auditioning? I mean…I know you don't really have any experience in acting…and…"

"I'm going to do it." Kyoko spoke with determination. Kanae stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Then…I guess we're competing." Kanae told her desk, clenching her hands in her lap. 'I knew this would happen. Competitors can't be friends, right? Now I've gotten attached and…' She looked up in surprise when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up into her friend's bright eyes.

Kyoko held out her hand with a determined smile. "We'll both do our best, and let the best actress win. Good luck, Moko-san." Surprised, Kanae took her friends hand and smiled hesitantly.

"Alright. Good luck." Privately, she was still worried. 'What if we get too competitive? Is a part, even one as great as this one, worth loosing my best friend over?'

Director Ogata glanced up at his friend. "Haruki, I've already said that I'm holding auditions."

"But Hiroaki…don't you think she'd be perfect?"

The frail man sighed, resting his head on his hand. "She definitely has what Mio needs…" He pressed pause, staring into her insane eyes. "I can't just call off the audition and offer her the part, Haruki, not when she doesn't have any other acting experience, and not after what happened with the last actress." The producer smiled sadly, nodded.

"Alright. But what if she tries out?"

"Then she'll have to prove herself, like every other actress." He told her firmly. "I am going to beat my father, and Dark Moon is going to surpass Tsukigomori. The only way I can do that is to hire only the best actors and actresses."

**A/N: So I'm sorry that this one was short, but please let me know what you think :) I hope you all are still enjoying this story. **


	14. Finding Mio

**A/N: First, excuses. I am very sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but I am very very busy with school work and work work and sleep that it is hard to find time to write as often as I would like. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Next, please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes. I use MS word and try to edit, but sometimes I miss things. Also, I do not own Skip Beat. I do quote some of it, and since I don't have my books with me, I use the online translations, which are sometimes very different, so I have to go from memory. (One of them called Dark Moon 'Cloudy Moon' which made me laugh) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (which I named after the adorable fish movie).**

Finding Mio

The well-worn script sat on the floor next to her. Drumming her fingers on the floor, the actress rested her forehead in her hand, eyes closed in irritation. 'What am I going to do? I never thought it would be this hard…but Mio is so…strange. I don't know how to express her. She is portrayed as having low self-esteem…but she hates to lose, right? How do I show that? The long hair that hides her scar…that won't be a problem, but if I can't portray her emotions, then it doesn't matter.' The young woman stood and began to pace, walking back and forth across the room. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she began to think desperately. 'I only have another day. Auditions begin the day after tomorrow…and if I can't figure her out…then that girl is going to beat me!' Kanae opened her eyes, which now shone with fierce determination. 'No! I've worked for too long to become an actress to lose this part! I will beat Kyoko, whatever it takes!'

As suddenly as the thought came, the image of her best friend's smiling face popped into her mind. Gripping the sides of her head, Kanae cried out in frustration. "Urg! What is the matter with me!" She cried. "So she's my friend! Who cares? I can't let her win! Why am I even thinking this way? This is why I don't have friends." Dropping back down onto the floor, she pushed a strand of hair from her face and sighed, grabbing the script. 'Okay, one more time.'

* * *

><p>Kyoko stirred the pot of food absentmindedly. The clock on the stove informed her that it was nearly 1 in the morning. 'Why do I keep ending up here?' She wondered, the sounds of the television wafting in from the living room. Her tall sempai was stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed, obviously not paying attention to the TV. 'I knew that I would be bothering him! Why did I agree to come over! Well…I didn't really agree…'<p>

Her various Love Me Tasks had kept her busy until nearly eight in the evening, and so, after getting a script from Sawara-san, who had two copies for his department, and riding her bike home, she had pulled out the script and began studying it. Hours later, she was still stuck. "I just don't understand." The girl mumbled to herself, pacing back and forth in her small bedroom. "She's obviously a miserable person…who has low self-esteem…right? But why does she hate her cousin Mizuki? Mizuki never did anything bad to her. Her parents don't like Mizuki, so they didn't compare her to her cousin like they did Misao." Sighing, Kyoko checked her clock. It was after midnight. Suddenly, an idea struck her. Without thinking about it, she grabbed her phone and dialed speed dial #3.

"Hello?" The voice was friendly, so she was sure she hadn't woken him up.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san!" She greeted happily. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late."

"Don't worry about it, Mogami-san. What can I do for you?"

"Um…well…" She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to go through with this, but remembered his words from the day before. "I got the script for Dark Moon today." She informed him hesitantly.

"Ah. That's good. What do you think?"

"Well….actually…I was wondering if you could help me." Her voice was small and frightened, and his answer was gentle.

"Of course. What do you need help with."

Kyoko thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure how to create her character." Kyoko admitted softly. "I've never had to before, and she seems…complicated. More so than I originally thought." There was a thoughtful pause. "Do you have Tsukigomori?" She asked suddenly.

"…you mean the DVDs?" He asked, surprised by her sudden question.

"Yes."

"Can I borrow it please?" He hesitated. "I'll give them back!" She assured him. "I only need to borrow them for a few hours, and I won't hurt them or damage…"

There was a soft chuckle. "Mogami-san." He interrupted her. "I wasn't worried about you damaging them. You are welcome to borrow anything you like. But…are you sure you want to watch the original? Are you worried that it might affect your acting?"

"Affect it? What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Mogami-san, how about this. You can come over and cook something, since I haven't eaten today, and then we can talk about it? Alright? And I'll take you to work tomorrow morning."

"Tsuruga-san! I can't impose on you like…"

"Mogami-san…it was my suggestion. It isn't an imposition."

"…okay. I'll be there soon."

"What? No! I'll come get you." He insisted.

"Tsuruga-san! I can walk. It isn't that far."

"I am not letting you walk all the way over here in the dark! It's cold outside, and it's after midnight. What if something happened to you?" She was silent, wondering at his tone.

'Why does he sound so…frightened?' His words broke through her thoughts.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Please wait for me."

"Okay." She told him reluctantly, not wanting to hear that tone in his voice again. "Thank you Tsuruga-san."

"I smell smoke. You must be thinking too hard." The soft, teasing voice that was strangely close to her ear made her jump. Looking down, she realized that smoke was coming from her pot. Taking it off the heat, she turned the stove off and stirred desperately, trying to see if it was okay.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san!" She cried. "I don't think it's ruined!" He only smiled.

"It's fine, Mogami-san." He assured her gently, pulling plates from his cupboard and placing them on the counter. She began spooning the food onto the plates and he took them into his living room and placed them on the low table, while she brought two glasses of water.

A few minutes into the meal, he looked up at the silent girl. "Mogami-san?"

"Hm?"

"You wanted to talk about you character?"

"Um…actually, I still want to watch the movies." He sighed and rested his head on his hand.

"What are you having trouble with?" He wondered. She took a bite and swallowed.

"Mio is…" She sighed. "I don't understand her!" She cried suddenly. He sat back and listened quietly. "Why does she hate Mizuki? Her cousin is only nice to her, and her parents don't compare her to Mizuki like they do to Misao. And her scar!" He cocked an eyebrow. "Why does she have it? The family is rich! She could afford to have something done! But she leaves it. She has low self esteem…but she hates to lose." Kyoko was silent for a moment, staring at the table. "That doesn't make sense. Would someone with low self esteem…hate so intensely?" Ren crossed his arms and smiled, watching her work through the problem. "She doesn't." The words were whispered, and she stared up at him. He thought he heard a tiny 'click' in her brain as the nearly visible lightbuld appeared. "She doesn't have low self esteem." She informed him quietly. He nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Hair dye." He started at the abrupt change in topic. "I'm need hair dye!" He watched as she jumped up, her eyes lit with a strange determination he had never seen before.

"Mo…Mogami-san!" He jumped up when she ran for the door. "You can't just walk around at night."

"I have to find hair dye!" She cried. He saw the look in her eyes again, then smirked.

"I'll drive you." He told her simply. He was no stranger to this feeling he saw reflected in her face. She had found Mio…and now she needed to act as her.

* * *

><p>Mio stared at herself in the mirror. She was in a rather strange bathroom, but her surprise didn't show in her flat, cruel eyes. Her short black hair framed her face. Turning stiffly, she threw the door open and stepped into a hallway. 'Katsuki's apartment. He wanted me to come over so that he could talk to me about my cousin.' She frowned in distaste at the thought of the cheerful girl. 'I'm done talking.' Stepping into the living room, she headed for the door.<p>

"Hongo-san!" She didn't even flinch. She strolled toward the door and looked found her shoes. "Hongo-san!" Katsuki was approaching her, obviously confused. "Where are you going? I still need to speak to you." She slipped a foot into her shoe, but was pulled back to his side. "Mio!"

Katsuki fled Ren's body at the look of pure hatred she was giving him. He stared in shock as her withering gaze glared daggers into the hand around her arm, which immediately released her. "Um…." Her eyes found his again, and he restrained himself from taking a step back. 'She hates me.' The thought was involuntary. 'Will this be okay? This much pure hatred? She's changing Mio…but she's the same girl…only showing a different interpretation.' He jumped when the door slammed shut in his face. 'Huh?'

* * *

><p>Kanae crossed her ankles under her chair as she idly scrolled through her contacts. Her thumb hesitated over the call button, then she flipped the phone shut. 'She's not my responsibility. If she's late, it's her own fault.' Already there were girls sitting around, staring at each other warily. There was going to be plenty of competition, and Kanae had heard that the woman who played Mio in the original, and who was currently playing the mother, would be there. She took a deep breath and opened her phone again. 'She wouldn't be late, right? She's never late. She still has ten minutes before she has to be here.' Scrolling through her contacts again, she was startled by a soft voice.<p>

"Good afternoon Kotonami-san." Looking up, she found Tsuruga's manager sitting next to her. "Isn't Kyoko-chan here yet?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"How would I know?" She asked coldly. "I haven't spoken to her." She spotted the manager's taller charge entering the room and fought not to roll her eyes and the giddy actresses as they whispered and giggled around him. The man himself was obviously looking for someone.

"Hello Kotonami-san." He greeted smoothly.

"Hello Tsuruga-san. Kyoko's not here." She told him bluntly, enjoying the surprise, embarrassment, and sadness as they moved across his face, followed by a polite smile.

"Oh." He stood by awkwardly as she picked up her script and pretended to read. Unsure how to ask where the girl was, he was about to give up and walk away, when he heart someone yelling.

"Moko-san!"

"Oh God." Kanae sighed, put the script in her purse, and jumped to her feet, about to run, when a black haired torpedo slammed into her. Somehow managing to keep her feet, she growled in frustration. "MO!" She screamed, shoving the girl to the floor. Ren's eyes widened and he stared at her incredulously. Huge, dramatic tears fell from Kyoko's eyes.

"Moko-san! You're so mean!" She cried from the floor

"Then stop hugging me!" She snapped. "Just say hello like a normal person." Ren crouched down and touched the sobbing girl's shoulder.

"Mogami-san, are you okay?"

"No! Moko-san hates me!" She wailed, still crying. Kanae rolled her eyes, leaned down, grabbed the girl's arm roughly, and jerked her to her feet.

"Mo! Shut up! I do not hate you." She hugged Kyoko quickly, then pushed her away, a little more gently this time. "There. Happy?"

To both Ren and Yashiro's surprise, the girl was now smiling happily, all traces of sadness gone.

As Kyoko chatted with her best friend, Ren glanced around the room. Most of the other actresses were watching the young girl with either confusion or amusement, and he heard a few people asking what she was doing there. 'They have no idea.' Ren thought in amusement, remembering the look on her face from the night spent in his apartment.

* * *

><p>Director Ogata entered the room a few minutes later, followed by a tall dark haired woman with a stern frown on her face. "Hello everyone, and thank you for coming." Immediately, Kanae and Kyoko sat, and Ren, after nodding goodbye to them, walked to the front of the room to stand with the director. Yashiro headed for the sidelines to watch. "My name is Ogata. This is Iizuka-san, who is playing Mio's mother, and Tsuruga-san, who is playing Katsuki. We will be starting the auditions shortly. We will call you into the next room, you will perform a scene, and then you may either leave, or wait for the results to be announced this evening." Kyoko and Kanae glanced at each other briefly, their eyes a bit more guarded than before.<p>

The three disappeared for a few minutes, and then began calling names. Kyoko and Kanae busied themselves by chatting softly, their words the only noise in the tense, silent room. Every few minutes, a girl would be called back, and then she would emerge, usually less than ten minutes later. Some looked haughty; others sad, and still others were excited or nervous. Almost an hour passed before a break was called, and the three emerged from the room again. Ogata called informed the remaining twenty or so girls that bentos would be served if anyone was interested, and that a thirty-minute break was going to be given for lunch.

Kyoko and Kanae opted to stay, grabbing their food and sitting in their chairs. Ren took one as well, and, along with Yashiro-san, joined the two girls. For once, Kyoko didn't say anything about his eating habits, and he touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. She nodded, but her eyes were fixed on the floor. "Are you nervous." She nodded.

"There are a lot of girls who want this part." She said simply. "What are the chances that I will get it?" She told him simply. "I should probably just go home."

His eyes widened, then hardened. "Mogami-san, I thought you wanted to become a professional actress." Kanae glanced up at his tone, then smirked at the effect it had on her now rigid best friend.

"I…I do!" She cried. A few of the other actresses glanced over that the small group.

"A professional actress doesn't give up." He told her firmly. "A professional actress does her best." Her eyes lit up. "So, are you going home?"

"Of course not!" She cried. "I'm going to try out for the part!" He smiled and took a bite of his food, not wanting to invoke her wrath now that she was back to her old self.

* * *

><p>It was another thirty minutes before Kanae's name was called, and twenty more before it was Kyoko's turn. The small girl stood and walked into the room behind the assistant. The director sat in the center of the table, with the actors on either side of him. While the woman gave her a cold frown, Ren smiled at her kindly as she bowed to the three.<p>

"Alright, Kyoko-san. For this acting test, I want you to act as Mio, and do a scene with Izuika-san as your mother. Alright." Kyoko nodded. The actress stood and walked over to stand by the girl. "It can be any scene, I just want to see the two of you interact."

Mio sat in the metal chair, her book in her hands. 'Hm. What time is it? I have homework to do, so I should probably finish this…' Like a fly buzzing in her ear, she could hear her mother's voice. She turned a page. 'Maybe if I ignore her, she will go away.' The thought brought a smile to her mind, but not her lips.

"Mio!"

'I'm never going to get any reading done with her here.' Snapping the book shut, she stood, keeping her head turned away from her irritating mother, and walking away.

"Wait just a minute! I'm calling you!" Mio began mounting the stairs.

'I'll just go to my room and she'll give up. Then I can finally have some…'

"At least answer me!" Mio paused, rolling her eyes, then glanced over her shoulder with narrowed eyes, letting her hatred for the woman below her to show.

"Were you speaking to me?" The girl turned fully and held her hands together.

"Y…yes!"

"Oh. I thought maybe you were calling Misao. Mio. Misao. They are so similar. You should have given me a different name, so that people wouldn't say that I'm so much of a failure, that my name is even missing a character."

Her mother's mouth dropped in shock, and Mio used ever ounce of willpower not to smirk.

"M…Mio! Why did you cut your hair?" Mio didn't respond. "That hairstyle doesn't suit you."

"You can just say it, Mother. That this scar makes me unsuitable to be your daughter."

"That's…" The woman hesitated. "Tha…that's right. So why don't you cover it back up?" She seemed to be floundering, and Mio, nearly giddy with her little triumph, smiled gleefully.

"Her ugly heart…" She nearly sighed with happiness as she thought about it. "Every time she see's this scar, Misao's beautiful face, becomes twisted."

Ren glanced over at the director. Iizuika-san had taken a step back from the girl staring down at her, and was staring at them in shock. Ogata-san's mouth hung open as he watched the girl at the top of the stairs. "It's so different from the original."

Ren nearly sighed in sadness. 'Just for a second…I really hoped that she would get it. Honestly, her interpretation was so much more original than anything we've seen today. I hope she doesn't take it too hard.'

"Her Mio…will be used." Startled, the taller man stared down at the director. "Yes…I think now we can begin." He looked up at the girl, about to speak, when he noticed her glaring own at them still. "Um…" He looked at the other two actors, at a loss. Ren grinned a little.

"Cut!" He called up at the girl, who immediately seemed to return to normal. She walked down the stairs and bowed.

"Thank you very much." She smiled sweetly at the stunned director and the other two actors, then left the room.

Ogata-san stared after her, then glanced over at Ren. "Do you know her?"

"Hm? Yes. We work in the same agency, and I've gotten to know her fairly well." He left out the part about Kyoto.

"My friend, Fuwa's manager, recommended her." He crossed his arms and stared down at her papers. "I should have just taken her recommendation and saved us all this trouble." He trailed off, staring at the girl's face. "Did she want to act Mio out looking like that?"

Iizuka-san looked surprised, but Ren nodded. "She re-dyed her hair for this." Ogata nodded.

"She's good. She got rid of all the inconsistencies of Mio, and showed us a new interpretation of her, while keeping the original hatred. What do you think, Iizuka-san?"

The woman nodded reluctantly. "She was the best so far." She said slowly. "Though I think we should keep auditioning." The director looked at Ren, smiling a little.

"I don't suppose I need to ask your opinion." Ren smiled.

"My personal feelings aside, my professional opinion is that she has been, by far, the best of all the girls we've seen today." Ogata-san nodded.

"Well, we might as well audition the rest…" He almost sighed at the prospect, sure that no one else would be able to match that performance.

* * *

><p>Kyoko paced the floor, her hands clasped. 'I wasn't rude, was I?' She thought fearfully. 'I was just being a character…but the way I spoke to her! And I completely changed Mio! How presumptuous!' She groaned and put her face in her hands. The sudden presence of a hand on her shoulder made her shriek and jump in the air, pulling away from the figure behind her. A soft laugh brought her to her senses.<p>

"Tsuruga-san!" She cried, bowing. "I'm sorry! I was just…" He laughed as she trailed off.

"It's fine, Mogami-san." He dropped his hands to his sides. "I thought you would have gone home by now."

"Well…I just wanted to see if they were going to announce the results tonight." He nodded.

"Well, he's decided."

"Oh." Kyoko glanced up at her tall sempai, whose eyes were dancing. Confused, she tilted her head. "Aren't you going with him to inform the actress? Or did she leave?" Ren chuckled.

"Actually I am going to inform her."

"Oh. Well I'll just go and let you do that." She smiled sadly and bowed. "Goodnight, Tsu…" She was cut off by his continued laughter and crossed her arms, a little irritated. "What?

"I'm trying very hard to inform the actress, but she doesn't seem to understand."

"Wha….oh." Kyoko's cheeks turned a soft pink, and her eyes lit up. "You mean…I got it!" He nodded, still laughing a little.

He couldn't help it really. She just looked so cute and excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet and rambling about how lucky and excited she was. He couldn't really be blamed for his actions when she was that adorable. His hands reached out and he wrapped them around her, ignoring the squeak and the way she stiffened slightly. "Congratulations." He told her softly.

Just as he was about to let her go and apologize for his inappropriate actions to keep her from running, she relaxed a little, even resting her head against his shoulder. He was pretty sure he was hallucinating when he heard her say 'thank you.' But the next thing he knew, she had gone off to talk to the director, and he was still standing in the hallway, grinning like an idiot.

**A/N: Reviews are lovely, but not required. (I have no idea how I could require reviews...lol. It just sort of sounded cool. I will keep writing whether I get them or not, because I love it.) I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	15. Let's Talk About It

**A/N: So I had a really hard time getting started on this chapter…and then writing it…for some reason. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy it.**

Let's Talk About It

Kyoko clutched her hands together and stared out the window as the scenery rushed by. All the excitement had drained away, and now she was just scared. Her knuckles were turning white, but she didn't notice. Her leg bounced nervously until a firm hand pressed against her knee and the car pulled to a stop. She jumped and turned to face the man next to her, who was watching her with a small smile. "You're shaking the whole car." He informed her.

A blush covered her face and she looked down at her clasped hands. "Sorry." She mumbled, noticing that he didn't remove his hand. He squeezed her knee gently.

"What's wrong?" The light turned green and he turned his attention back to the road, removing his hand, and her knee suddenly felt cold. Brushing the thought away, she sighed.

"I got the part." She told him sadly. He gave a startled laugh.

"I realize that." He told her kindly. "I told you, remember." She nodded, still drooping. "Why is that bad?"

She turned to him. **"I **got the part!" She cried urgently. He sighed, and she hurried to explain. "So Moko-san didn't!"

"Ah." He nodded, suddenly understanding.

"She's going to be angry!" The girl cried. "And…and what if she doesn't want to be friends anymore!" Much to Ren's alarm, tears began to fall down her face. "What if she doesn't want to be friends anymore!" She sobbed loudly.

"Uh! No, Mogami-san! Why are you…don't cry!" He glanced nervously between Kyoko and the road. "I'm sure…"

"She's going to hate me!" The girl put her head in her hands, shoulders shaking. "I'm going to lose my best friend!" The car slowed once again and Ren pulled into a parking lot.

"Hey." She froze as he reached over and put his arms around her. "Don't cry." He whispered, managing to hug her despite the confines of the car. She sniffed and leaned her head against his shoulder, her tears dampening his shirt. "She won't hate you. I'm sure she understands that only one person could get the part, and she'll be happy for you if she's your best friend. Wouldn't you be happy for her if she had gotten it?"

"Of course." Her words were muffled by his shirt and he smiled, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her in his arms despite her sorrow.

"So why would she be angry with you?" She was silent, Moko-san suddenly the last thing in her mind.

'He's hugging me…why does it matter? Why do I feel so…happy when he hugs me? This is bad…' He released her after a second and the gentle smile made her breath catch.

"Okay?" She wasn't sure what he was asking, but the only thing she could manage at the moment was nodding, so she moved her head up and down in agreement. His thumb brushed against her cheek and she was sure he could feel the heat from her blush as he wiped the tear away. Her eyes met his and she felt her heart skip at the look on his face. A spark jolted down her spine as his thumb stroked her cheek again. Whatever it was, she certainly couldn't fight it. He leaned forward for a second, and, hoping that he would explain what was going on, she gave him a questioning look.

'The Emperor.' The thought rose unbidden and made her blush intensify. But suddenly, in an almost abrupt manner, he dropped his hand and turned back to the road, taking the car out of park and pressing on the accelerator.

'I have to get her out of this car. She doesn't understand what looking at me like that is doing to me. I have to get her home, or her first time might be in a car.' The thought made him blush a little, and he banished it irritably. 'I shouldn't be thinking about her like this…not when she doesn't return any of my feelings.' Or so he told himself, but he couldn't deny that there had been something there when she had stared up at him.

Glancing over at her, his heart constricted when he saw pain in her eyes. 'Please tell me I didn't hurt her…wait. Hurt her? How could I have hurt her? I didn't actually do anything I was thinking about. Is she hurt that I didn't…no. No way. She's probably still thinking about Kotonami-san. Right?' It was the only explanation that he was willing to accept, so he went with it.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kyoko thanked him hastily and nearly ran inside, literally running into the Taisho. "Oh! Taisho-san! I'm so sorry." She bowed, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You're late." She frowned at him, then checked the time. She had been hanging around LME for a while, and hadn't noticed that it was getting late, which was why Ren had insisted on taking her home. The thought made her blush a little, but she shoved it away.

"Ah. I'm sorry Taisho-san. I got the part though." She smiled brightly, and he returned the smile, petting her head.

"Good job." He told her simply.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" She changed the topic abruptly, wanting to clear her mind of a certain fairy prince.

The man shook his head and headed back to the kitchen, leaving her in the hallway. She made her way up to her room and picked up the phone, dialing in a daze.

"Hello?"

"…Moko-san…"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared."

Kanae stared at the phone in shock, then held it against her ear. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you with Tsuruga?" There was silence on the other end. "Kyoko? Kyoko!"

"Huh?"

"MO! Don't call me and scare me like that, and then not answer me! What is the matter with you!"

"I'm sorry Moko-san…but you care about me!" Kanae slammed her head against the wall as the girl on the other line went on and on about how lucky she was to have Kanae as a friend.

Finally, when she was sure she was about to give herself a concussion, she stopped. "Mo! I get it Kyoko! Now why are you scared?"

"Oh." Her voice was small and Kanae felt the worry rise again. "Um…it's Tsuruga-san."

"What about him? Did he do something?"

"No!" Kyoko rushed to defend him. "Well…um he hugged me." She admitted softly, but then hurried on. "Well…I hugged him too….before…after he hugged me…the first time. But..Moko-san! I don't know what to do!"

Kanae's mouth dropped open, but she quickly collected herself. "Okay…is that all he did?"

"Yes…but I…" Kanae frowned and pressed the phone closer to her ear, unable to hear her friend.

"What?"

"I…Moko-san!" She cried. Kanae waited, praying for practice. "I…I like…hugging him." She admitted, her voice trailing off.

Kanae lifted an eyebrow. "Well that's nice." She rolled her eyes. "Why are you scared?"

"Moko-san…what do I do? I like it when he hugs me!"

"I heard you the first time. Don't yell. So why is that bad?"

"I can't love!" She cried. "I can never fall in love again!"

"Yea…I think it's too late…"

"What!" The girl shrieked, making the long haired actress wince.

"Kyoko! What is the matter with you? What's wrong with liking Tsuruga? He obviously has a crush on you."

"Moko-san! Don't say that!" She could picture the blush on the other girl's face and smirked.

"What? That Tsuruga-san likes you?"

"That's impos…."

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko let her mouth drop in horror as she was dragged into the flashback. "I kissed you because…I couldn't help it. Kyoko, I really do l…"

'What was he going to say? Was he serious? Oh crap…oh crap oh crap oh crap! Does he like me?'

"MOKO-SAN! WHAT DO I DO!"

"I don't know, since I have no IDEA WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" The irate actress screamed.

"He was going to say that he liked me!" Kyoko cried, tears appearing in her eyes. "He kissed me because he likes me!" A tear ran down her face. "Moko-san, what do I do!"

"What do you mean? If he likes you and you like him, what's the problem?"

"I…I can't fall in love! I'm plain and boring and he'll just leave me!"

"Mo! Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true!"

"Kyoko…who told you that you were plain and boring?"

"Sho." She told the girl simply.

"God Kyoko. I thought you hated him."

"I…I do!"

"Then why would you believe anything he said about you?" Kyoko's response died in her throat.

'Why…why would I believe that?' She stood and stared at herself in the mirror on her wall. A small, cute, orange haired girl stared back at her through startling gold eyes. "I'm…I'm not plain and boring?" She asked quietly.

"No…of course not. I can't believe you actually thought that." She could hear the disbelief in Kanae voice.

"Moko-san! What do I do!"

"What is it now?"

"What if…we like each other!"

"I don't know Kyoko. That does sound horrible." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Moko-san! I don't know what to do!"

"Just keep hugging him. Maybe it will lead to something else."

"Moko-san!" Kanae laughed.

"Oh come on Kyoko. Just keep acting the way you always do. He probably won't act on it, since he hasn't yet. At least not for a while. Just calm down." Kyoko took a deep breath. "Oh, did you find out who got the part?"

Kyoko's eyes widened. 'Oh no!'

* * *

><p>Ren pulled up to the Daruma ya and tapped the horn lightly. They were in a hurry, or would be as soon as she found out that he hadn't eaten breakfast, or he would have gone in. The young girl emerged from the restaurant and he gazed at her openly as she made her way to the car, her eyes on the ground. She was wearing a skirt about the length of a school uniform skirt, but it seemed shorter, and he couldn't stop watching her legs. When she climbed into the car and crossed her ankles, he tore his eyes away. "Good morning, Mogami-san."<p>

"Good morning." She said quietly, not looking at him. He frowned in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no!" She shook her head fervently. "Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfectly normal. Hehe. Why do you ask?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? Then why won't you look at me?"

"Um…what do you mean?"

"She asked the steering wheel." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, and she blushed, turning her head a little more and pointing her gaze out the window.

"You're being silly. Of course I'm looking at you." He moved his head slightly, finally catching her eyes, and she blushed.

"**Now** you're looking at me." He clarified, a concerned smile on his face. "Can't you tell me what's wrong? Is it Kotonami-san?"

"No! I told her about the part last night…"

"And?"

"She was…upset. But she's not mad at me. Shouldn't we leave? We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"We still have an hour, Mogami-san."

"Not if we're going to get food first." Her pleasant, firm smile was back in place, but she was still avoiding his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Did I do something wrong, Mogami-san?" Kyoko whipped her head up to the man across from her. His eyes were sad as he regarded her.<p>

"O…of course not. Why?"

"Because you won't talk to me." She turned her gaze back to her food, hating that sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I…" 'I can't tell him that I just realized that I might like him! What do I do?' "Are we friends?" She wasn't sure where that came from, but she decided to go with it, looking up at him.

"Of course we are." He frowned in confusion, tilting his head a little, and the word cute popped up in her head before she shoved it away.

"Um…then…will you call me Kyoko-chan again?" It came out a whisper, and she didn't look up. 'Hopefully he'll think I was just nervous to ask him that….and he won't guess what's really wrong. She noticed that he was silent. "I mean, you don't have to if you…" Her words died when she looked up at him. His eyes were happy once again, and a sweet smile was lighting up his face.

"Of course, Kyoko-chan." He sounded so much like her fairy prince that she smiled softly and peered at him shyly. "Are you going to call me Corn?" He teased.

She shook her head and laughed. "No. People would think it was strange. I can just call you Ren-san."

He pulled a puppy dog face, making her eyes widen. "San? Why not just Ren?"

She blushed. This wasn't where she had been planning on taking this conversation, but anything was better than him finding out her feelings. "Okay Ren."

**A/N: So this ended up being more about Ren/Kyoko than Kyoko/Kanae…sorry if that bothers you. It's kind of fillerish...but hopefully you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading**


	16. Dark Moon

**A/N: I am sorry about the wait. I wanted to write this sooner, but didn't have time. Also, I was going to write more about the Dark Moon filming, but we honestly don't see very many detailed scenes of the filming, so I won't. Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors, and if you would like to point them out, I will try to fix them. :)**

Dark Moon

Kyoko followed Ren and Yashiro-san through the door nervously, hoping that the two large men would hide her from view. No such luck. The entire crew and cast turned to get a look at the young woman chosen to play Mio. Director Ogata, after giving the frozen crew a meaningful glance, approached them, and Ren stepped to the side, revealing the girl. "Good morning Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san. Hello Kyoko-san." She bowed deeply.

"Good morning Director Ogata." She spoke quickly. "Thank you very much for this opportunity." He smiled good-naturedly.

"Thank you, Kyoko-san, for taking the role. Let's do our best today." She nodded happily and the actor and his manager watched in mild amusement at her stiff manner.

"You can go ahead to make up and wardrobe." The director told her, gesturing toward a hallway, and she nodded again, hurrying away.

"I'll see you later, Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san." Both men waved and smiled as the girl nearly skipped away, obviously excited by the word 'make up.'

"Did she stay at your place last night." Ren twitched irritably at his manager's tone.

"She stayed in the guest room." He said simply, flipping a page in his script, obviously trying to convey his annoyance at being disturbed.

"Oh." The suggestive tone was still there. "She sleeps at your place a lot, doesn't she?" Ren merely rolled his eyes. "Do you think that means anything to her? Isn't it strange that such a traditional girl is sleeping in a man's apartment almost every night."

"She doesn't stay over every night." Ren all but snarled, allowing some of his anger to show. "She…" There was a knock on the door and a young man peeked his head in.

"They're ready for you in wardrobe, Tsuruga-san." The anger was immediately covered by a sparkly smile.

"Thank you." The man said kindly, and the crewmember found himself blushing as he fled. Yashiro rolled his eyes as the younger man stood. "If you'll excuse me, Yashiro-san." The manager sighed and pulled out his planner, busying himself as his stubborn charge left the room and got ready to film.

* * *

><p>The make up artist stared bemused at the starry eyed girl who was looking at her make up kit. "So pretty." The girl whispered reverently and the woman laughed.<p>

"Um…Kyoko-san, I need to get started."  
>"OH! I'm sorry. Of course." The girl sat ramrod straight in the chair, her eyes dancing as she watched the woman apply makeup to her face. The artist stifled a giggle at the obviously daydreaming girl. As she was looking in her bag for the make up needed for the scar, she spoke up.<p>

"Have you had your make up done before, Kyoko-san?" She asked softly. It was rare that she got actresses that were willing to hold conversations with the crew, but as soon as she looked back at Kyoko, her fears vanished.

Kyoko nodded earnestly. "Oh yes! Once, when I acted in a promotional video, and when I did an acting test. I looked so pretty!" She cried, though her tone wasn't vain. "Make up is magic!" She informed the giggling woman reverently. The artist went back to her face, carefully recreating Mio's scar.

"So then you are a new actress?"

"Well…I wouldn't say that I'm an actress…not yet." The girl blushed, but kept her face still. "This is my first role apart from a promotional video."

"Wow. You must be excited."

"Yes! I can't wait to start…but what if I mess up?" She looked imploringly at the startled crewmember. "What if I can't act Mio?"

"Um…I'm sure you'll be fine…" She dithered, unsure of how to react to the suddenly scared looking woman with the frightening scar. "Just…um…get into character?"

"Of course!" The girl leapt up and bowed deeply. "You're right! Thank you very much…um…" She looked up at the woman sheepishly.

"Li Karen."

"Thank you Li-san!" The girl hesitated. "Are you from America?"

"My family is….I was born here."

"Oh. Well it is nice to meet you."

"Um…you as well." She smiled hesitantly at the surprisingly friendly. "Well, we'd better get you to wardrobe.

* * *

><p>"I've never met such a friendly actress." Ren's ears perked up as he caught the soft words coming from the hall. His lips twitched into a small smile, and the woman styling his hair noticed.<p>

"I've heard a couple of people talking about her." She informed the man sitting in front of her. "They all seemed surprised about how sweet she is. I haven't met many actresses that are so friendly."

"Mm. She's a very nice girl." He said simply, and the woman hid a smile.

'The way he was looking at her earlier tells me that he things she is a **very** nice girl indeed.' She giggled a little at the thought, ignoring his questioning gaze. 'I wonder why he keeps it a secret.'

Ren's eyes widened at the cold eyed gaze he was receiving from his beautiful, if scary, crush, but shoved the surprise away as he slipped into character. It was a simple scene, since it was the first for the day, and Kyoko's first. Mio and Katsuki spotted each other at the school and had a short conversation.

Dressed in her school uniform, Mio strolled through the school corridor, occasionally being jostled by the crowd, but mostly left alone. "Hongo-san." She ignored the voice coming from behind her, choosing instead to make her way toward her classroom. "Hongo-san!" She sighed deeply, her lips pursing.

'What could he possibly….' He thoughts were interrupted by the sight of her hated teacher standing in front of her. She stiffened, clasping her hands in front of her, and eyed him frostily. 'I hate you.' She thought the words and willed him to see it in her eyes.

"Hongo-san, where is Mizuki-san today?" She lifted an eyebrow and continued to stare at him in silence. "Hongo-san? Wh…" He started to speak again, but she stepped around him and continued walking. "Hongo-san! I asked you a question." She kept walking, his voice fading in the commotion of the hallway, and stepped into her classroom.

Katsuki glared after the girl who disappeared into the classroom. 'Why isn't she in school?'

"Cut!" Mio slipped out of Kyoko and before Ren could blink, the girl was prostrating herself on the floor. The crewmembers all jumped back and gasped, but Ren only sighed.

"I'm so sorry for my rude behavior, Tsuruga-san! I…"

He crouched down and took her arm, pulling her up, and gently wiped a tear from her wide eye. "Mogami-san, we were acting. You don't have to be sorry. Get ready for the next scene." She nodded.

"Of course! Please forgive my…" She froze as he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Ahem…please excuse me." He laughed softly, then saw everyone's shocked expressions.

"Um…Tsuruga-san…is Kyoko-san okay?" The director asked softly. Ren chuckled, a new sight for most of the people present.

"She's fine. She does that sometimes." He reassured the man.

* * *

><p>The rest of the filming for the morning went smoothly, and Kyoko was introduced to the rest of the cast, including Momose-san, to whom she took an instant liking. The young woman seemed friendly, and complimented her acting several times, making Kyoko do her impression of a tomato.<p>

When it came time for lunch, Kyoko grabbed a bento and looked around the full room hesitantly. Momose-san's table was full, and she was laughing at something another woman said. Kyoko sighed a little sadly. 'I really miss Moko-san…' Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, she turned and looked up at the impossibly tall man beside her.

"Mogami-san, do you want to eat with us?" His bright, gentle smile made her heart stop, and getting oxygen was suddenly much more difficult.

"Um…well…um…ye…a…" He chuckled softly and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her over to the table where Yashiro-san was sitting. The rest of the cafeteria stared at him in awe as he pulled a chair out for her, and the blushing girl sat softly. He pushed her chair in and sat next to her, opening his bento.

"Aren't you going to eat?" The frozen girl jumped and began opening her bento, ducking her face to hide her blush. "So are you enjoying your first day on set?"

She smiled brightly, brought out of her embarrassed musings. "Yes. I really like acting, and I hope the rest of filming goes as smoothly." He smiled.

"Well, if you act as well as you did today, it will." She blushed.

"Um…I'm not really…."

He shook his head. "You are. You are a great actress Kyoko. As soon as you get more experience, you'll be getting a lot more roles."

"Do…do you really think so?"

"Of course. When Dark Moon begins airing, don't be surprised if you need to get a manager." She blushed again, going back to her food. Yashiro looked up at Ren in amusement.

'He just likes seeing her blush.'

* * *

><p>Ren was free to leave at 2, and since he had another job until 8, he wasn't able to give Kyoko a ride home, much to his disappointment. She told him goodbye and continued working until 4, since there were a lot of scenes for them to refilm for Mio. When she was allowed to leave, she walked to LME, where she worked on paperwork until a small blonde girl threw herself into her arms. "Onee-sama!" She cried happily.<p>

"Hey Maria-chan." Kyoko smiled softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know how your first day at work went!" Kyoko laughed.

"Thank you Maria-chan. It went very well."

"Did you have fun working with Ren-sama?"

"Um…" Kyoko blushed, and Maria's eyes widened. "Yes…I had fun…working with everyone."

"Mo. Just admit that you're in love with him." Kyoko blushed at her friend's loud rebuke, missing the shock on Maria's face.

"Onee-sama! You love Ren-sama!"

"Um…I…"

"Yes she does." Kanae shut the door behind her, privately rejoicing that she hadn't had to endure the typical painful hug. "Hello Maria-chan."

"Hi Moko-san." Kanae twitched at the nickname, but sat at her desk in silence, since Maria-chan was the only child she could tolerate.

"Onee-sama, why don't you say something to him?" Kyoko blushed even brighter.

"Because….um because…I…."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm coming over tonight and you're telling me everything." Suddenly Kyoko was crushing her ribs.

"You want to have a sleepover Moko-san! My first sleepover! Oh Moko-san! I'm so excited! Maria giggled at Kanae's irritated face as she shoved her big sister away.

"Onee-sama, can I come?"

"Sure Maria-chan! But…you have to ask your grandfather first." Maria scurried away to speak to her eccentric grandfather as Kanae rubbed her bruised ribs.

**A/N: I know it is short, but I hope to have a longer one up by the end of the weekend. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think**

geek-chan: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad that you like this story and my writing! It means a lot to me. There will not be any lemons. Hehe. I have no confidence in my ability to write anything like that without sounding like I am copying everyone else since…well…I haven't ever done anything like that. #^-^#


	17. Sleepover

**A/N:I wanted to have this done yesterday, but I had a paper to write and Japanese to study, and I promised myself that I would get them both done before I was allowed to write. So here's the new chapter. Please enjoy.**

****Clarification. Kyoko and Ren still address each other formally in public, but informally in private. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. :) ****

Sleepover

Kyoko's leg bounced excitedly and she fought to keep her smile from turning into a giggle as she flipped through the stack of paperwork. Occasionally Kanae gave her a firm glare, which subdued the girl momentarily, but as soon as Kanae looked back at her own work, Kyoko's excitement would flare up again. After thirty minutes of paperwork, her phone vibrated. Checking the caller ID, she flipped her phone open. "Hello." She chirped.

"Good evening Kyoko-chan."

"Oh! Hi Tsu…" She froze at the glare Kanae was giving her and left the room, closing the door behind her. "Hi Ren-san." She repeated, not willing to drop the honorific when someone might overhear.

He chuckled softly. "What was that?"

"Um…Mo…Kotonami-san is angry with me." She said sadly. "So I had to go outside."

"Why is she angry with you?" He asked gently, wondering just how serious this was. Kyoko mumbled a reply. "I can't hear you." His patient voice came over the phone.

"I was excited about our sleepover and I was getting on her nerves!" She cried. "But it's not my fault! This is my first sleepover and I'm really excited and…" She was cut off by his soft chuckle. She blushed softly and looked down at the floor, waiting for his mirth to subside. She was sure he could feel her grudge demons coming through the phone because he stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan." His voice was still filled with laughter, but he had toned it down. "I hope you have a good time tonight. Is it just going to be Kotonami-san and yourself?" She shook her head happily, but realized that she was on the phone and blushed.

"No, Maria-chan is going to see if she can come as well."

"How are the three of you getting home?" He wondered.

"Well, I should be finished in about an hour, Kotonami-san will be done later, so she's going to go home first, and then bring a taxi over I suppose. If Maria-chan comes, she'll probably come with me, or I guess the President will have someone bring her."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Are you walking home?"

"Um…yes I suppose. I don't have my bicycle with me." She could sense his unhappiness on the other line.

"Why don't you take a taxi?" She blushed in embarrassment again.

"I…I can't afford it." She admitted softly. She heard him sigh.

"I don't suppose you would take money from me?" His voice was rueful.

"Of course not!" She cried, forgetting her fear of someone overhearing, and of her best friend in the other room. "I could never borrow money from my sempai!" She missed the sigh on the other end. "That would be completely improper and…" She heard the second sigh and stopped. "Ahem…um I'll just walk home Tsuruga-san. I appreciate your offer, but I'll be fine."

"Alright. Just be careful." He warned her simply, obviously wanting to push his point but not wanting to fight it out. "What time are you working in the morning?"

"I have to be on set at 2, but they are having me stay until 11."

"Wow. That will be a long day." He commented in surprise.

"Yes. I have a break between 5 and 6, and a few more smaller ones though. They are doing some photo shoots of me as Mio and redoing some of the advertisements for the show, since they replaced Mio so late. What about you?"

"I won't arrive until 5." He said regretfully. "If you need me to give you a ride I can."

"Oh, that's okay." She assured him.

"Alright…but we get off around the same time, so I'll give you a ride home tomorrow night, okay?" She smiled thankfully. As much as she hated to inconvenience him, she also hated walking home alone so late, though she would never admit it. She was still getting used to busy Tokyo.

So, much to his surprise, she only thanked him happily. "Well, I'd better let you get back to work, Kyoko-chan."

"Oh. Okay. Goodbye Ren-san. Make sure you eat something healthy for dinner!" She reminded him. He laughed, making her smile soften.

"Okay Kyoko-chan. I will. Have a good time. Goodbye."

When Kyoko reentered the room, Kanae only rolled her eyes at the soft smile on the girl's face and returned to her work. 'I'll make her tell me about it tonight.'

* * *

><p>"Grandfather!" Lory looked up from his phone call and held up a finger. The girl placed a hand over her mouth and nodded apologetically. She walked over to where his large couches were arranged around a table and sat down patiently.<p>

"Yes it was." She glanced over at her grandfather who still had the phone pressed against his ear. "No I know. I agree. But I…Ren." Her ears perked up at the exasperated way her grandfather said her crush's name. "Of course! You don't have to tell me that. Do you think I would let her…" The President rolled his eyes in amusement, then smirked. "Yes yes. Whatever you say. Now get back to work, Ren. Yes. I'll tell her. Bye." He stood and walked over to where his granddaughter say, dropping onto the sofa beside her and giving her a hug. "Ren says hello." He told her with a smile. "What did you need? You haven't been around here all day. I guess you like Kyoko-chan more than me now…" He gave a long, exaggerated sigh and she hugged him tightly.

"Of course I don't!" She cried. "I love you the most!" He laughed softly and leaned back, looking down into the little girl's face.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Um…I was wondering if I could stay the night with Kyoko Onee-sama." She looked pleadingly up at him, and he smiled.

Ren had already informed him of the sleepover when making his request, and, honestly, Lory was happy about it. Maria didn't have many friends, and she rarely spent time with people by choice, especially not other children. Although Kyoko-chan was much older than the young girl, he knew it would be good for Maria to spend time with her, and he trusted that Kyoko-chan would look after her.

"Of course. I'll ask my butler to drive you. Can you tell Kyoko-chan that I would like to talk to her?" The little girl nodded happily, slipped off the sofa, and hurried away to the Love Me room.

* * *

><p>Kyoko bowed deeply to the President. "I promise that I will take good care of Maria-chan and that I won't let anything happen to her and…" The man cut her off with a hand on her arm.<p>

"I already know that Kyoko-chan." He told the girl kindly. "Or I wouldn't allow her to go with you. I have all the faith in the world that you will take care of my granddaughter. That's not why I want to talk to you."

"Oh…I'm very sorry for…" He sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for her apologies to subside, then motioned her over to the sofas where he sat across from her.

"Kyoko-chan, tonight I'll have my butler drive you and Maria home." He informed her. The girl nodded. "Now, when Dark Moon begins airing, you are going to get more famous." He told her simply. "Ren has brought it to my attention that you walk or ride a bicycle to and from work, and often late at night. Of course, he drives you when he can, but he can't always manage it with his schedule." He let that sink in and was sure he caught her mumble something about interfering playboys. Smothering a laugh, he continued. "Now, I can't justify assigning you a driver or a manager, but…" He placed a card in her hand. "This is my number, and my butler's number. I have a driving service for my talents that my butler usually manages. If you ever get off work late at night and can't get a ride, or don't feel safe walking home, please call this number, and someone from LME will give you a ride." She stared at the card in surprise for a second, and then bowed.

"Thank you, Takarada-san!" She smiled at him gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"It's alright. Now…" He stood and checked his watch. "You better finish up your work. Maria is getting ready to go, and I need to speak with Kotonami-san."

Kanae stared at the President in silence, the card in her hand, as she leaned casually against the back of the sofa. He smiled a little at the wildly different personalities of the Love Me girls. After explaining to her that the card was for his driving service, he had finally asked the question that kept bugging him. "Is Kyoko-chan in love with Ren?" The woman's calm expression didn't change, but her eyebrow lifted ever so slightly. He half expected her to tell him that it was none of his business, but after a few seconds she sighed.

"Yes." Inside, he leapt for joy, but managed to retain a calm face. "I'm pretty sure she loves him, but she's too afraid to do anything. She wants to stop loving him." His eyes widened "I'm going to talk to her tonight." He nodded, resting his head in his hand.

"I can't understand why she's so afraid."

"I think she's just been hurt too many times." Kanae told him simply, a hint of anger in her eyes. "He obviously loves her, but he won't do anything about it." She shrugged. "I guess she doesn't understand how he feels about her."

* * *

><p>Kyoko led Maria into the small restaurant through the back door and into the kitchen. The Taisho glanced up from the food and stared at the two girls. "Taisho-san, this is Maria. She and another friend of mine are going to stay the night with me if that's okay."<p>

He dropped his knife and smiled down at the little girl. "It is nice to meet you, Maria-chan." All at once, his grumpy demeanor seemed to melt away, but it was back in seconds. "I'll send you some food up after the dinner rush."

"Thank you Taisho-san!" She led the little girl up the stairs and into her little bare room. Maria placed her small suitcase in the corner and looked around a little sadly.

"Onee-sama….your room is empty." She informed the older girl gently, not wanting to offend her, but to her surprise, Kyoko only laughed.

"I know. I can't really afford decorations or any furniture…but it is cozy." She smiled and knelt down beside the little girl. "Is there anything you wanted to do, Maria-chan?" Maria looked around thoughtfully.

"Don't you have to study your script? Or do something for work?" Kyoko shook her head.

"Nope. I'm ready for tomorrow. Besides, I don't have to go in until 2."

The girls ended up watching TV in the living room (after meeting the Okami-san and getting her permission) for a little while, then went upstairs to work on Maria's new collection of curse dolls.

Kanae arrived right before the food, and the three girls ate and chatted about work or school. As it got later, the Okami-san brought them a tray of deserts, much to Kanae's irritation, but they all had some anyway.

"Now what can we do? Pillowfights! Makeovers! Prank calls?"

"Mo! What is the matter with you? Girls don't really do that!"

"But….Moko-san!"

"Besides, we don't have enough pillows, we don't have any nice make up, and who did you want to prank call? Tsuruga-san? I'm sure he has caller ID." Kyoko blushed brightly and both other girls grinned.

Horrified at the thought, Kyoko shook her head. "We couldn't prank call him!" She cried. "Besides, he might still be working." Kanae laughed.

"That what I wanted to talk about anyway." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Huh."

"You and Tsuruga." Maria cocked her head.

"Onee-sama, are you and Ren-sama…dating?" The little girl didn't seem particularly distraught, just curious.

"Erm…no, Maria-chan. We're just…kohai and sempai. That's all."

"I'd say that you're friends." Kanae crossed her arms.

Kyoko blushed, thinking back to the day before. "Yes…we are friends." She said quietly.

"Okay, Kyoko, I want you to tell me honestly, no hysterics, or crying, or screaming. Do. You. Love. Him?" Kyoko nodded miserably, and Maria's eyes lit up.

"OH! Are you going to marry him, Onee-sama? Can I call him Onii-sama!" Kanae laughed at Kyoko's shocked embarrassment.

"Hold on Maria-chan. Now, Kyoko, why are you so upset about loving him?"

"He…he might feel the same way…I mean he might like me?"

"What makes you think that?" Kanae asked patiently. Softly, Kyoko told the story from the forest in Kyoto, and both girls stared at her in amazement.

"He…kissed you!" Kyoko nodded miserably, then told them a little about what he had said in his apartment when she had just arrived in Kyoto. "Kyoko! You idiot! He tried to confess to you…and you told him no!" Kyoko stared at her lap. "MO!"

"So…now he probably is over it." Kyoko said simply, trying not to let her sadness show. "He's probably got tired of waiting and is with someone else."

"Mo, Kyoko. If he gave up, why is he so nice to you?"

"Huh? He's a nice person." Kyoko defended him.

"Sure. But he is much nicer to you than to anyone else."

"What do you mean, Moko-san?"

"Do you see him offering me rides? Or coming to visit me?" She held up a hand. "Not that I want him to! But he treats you special, Kyoko."

"Moko-san…" Kyoko shook her head sadly. "I can't. With Sho…I was so sure of his feelings that…that I was willing to do anything for him. But…he didn't want me. What if Ren-san does the same thing?" Kanae gritted her teeth.

"Easy. I'll kill him in his sleep and you can move on." Maria gasped and both girls realized that they had forgotten about the younger girl.

"Eh…Maria-chan, Moko-san is just kidding." Kyoko reassured her. The little girl nodded warily, staring at Kanae. "Um…anyway, let's do something else? Moko-san, what kind of make up do you have?"

The girls painted each other's nails, starting with Maria, and then took turns taking a bath. Maria dropped off in the middle of a movie, and after putting her to bed, the two older girls sat in the room downstairs and continued watching the tv. "Kyoko, I think you should at least be open to the idea that he likes you." Kanae told her softly. Kyoko didn't respond. "All the evidence is pointing to him being in love with you. Why don't you try and find it out for sure?"

"How Moko-san?"

"Mo. I don't know. Just…pay attention to all the things he does for you." Kyoko's mind went back to her conversation with the president earlier that day.

'Ren called him and told him that I was walking home…was he worried about me? Does that mean anything? Or maybe he was just…' She shook her head a little. 'Just what! He went out of his way to do that for me. And he does things like that a lot. He's always trying to help me or protect me…' She sighed, and shifted her attention back to the screen. 'I'll pay closer attention from now on.' She promised herself. 'But for now I just want to enjoy my sleepover with Moko-san and Maria-chan.'

* * *

><p>When Kyoko opened her eyes, she was filled with happiness, then dread. The other two girls were not awake yet, so she slipped out of bed, ignoring the dizziness that suddenly plagued her, and nearly ran to the bathroom. She could hear the faint noises of the customers downstairs as she shut the door and grabbed the thermometer, which promptly informed her that she had a slight fever. "Crap! How!" She cried, then smacked a hand over her mouth. 'How did I get sick! Moko-san and Maria-chan are fine. No one else is sick…I wasn't outside in the rain…' She groaned and rested her slightly spinning head on the door. 'I can't be sick. I have work today. I'll just have to be careful not to overexert myself.<p>

By the time her guests left, via the President's limo, Kyoko was feeling somewhat better, but was careful not to do any kind of vigorous activity. 'I have to save my strength for filming tonight!' She told herself firmly as she flipped though her script. When it was time to leave, she made her way slowly toward the set, each step making her feel slightly worse. By the time she arrived, she had to beg the make up artist, who immediately noticed the younger girl's sickness, not to tell anyone.

The first few scenes went fine, and she sipped orange juice and tea in between takes. She only had three NG's and, at 4:50, missing the arrival of Ren, she slipped into her dressing room and lay on the couch, setting her phone alarm for 5:40 so she wouldn't be late for filming.

* * *

><p>Ren arrived on set at 4:55, cutting it rather close, but was able to get into make up and wardrobe immediately, so none of the scenes were delayed. After his first scene, he began looking around for Kyoko. When he couldn't find her, and when there was no answer from her dressing room, he approached the Director.<p>

"Director, is Kyo…Mogami-san here?"

"Yes. She finished her scenes early and went to her dressing room…is she not in there?"

"Well, I knocked, but she might not have heard me…" He doubted it, but decided to try again. Again, there was no knock, and he gently pushed open the door, barely peeking in. About to call her name, he caught sight of her laying on the couch. He smiled softly at the sight of the young girl curled up, her top exposing a little of her stomach, and her small frown as she twitched in her sleep. Closing the door softly, he left her alone.

* * *

><p>When Kyoko woke, she was feeling worse than ever. Her throat, which had been hurting more and more all day, was almost unbearably sore, and swallowing was nearly too painful. Even gulping down the now lukewarm remnants of her orange juice didn't ease the pain. She wiped her drooping eyes and sighed, sitting up. Her head felt like it was going to explode, and she stood carefully. Suddenly, she realized that Ren was probably already on set. 'I can't let him find out! If he learns that I'm sick…' She wasn't sure what he would do, but was sure it would involve her going home, and she couldn't do that. 'Filming has already been delayed so much, I can't cause any problems!'<p>

She hesitantly opened her door, ready to head to make up, when she nearly ran in to the one person she was trying to avoid. "Oh. There you are Kyoko-chan." He spoke softly, knowing that she objected to speaking so informally when people were around. She prayed that her voice would work and returned the greeting.

"Hi Ren." The honorific slipped her exhausted mind, but that wasn't why he was frowning.

"Are you feeling okay, Kyoko-chan?" He furrowed his eyebrows and moved a little closer to peer into her face. "You sound a little hoarse." She hid her panic by taking a step back.

"Oh, I just woke up and I'm thirsty. I'm fine." She smiled brightly, and he winced a little as the rays blinded him.

'Is that how I smile?' He wondered briefly, then moved to feel her forehead, but she had disappeared. Frowning, he went back to the set to wait for her.

* * *

><p>'She's sick.' It was the most obvious thing in the world to him as he watched her. It had been an hour since he had spoken to her, and she had completed several scenes with no NGs, but he could see it in her eyes, and in the way she would wince as she tried to take a drink or swallow. 'She needs to go home. But I'm never going to be able to convince her; she's too stubborn.' He sighed as the director called for places, and stepped onto the set. 'I can't do anything about it now.'<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoko dropped to her knees in her dressing room, resting her aching head on the sofa. Her throat felt swollen and painful, and the last scene where she had needed to run up the stairs had been redone four times before the director was okay. Coughing weakly, then gritting her teeth against the pain, she missed the sound of the door opening and closing behind her, and the cool hand pressed against her forehead and then against her neck.<p>

"You're burning up." The familiar man's voice said softly. "Come on. I'm going to take you home." She shook her head weakly and pulled away when he tried to get her to her feet. "Kyoko-chan! You can't work like this. You're sick. You should be resting." She shook her head again, more firmly this time, and glared at him.

"I can't miss work. It's only one more hour. I can't delay the filming anymore than it already has been." He seemed about to argue, then sighed in exasperation. Turning on his heels, he left her alone. She sighed, deciding that he was giving up on her, and rested her head against the sofa again, but he reappeared in a few minutes. He pulled her up and sat her on the sofa, placing something cool on her head. She couldn't manage to open her eyes to find out what it was, so she only smiled a little.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely, then took a drink of whatever it was he was holding to her lips. She felt a cloth against her forehead, and was nearly asleep when she heard a knock on her door. Jumping upright, she called for them to come in in the most normal voice she could manage.

"We're ready for you on set, Mogami-san."

"I'll be right there!" She knew that Ren was watching her worriedly, and when he stood and offered her a hand, she took it, standing shakily.

"You really should go home." She told her again, squeezing her hand. "Please, Kyoko." She didn't seem to notice his lack of honorific, only shaking her head a little.

"There are only three more scenes." She told him firmly.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stood at the top of the stairs, making her best 'angry Mio' face, but the director wasn't satisfied. "Cut!" They had been doing the simple scene for thirty minutes, and she could feel the anger of the other cast members, the irritation of the director, and the concern coming off of Ren in waves.<p>

'Maybe I should just tell the director that I can't do it today.' Ever fiber of her being rebelled, but she knew that she couldn't get in character anymore. She heard the director call for her, and placed her leg on the top step. Suddenly, the world around her was filled with little black dots, and her leg gave out.

* * *

><p>Ren felt himself moving in slow motion. The girl crashed into the stairs a spit second before he could reach her. He knelt down turned her face gently, frowning in worry, barely hearing his manager run up beside him. Her forehead had a small red mark from where she had hit it, and it looked like she had split her lip, but other than that she was okay. He felt her forehead and frowned, moving aside so that Yashiro could look at her.<p>

"Does she need an ambulance?" His voice bordered on panicky and Yashiro moved his hand from her neck to Ren's shoulder.

"No. She just has a high fever and needs to rest. We can stop and get her some medicine on our way to take her home." He reassured the younger man.

"I'm taking her to my place." They ignored the yelling of the crew members and the director as they clamored around them, trying to look at her. "Talk to the director, and call her landlords." Ren took off Katsuki's long jacket and wrapped the shaking girl in it, scooped her up, and rested her face against his shoulder. Irritated with the crowd behind him, he headed up the stairs and to her dressing room.

**A/N: There. I am very happy with this chapter. It turned out better than my others so far (or so I think) and I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review :) (If you haven't guessed...I love cliches :D)**


	18. Taking Care

**A/N: I should be studying...but I started this chapter and couldn't leave it. It is mostly fluff and such, but I like these situations. Please read and review :)**

Taking Care

Ren knelt anxiously over the unconscious girl on the sofa, his hand on her forehead. "Kyoko? Hey, Kyoko." He squeezed her shoulder, shaking her a little. "Come on Kyoko. Wake up. Please?" He didn't want to wake her, but the thought of changing her clothes himself made him…well he just didn't think it was a good idea. Someone knocked on the door and he shook her again, ignoring them. "Kyoko?" He spoke up a little. She coughed and continued shaking, despite his jacket over top of her. "Kyoko!" He urged her, desperate for her to wake up. She hummed softly, then cracked her eyes open.

"Hmm?" She stared up at him drowsily.

"Kyoko, you have to get changed so I can take you home. Can you sit up?" He asked softly.

"Hm? Work?" She mumbled, coughing again, which was obviously painful. He placed an arm around her back and sat her up, placing a water bottle against her lips, and tilting it so that she could drink. She winced as she swallowed, then her eyes drooped again.

"You finished work." He lied a little. "Now you need to get changed. Can you do that?" She stared at him for a moment, allowing her foggy mind to process his question, then nodded slowly. He placed her clothes on the sofa beside her. "Alright. I'm going to be right outside. Just come out when you are done." She nodded, and he left her alone, leaning against the wall by the door.

Ten minutes of silence passed before she pushed the door open. He put an arm around the tired girl's shoulder and, taking her bag, led her out the door. Yashiro appeared at their side, and gave Kyoko an anxious glance. "The director wants to speak with you." He told Ren softly, but Kyoko didn't even glace up. Ren sighed and looked down at her.

"Can't I just call him?" He asked, trying not to let his frustration show. Yashiro shook his head, a sympathetic expression on his face, and moved forward to help him catch the girl who had passed out again. Ren sighed, glancing back at the door.

"I've got her." Yashiro scooped the girl up easily and Ren handed him the keys to his car, flashing him a grateful smile, then turned on his heels, nearly sprinting into the building. Yashiro juggled the girl and the keys and managed to place her in the passenger seat. He took of his jacket and draped it over it, then leaned the sat back. He touched her forehead and winced at the heat radiating off of her, then shut her door and climbed into the back. Ren reappeared a few minutes later, hurriedly jumped into the drivers seat, speeding off.

"Will the supermarket be okay?"

"Yea. I can run in and get some medicine." Ren parked in front of the building and turned to Yashiro.

"Can you get her some pajamas too?" He held out a few bills but Yashiro waved him away.

"Don't worry about it." He jumped out of the car and hurried into the supermarket.

* * *

><p>Ren turned to the small, shaking girl in his passenger seat for the first time. He leaned forward in his seat and pulled his suit coat off, draping it over her and placed it over Yashiro's. She whimpered in her fever induced sleep and moved her head from side to side. He placed a hand on her neck, flinching at the heat, and, digging in the suit pocket, placed a handkerchief against her forehead. 'She's always telling me to make sure to eat and take care of my body…and she goes and does this.' He sighed, all anger and irritation dissipating at the sight of her flushed face and shaking frame. He turned the heat up, trying to get her warm, but she continued to shiver.<p>

Yashiro reappeared and sat in the back seat, placing two bags beside him on the seat. "I got pretty much everything you'll need." He told Ren quietly, peering over the seat at the pale girl worriedly.

"Yashiro, are you sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital?" Ren asked, turning to look at his manager. The man frowned at her for a second, then pulled a thermometer out of his bag. Ripping the package open, he handed Ren the device wordlessly. Ren managed to get her to open her mouth and slipped it inside, turning it on. They waited for about twenty seconds and the little device beeped. Ren pulled it out of her mouth and looked at the digital screen. "102." He told the man in the backseat Yashiro nodded.

"Okay. She doesn't need to go to the hospital. Just take her home, give her the medicine, let her change, and then have her get some sleep. As long as she drinks plenty of liquids and gets rest, she should be okay. But keep checking her temperature, and if it reaches 104, take her to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Ren carried the unconscious girl into his apartment, shutting the door with his foot, and dropped the bags on his floor. He sat her on the sofa and tried again to wake her up. This time, she didn't stir. Sighing, he went back and grabbed the bags from the floor, digging through them for her medicine. He found a washcloth in his bathroom and wet it, then returned to the sofa, stroking her face with it. She whimpered and moaned in her sleep, but didn't wake. "Kyoko, wake up." He urged her, shaking her shoulder. "Come on, if you just wake up and change, you can go to bed." Finally, she opened her eyes and stared at him blearily.<p>

"Ren?" She mumbled, frowning in confusion. He stroked her face again.

"Here, open your mouth." She did, closing her eyes, and he placed two pills on her tongue, then held a glass of water to her lips. She swallowed painfully, then looked up at him again. "Can you stand up?" He placed an arm under her and pulled her to the edge of the sofa, then helped her to her feet. "You have to change so you can go to bed." She leaned against his side, walking slowly.

"Just changed." She mumbled tiredly. He nodded with a small smile.

"I know, but you need to change into pajamas so that you can get some sleep. Alright?" She nodded and he half carried her into the guest bedroom, placing = her on the bed. He placed the clothes beside her. "Can you do that?" She nodded, and he stood, but she fell sideways onto the bed, her eyes closed. "Kyoko?" He shook her shoulder, but she didn't stir.

'I can't let her sleep in her jeans…' He groaned, and tried shaking her again. "Please Kyoko. Please change your clothes?" He all but begged, not wanting to think of the alternative. She didn't respond. 'Crap.'

Ren grabbed the pajama top and set it next to him, then sat her up, resolving to move quickly. Her head fell against his chest, and he took her top and pulled it off, managing to wrestle her arms gently out of the holes. He then moved his hands to her bare back and, cursing his horrible, wonderful luck, felt around her bra for a clasp. 'Where is the stupid clasp…I hate bras!' He thought irritably as all his fingers met was smooth fabric. 'If it isn't clasped in the back….oh God.' He closed his eyes and very carefully laid her back on the bed, training his eyes on her face. Swallowing, he tried to wet his now very dry throat, and carefully moved his hands between her breasts. He undid the bra as quickly as he could, not moving the fabric to keep her covered, but as soon as he sat her back up, the garment fell open, leaving nothing to his imagination. 'Don't even think about it!' He warned himself angrily. 'She's sick! I would never do anything to her when she's sick! Besides, she only a 16 year old girl.' She fell against him and he closed his eyes as her bare skin brushed his arm. '16 year old…woman. Very beautiful, sexy, woman…" His hand slipped up her stomach and he closed his eyes, breathing her in, then jerked away when she whimpered and began to shiver. 'OH, I need to get her dressed, **now.**' He hurriedly slipped the pajama top over her head, and, after wrestling with her arms again, managed to cover her up.

With a sigh, he moved to her pants. He carefully unbuttoned her jeans, and slowly undid her zipper, his heart beating erratically and his…

Slipping his fingers under the fabric, he pulled them down, trying not to look at her smooth skin or silky underwear. 'Just put clothes on her!' He yelled at himself, grabbing the pajama bottoms and pulling them up, then tying the string. Throughout the process, she hadn't stirred, but now she began mumbling. He picked her up again, and slid her under the covers, tucking them securely around her. 'Okay, got her in bed, gave her medicine….' He shut the door softly behind him and picked up the bags, placing them on the table. One was empty, and the other held an ice pillow, an ice bag with a stand, and, he blushed, underwear. He pulled out the ice pillow and bag and prepared them, then slipped back into the dark guest room. He lifted her head and placed the cold pillow on the bed, the paced the bag on her forehead, holding it in place with the stand. She mumbled and turned her head, scrunching her eyebrows at the cold.

"Where…?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him curiously.

"You're in my apartment." He reminded her softly. She looked over at her arm, which was bent beside her head, and at the pajama sleeve.

"Clothes?"

"You changed yourself earlier." He lied quickly, but she didn't seem to notice. "How are you feeling?" He touched the side of her neck.

"Cold." She mumbled, trying to snuggle deeper onto the blankets, and he stood and went to his closet, pulling another blanket from the top, then lay it on top of her.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked softly, adjusting the bag on her forehead. She nodded a little, and he went to get her water, which she sipped painfully, then slipped back into sleep. He sighed and shut the door behind him, then sat on the sofa, putting his head in his hands, but jerked up when he heard her retching. Stifling a groan, he hurried into the room.

All irritation in the back of his mind disappeared when he saw her sobbing, her face resting on the edge of the bed. Carefully, stepping around the mess on the ground, he sat on the bed and wiped her mouth with a cloth. She sobbed in his arms. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. He stroked her face and kissed her forehead.

"Shh. Don't be sorry. It's okay." He whispered, rocking them back and forth. When she had stopped sobbing, he stroked her back. "I'm going to get you some more water, okay?" She nodded weakly, and fell back on the pillow, shivering a little.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stared straight ahead, barely able to keep her eyes open. Her entire body felt drained, and her head was throbbing. When the door opened, her eyes shut instinctively, the dim light worsening the pain in her head. 'Why is he doing this?' It was the only coherent thought as he held her up and placed a glass of ice water to her lips. She forced herself to swallow a few sips, but the burning in her throat made it nearly impossible to swallow. She caught his concerned face and smiled softly. "Thank you." She whispered.<p>

He smiled in returned. "Your welcome." He said softly. "Do you need anything else?" She felt his hand on her head and smiled at the warmth, closing her eyes softly. She shook her head a little.

"No thank you." Her head rested on the pillow and she felt him pull the blankets around her. She heard him move around and, opening her eyes, saw him on his hands and knees, cleaning. 'He's not angry.' She realized. 'He isn't angry that he has to clean up after me.' She smiled softly, closing her eyes, and was only mildly surprised when her last thought was 'I love him.'

She was staring at him. The setting seemed to fade to gray as she stood beside him. His hair was blonde, like it had been when she met him, and his eyes were a soft green. He smiled down at her gently. "I love you." He said softly, stroking her face. 'He is so warm.' She thought happily, leaning her head against his hand.

"I love you too." She told him softly.

* * *

><p>Ren's eyes widened as he stared at the smiling girl on the bed. When he had cleaned the carpet, he had been unwilling to leave her side. She seemed to like it when he stroked her face, and had leaned into his hand. "I love you." He whispered softly, taking her hand over the sheet and squeezing it.<p>

"I love you too." The words echoed in his head, and his mouth dropped open.

"What?" He asked, hoping to get a response, but she only snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Kyoko?" He whispered, but the girl didn't respond. He sighed and decided to let her get some sleep. 'I'll see if she says anything later…she was probably just dreaming.'

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, again, she felt much better. Sighing, she sat up and noticed that her head wasn't' hurting as badly. Her bladder, on the other hand, was informing her that it was time to go to the bathroom, so she swung her legs over the side of the bed, wincing as the room tilted. Still dizzy but not in as much pain or as cold, she slowly made her way out the door and down the hallway, where she could hear the television at a low volume.<p>

After using the bathroom, she nearly ran in to Ren, who was standing outside. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, observing her closely. She nodded with a small smile.

"Yes I feel better. Thank you." She started to bow, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. Doing so was making her dizzy, so she didn't argue with him, when he placed the arm around her waist and helped her back into the bedroom. "Thanks Ren." She mumbled. He smiled softly down at her as he placed her back on the bed.

"Your welcome." He held out the thermometer and she opened her moth, allowing him to place it under her tongue. After a few seconds, the little device beeped. "99.3." He told her with a relieved smile. "It's gone down, but you still need to stay in bed." She nodded.

"What time is it?"

"5:30 in the morning." Her eyes widened as he spoke tiredly.

"Don't you have work?"

"I had Yashiro push everything back. I don't have to be at work until 4. He also called your landlords and canceled your work for today." Her eyes widened.

"Hm. It's nice having a manager." She joked. He laughed softly, stroking her head.

"Mhm." She looked up at him hesitantly, noticing the gentle expression on her face.

Taking a deep breath, she resolved to bring up the dreaded topic when her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and looked down as he laughed and removed his hand. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Um…I'm not sure I can hold anything down." He frowned thoughtfully.

"Do you want to try some soup?" She nodded after a second, then started to get up, but was stopped by another hand on her arm. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Kyoko, I'll take care of it." He told her gently. "You have to rest. You still have a fever, and I don't want it to get worse." She thought to argue, but he had already leaned her back against the pillows and pulled the blankets around her. "After you eat a little, you can take more medicine."

Ren emptied the contents of the soup can into the microwave and hoped that Kyoko wasn't expecting anything fancy. He needn't have worried. She was half asleep and he had to wake her up to get her to eat. She reached for the spoon, but he sat beside her on the bed and held out a spoonful, blowing on it gently. She blushed brightly and looked away. "Ren…" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hmm?" He smothered a laugh, holding out the spoon. "Hurry. I don't want to spill it." She blushed brighter, but opened her mouth and took the spoon on her mouth, sipping the soup. He smiled gently when she hummed happily. "Good?" She nodded.

Kyoko soon got over the strangeness of having him feed her and started to almost enjoy it. Almost too soon, the soup was gone and he was handing her two pills and a glass of ice water. She swallowed them and leaned against him tiredly. He was still sitting on the bed beside her and didn't object to being a pillow. Instead, he reached over and turned the lamp off, then scooted down in the bed so that her head rested on his shoulder, and his rested on the pillow. Gently, thinking she was asleep, he pressed a kiss on her temple. She smiled and snuggled against him, blushing a little. "I love you." She barely heard him whisper the words, but, as in her dream, responded softly.

"I love you too."

He smiled and stroked her back. 'I just wish she were awake.'

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but it was fun to write. :D**


	19. Recovering

**A/N: First, thank you to all of the reviewers! I appreciate you all so much! SO thank you thank you thank you. I am sorry that this story has short chapters. I just don't have as much time to keep writing, and I'm very tired. I hope you like it anyway. :)**

Recovering

Kyoko didn't want to wake up, but a persistent beeping was invading her ears. She moaned and snuggled closer to the very warm pillow beside her. The pillow chucked softly, a phenomenon she decided not to contemplate at the moment, and wrapped an arm around her. Not caring that her pillow had arms, she snuggled closer and happily realized that the beeping had stopped. 'My pillow smells so good.' She thought with a smile, nuzzling the firm part. 'Firm part? Why is my pillow so hard?' She whimpered and felt it move, it's arms encasing her, and her nose buried in fabric. 'Oh who cares?'

Ren smiled widely as the girl moved closer to him, held tightly in his arms. He placed his nose against her soft black hair and took a deep breath. She would be dying it back to her orange color soon, and wearing a short black wig on set, and though he thought she was beautiful no matter how she colored her hair, it was nice to see her with her original color. He fought the urge to kiss her again and placed his head back on the pillow. With one hand, he felt her forehead. It was still too warm, but was almost back to normal. 'Good. I have to make sure she stays in bed today. If she got sick again…' He remembered the knife in his heart when he had seen her sobbing on the bed, sick and exhausted, and frowned, stroking her back. 'I don't want to see that again.' She hummed happily as he applied a bit of pressure to her shoulders and back, resting completely against him.

He checked his phone. It was nearly noon. His stomach was growling softly, and he frowned. 'Hm. I must be hungry.' The normal irritation and dread settled into his stomach when he thought about food, but he sighed. 'If I don't eat, she'll be upset. Besides, she has to eat, and I can't let her eat by herself.' He started to move away, but she whimpered pitifully, following after him, and his resolve melted. 'Well, I can wait another hour…'

Kyoko woke again when her pillow pulled away. She whimpered again, but this time it shook her shoulder gently. Opening her eyes, she met her fairy prince. "Hey. Sorry, but I have to get ready to leave in a few hours, and I thought you might want something to eat."

Her own eyes widened and she sat up quickly. "Oh! I'm sorry! You should have woken me earlier! I'll make you something really quick and…" His arms stopped her from getting up and she looked up at him in confusion. "Ren?"

"Kyoko-chan, you are still sick. You need to stay in bed today. I'll find something for us to eat."

"But…you can't cook." She tilted her head innocently and he laughed.

"Yes, I know. I'm going to go pick something up and bring it back. Stay in bed okay?" She started to argue, but he was looking at her pleadingly so she nodded and lay back. "Would you rather lay on the couch?" Seeing an opportunity to at least watch TV, she nodded and started to sit up again, but before she could, he was scooping her up in his arms, blanket and all. She blushed and looked at his shoulder.

"Ren…I can walk." She mumbled. He smiled.

"I know. But I like to carry you." He blurted. She blushed brightly and stared at his own slightly red face. He cleared his throat and placed her gently on the sofa, wrapping the blanket around her. "Eh…how's that?" She nodded, trying to control her blush, and took the offered remote. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Kyoko stared at the TV, lost in thought. 'He said that he loved me. I know he did…and I told him that I love him too…but he probably thought I was asleep. If I want him to know…I have to tell him.' The thought terrified her, but the thought of always being around him, without being able to say anything, was almost as bad. 'He's not like Sho. I know that…but what if he doesn't really love me? What if he get's bored with me?' She sighed. 'Or what if he doesn't want to be seen with me? He's so famous…' She placed her head on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes, sighing again. She heard the door open and close, but didn't stir, and soon felt a warm hand on her forehead.<p>

"Are you okay?" She smiled slightly, opening her eyes and meeting his concerned frown.

"I'm fine. Still a little tired. What did you get?" He smiled, holding up the bag.

"You'll see." He told her playfully, and she felt her heart constrict.

'He wouldn't hurt me, right?' She waited for a minute, and he appeared with two plates with hamburger steaks and fried eggs on them. She smiled brightly and he sat beside her on the couch, turning to the TV.

"What are you watching?"

"Um…" She looked over at him sheepishly. "I don't really know…" He laughed.

"Then what have you been doing this whole time?" She looked at her food, which she had been nibbling at nervously.

"Um…just thinking…" She trailed off, taking another tiny bite and pushing her food around her plate.

His hand was on her forehead again. "Is your fever going up?" He put his food on the table and started to stand, looking around for the thermometer. She reached out and grabbed his arm, her heart leaping into her throat as she did so.

'I'm going to do this. I have to.' He looked back at her and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" He bent over to look in her face, and she opened her mouth, but the words refused to come.

'Oh no! What do I say now?' Not knowing what to say, she looked down at her lap.

"Kyoko-chan, what's…"

"You can just call me Kyoko if you want." She mumbled. He touched her head, then moved his hand to stroke her hair.

"Okay." He smiled a little, but was still concerned. "Kyoko, what's wrong?"

"I…I just wanted to tell you…I…I…" She sighed and took a deep breath, the leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you." She mumbled, keeping her face hidden in his shirt. His arms hesitantly wrapped around her. "I…I heard you this morning…when you said that I love you…and I love you too." She held her breath and waited for him to push her away, to laugh, to do something. But he was silent, and he slowly rested his head on her head. "Ren?" She whispered fearfully. He jumped, then pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Can you say that again?" His eyes were lit up, and his smile was making her heart want to quit on her.

"Wha…"

"I am positive that I heard you say that you loved me. And after trying to get you to realize that I love you since you arrived, I really don't want to get my hopes up." She blushed and looked away.

"Um…I love you." She mumbled. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"One more time." He asked her neck, making her shiver in surprise.

"I love you." She told him clearly, and he lifted his head, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you too. I love you so much. Since I met you again in Kyoto, and when you left..." He touched her face, tracing the blush. "I was so afraid that I would never see you again." His arms wrapped again her. She smiled in relief and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No. Don't be sorry. I don't blame you for leaving Kyoto. I'm glad you're here."

"Well…I mean, I'm sorry that I wouldn't listen when you tried to tell me that you liked me…the day I came to LME and brought me over." He nodded a little, kissing her cheek again. She blushed brightly and he pulled away with a chuckled.

"Sorry." He touched her face lovingly. "You're still sick. You should finish eating." He moved and placed his arm around her, placing her plate in her lap. "We can talk about this when you're feeling better." She leaned against him a little, nibbling at her food again.

"Can I save the rest of it?" She asked quietly. He noticed her eyes drooping and removed the plate from her lap.

"Sure. Let's get you back to bed." He handed her a cup of medicine, which she swallowed, and by the time he had taken her plate into the kitchen, she was nearly asleep. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the guest room, placing her on the bed, covering her, and kissing her forehead gently. "I love you." He told her again, tucking the blankets around her.

"I love you too." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Kyoko woke to a sharp pain in her stomach, which faded to nausea as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, loosing the bit of lunch she had eaten earlier. Groaning, she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out. Stumbling back into the bedroom, she saw a piece of paper on the end table.<p>

_Kyoko, I'll be back around 10. Call me when you wake up. Love, Ren._ She blushed at the last sentence, but smiled a little. 'I need to call Moko-san too, but I'd probably better call him now.' She found her cellphone in her clothes, frowning for a second.

'I think he said that I changed my clothes…but I can't remember changing into pajamas.' She pushed the thought away, not wanting to think about the alternative. His phone rang twice before Yashiro-san answered.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. How are you feeling?" She smiled.

"Hi Yashiro-san. I'm feeling better…mostly." She swallowed, her throat still painful, and throwing up hadn't helped. "My throat still hurts." She admitted.

"Do you want to talk to Ren?" He asked with a smile.

"Um…yes please." He chuckled softly.

"Alright, just a second." She heard Ren's muffled voice on the other end, and then he was on the phone.

"Hello, Kyoko." He said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm mostly better…" He waited. "I was sick earlier." He sighed sadly.

"Be sure to drink something. I don't want you to get dehydrated, and try and get some rest." She nodded, then, remembering she was on the phone, smiled.

"Okay. Do you have any more soup?"

"In the cabinet. If you want, I can bring you something else tonight."

"No…that's okay. Thank you though." Embarrassed and shy, she looked around his kitchen.

On set, Ren smiled softly. "I'll let you eat something. Get some rest, Kyoko." He told her softly, his voice gentle.

"Thank you." She hesitated. "I love you." She whispered, blushing brightly, alone in his kitchen.

"I love you too." He spoke in a normal voice, not minding the stunned look Yashiro was getting, and the disappointed looks on the faces of the other actresses (and one or two actors.) He handed his phone to Yashiro with a grateful smile and stepped back on set, ready to get done with work so that he could get back home.

**A/N: What do you think? I hope you like this chapter. It will probably deviate a little more from the manga, but not too much.**  
><strong>Geek-chan, how do you know what type of car Ren drives? (I am so curious lol)...and why don't you get a FF account? lol<strong>


	20. Whispers In The Dark

**A/N: Another rather short chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

Whispers in the Dark

Ren arrived home at 10 and fought the urge to call, 'I'm home.' Instead, he peeked in his dark kitchen and smiled a little. There were no dirty dishes, no sign of a mess at all. 'I can't believe she already cleaned up.' He looked around his living room and flipped on the lights. Bypassing his bedroom, he knocked lightly on the door of the guest room and, hearing no response, pushed the door open gently. There was a bowl with some cold broth at the bottom on the nightstand next to her phone, and she was tossing and turning in her sleep. He moved forward and touched her forehead, then smiled a little. Though her skin was slick with sweat, her forehead was cool. He shook her shoulder and whispered her name.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a little. "Hi. Welcome home." She mumbled. He laughed softly.

"I'm home. Come on. Sit up. You need to get a shower and warm up. Your fever broke." She wiped her forehead and he handed her a cloth. "I'll bring you some clothes and put them in the bathroom, okay." She nodded and let him help her up, following him sleepily down the hall and into the bathroom, where he left her.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stepped into the steaming shower with a smile. The fog that had encompassed her brain for the last day or so was finally lifting, and she could think clearly. She scrubbed herself, blushing a little when she used Ren's shampoo, and her mind immediately went back to her confession. 'How could I have been so bold!' She cried in her mind, but couldn't help remembering the happy expression on his face, and the way he had hugged her and kissed her. 'Well…he obviously loves me too…' Her blush intensified. 'But I don't know how to act now…do I bring it up? Or will he sa…' Her train of thought was cut off when the bathroom door opened.<p>

"Kyoko?" The frozen girl managed to mumble a response. "I just brought you some clothes. They're on the counter."

"Um…okay. Thank you." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "You okay? You need some help?" She squeaked.

"No…I'm fine!" She cried. "I'm okay…I don't need help…I'm…" He laughed loudly at her flustered voice.

"I was kidding." He told her gently. "I'm going to be in the living room." He shut the door and she sighed, sinking to the floor.

"He shouldn't tease me like that! Playboy…" She mumbled with a tiny, embarrassed smile.

* * *

><p>Ren glanced up from the TV when Kyoko emerged from the hallway, dressed in his oversized white t-shirt and shorts. The string was pulled as tight as it would go, but they were still baggy on her, and he smiled, patting the cushion beside him. Hesitantly, she walked over and sat beside him, and he lifted his arm to put it around her. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Better." She said happily. "Was the director angry?" She asked, looking up at him fearfully. He frowned a little, remembering his rather tense conversation with the man, but shook his head.

"No. He wasn't angry withy you." She drooped.

"You're lying." She mumbled. He only sighed.

"I am not. He was angry with me, and he was irritated, but not with you. It wasn't your fault."

"Why would he be angry with you?" She wondered, staring up at him.

He sighed. "Because I took the night off to take care of you, and then pushed filming back today."

"Ren!" She cried, stunned. "Why would you do that! You shouldn't…"

"Because I was worried about you." His soft, worried voice dissolved her speech, and she stared at the sofa between them.

"But…but you can't…"

"But nothing. I don't regret it. He was mostly upset because filming was delayed. It was nothing to do with you."

"But it was! It was my fault! I couldn't finish the scenes." She said sadly, clutching her hands in her lap.

"Kyoko." His voice was stern as his hand stroked her hair. "It was not your fault. You couldn't help it that you were sick, and everyone was impressed for how long you were able to keep acting, including the director. He isn't upset. Everything will be back on schedule soon." She nodded slightly, leaning against his hand.

"Um…Ren." She peeked up at his face, which seemed to be moving closer to her own. "I…does anyone know…um…about…us?" She mumbled the words as she stared back down at the sofa, her face on fire. He suppressed a chuckle at her embarrassment, stroking her hair again.

"Yashiro probably knows. Some of the Dark Moon actors and actresses may be guessing. Why? Are you ashamed?" He couldn't help the tiny bit of teasing, but almost regretted it when she stared at him with fearful, stunned eyes.

"Of course not! I'm not ashamed of you! Why would you think that?" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her briefly.

"Sorry. I was just kidding. I know you aren't." She gave him an irritated glare, and he laughed. "Okay, really, the first question is…" He sighed, feeling like a teenager. "Will you agree to go out with me?" She blushed, looking up at him.

"Um…of course. I said that I l…loved you." He smiled, taking one of her hands and holding it.

"I know. And I could never get tired of hearing it. But I needed to establish that we are, in fact, dating. So, now that we know that, do you want people to know?"

"By people, you mean…"

"Well, our friends, including Yashiro-san, Kotonami-san, the President, and the couple you live with."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure about the President, but everyone else, yes. I was going to tell Mok…Kotonami-san. And I have to tell the Darumaya couple." He nodded.

"Honestly, I hate telling the President, but there's not point in keeping it from him. Now, did you want to announce our relationship?" Her eyes widened.

"You mean…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "the press." He laughed, amused at her antics, but nodded.

"Yes." He matched her whisper. "The press….who I am almost certain can not hear us." She giggled at him as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, tucking her ear against her shoulder and pulling away. He smiled and leaned back against the sofa.

"No." She told him softly. "I mean…if it's okay with you…I'd rather not say anything about it…not because I'm ashamed!" She started to go on, but he held up a hand.

"Of course it's okay. I understand. I didn't really want to announce it either, but the President will suggest it. I didn't want him to surprise you with it." She nodded.

Honestly, he dreaded the press finding out. It would almost certainly hurt her reputation, and there would be all sorts of cruel, hurtful articles written about her, and probably him as well, though he could handle it. He hated to think of her career being harmed by him.

He glanced at the clock and yawned a little. He'd been up early, and it was almost 11. Glancing down at the girl, he saw she didn't seem tired at all.

"I'm sorry. You must be tired." She was frowning sadly. "I didn't mean to keep you up." He smiled tenderly at her, leaning over and kissing her red cheek.

"Don't worry. It's not that late. I am going to take a shower and go to bed though. I have filming at 8, so I have drop you off at home on the way. Do you know what your schedule looks like?"  
>"Um….just Dark Moon at noon I think." He nodded.<p>

"I have to be there at 10, so I can call you if you want and tell you when to be there." She nodded thankfully. "Are you getting sleepy?"

"Yes…I think that medicine makes me tired." He nodded.

"It is supposed to." He stood and she followed suit. He walked into the guest bedroom and realized that the sheets were still dirty from where she had sweated on them. "You can sleep in my room." He told her simply. "I'll sleep on the couch." She shook her head.

"No. I can't take your bed. I'll sleep on the couch and…" He shook his head, crossing his arms.

"I'm not letting my girlfriend sleep on the couch." She blushed and crossed her arms as well.

"Well I'm not letting my b…bo…boyf…rien…d sleep on the couch." He uncrossed his arms and smiled as she struggled with the difficult word.

"Okay then. If neither of us is sleeping on the couch, then I guess we share my bed." He turned at left her standing in the hallway, mouth open, as he stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>'No. It isn't decent. I can't do…<strong>that<strong> with him.' She shook her head and cross her arms, sitting on the couch. 'I'm not ready to do **that**…but what if he….does he want…' Her mind felt like a maze that she kept getting lost in, and she bounced her leg anxiously as she continued trying. 'If he is expecting me to do…**that**…will he get angry if I say no?' The thought worried her, and she stared at the floor. 'I don't mind sharing a bed...not really. It's the…well **that**….that I'm worried about.' She sighed. 'I love him. And he loves me. Surely he wouldn't try to push me into something if I didn't want to…right?' She made up her mind, standing dramatically, and walking into his bedroom, holding her breath. He was still in the shower, so, as quickly as she could, she ran into the guest bathroom, found a toothbrush in the bag of things Yashiro had brought her, brushed her teeth, then ran back into his bedroom, slipped under the covers on the far side of the bed, and lay on the very edge of the giant mattress, then closed her eyes tightly.

A few minutes later, she heard a soft chuckle, and was thankful that her face was hidden under the covers. She heard the rustle of cloth, the click of the light, and then felt the bed dip. Suddenly, two hands curled around her and pulled her towards the center of the bed.

"You know." He whispered conversationally. "You were about to fall of the bed. This is an extra long _king_ sized mattress. If you really hate being near someone in your sleep, you don't have to worry." She blushed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sadly. He frowned, amusement gone, and propped his head up. She noticed that he was wearing a night shirt with long sleeves and smiled a little. He had seemed to know what would make her uncomfortable.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because…I can't…" She blushed. "I didn't know if you wanted to….um…" His eyes widened in understanding and he pulled her over, hugging her tightly.

"Kyoko, you don't have to worry about anything like that. I know that you aren't ready for that, and I would never try to push you."

"I know." She whispered against his shoulder. "But I thought you'd be angry…because I won't…."

"No. I'm not angry. No one has any right to push you into something like that." He pulled away and looked into her face. "Okay? I just wanted you to have a comfortable place to sleep." He stroked her face and smiled a little darkly. "Plus, I sleep better when I can hold you." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

'Surely…he didn't just say that!' He smiled at her shocked face and held her against him. She was stiff for a second, but his gentle hands on her back, stroking and massaging, made her relax. She sighed and rested her head on the pillow and felt his lips on her forehead. 'He keeps kissing me…' She smiled a little. 'I wonder….' She leaned forward and, opening her eyes in the dim light, found his lips. She pressed her own lips against his, gasping a little when he pulled her closer. He kept it chaste, only moving his lips against hers and gently nibbling her lip. She smiled and he kept kissing her, holding her close. Finally, he pulled away, resting his head on the pillow beside hers and looking into her eyes. Slowly, her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, the soft blush fading from her face, and he continued holding her, letting himself drift to sleep.

**A/N: :) Thoughts? Complaints? Virtual cookies?**


	21. Vie Ghoul

**A/N: I don't own Skip Beat. Never have. Never will. I am excited about a new chapter though! I can't wait. Also, got a new Ipod touch, and there is a shojo manga app that allows me to read Skip Beat on it! :D **

Vie Ghoul

For the second time in a rather small number of hours, she awoke in his arms. This time she was fully awake immediately. She smiled a little, looking at his sleeping face, and snuggled closer to him. This brought a smile to his lips and he tightened his arms around her. She grinned at his response until she felt something strange against her leg. She frowned thoughtfully, then her face caught fire as she moved away a little. Biting her lip, she wriggled in his arms, making him frown and hold her tighter. "Stay still." He mumbled, obviously only half awake, and she sighed, stilling.

'He's not really awake…and he isn't doing anything to me. I'm safe with him." She rested her head on the pillow and looked at him for a moment, her face still a soft red. 'My boyfriend.' The thought was still strange, especially with coupled with the image of this man, but she didn't mind so much. It was an idea that was quickly growing on her, especially considering how kind he had been to her. She brought a hand up and gently stroked his hair. He hummed softly, his smile returning, and moved his head closer. She smiled and did it again, enjoying the feeling of his soft locks. 'His hair is kind of…cute.' She blushed a little. 'Somehow, cute doesn't seem to go with this man…but it is cute.'

The soft beeping filled the room and Kyoko pulled her hand back, closing her eyes. Ren's opened his eyes and, reaching back, grabbed his phone. He yawned and shut off the alarm, then watched Kyoko as she opened her eyes slowly. She smiled at him tiredly. "Good morning." He greeted her softly, laying his head back on the pillow and smiling at her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm. Best night of my life." He smiled meaningfully and she blushed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the hot skin on her cheek, which only grew hotter. Laughing, he pulled away and stared at her again. She looked away, but her eyes came back to his as he moved his face within centimeters of hers. He hesitated, his lips nearly touching hers, and she moved forward a little and kissed him. He put a hand behind her head and pressed more firmly against her, tracing her lips with his tongue, and she opened her mouth in surprise. Using all the restraint he possessed, he kept his tongue in his own mouth, only tracing her lips occasionally and allowing her to get used to the feeling. Finally, when he remembered that he had work and that it might be good for him to get ready for it did he pull away regretfully. "We'd better get ready." He told her softly, then kissed her again, only for a few seconds this time, before sitting up and climbing out of bed.

Kyoko took a quick shower and dressed in the bathroom, throwing on her clothes that she had arrived with, which Ren had watched, and folded the clothes that he had lent her. She left them folded on his guest bed and grabbed her purse. Ren was waiting in the living room. "What about breakfast?" She cocked her head and stared at him. He sighed. He didn't want to eat anything, but he was afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep up her strength for the day if she didn't have something.

"Can we eat at the Darumaya?" He wondered. Kyoko nodded and followed him out the door. As soon as they entered the hallway, his hand found hers and she blushed brightly.

"R..ren?" She mumbled, glancing up at him. He seemed pleased with himself."  
>"Yes?"<p>

"N…nothing." He squeezed her hand and led her to the elevator.

* * *

><p>The Okami-san and Taisho met them at the side door and immediately Kyoko was in their arms. Taisho eyed Ren warily, but the Okami-san thanked him for taking car of her and asked him to stay for breakfast. He accepted graciously, and he and Kyoko were led to a small table in the corner of the kitchen. Kyoko popped up as soon as the Okami-san's hand left her shoulder. "Oh, Taisho-san, I'll help you make breakfast." She was only a few inches away from the table before he had her back in her seat.<p>

"No." Ren's mouth dropped as the typically defiant and argumentative girl stayed obediently in her seat. He looked back in wonder at the gruff man who was placing their breakfast onto plates and then at the young girl looking at something on her phone.

'How did he just do that?' Shaking his head, he thanked the Taisho for the food and they began to eat in silence. Feeling awkward under the close eye of her gruff adoptive father and over-eager adoptive mother, he kept his hands to himself. When he was finished (with everything on his place, much to Kyoko's delight) he stood and thanked the owners again with a bow, then sat next to Kyoko who was still eating, but had pushed her plate away. The woman ushered her husband through the door, and Ren placed his arms around the smaller girl.

"Make sure to finish all your food." His eyes twinkled in amusement. "An actress has to take care of her body." She smiled a little and hugged him, nodding. "You don't have work until 12, so try and rest, okay?"

She smiled. "Ren, I'm fine." He gave her a stern look, but she only smiled at him innocently until he sighed and dropped his head on her shoulder.  
>"Kyoko, please? Just rest." She nodded reluctantly. "Do you have a ride to work?" She nodded and his eyes narrowed. "By ride, I do not mean your bike or your legs." She laughed.<p>

"The President has a driving service that the Love Me department can use to get to work. I'll call him." He nodded slowly.

'He's nuts, but he won't risk her safety.' "Alright. " He looked at the clock. "I've got to go. I'll see you later." He noticed the Taisho staring at him through the window in the door, so he just kissed her gently on the cheek and left. Kyoko smiled, blushing brightly.

"Bye Ren." She mumbled. The Taisho walked in and pushed her plate back toward her soundlessly, watched Ren leave, then went back to cooking.

* * *

><p>When Kyoko arrived on set, the Director pulled her aside immediately. He led her to an empty dressing room at motioned for her to sit down. She stared at her hands in her lap nervously as he took a seat in front of her. Before he could open his mouth, she threw herself flat on the floor, making him jump to his feet in surprise. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. He took a hesitant step back, then knelt down. "I am so sorry that I wasn't able to finish the scenes! I'm sorry for my unprofessional behavior!" He reached out, then withdrew his hand.<p>

"Um…Kyoko-chan?"

"I'm so sorry that I delayed filming!"

"Kyoko-chan?"  
>"I'm sorry that Re…Tsuruga-san had to take care of me and took off work!" The man sighed.<p>

"Kyooooko-chan?"

"I'm sorry that I am a horrible act…"

"Kyoko!" Her head snapped up at his exasperated cry. He sighed in relief. "You don't have to keep apologizing. I just wanted to know if you were feeling better. Please get off the ground?" He gave a half smile and stood, reaching out a hand and helping her up and back into her chair. Watching her cautiously, he took a seat. "Are you feeling up to filming today?"

"Of course!" She cried eagerly. "I'm not going to delay filming anymore!"

He sighed. "I'm glad that you are feeling better, but please, if you start feeling sick again, let me know. I don't want you to endanger your health." She nodded. "I only want you to film until 2 today, alright?" She sighed, but nodded again. "Good. You can go ahead and get your make up and wardrobe done." She bowed.

"Thank you director."

Ogata caught sight of Ren as he followed Kyoko out of the dressing room. Ren was watching the young girl anxiously as she made her way to her dressing room. Ogata smothered a laugh and strolled over to crew to give them directions for the upcoming scenes. 'I guess they're dating now. I wonder how long he is going to try and hide it.

* * *

><p>Ren loitered around her dressing room for a few minutes, realized that he was attracting attention, and then walked over to where a snickering Yashiro stood. "What are you laughing about?" He mumbled irritably.<p>

"I thought that you were going to at least attempt to hide your feelings for her." Ren lifted an eyebrow but didn't respond. Kyoko emerged from her dressing room after a few minutes, dressed like Mio, and headed to Yashiro and Ren's side. Ren smiled softly at her but didn't move to touch her. She bowed.

"Hello Ren-san. Yashiro-san." Yashiro nodded and Ren touched her shoulder.

"Kyoko, you can just call me Ren in public if you want." He told her softly. She blushed, staring down at the floor, but didn't argue.

* * *

><p>An hour into the filming, Ogata called the cast over for a meeting. Everyone sat around a large table, Kyoko in between Ren and Momose-san. "Alright, I just wanted to go over the schedule for next week. On Wednesday, everyone, except for Ren-san, will be heading to location in Karuizawa. I have the hotel information and the schedules." He handed out sheets to everyone, and Yashiro, who was siting behind Ren, leaned forward and read the paper over Ren's shoulder. "Ren-san, you will be joining us on Friday, and then we should be finished by Monday morning, and we will resume filming here on Tuesday. Any questions?" There were a few questions about the bus and the hotel arrangements, but they resumed filming quickly and Kyoko headed to her dressing room when she finished.<p>

* * *

><p>Sho glanced up irritably as his manager entered the room. "Sho, have…" She broke off when she saw his phone in his hand. "Sho…what ha…"<p>

"They stole my song!" He snarled, jumping to his feet and throwing his phone onto the table, cracking the screen. "They stole my look, they stole my music…" He slammed his hand on the table, then stormed past her. She sighed, watching him.

'We're going to Karuizawa to record soon. Hopefully the change in scenery will do him some good." Since the debut of the band Vie Ghoul, Sho had been impossible to talk to. Not only had the other band copied his look and music, no one seemed to notice. She picked up his phone and sighed. 'Now I have to get him a new one.'

* * *

><p>"Yea, they're called Vie Ghoul." Kyoko glanced up from her script and over at the extras sitting on the other side of the room. 'Beagle?' She was having her make up removed, and the two school-girls were waiting to have their make up done. One of them was holding a laptop and watching a video. She could hear music that sounded incredibly familiar…<p>

Kyoko's eyes widened. 'Sho! They sound just like Sho!' Her eyes narrowed and she tried to get a better look as the oblivious girl kept talking. "They just released this as their debut single!" Kyoko frowned, looking down at her clasped hands.

'What is that idiot doing? Does he have any idea what's going on?'

* * *

><p>Kyoko walked down the hall of the studio. Sawara-san had informed her that a new variety show was in need of extras in the audience. She glanced at the piece of paper in her hands. 'Bridge Rock…I haven't heard of them.' She looked at the doors as she passed them, looking for room 153, but froze suddenly. The shiny nameplate informed her that Sho Fuwa was in that room.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. "Come in!" He called. She sighed and stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind her.

When she saw him on the sofa, his back to her, her heart stopped. 'What am I doing? Will Ren be angry about this? I should have thought this through….' The blonde teen turned and caught sight of her, his eyes wide.

"Kyoko!" He jumped up, facing her. "What are you doing here?" She wondered at his tone, but sighed.

"I have a job here and I saw your name plate." She said simply. He cocked an eyebrow, obviously about to make a smart remark, but she went on. "Sho…what's going on with Beagle?" His eyes widened. "They obviously stole your song and are just copying you!"

He glared at her. "Kyoko, surely you didn't just come in here to tell me something stupid like that." He snapped.

"Something stupid." She said quietly, then placed her hand on the table, moving in front of him. "Something…stupid! To you, being on top, is something stupid!" He turned to her with a glare. Anger pooled in her stomach and she clenched her fists. "Oh I see. This is why you cant succeed as a musician. You don't have any passion for your music! So if the sounds and look are equal, then it doesn't matter who the fans follow. You are such a coward! There's no way you can win against those…" Shock registered right before the pain as he backhanded her with such force that she was shoved back.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted furiously.

Silence. Shoko appeared from an adjoining door and placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "Sho!" She cried suddenly. Kyoko brought a hand up to her face and felt the deep scratch on her face, wincing at the sting. 'He was wearing a ring.' She thought numbly, then pulled her hand away, looking at the drop of blood on her finger.

"I…" Sho was staring at her in mute shock, his hand still in the air. "Sorry…are you….are you okay?" She didn't respond. "Are you…hurt?" He touched her wrist gently, but her fierce glare nearly shoved him away. "Um…"

"How dare you injure the face of an actress!" She whirled on him, surrounded by her (until that moment, hibernating) grudges. The room was so filled with them that one unfortunate one fell out of the room.

* * *

><p>Reino cocked an eyebrow at the creature at his feet. "Hm…" He reached down and grabbed it, then glanced up as a young girl stormed out of Fuwa's dressing room. She was surrounded by the little blue grudges, along with a swirling black aura. He smirked, opening his hand and allowing the little creature to follow its mistress. "Interesting." He mumbled.<p>

**A/N: I always feel bad when the chapters are short. Sorry. **


	22. Fear

**A/N: So, just a warning. Reino is going to be more…sinister in this story. Hope you enjoy.**

Fear

The hope that Ren would somehow miss the cut on her cheek died as the gentle smile on his face did. His eyebrows knitted together and his joy at seeing her slipped away, replaced by a growing anxiety at how she refused to look at him. "Kyoko?" He bent down to her level and reached out, cupping her cheek gently and tracing it lightly with his thumb. "What happened?"

Mentally, Kyoko swore loudly. After leaving Sho's office that afternoon, she had planned to go home and try desperately to remove all traces of the scratch, but that had been before Ren called. His hopeful voice had invited her over for a 'first date' at his place, since he didn't want to chance getting spotted, and she had been completely unable to say no without any reason. So, sighing silently, she had agreed, hoping that he didn't notice her fake happiness over the phone. (He had of course, but had hoped that she would be willing to talk about it later.) Before he could offer to pick her up she had insisted on calling the driving service from LME and got a ride to his apartment. She was only a foot inside the door before he noticed. He was halfway to giving her a kiss hello when his eyes lingered on the mark on her face and he froze.

"Um…nothing. I just…" She stopped at the lifted eyebrow and sighed. "Please don't be angry." 'This was such a dumb idea. Of course he's going to be angry. I've ruined this before it even began.' He was staring at her closely, his thumb still on her cheek.

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because I did something stupid." A corner of his mouth lifted but worry was dominant in his mind at the moment.

"Alright. I won't be angry with you." She frowned, looking down, but he took her hand and tugged her into the kitchen, grabbing his first aid kit on the way, and sitting her on a stool at his counter. He sat beside her and rubbed a cream on the cut carefully, then placed a small Band-Aid over it. "So what happened?" He asked as he pressed the Band-Aid against her cheek.

"Well, I was doing Love Me work at a studio near LME for a new variety show called Bridge Rock." He nodded, placed his head in his hand. "And…well it actually starts before that. Um…I heard about a new band, called Beagle." He narrowed his eyes in confusion but didn't interrupt. "And…" She looked down at the floor. "And all that they are doing is copying Sho; his music, his style…everything." She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to see his face. "So, when I was at the studio, I…realized that Sho was there…at the studio." She peeked up at him, and he was nodding quietly, an unreadable expression on his face. She shut her mouth, looking back down at the floor.

"Go on. I said that I wouldn't get angry with you." He wasn't angry…but he felt that he was about to be. Pushing it down, he kept listening to her with as open of a face as he could manage.

"Um…okay. And, I went into his room…and I…I told him that the reason he couldn't succeed as a musician was because he didn't have any passion for music, and I called him a coward…and he got really angry…and…" She stopped and his hand squeezed hers gently. 'Go on.' His expression told her. Her voice dropped and she took a deep breath. "…and he hit me." She peeked up at him again, and she was surprised to see his eyes widen. "Um…I'm really sorry." She said softy.

"Kyoko…" His hand encased hers. "Kyoko…why on earth are you sorry?" His voice was filled with barely contained rage, but his eyes were soft as he took in her sad expression.

"I…I shouldn't have gone to see him."

He sighed, cupping her cheek. "I agree. You probably shouldn't have done that." He took a long deep breath, forcing his jaw to unclench. 'If I show her how furious I am…then she'll think I'm angry with her.' "But it is not your fault that he hit you." She looked up at him. "Okay?" She nodded a little. "Now where is he?" She frowned, a little confused. "I mean, which studio is he in?"

She hesitated. "Um…why?"

"I just wanted to have a talk with him." He gave her a large, shiny smile, and she grabbed his arm.

"No! Ren, don't!" She pleaded. Now that he was no longer comforting her, she could see the blind hatred in his eyes. "I'm fine. I won't go near him again! Please don't do anything to him."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let him get away with this?" He cried, looking down at her in astonishment. "He hurt you!" She squeezed his arm, looking up at him imploringly.

"Ren, if your career is hurt because of me…" She trailed off, tears in her eyes. "Please?" He sighed loudly, pushing his anger to the back of his mind and vowing to talk to Fuwa later.

"Alright. But…" He placed his hand over the one on her arm and held it. "If he ever does something like this again, I **am** going to do something about it. I'm going to talk to the President as it is." She nodded, looking at the ground, and he leaned over, kissing the top of her head. 'I'm still going to go see him as well…but I'll keep that a secret for now.' "Well, I invited you over for a date and haven't done anything but make you worry. I'm sorry." He tugged on her arm, leading her to the other side of the kitchen where take out bags were sitting on the counter. She smiled a little as he pulled out containers and emptied their contents onto a plate and handed one to her. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um…water is fine." She assured him. He poured her a glass of ice water and handed it to her, then headed over to his liquor cabinet.

"Do you mind if I have a drink?" He asked, hesitating in front of the huge cabinet filled with bottles with foreign names. She shook her head and smiled.

"Not at all." She carried her plate and cup into the living room, but he stopped her.

"We're not eating in there. This way." She went back through the kitchen and followed him into a large room she had never entered off the kitchen. It was dimly lit, with a small table in the middle. On the table was a white table cloth, two lit candles, and a basket of bread. She stood in shock for a minute until he took her plate and cup, placing them on the table, then held out a chair for her with a gentle smile.

"Re...ren" She whispered, walking over and sitting down with a blush. "You didn't have to…"

"I know. " He sat across from her. "But I knew that we couldn't go out to a nice place because I might get recognized, and I didn't want you to have to cook. This was the best I could do." He smiled apologetically and held out a breadstick. She took it and bit into it with a grin.

"Mm. The food is fantastic. Thank you."

"Of course. But yours is better." She laughed, and their talk turned to Dark Moon as he admired how beautiful the soft candlelight made her eyes. For a little while, they discussed the drama and their coworkers, until Ren caught her staring at his wine glass. He held it out with a smile. "Do you want to try it?" She blushed brightly.

"Um…no thank you." She looked back down at her plate sheepishly and he laughed.

"I don't mind." He told her in amusement, placing it in front of her, and she hesitantly reached her hand out, placing her slender fingers around the fancy glass. He watched as if spellbound as she brought it to her lips and took a sip, wrinkling her nose and opening her eyes wide in surprise at the taste. He laughed softly when she pushed it back over. "Well?"

"I'll stick to water." He laughed with a nod, taking a sip himself. "So, um…I've never really…been on a date." She admitted quietly to her plate. He wasn't surprised, but still had to resist the urge to tease her. He placed his head in his hand, watching her attentively. "And…I don't really know what I'm supposed to do." She was blushing lightly as she placed her fork back on the plate and clasped her hands, looking up at him innocently. He stifled a groan.

'Does she realize how sexy she looks? No. Of course not.' "Well, a date is just a way for us to spend time together. You don't have to **do** anything." He told her simply. "I was just planning on eating dinner with you and maybe watching a movie. Is that okay?"

Kyoko smiled. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Reino stared out the window of the studio in contemplative silence. "Wonder what he's thinking about." The man Reino had labeled Idiot #2 in his mind whispered loudly.<p>

"I don't know. Probably the future!" Reino stifled a groan. He couldn't see the future, nor did he want to. It was the past he was able to delve into. That and the mind of an interesting young woman. 'Something obviously went on between her and Fuwa…she must belong to him. But those little grudges…so passionate.' He grinned a little, aroused as he remembered the fury in her eyes. 'If I could just make her angrier than Fuwa…she could easily be mine. Then not only would I have a fun new toy, I'd have totally defeated Fuwa.' He smirked. 'Look out little red riding hood.'

* * *

><p>On the couch beside Ren, Kyoko suddenly shivered violently. Her little grudges, resting just below the surface, suddenly fled in terror. The man beside her jumped, staring down at the girl hugging herself and shivering in surprise and concern. "Kyoko?" He put an arm around her, pulling her close and rubbing her arm, which was cold and covered in goosebumps. "You should have told me if you were cold." He scolded gently, grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch and covering her up. He himself was almost too warm and wondered how she could possibly be cold, so he placed a hand on her forehead, hoping that her fever wasn't somehow returning.<p>

The strange terror invaded her consciousness and she subconsciously gripped Ren's shirt, clenching the material in her hands and moving closer to him. She could hear him speaking to her, but something was paralyzing her, a strange purple mist surrounding her. 'I don't understand! What's going on?' She felt a hand on her forehead and the cold slowly dissipated, leaving her shaken.

Ren's dark brown eyes were watching her anxiously, but she didn't relinquish her grip on his shirt. Instead, she rested her head against his chest in mute anxiety, hoping that his warmth could somehow protect her. It worked. His arm wrapped around her, and it felt like her blood was once again flowing in her veins. 'What was that?' She wondered. 'Like something was preventing me from moving…like something was going to…' She shuddered slightly at the cruel amusement that mist had seemed to take in her terror and Ren held her closer.

'Terrified…she seemed terrified. But why? I didn't do anything.' He glanced over at the screen. 'This movie isn't scary. Besides, her arms were like ice.' She finally stopped shaking and pulled away a little. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. "Are you feeling sick?" She shook her head.

"I…I'm fine." She said quietly, but he noticed the fear still in her eyes and the way she hadn't let go of his shirt. He placed his hand over her still-cold ones and squeezed gently. She let go and let him hold her hands, warming them up. "I'm not sick." He was looking at her critically.

"What…what was the matter?" He asked softly, almost afraid of scaring her again.

"I…" She looked up at him hopelessly. "I don't know. I was just…" She sighed, not knowing what to say. "…scared." She whispered. He placed an arm around her again, pulling her to his side, and kissing her head.

"Alright." His voice was uncertain, but he continued rubbing her arm. "Whatever it is, you don't have to worry." He assured her kindly. "I'm here." She nodded, letting her head rest against his shoulder and looking back at the screen, trying to get back into the movie.  
>Ren glanced down at her occasionally, but soon realized that whatever it was that had caused her to react so violently was, apparently, gone. He held her tighter for a second as her breathing evened out and she started to drift off. 'But what could that have been? Some kind of…sickness?' The idea made fear pool in his stomach like lead. 'Irrational fear? Some sort of…anxiety disorder?' He decided to do a little research later. 'Whatever it is, I will protect her, no matter what.'<p>

* * *

><p>Reino sighed and gave up. 'Something is stopping me from getting into her mind. It would be easier if I could touch her.' Shaking his head, he gave up for the night and climbed into his coffin. Then another idea hit him and he grinned in the dark.<p>

* * *

><p>Shoko had been giving him dirty looks for the last hour. Every time he moved to touch her, to kiss her, or even just passed by, she would turn away, disgust blatant on her face. "Shoko!" He whined as she stood from the couch, heading for her own bedroom. "Where are you going?" She turned to him, her eyes as hard as flint.<p>

"I have never been so disgusted with a man in my life." She hissed. He groaned.

"Oh come on. She was fine." Even as he said it, the memory of her soft flesh as he slapped her, the pain that flashed in her eyes before it was replaced by hatred, the blood on her finger, invaded his mind. He swallowed the nausea and clenched his fist. He had never struck a woman. Ever. It was something he could never imagine himself doing. 'But…I was just so angry. I didn't mean to. I would never knowingly hit her…not matter how much she hates me now.' He grimaced, her stunned face flashing in his mind again. "I'll apologize, alright!" Looking up, he realized that she had already disappeared into her own room. Not bothering to go after her, he stretched out on the couch irritably. 'I'll just go to the set of Dark Moon tomorrow and apologize.'

* * *

><p>Instead of waking her, Ren had placed Kyoko in his guest room, vowing to get some clothes in her size and some other things she might need if she stayed over. 'Hopefully, she'll be spending more time here.' Tucking the blankets around her, he felt another wave of anxiety. He hadn't tried asking again what had happened. The fear and confusion in her eyes had told him that she knew as little as he did. Instead, he had held her as she fell asleep, kissed her goodnight, and left her in the guest room.<p>

Kyoko was dreaming about a man. What bothered her was the fact that it was not Ren. Looking around at the purple mist, Kyoko felt like she was wide awake, but knew she was asleep. The man had silver hair, was nearly as tall as Ren, and was thin and fragile looking. His back was to her, but when he turned around, she saw that his eyes were a cool purple and his lips were curved into a cool smirk. "Hello Kyoko." She shivered, stepping back in fear.

"Who are you?" She snapped, trying to cover her terror. He wasn't fooled. Taking a step closer, he reached out a hand and the mist was once again holding her hostage, the fear so real she could taste it in her dry mouth.

"That isn't important right now." He was moving closer, his hand outstretched. "I just need to find you." She whimpered, trying to scream, but couldn't make her voice work. She managed to step back, shaking her hand. "Now, don't fight me." His voice was amused. "It will just take a second. Just one touch." He was only a few feet away now, moving closer and closer, his pointed nails reaching for her. Whimpering louder, she managed one more step back before hitting a barrier. He rolled his eyes. "Stay still." He ordered. His nail grazed her skin and a scream tore from her throat.

Ren jerked awake as the scream echoed through his apartment. "NO!" The high pitched, anguished scream flooded his system with adrenaline and he was on his feet and in the guest room (which he privately thought of as her room) and at her side in seconds. She was screaming, thrashing from side to side, her hands clenched into fists. The shrill sound went straight through him and he took her by the shoulders.

"Kyoko!" He sat her up and held her by the shoulders. "Kyoko!" He yelled over her screams, his voice laced with desperation.

The silver haired man jerked away in irritation. A warmth surrounded her, repeating her name again and again. "Who is that!" He snapped. She groped wildly at the warmth, trying desperately to wake up.

The girl' screams faded to whimpers as she jerked awake. He stopped shaking her and lay her back down, his hand still on her shoulder. His other hand stroked her sweaty face as she panted, her cloudy golden eyes meeting his anxious ones. His thumb wiped a tear away from her eye and she sat up, throwing herself into his arms. She whimpered, sobbing softly into his arms. "Shhh." He whispered. "Shhh, I'm here. I'm here." He whispered over and over, rocking her. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here."

'He was so real! I could feel his nail touching me.' Trembling, she gripped her arm where he had touched her, and felt Ren stroking her back. Glancing up at the side of his face, she saw that his jaw was clenched in anxiety. "I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely. He shook his head, holding her at arms length.

"It isn't your fault. I just wish I knew what was going on." His eyes were scared as he kept her close and she felt for him. He was obviously exhausted as was she.

"I…dreamed about a man." She whispered fearfully. "He had purple eyes, and he was trying to find me." He looked down at her arms and she realized that she was still gripping her arm. "He touched my arm…and I could feel it." A bit of the terror leaned back into her voice as she remembered. He stroked her hand, gently easing her grip on her arm.

"It was just a nightmare." He assured her, holding the hand that gripped his almost painfully. He glanced over at the clock, whose neon green numbers told him that it was only one in the morning. "Come on." He scooped her up in his arms and carried the silent girl into his room and placed her on the bed, staying close by. "I'll get you some more comfortable clothes, okay?" She nodded a little, staring at her clenched hands. He brought out some clothes, then left the room to get her a glass of water. When he came back, she had changed and was sitting on the bed silently. "Here." She took a drink and placed the glass on the bedside table with a shaky hand.

"Thank you." She whispered again, still shaking a little. He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned her face, meeting her lips with his, the sensation that shot through her erasing her fear. He moved her as he kissed her, laying her down on the bed and hovering on top of her, moving his lips against hers. She knew that he was trying to distract her, and she appreciated it. He pulled the covers down and helped her slip between the sheets, then pulled the blankets over them. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her one more time and then rested his head on the pillow.

"Don't be scared." He whispered. "I'm here. I'll protect you. I promise."

She snuggled against him. "I know." She whispered, taking a deep breath and feeling his scent encase her. This time, her dreams were sweet.

* * *

><p>Reino jerked awake, irritation flooding his mind. Sighing, he sat up in his coffin. Her mind was completely blocked to him, her location fuzzy. "She's in an apartment." He mumbled. "What good is that going to do me?" Sighing, he lay back down, not wanting to exert any more energy. "I'll try again tomorrow."<p>

**A/N: Well that was fun. Creepy...I was thinking of A Nightmare on Elm Street. Hehe. Reino ended up being really creepy, but...well that's just how I made him. lol. Let me know what you think. If I haven't responded to your reviews, I am very sorry. I'm trying to keep up. :) Just know that I really appreciate it!**


	23. Courage

**A/N: I shouldn't have written this. I should have been studying. But I did...so here it is :) Hope you enjoy.**

Courage

Kyoko's eyes flew open when she heard the muted sound of her phone ringing. Finding herself in Ren's arms again, she smiled, relaxing for a minute, but then remembered the events of the previous night. Slipping out of his embrace, she leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans on the floor, climbing out of the bed quietly. "Hello?" She whispered into the phone, leaving the bedroom and closing the door softly.

"Mo! Kyoko! I thought you were going to call and tell me what happened with your boyfriend! Where have you been?" Kyoko winced at the anger in her friend's voice.

"I'm sorry Moko-san." She said sadly. "I was sick after the sleepover, and I stayed with Ren, and then I had to catch up with filming, and…"

"Wait." Her astonished voice cut through Kyoko's tired rambling. "You stayed…with _Ren_. As in Tsuruga?"

"Yes…" Kyoko blushed a little. "We're…dating." She mumbled.

"Hm." The woman didn't sound surprised, but there was some caution in her voice. "When you say you stayed with him…" Her meaning clicked immediately.

"No!" Kyoko blushed brightly. "I mean…I slept in the guest room. Well…mostly. And last night….but they were special circumstances. Nothing happened." She assured her stunned friend.

"MO! What do you mean 'special circumstances'?"

"Um…well the guest bed was dirty one night."

"…Okay. And the other time?"

"I…it was last night. I…I had a nightmare." She wasn't sure what else to classify it as, but it hadn't felt like a nightmare. Kanae must have heard the residual fear in her friend's voice because she didn't question her.

"Alright. But be careful Kyoko." She warned gently. Kyoko smiled at her friend's concern and told her about how she and Ren had gotten together, trying to get her mind off of the strange night.

* * *

><p>Ren opened his eyes blearily as his alarm blared. Groaning, he slammed his hand on the snooze button with a little more force than necessary, then lay back on the pillow. After a minute, he went ahead and shut the alarm off. As his mind woke up, the events from the previous night flooded his mind, and he was as confused and worried as he had been then. As he pondered her strange behavior, he was suddenly struck by the absence of said girl beside him. Sitting up, he looked around wildly. 'Where is she?' He jumped out of bed and peeked in the bathroom through the open door. The room was dark. Wrenching his door open, he ran into the living room, and was able to breathe again when he found her in the kitchen.<p>

She smiled up at him tiredly from the stove where she was cooking eggs. "Good morning." She greeted with a sleepy smile. He smiled as well, coming to stand beside her and leaning down to drop a kiss on her forehead. She blushed a little, making his smile widen for a minute.

"Good morning. Were you able to get some sleep?"

She nodded and began spooning food onto plates for them. "Some. Moko-san called me earlier." She noticed his eyes on her again, obviously searching for signs of distress, and she suppressed an urge to apologize again. Instead, she handed him a plate and followed him to the living room. "Did you sleep okay?" He nodded as he sat on the sofa, and she joined him. Yawning a little, she began eating.

"What time do you need to be on set today?" He asked, swallowing a small bite of food. His plate wasn't even close to full, since she knew his appetite, and he appreciated it, but the worry in his stomach was hard to eat around.

"1. I have to work until 5, and then I have Love Me work…probably until 8." He nodded.

"I'll give you a ride home tonight. I get off at 7:30." Actually, he didn't want her to go home. He couldn't stand the thought of not being there is she had another nightmare, or was seized by the same fear from the night before, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by asking her to stay the night every night.

Kyoko stared at her plate anxiously. 'I'll be alone tonight.' She realized fearfully. 'He won't be there to protect me…but I can't keep inconveniencing him like this. He isn't getting enough sleep, and he works more than I do.' She forcefully wiped the fear from her face and took a bite of food. It sat like a brick in her stomach, so she pushed her plate away. Ren who was still eating, looked up in worry. His hand covered hers.

"Kyoko, you've hardly eaten anything."

"I'm just not very hungry." She assured him with a cheery smile, starting to stand, but Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. She sighed and leaned against him, closing her eyes for a minute.

"We don't have to leave for an hour. Why don't you try and sleep?" He asked softly, leaning his head onto hers. Despite her fear, she nodded a little and he stood, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and tucking it around her as she rested her head on a cushion.

When he reentered the room to wake her nearly an hour later, her red-rimmed eyes were still wide open.

* * *

><p>The President held back a smirk as the young man entered his office. About to open his mouth and tease his impromptu guest, he lost all amusement as he caught sight of the boy's worried face. Frowning in confusion, Lory gestured to a chair across from him and handed the actor a cup of coffee.<p>

"What happened?" He asked softly, gesturing for Sebastian to leave and shut the door.

"Something is wrong with Kyoko." Ren told him simply, but the look in his eyes told Lory that it was more serious than that.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"I just dropped her off at home." Ren took a sip of coffee. She came over yesterday, and we were watching a movie. Halfway through the movie…I can't even explain it." He looked up hopelessly. "She was shaking and even when I put a blanket on her, she was like ice. I couldn't get her to respond to me, and I just held her for a second. It took a few minutes for her to calm down and all she said was that she was scared. She didn't know why." The President's eyes were narrow as he listened, his mind scrolling through the possibilities. "Then, she was fine. She fell asleep, and was in the guest room." Ren flinched a little as he remembered. "I woke up a few hours later, and she was screaming. I went into the guest room, and she was thrashing in her sleep and kept screaming 'no.' I had to yell and shake her to wake her up." Lory's eyes widened. "When she woke up, she started crying, and she told me that she dreamed about a man trying to find her, and she said that she could feel it when he touched her."

"Is she okay now?" He asked softly, clenching his jaw.

Ren sighed, shaking his head. "She slept with me last night, and she got some sleep, but…" He trailed off. "I tried to get her to sleep on the couch this morning before we left but she couldn't. I think she's still afraid." He took another drink and stared at his President. "What could be the matter with her?" Lory drummed his fingers thoughtfully.

"It sounds like…a panic disorder? But she's never shown symptoms before?" Ren shook his head.

"She didn't know what was going on." He told the President. The man sighed.

"Alright. I'll have a talk with her."

"Have a talk with Fuwa while you're at it." He grumbled irritably, remembering why he wanted to talk to him in the first place. "He hit her." The President's eyes widened.

"Pardon?"

* * *

><p>Kyoko paced, Corn clutched in her hand. 'I am not afraid.' She told herself firmly. 'I am not scared of that silver haired freak…with the long fingernails…and the freaky eyes…but that doesn't matter. He doesn't scare me.' Taking a deep breath, she reached under her pillow and pulled out her Ren doll, sitting cross-legged on her futon. 'Ren will protect me.' She lay back on the futon, closing her eyes. 'He gives me courage…and confidence.'<p>

* * *

><p>Ren glanced up from his make-up chair at the clock on the wall. It was 12:40. 'She'll be arriving soon. I wonder when the President is going to talk to her. Will she have to go to a doctor?' He sighed, not seeing the surprise on the make up artist's face. 'I hate this.' The make up artist frowned at him in the mirror.<p>

"Are you alright, Tsuruga-san?" The young woman asked softly, running a comb through his hair and styling it for Katsuki's next scene.

"Hm? Oh, yea." He gave her a fake smile, and she continued with his hair without comment.

When he was finished, he stepped out of the room, looking around. Spotting her, he was taken aback. She was smiling and chatting happily with Momose-san, laughing at something the other girl said, and nodding. His eyes softening, he made his way over to her. Momose-san spotted him before Kyoko and said something to the smaller girl quietly before heading to wardrobe. "Hey." She smiled brightly up at him, then gave a slight bow.

"Hello Ren." His arms ached to hold her, but the people standing around were (not so discreetly) glancing their way, so he only smiled.

"Were you able to get some rest?" She smiled happily.

"Yes. Not much, but I feel better." He nodded.

"I'll let you get to make up." As he passed her, his hand discreetly brushed hers, and a few people nearby wondered what was making her blush so brightly.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-san. There's someone here to see you." She glanced up from her bento, as did Ren. Looking past the crew-member, they saw Sho Fuwa walking toward them. Kyoko glanced nervously at Ren, whose eyes narrowed. Clenching his jaw, he stood stiffly, and she hurriedly stood as well.<p>

"What do you want, Sho?" She asked, standing partially in front of Ren. 'Run you blonde idiot! Can't you sense that you life is in danger!' Telepathy failed, however, and the musician only smirked.

"I want to talk to you…in private." She was sure she heard Ren growl, so she stepped forward.

"Fine." Ren's and was suddenly gripping her wrist, so she slipped her hand away until she was holding his, pulling him along gently. "Let's talk." Sho seemed about to argue but the look on Ren's face changed his mind.

In the empty corridor, Kyoko continued to hold Ren's hand, more to keep him from attacking her ex friend than to show her affection, but Sho noticed. "I just want to talk to you." He snapped. "So make your boyfriend leave." He had hoped to make her flustered and have her deny it, to have her jerk away and ask the tall actor to leave them, but she only blushed a little and moved closer to the man who moved his arm around her waist. Sho's eyes widened.

"I'm not going anywhere. Say whatever it is you want and leave." Ren snapped. Sho smirked, and Ren thought his blood would boil over. His hands clenched into fists until he heard a soft squeak and realized he was still holding Kyoko's. His eyes softened and he loosened his grip on her, kissing her hand softly. "Sorry." He whispered. Sho's jaw dropped at the exchange between the two.

"What…Kyoko what is wrong with you! Letting this two bit actor…harass you in public!" She turned to Sho, her eyes livid.

"Shotaro Fuwa, you wanted to say something to me. Now say it!" She snapped. "I don't have time for this." Sho crossed is arms, but focused on the girl.

"Here." He pulled something out of his pocket and approached her, a scowl on his face. Ren tensed but waited. She looked down at the object in his hand and glared at Sho.

"Ren already gave me medicine." She told him stiffly, missing the fleeting hurt in Sho's eyes and the small smirk on Ren's face. "Do you think this can make up for what you did?"

"No! That's not…I mean…" He crossed his arms. "Kyoko, I…I didn't mean to hurt you." She sighted. "I…I'm sorry." He mumbled irritably. She stepped forward. "It's fine." She told him in monotone. "Is that all? I have to get back to work." He started to say something else but gave up, shrugging.

"Yea. That's it." He started to turn away, but Ren spoke up.

"Just a moment Fuwa-san." His voice was too polite and Kyoko cringed. The musician rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, scowling at the man he hated.

"What?"

"I'd like to have a word with you." Kyoko squeezed his hand nervously, causing him to give her a reassuring smile. "I just want to talk to him." He promised her. She looked at him nervously, but nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to go finish lunch. You have to hurry." She warned him quietly.

"It will only take a minute."

Sho watched Kyoko as she left him with the giant actor with a scowl. The two men were left alone in the deserted corridor, both watching the other warily. "So...was it really her acting skills that got her this job?" Sho drawled. He blinked and there was a hand holding him by the collar, lifting him from his feet and forcing him to look in the narrow eyes of a demon.

"Alright, Fuwa, I've only got a few minute, so you'd better just shut up and listen. I'll ignore that last comment. Stay away from her. Don't speak to her, don't call her, don't be in the same room with her if at all possible. And Fuwa," He shook the boy like a kitten by the scruff and lowered his voice to a hiss. "if you ever tough her again, I will come after you, and I will make your death look like an accident. Do you understand me? Just nod." The pale younger man nodded and Ren dropped him in disgust. "Perfect. Have a nice day, Fuwa-san." He bowed slightly and turned on his heels, following Kyoko onto the set.

* * *

><p>Lory sat across from the young girl, regarding her kindly. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. She looked up in surprise. "I heard that you were sick for a couple of days." He clarified.<p>

"Oh. Yes, I'm feeling much better." She chirped.

"Hm. Thanks to your boyfriend?" He was amused at the delicate blush that covered her face. She nodded a little.

"Um…yes." She mumbled, embarrassed. "Ren took care of me."

"That's good. Are you sure you're up for Love Me work today?"

"Of course." She smiled brightly and he realized that she wasn't going to talk about the incident Ren was so upset about. Lory sighed. He didn't want to bring it up if she didn't want to talk about it, but he also didn't want her to be afraid to get help if she needed it.

"Kyoko-chan, if you start feeling badly again, or you need to talk to someone, please feel free to confide in me." He told her softly. "Everything in this office is strictly confidential." She looked up at him in surprise, then nodded, her eyes soft and distant.

"Thank you." She told him softly. He nodded and stood briskly.  
>"Of course. I'll let you get back to work. Do you have a ride home?"<p>

"Yes. Ren is going to drive me." He nodded and saw her to the door.

"Alright. Have a nice evening, Kyoko-chan."

"Thank you, President Takarada. You too." She bowed and headed toward the elevator and the Love Me office.

* * *

><p>Ren glanced over at his passenger occasionally. Her hand was warm and encased in his, but he was still worried. She seemed at ease as she watched the buildings rush by, but inside she was steeling herself. 'If he appears again, then I'm going to have a talk with him. I want to know who this freak is, and why he's coming after me.' She took a deep breath and Ren's eyes darted over.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly. He didn't try to argue with her, but squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb over the top. When he pulled up to the Darumaya, he put the car in park and pulled her over, crashing his lips against hers. She squeaked a little but didn't fight, allowing him to pull her over to the drivers side and nearly into his lap. She felt the blood rush to her face at the thought of anyone catching them, but the way his hand moved over her back made her completely forget the existence of anyone else. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she wanted to pull away at the strange sensation until he gently used it to stroke her tongue. She moaned softly, closing her eyes.

'I have to stop.' The thought came to the forefront when he heard the soft sound come from her throat. He stroked her tongue one more time and then slowly cooled the kiss down, pulling away a little, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered, his hands rubbing up and down her back. He realized that she was nearly straddling him, her knees on either side of her thighs, and tried to ignore the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

The blood rushed back to her face. "I love you too." She whispered.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked her quietly, looking into her eyes. She shook her head with a smile.

"I'll be fine. You can't keep getting up early to take me home. You aren't getting enough sleep as it is."

"I don't mind." He told her earnestly. "I promise. Or if you're that worried about it…" He trailed off, realizing the weight of what he was asking. But she was curious.

"What?"

"I was just going to ask If you wanted to stay with me for a while." Her eyes widened.

"You mean…live with you?" He smiled gently, easing the fear in her eyes.

"Yes, but I understand if you don't want to. You're not ready for that." He kissed her again, short and sweet, and opened his door, helping her out of the car. "If you need anything, call me." He told her, catching her hand, and she nodded, then hurried into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Kyoko felt the presence before she saw it. Taking a deep breath, she looked around and found the silver haired man standing in the corner. "Where's your guard dog?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and giving him a cool glare.<p>

"What do you want, you demon from Hell?" He laughed at this.

"You think I'm a demon?" Once again she was unable to move as he approached her, but she called on Mio to hide her terror, showing him a cold, hateful glare.

"Stay away from me." She snarled. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you…just as soon as I find you again." He reached out again, but as soon as he came within touching distance, she forced her arm back and slapped him across the face. His eyes widened and he stepped back, his eyes lighting up in amusement. "You _are_ strong." He laughed. He looked at the little blue grudges that were circling her. "That's why I was interested in you in the first place." She lifted an eyebrow, now more confused that scared.

"Where did you see me?"

"Oh, at the studio after your fight with Fuwa." He waved her question away, suggesting it wasn't important. "I found one of these laying around." He reached out and snatched at one of the grudges that barely managed to evade him. They formed a protective circle around her.

"Leave me alone you stupid demon!" She yelled angrily. "Go find someone else to stalk." His eyes trailed over her frame and she took a step back, the fear returning.

"Hm." There was an appreciative look in his eyes as he stared at her and she swallowed hard. "Fine. I'll leave you alone for now. This is making me tired. But I'll find you sooner or later, Kyoko." He grinned at her suggestively. "Hopefully you'll fight just as hard when I catch you." He disappeared and she jerked awake, her heart pounding in her ears. Taking a deep breath, she realized that she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was three in the morning. Rolling over, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

**A/N: Thoughts? I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Let me know what you think. **


	24. Working Together

**A/N: Happy reading.**

Working Together

Kyoko stared at her ceiling, making pictures with the random patterns of lines and dots. Her cellphone rested lightly in her palm, and occasionally she would glance at the little numbers. It was only six in the morning, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Too tired to actually get out of bed, she discarded the fleeting thought that she should help the Taisho prepare for the breakfast crowd and instead closed her eyes. After her 'run in' with the demon that seemed to be stalking her, it had taken her hours to fall back asleep. Luckily, she wasn't needed on set. It was a Sunday, and she didn't have any Love Me work to do, so she had no plans for the day.

Kyoko jerked when her phone vibrated in her hand. Looking at the numbers, she realized that she must have dozed off, because it was nearly 8. She checked the caller ID and pressed the green button. "Good morning." She greeted with a soft smile, almost able to feel the warmth from the return smile.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

"Um…not really. I was about to get up." She sat up, afraid to fall asleep again, and crossed her legs.

"Did you sleep okay?" There was a note of concern in his voice and Kyoko felt guilty for worrying him.

"Mostly." She left it at that and heard him sigh softly. "So what are you doing today?" She asked cheerfully, changing the subject.

"Well, I have work until 3, and them I'm free all day. Why? Are you asking me on a date?" Kyoko went red with embarrassment at his teasing voice and mumbled irritably about playboys. He laughed. "I'm sorry. You're too fun to tease." The embarrassment drained away at the gentleness of his voice. "Do you want to do something?"

"Um…if you do?" He laughed again.

"Of course." There was a slight pause and she heard Yashiro's voice. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll talk to you later today."

"Oh. Okay. Have a good day."

"You too. I love you." She blushed, realizing that Yashiro was probably standing beside him.

"I…I love you too." She mumbled. He chuckled and disconnected the call.

* * *

><p>Kyoko joined the Taisho in the kitchen and bowed. "I'm sorry I overslept." He only grunted and gestured toward a stack of vegetables. After she was finished cutting and dicing, she began grabbing trays and serving food to the customers. The crowd didn't slow all day, and she lost track of time until she felt a hand clasp her own as she headed for the kitchen. Squeaking and jerking away, she turned around, ready to call the Taisho, until she saw her giant fairy prince standing in front of her. "Oh! Ren!" She placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I lost track of time! I…" He held up a hand and smiled.<p>

"Don't worry about it, Kyoko." He told her simply. "I'm early anyway."

"Oh." She realized that the restaurant was silent, and that all of the customers were staring at them. "Um…do you want to come back to the kitchen?" She mumbled, blushing. He nodded, following her in silence.

"Ren Tsuruga?" "No way." "Do you think so?" "It can't be him…right?" Ren ignored the whispers and stepped into the kitchen, stopping short when the girl bowed deeply before him.

"I'm so sorry! I said your name too loudly, and now everyone will know that you are here and…" She was stopped when he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him, and hugging her.

"Stop apologizing. It's okay. I don't care." The Taisho and the Okami-san were watching them with irritation and amusement respectively, so he didn't kiss her, but he did squeeze her and nuzzle her hair. "Do you need to keep working?"

"Yes." The Okami-san, Kyoko, and Ren all looked over in mild surprise at the gruff Taisho. "Until 4." Kyoko looked sadly up at Ren.

"Um…I'm sorry. We don't have to…."

"Can I help?" The Taisho jerked his head up and stared at Ren.

"No! You don't have to do anything, Ren! I couldn't ask you to help!"

"Dishes." The Taisho threw an apron at the younger man who deftly caught it, and pointed to a sink full of dishes. Ren cocked an eyebrow, but nodded, rolling his sleeves up.

Kyoko paled at the thought of asking her super rich and famous boyfriend do the dishes. "Ren, you don't have…"

"Kyoko, I don't mind." He gave her a reassuring smile, trying to put her at ease. She sighed, giving up as he began scrubbing a plate, and hesitantly took out a tray out to a waiting table, glancing back at him occasionally.

* * *

><p>Ren glanced over at the Taisho after Kyoko left, sure the man was about to say something. However, the man remained silent, which was somehow more unnerving. "So…how long have you owned this restaurant?"<p>

"10 years." Ren nodded.

"Hm. That's nice…were you're parents in the business as well?"

"No." Ren flinched at the harsh sound of it.  
>"So…it really is kind of you to take care of Kyoko like you do." He smiled over at the man. "Do you have any children?"<p>

"Yes." Ren bit back a sigh when the man didn't elaborate and decided to just clean the dishes in silence.

* * *

><p>It was another thirty minutes before Kyoko got a break and she joined him at the sink, leaning against him a little. He leaned over and kissed to top of her head quickly before the Taisho could turn around and catch him. "What time is it?" He asked the top of her head.<p>

"3:30. I only have about twenty minutes left." She smiled cheerfully up at him. "Thank you for helping." He grinned down at her as he plunged his hands into the soapy water, checking for dishes he missed.

"Of course. I never got to work at a restaurant before." He flinched and frowned down at the water, withdrawing his hand. Kyoko's smile dropped away.

"Ren?" She gasped when she saw the trail of red liquid seeping down his thumb. Her face drained of blood and she grabbed his wrist her eyes wide with fear. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Here…" She pulled the surprised man over to a chair and pushed him onto the seat. The Taisho placed a first aid kit in her hand and went back to his chopping.

"I'm fine." Ren tried to convince her, but she was wiping his finger with alcohol. He flinched at the sting and she blew on it gently, her eyes sad. His own eyes softened and he touched her shoulder. "Sweetheart, I'm fine." He whispered. She looked up at him and blushed, starting to pull her hands away, but he closed his hand around hers. "Thank you though."

"Never put a knife in dishwater." They glanced up at the Taisho who had pulled out the knife and was draining the sink. "You can go Kyoko."

"Oh. Thank you." She bowed to the Taisho, pulling away from Ren and taking his apron, handing it to the Taisho. Ren bowed as well, and followed her out the back to the staircase leading to the residence. "Do you mind if I get changed?"

"Not at all." He followed her up the stairs and paused outside of her door.

"Um…you can come in." She smiled and gestured to him, and he stepped inside of the small room, looking around discreetly. Honestly, he was surprised. There was almost nothing personal in the room except for a small bag in the corner. She opened her closet and looked through her clothes as he looked around at the bare walls. Finally pulling out an outfit, she turned to him. "Um…Ren?" He turned to her. "I'm going to go change." He smiled and nodded, stepping aside as she passed, and watched the bathroom door close, then looked back around her room.

'It's so empty in here. I wonder why she didn't bring any stuff with her from Kyoto…' He thought back to his time with her there. 'Wait…I never saw the inside of her room. Does she have any stuff?' She emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a loose blouse and a knee length skirt, and stared at him.

"Um…Ren?"

"Oh." He smiled. "Sorry…I was just looking at your room."

"Oh. Heh." She blushed a little, placing the kimono she worked in on her futon, folded neatly. "There isn't really much to look at." She said simply, turning back to him. He was watching her closely, and took a slight step back, shutting the door. Two giant steps later and he swallowed the question coming from her mouth, his lips against hers.

She sighed a little in the back of her mind, her heart speeding up. 'He always does this, but I never see it coming.' On the other hand, she didn't really mind. The feel of his lips on hers and his tongue gently coaxing her mouth open and entering her mouth, made her legs want to give out, so she let him support her. Carefully, he scooped her into his arms and knelt, laying her on the futon, pushed the kimono out of the way, and lay on his arm on his side, nuzzling her neck and kissing her. She blushed brightly, but made no move to stop him as he moved back to her lips, entering her mouth and pressing harder against her mouth. She whimpered and opened her mouth, wrapping her arms around him, closing her eyes as he opened his.

Ren stared down at her soft red face, concentrating on keeping his hands were they were and his mouth on hers. 'I have to take it slowly.' She made another soft noise into his mouth and he moaned softly, trailing a hand down her arms languidly. 'She is just so beautiful…and she's mine.' He slowly pulled away, turning the kiss chaste again and eventually removing his lips from hers, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek, and laid his head beside hers. She caught her breath as he stroked her hair, watching her chest rise and fall, and the air slip in and out of her parted lips. "Do you want to go to dinner or do you want to cook?" He asked quietly, just managing not to kiss her again. Turned her head a little, catching his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Aren't you afraid of getting noticed?" He grimaced, briefly regretting his career choice, then nodded.

"We can still get private reservations somewhere if you don't want to cook."

She shook her head, slowly sitting up. "I don't mind cooking."

* * *

><p>They were shopping when it happened. The now familiar mist seemed to surround her, isolating her from Ren, and paralyzing her. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, fury and terror mingling in her mind. 'Go away! Leave me alone you stupid demon!' She screamed in her mind. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she tried to calm her racing heart, but the feeling of being sought out was still there. She heard a faint snicker and felt sick at his amusement.<p>

Ren glanced over at the girl who was apparently still observing the meat. "Does it really matter?" He asked, a little amused at how much she was thinking about which type of chicken to buy. "Just pick…" His voice trailed over when he realized that she was shaking. "Oh no." He mumbled, touching her shoulder and peering into her face. "Kyoko." He mumbled her name in her ear, wrapping his arms around her and looking around, hoping that no one was watching.

She tried to bring a hand up to clutch his shirt, but her limbs hardly responded. Seeing this, he reached down and took her hand, squeezing gently. "Kyoko, take a deep breath. I'm here. You are safe." He spoke softly into her ear, forcing his voice to be calm.

"He's trying to find me." She managed to croak, a lump in her throat making it impossible to swallow.

"No one is trying to find you." He reasoned with her softly, glad that they were in the store in his building and that this isle was empty. "I'm right here. You are in my building and you are safe." The trembling lessened but she shook her head.

"He's going to find me." She whimpered. The thought was more terrifying than the strange dreams and random visits. 'What does he want with me? He thinks I'm 'interesting.'' She shuddered.

Taking a deep breath, he held her tighter. "Who, Kyoko? Who is coming after you?"

"I don't know. He just wants to find me." He sighed, not knowing what to do.

'She really believes this. Does she need some kind of help? Is she delusional?' She looked up at him helplessly, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, leaning against him. "I can't help it." She knew he thought she was crazy, but the strange man kept appearing in her mind, reaching out to find her, and she didn't want to know what he would do when he finally did. He moved away and she was filled with panic. "Don't leave me." She begged, her hands clutching his shirt.

His eyes softened as he looked down at the small, frightened girl in his arms. "I'm not going to leave you, and I'm not angry with you. This isn't your fault. I know you can't help it." He tried to soothe her, his hands moving up and down her back. "We need to check out and get upstairs. Maybe you'll feel better after we eat." Intertwining his fingers with hers, he kept her close as they paid for the food and carried it upstairs. She cooked their meal, with him standing nearby in the kitchen, keeping up a constant stream of chatter to distract her, and then they ate in front of the TV. She leaned against him when she finished, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again sorrowfully. He stroked her arm.

"You don't have to keep apologizing." He assured her. "I'm not angry. I'm just worried about you." She opened her mouth to speak when the blood drained from her face again.

Fighting panic and exasperation, he started to hold her again when she pointed at the TV. He glanced up and his eyes widened.

"It seems that Vie Ghoul's new single is going to remain at the top of the charts for the entire month, with Sho Fuwa's a close second." He frowned at the name.

"Vie Ghoul?" She shook her head and continued pointing. The picture of the bands was flashed again, and Ren's eyes widened.

"Him!" She cried. He nodded slowly, leaning forward. The man had silver hair and purple eyes that could only be the result of contact lenses. The black make-up and pointed fingernails, combined with his pale skin and frail build, made Ren understand why she had been so scared.

"This is the guy you keep seeing and dreaming about?" He asked quietly for clarification. She nodded. 'I'd be scared too if this freak kept appearing in my dreams….but why would she dream about him?' "Have you ever met him?" She shook her head.

"He said that he saw me when I was leaving Sho's dressing room." Ren frowned in concern.

"You mean in your dream?" She nodded, a little worried at his tone.

"Ren…I'm not crazy." She told him, her eyes and tone pleading with him to believe her. "I really do keep seeing him!" He nodded slowly.

"I believe that you dreamed about him…but Kyoko, how could you have actually talked to him if you've never met him?" He tried to reason with her. He was surprised to see a tear fall from her eyes.

"You think I'm crazy." She whispered, her shoulders drooping.

He gripped her chin and gently tilted her head toward him. "No! I do not! I think that there is something wrong with you. Maybe you should go to a hospital…or talk to someone." She gave him a hurt, betrayed look despite the gentleness of his voice, and he held her again. "You don't have to." He told her simply. "It was just a suggestion. Look, I don't understand what's going on, but I believe you." She looked into his eyes, searching him out to see if he was telling the truth. "I promise. If you say that he's trying to find you, and he keeps looking for you, then he must be doing something." He touched her face, cupping her cheek. "But I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

**A/N: No real progress…just filler. Sorry. I hope you enjoy anyway. I really want to post another chapter soon…I'm looking at tomorrow, but we'll see how that goes.**


	25. Preperations

Preparations

The attacks stopped abruptly, but sleep continued to elude her, and Ren continued to worry. On Tuesday, the day before she would depart for Karuizawa, Ren went back to Lory's office. "I don't think she should go on location." Lory glanced up from a stack of paperwork and crossed his arms, wondering how the boy had managed to get in his office without an appointment.

"And why is that?" Lory lifted an eyebrow and Ren dropped into a chair across from him.

"She's exhausted, Lory. She can't sleep, and I'm afraid she's going to get sick again."

"Is she still having the attacks?" Lory asked quietly, glancing at the shut door.

"If she is, she isn't telling me. I haven't seen much of her since Sunday." Lory winced at the pain in his young friend's voice.

"She probably doesn't want to worry you, Ren." The President told him gently. "She's afraid that she's affecting your career." Ren's eyes widened.

"Has she talked to you?"

"No. Even if she had, I wouldn't tell you about it, since it would be confidential, but Kotonami-san has." Ren's mouth dropped. "Kotonami-san is worried about her, and she came to me to ask for help."

"And you told her…?"

"The same thing I told you. I can't force Kyoko to get help, and it wouldn't be helpful if we started trying. I'd hate for her to think everyone was turning against her." Ren placed his head in his hand.

"Then what can I do for her?"

Lory sighed, knowing this would be hard to hear. "You can't really do anything." Ren stared at him. "I know that you want to help her, but the only thing you can do is be there for her and listen. You said that you were usually able to calm her down fairly quickly?" Ren nodded.

"But only when I'm with her." He said helplessly. "She told me she was busy yesterday and today…and I won't see her before she leaves." His shoulders drooped and Lory felt his heart clench.

"I'm sorry Ren." He said softly. "I know that you care about her, but I don't know of anything you can do." Ren nodded. "Try talking with her again before she leaves. Maybe spending time with you will help."

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat in the love me room, taking a sip of coffee. Scolding herself internally for the amount of the hot, caffeinated beverage she had taken in, she discarded her fourth cup and made plans to find a fifth. Her leg bounced from the excess caffeine and her hand trembled as she tried to fill out the form. The door opened and closed and she looked up, her surprise giving way to happiness. "Hey." He closed the distance quickly and leaned over to kiss her cheek.<p>

"Hi Ren. I thought you had filming all day." She had thought that she would be unable to see him before her departure, due to their busy schedules, and was happy to put aside her work for a few minutes. He sat beside her, pulling over a chair.

"I do, but I'm on break now. I have about an hour. How are you?" He glanced down at her shaking hand and messy handwriting and frowned. He placed his hand over hers and held it. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's the caffeine." She smiled sheepishly, but her smile dropped away as soon as she saw the sad look on his face. "Please don't be worried. I'm fine."

"No you're not." He rubbed his thumb in circles over her hand but didn't go on. Instead, he sighed and hugged her. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. It will be nice to see such a beautiful place. I've never been to Karuizawa."

"Mm. I'm glad you're excited…"

She knew what he was thinking, but was grateful that he didn't go on. She didn't want to him to worry about her, but the look in his eyes said it all. He was scared for her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to try and talk to someone about this?" She shook her head, not moving from his shoulder. When she was with him, she felt safe, and she knew that the stupid Beagle couldn't hurt her. His hands running up and down her back helped as well, and she let herself relax.

Ren closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nuzzling the resting girl's head. He knew that she should be at home, but she would never take off of work for personal issues. Her breathing evened out and he carefully lifted her still shaking form and laid her on the sofa. She yawned, her teeth clattering, and he frowned in worry. "How much coffee have you had today?" He asked suddenly. She looked away sheepishly and he gave her a stern look. "Kyoko, that's bad for your heart." She laid her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"I know…I just needed to stay awake for work." He sighed.

"Try and rest for a little while." He stroked her face and she smiled, her hand coming up to rest against his. He smiled as well, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Will you stay with me?" She mumbled. He nodded, standing and going over to the door. He flipped the lock, hoping that Kotonami-san wouldn't bother them, then went back to Kyoko and stat her up. He climbed onto the sofa and pulled her over on top of him, sandwiching her between his body and the sofa, and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Her face rested against his neck and she kissed him softly. "Thank you." She whispered.

As she drifted to sleep, Ren mentally listed the reasons why he couldn't strip her and take her in the Love Me room. 'Number 1...Lory is probably watching.'

* * *

><p>Kanae turned the corner at a jog, glancing at her watch irritably. Her alarm had failed her, and she hated being late for work. She squeaked when she slammed into a large, hard object that wrapped it's arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" She looked up in shock and squirmed out of the celebrity's embrace.<p>

"Tsuruga-san! Sorry." She backed away and bowed a little, noticing the closed door behind him. "Is Kyoko here?"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her tiredly, and it was obvious to her that his mind was elsewhere. "She's resting at the moment." Kanae nodded.

"Is she feeling any better?"

Ren smiled a little at the young woman, taking note of the worry in her voice. Despite her cold exterior, he knew that she cared greatly for his orange haired girlfriend. "Well, she's sleeping, so that's an improvement. Hopefully, she'll feel better when she wakes up." A thought occurred to him. "Kotonami-san, don't let her have any more coffee." The woman lifted an eyebrow but nodded, slipping past him and into the Love Me room as he strolled away to find his manager.

Kanae looked down at the girl on the sofa with a half smile. The dark circles under her eyes peered out from under the make up, and Kanae dimmed the lights, pulling her coat off and placing it over her best friend. "Sweet dreams." She whispered, then walked over to her desk to begin working.

* * *

><p>Kyoko knelt in her bedroom, zipping up her bag. Her few items of clothing and toiletries fit easily, and her corn stone went in her purse. She stood and stretched with a small yawn. Walking over to her futon, she lay down, pulling the covers over herself and closing her eyes, forcing herself to relax. 'I have to get some sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow and…' Her thoughts were cut off by a ring and she felt around in the dark for her phone. Checking the screen, she smiled and flipped it open. "Good evening."<p>

"Hello. Were you asleep?"

"Not yet." She shifted in the bed, turning on her side.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'm all packed." She told him cheerfully.

"Good….are you sure? Did you double check everything?" He went on for a few seconds, listing items that she may have forgotten, and she smiled softly in the darkness.

'He acts like I'm a child sometimes.' She stifled a giggle.

"Yes, I'll double check everything in the morning.

She heard his soft chuckle. "I'd better let you get some sleep. Call me when you arrive tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Corn."

**A/N: So short…but I'm going to have to spend most of the rest of the week studying, so I wanted to give you a little something…sorry if there hasn't been any major progress. Hopefully you aren't bored. Reino will play a REALLY BIG role in the next two chapters, and I promise there will be action. Bear with me. College is very stressful.**


	26. The Wolf and The Woodsman

**A/N: Taking a break from studying…not really a good idea but I need stress relief. Got a lot of homework done, but it keeps coming, so wish me luck! **

The Wolf and the Woodsman

"They couldn't be talking about Kyoko, could they?" Ren's ears perked up and he glanced over from under his cap, turning the page of his magazine.

"What? Who?"

"This article published a reader entry who was praising Sho Fuwa's PV. It mentioned Mimori from Akatoki, and Kyoko, from LME."

"Kyoko…."

"No last name."

"Hmm…never heard of her."

"What! Never? Didn't you see Fuwa's PV? She's the angel that kills him."

"Oh…wonder what she looks like in real life."

"She's cute. Short orange hair, big golden eyes…" Ren's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath as he pretended to read, hoping Yashiro couldn't hear.

"What…do you like her or something?"

"Well…I looked her up online." Ren clenched his jaw, then forced himself to relax. 'Don't get jealous, don't get jealous, don't...'

"Did you hear that?" Yashiro mumbled, an evil smile on his face. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Hear what?" He asked quietly, turning the page again and hoping that Yashiro wouldn't ask what the article he was 'reading' was about.

"That guy likes Kyoko."

"So?"

Yashiro sighed loudly. "What is wrong with you? She's your…" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "girlfriend, isn't she?"

"She is." He turned a page. "She's also an actress. Guys are bound to like her."

"But…" He spluttered for a second. "She…what about…don't you…." He rolled he eyes and gave up, crossing his arms, a pout on his face, and Ren smirked.

"Yashiro, I'm not going to get jealous because some random guys like my girlfriend. She's an actress, and it is good that she has fans." Yashiro sighed and crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>"Wood stick?" Kyoko cocked her head, staring at Momose-san as they strolled toward the hotel. The warm breeze coupled with the chirping birds and the gurgling of the stream nearby had recharged her, and she somehow managed to do an impression of a drummer. Momose-san giggled.<p>

"Yes. It literally translates to wood stick. A foreign musician used it once and now a lot of foreign stars come."

"But…you're a celebrity. Why does it matter if you meet other celebrities?" Kyoko wondered with a tilt of her head as they continued walking.

She laughed. "It's because we're in different fields. As actresses, we don't often get to meet musicians, or foreign stars. Even someone like Tsuruga-san is really far above us." Kyoko smiled weakly, wondering if Momose-san knew about her and Ren.

Momose-san seemed about to say something else when she stopped in surprise. "What is…" Kyoko glanced back and her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Shoko looked up from her magazine when the door clicked. Expecting Sho to finally wander back in to do his job, her mouth dropped when a young woman with sort black hair marched in, dragging her charge by the scruff of his neck. "Sho!" She cried.<p>

"Shoko-san, I brought this lazy bum back to you." She shook him irritably and Sho pouted, his arms crossed.

"Ky…Kyoko-chan…why are you here?"

"We're shooting for Dark Moon on location. I was going to relax with another actress when I ran into this."

"Sho, you can't just wander off! You had all of us worried!" Sho rolled his eyes. "Where were you?"

"I was just walking…."

"Don't believe him. He was probably on his way back to the hotel to drink beer, drink more while taking a bath, and then watch comedy shows." Kyoko cut in bluntly.

"Hey! I never said that!" Kyoko rolled her eyes and released his collar. Shoko smothered a giggle at his sullen face, but quickly composed herself.

"What's wrong with you! Just because recording isn't going well, you run away? That's so typical of you. If you needed a change of pace, you could have done it around here. This is why those Beagles are tripping you up!" Sho froze and stared down at her, eyes wide. "Sho?" She took a hesitant step back, wondering if he was planning on hitting her again. 'Crap! I wasn't even supposed to be near him again…Ren will be angry.' "Shotaro?" He turned to look down at her, eyes still huge, then rushed to the corner, collapsing. His whole body shook with muffled laughed and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Wow. He really liked that joke." Shoko commented a little nervously. Kyoko made no comment.

'What joke?' She turned to go. "Well, good luck with him Shoko-san."

"Oh. Um…thanks for cheering him up. Bye Kyoko-chan." She watched the girl with a strange expression. 'I thought for a second that she…liked him. Why is she acting this way now?'

* * *

><p>'Ooh. Look at all the instruments.' Kyoko smiled as she leaned toward the window display, looking at the guitars from different eras. Forcibly turning her thoughts from Sho, she let them wander to Ren. 'I wonder how his shoot it going. I really want to call him…but he's probably busy. Besides, I don't want to tell him about Sho…though he did tell me to call…' Her face went pale and she dropped behind the display. 'The Beagles!' Her hand went to her cellphone, but she stopped. 'What am I doing? I can't call Ren, who's in Okinawa, because the band happens to be here.' She looked a little closer. 'That would just upset him. I wonder what they're doing here.' Suddenly she felt a chill and looked up. The familiar dark purple eyes were boring deep into her own, and she jerked away, running toward the hotel. 'CRAP!' She glanced back from the corner, as if waiting for him to emerge, but neither him nor whatever strange powers he seemed to have followed her. Sighing, she headed back to the relative safety of her hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoko wrapped the gown around herself and stepped out of the door. "Excuse me, Shoko-san! I'm going to head back to my room." She started to walk toward the elevator and froze. Sho was staring at her strangely, and across from him stood Vie Ghoul.<p>

"Hm. We meet again." She turned toward Reino with an innocent expression.

'Can't let him know that he gets to me. I'm not afraid. We're in public. He can't do anything to me.' Ignoring Sho's questioning expression, she smiled a little in confusion. "What? We haven't met."

"Heh. No. But our eyes did." Kyoko's throat was instantly dry, and she attempted to swallow. "I like that expression. You're on alert, and combined with the wet hair…" His hand reached up and slid his fingers along a piece of her hair, ringing out the water drops. "And in a yutaka…it's erotic."

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her head. "SWITCH ON!"

"Ow!" She jerked away from the Beagle and from Sho. "What are you doing?"

"You were in a trance from that idiots praise! I turned your brain on!"

"I was not in a trance!" She cried. "And when was he prainsing me?"

"You aren't used to being praised by guys, so you probably thought erotic meant sexy!" She fought a blush, wanting to inform him that there was a guy who praised her quite often. Forcing back the thought, she stepped away from him.

"I'm not stupid." She snarled.

"Hm…guess they're going out after all." The two bickering teens whirled on the band members.

"We are not going out!" They cried in unison. "She's just my childhood friend. Nothing more." Sho went on.

"Exactly. I'm Mogami Kyouko! And I would never be in any kind of relationship involving love with **him**!" Sho flinched and she looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He grumbled, mentally pulling the arrow out of his heart.

"Hm. Too bad. I guess she's not Fuwa's girl. You were going to take everything that belonged to Sho, right?" She looked up incredulously as the tall man with longe blonde hair put his hand on Reino's shoulder.

"Heh. It doesn't really matter if she's Sho's or not." Kyoko felt her grudges slide back, slinking behind her. Sho looked at Reino in surprise, moving a little closer to her. "As long as it's her." He smirked at her, making her blood turn to ice.

* * *

><p>"How was the bath?" Kyoko vaguely heard the words from where she was holding the door shut.<p>

'He found me. He knows who I am. I'm scared…'

"Kyoko?"

"Oh! Um…it was huge." She smiled a little.

"Kyoko…you're so pale. Here, I'll run you a hot bath. You must have gotten chilled. Why didn't you wear the gown?" She heard Momose-san muttering about her strange behavior for a second.

'Why do I go numb when that man comes near me? It's like I'm frozen…' She clutched the gown fearfully.

"By the way, you're phone's been ringing for a while."

Kyoko walked over to the bed, picking up her phone and staring at the screen. '4 Missed Calls. Ren Tsuruga.' She sighed, staring at the phone. 'I'm scared.' She thought as she pressed the green button, redialing the number. 'If Shotaro hadn't been there…what would have happened to me?'

"Hello?"

'If I meet him again…'

"Kyoko?"

'What will happen to me?'

"Kyoko…are you there? Is everything okay?" His voice was filled with fear. "Kyoko did something happen to you?"

"Ren…"

"Yes?"

'I'm so scared.'

* * *

><p>The sound of low music and chatter died away as Ren clutched the phone to his ear. "Kyoko, what happened?" He begged her, ignoring the surprised looks on the faces of the two other models sitting nearby.<p>

"Huh? No." Her voice was suddenly cheerful. "Nothing happened. Sorry. I think I just can't get good signal in this hotel. Everything's fine. Filming starts tomorrow. Sorry I missed your calls. I was in the bath, and I haven't had a chance to call you yet."

"No…it's okay." He spoke slowly. Unable to see her face, he couldn't prove his suspicions, but he wasn't happy with this. 'She's lying to me.' "So…are you sure nothing happened?" In a room full of people, he couldn't exactly start questioning her, but he hoped that she would tell him the truth.

"Please don't worry Ren. Everything is fine here."

Kyoko forced herself to sound natural, knowing that he was suspicious. She heard a soft sigh on the other end. "Alright. I'll see you soon." He hesitated. "I love you Kyoko." He said it softly, and she closed her eyes.

'I shouldn't be lying to him. He knows it and I'm hurting him. But if I tell him the truth…he'll just worry.' "I love you too." She said simply, ignoring Momose-san's presence behind her. Hanging up the phone, she placed her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Ren's heading back already?"<p>

"Yea. He left this morning. He told the photographer that there was some kind of situation on the set of the drama he's working on, and requested that they finish up as soon as possible, so he didn't have any breaks."

"Wonder if it had anything to do with the 'Kyoko' girl."

"Probably. He seemed really worried."

"Did he manage to finish all of his shots?"

"Hm…I think so. He may have made a deal with the photographer about coming back after he gets back from Karuizawa."

* * *

><p>Kyoko glared down at the musician sitting by the set. "What are you doing here?" She snapped, her arms crossed. 'Why does he show up when I'm trying to work?' After shaking himself out of the shock at her evil appearance, he rolled his eyes.<p>

"I'm working." She glanced down at his sheet music and lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought you were in the middle of recording a song. Why are you starting a new one?"

"That's none of your business. " He snapped. "Besides, before you tell me to get back to work, maybe you should talk to someone else. Why is the lead actor not on set? I'll bet he's still sleeping in the hotel. Go wake your boyfriend up!"

She blushed but, much to his concern, didn't deny the boyfriend part. "Not everyone is like you, idiot. He won't be arriving until tomorrow." Sho's mouth dropped and he sulked.

"What a useless guy. He's never around when he needs to be."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes and was about to speak when she heard someone calling Sho's name.

* * *

><p>Ren drummed his fingers as the taxi made it's way down the curvy road. Beside him, Yashiro glanced over in concern. "Ren, are you sure you're not overreacting?"<p>

Ren closed his eyes, picturing her face, pale with fear, and her trembling form. "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Kyoko stared at her bento, picking at the food with a contemplative expression on her face. 'Don't go wandering off by yourself.' He was so serious when he said that…I wonder how much he knows.' She sighed and took a bite of her food. 'Well, no matter what, they don't know where we are filming, so…'<p>

"Kyoko, you have a guest." Kyoko glanced up from her food. Eyes widening, she stood abruptly. "Wow, Kyoko, not only do you know Fuwa Sho, you know Vie Ghoul. Do you know all of the stars in the entertainment world?" She dove behind a door.

"Tell him I'm not here!" She cried desperately.

"But…why?" He smiled in confusion at the young actress.

"Because we don't know each other! He's a freaky, superhuman stalker!" The crewmember nodded, a strange expression on her face, and she held her breath, hoping that he would leave.

"Hey! Only the people involved in filming can come back here!" Her heard pounding, Kyoko raced down the stairs and pressed against the wall, terrified.

Silence. Then footsteps. Cursing silently, Kyoko began running. 'What am I going to do?' She came to a room filled with furniture and caught sight of a window. Climbing desperately, she pulled herself onto the pile and out the window.

* * *

><p>"Wh…wh….where…is….she?" Fuwa placed his hands on his knees and panted. Director Ogata cocked his head and smiled a little, holding out a water bottle.<p>

"Um…who?"

"What's going on?" Everyone looked up in shock at as the giant actor approached the group, barely sparing a disdainful glance at Sho. Yashiro ran in behind him.

"Where's Kyoko!" Sho ignored him, staring desperately at the director. Ogata glanced back and forth between them, but decided to answer Fuwa's question before questioning Ren.

"Um…I'm not sure. She was eating lunch." A crewmember popped up.

"Um…actually…someone just came looking for her. She kind of freaked out and ran off." He turned to the director. "She said the guy was stalking her." He held up a pair of slippers. "I found these under the window."

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Kyoko knelt down and gripped her foot, pulling the sharp thorn out and discarding the stick. A run ran up her leg, ruining her stockings. "Stupid Beagle!" She snarled.<p>

"You called?" She froze, terror coursing through her as she shrunk back. "What? No more running?" He smirked. "I was hoping to chase you until you were out of strength and then eat you up." She paled and backed away, scooting until her back was against a tree.

"Why?" She cried.

He laughed. "Don't you remember? I'm taking everything of Fuwa's."

"I don't belong to him!" She cried furiously.

"So. He doesn't believe that."

"I don't care what he thinks!"

He smirked. "I know. I also said…." His hand gripped her wrist painfully and he pulled her up. "That doesn't matter." She was pulled back against his front, unable to move. Her blood turned to ice, and she felt the purple mist surround her. "What's wrong? Not going to run anymore?"

'I…can't move! No!' She felt his hand slide up her stomach and his other hand tilt her face, exposing her neck. 'Help me! Ren!'

* * *

><p>Ren tore through the forest, ignoring the blonde falling behind. 'Where is she? Where could she have gone?' Looking around desperately, he tired to find some sign of her. "Kyoko!" He called her name, pushing deeper and deeper into the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoko felt his hand at her zipper. "It excites me to think about Fuwa's face when he sees you, after I make you completely useless." He tugged the zipper down, and she felt goose bumps on her bare skin as he revealed her full back. "This was his fault…he made it so easy to steal his song. He should have done something about it." His hand slipped into the front of her dress and stroked her skin, his lips making contact with her neck.<p>

"But…why do these things?" She gripped his arm which held her stomach. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Hate him? I don't hate him. There just happens to be a company that wanted a band to surpass Fuwa, and Vie Ghoul wanted to be famous…well, I'm just doing it for fun." Fury rose in Kyoko's heart, and she clenched her fist, wrenching away, and slapped him with all her might. His expression turned from stunned to fascinated as her demons swirled around her.

"Such a strong killing aura. Even though you don't like Fuwa…" Her eyes darkened.

"This has nothing to do with Fuwa, you demon from Hell!" He snapped, her voice like ice. "You've been stalking me for days! And it wasn't even for some kind of grudge! You were doing it for your own amusement." He smiled a little at the hatred in her eyes. "How dare you ruin someone's career for fun. You don't even have any ambition of your own." He laughed softly, reaching out a hand. Paralyzed again, she could only watch in horror as he approached.

"Fine. I won't bother Fuwa any more. From now on, I'll concentrate on you. Perhaps if I work hard enough, you will be more and more passionate toward me." He cupped her face, making her shudder. "What will it take?" His face approached hers, his lips centimeters away as his unnatural eyes met her terrified ones.

"Ren! Don't!" She barely heard the director's voice before a fist made contact with the Beagle's jaw, forcing him to release the terrified girl, and two strong arms caught her as she fell. She heard a gasp from behind her, and could feel Ren's anger as he held her.

"Hmph. It seems like the hero looks more ferocious than the villain." Reino remarked offhandedly from the ground, rubbing his jaw and glaring at Ren. Sho burst from the woods behind Ogata-san and, taking one look at the shaking girl in Ren's arms, lunged for the Beagle.

"No! Fuwa! Don't!" Ogata caught his arm. "Violence won't help!" Ren had to disagree, but didn't want Kyoko's name ruined because of this incident.

Kyoko turned to Ren's chest and trembled, clutching his shirt. She could vaguely hear the other three speaking, but ignored them. Now that it was over, the possibilities assaulted her, and she felt a tear fall down her face. She felt his hands move to her back and pull the zipper up, covering her again, and then pull away to stroke her face. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She managed to shake her head, tears of fear finally falling. Ignoring the burning hatred coursing through his veins, he started to lead her back to the set, carefully avoiding looking at Reino. 'I can't kill him. I'll just let Fuwa take care of him…hopefully he does a good job. And if I can find him later…' His thoughts were cut short when she stumbled and whimpered in pain. "Kyoko?" He looked down at her in concern. She was limping.

"I stepped on something earlier." He nodded and scooped her up, resting her head against his shoulder. Her lack of response scared rather than comforted him, and he kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." He whispered sadly, shifting her closer to him. She shook her head and buried it in his shoulder. "I'm taking you back to the hotel, alright? It isn't a long walk from here."

Kyoko didn't want anyone to know about this, so she nodded, glad that he understood.

* * *

><p>Ren placed her gently on the bed, sitting beside her. "Can you take your stockings off? I need to wrap your food." She nodded, standing and limping a little as she walked into the bathroom and slipped the stockings off, then returned. She sat at the head of the bed, legs outstretched, and he carefully took her tiny foot into his hands and wiped the blood away, revealing a small cut. He smiled, glad that it wasn't too bad, and, after cleaning it with alcohol and wrapping a small bandage around it, climbed to the head of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" She nodded, her head against his shoulder once again. She had barely spoken since he had found her, and it scared him.<p>

Kyoko closed her eyes. 'He's going to be angry. I lied to him, and I let myself get attacked, and I was spending time with Sho…he's going to hate me! I should have told him last night…when I was so scared. I still am.' She realized sadly. 'What if he goes to the press and…my reputation is ruined? Or what if he comes after me again…and no one is around to protect me? Why can't I defend myself against him? What makes him so powerful?' Her eyes flew open when his lips pressed against her forehead, a sad, worried look on his face, and she realized that she had been silent for a while. "I'm sorry." She whispered, clutching his sleeve. "I…I lied to you. I saw him last night, and I was scared…but I didn't want to worry you…but I worried you anyway." She sobbed. "I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot and I can't protect myself and…" He enveloped her in his arms, his lips pressed against hers, and she relaxed, letting him kiss her but half afraid to respond to the sweet, passionate assault. Finally he pulled away, a hand on her cheek.

"I knew you were lying to me." She flinched. "I can always tell when you lie to me, and I was angry…but not at you. I was angry that you think that you aren't worthy for me to worry about. I'm angry that that…Reino has been harassing you, and that there was nothing I could do about it. I'm angry that I almost didn't make it in time to save you. But I am not angry with you. I love you, and I understand why you did what you did." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek gratefully, and he chuckled softly. "I'm so glad that you're okay." He cupped her cheek. "I think Fuwa went after him…so he won't be bothering anyone for a while." She gave a hesitant smile. "And he'd better not come near you again, because I'll be there." He ruffled her hair.

"Um…Ren…" He gave her a questioning look, leaning back and placing an arm around her so that her head rested on his shoulder. "How…how did you get here so fast?"

"I originally planned on coming this evening to surprise you, but when I talked to you on the phone last night, I had a talk with the photographer and he rearranged my schedule. After I finish here, I'll be spending another day in Okinawa." Her eyes widened and he knew she was about to apologize, but suddenly she stopped.  
>"Thank you. If you hadn't come…" She trailed off, fear in her eyes again, and he squeezed her.<p>

"I did come. I'll always protect you."

**A/N: If you liked it, please send virtual cookies :) If you have no virtual cookies, virtual Twix bars are also accepted. :) Seriously, thank you for everyone who reads and reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Aced my German test :D)**


	27. Flying

**A/N: Sort weekend and lots of working, so I didn't get to write this chapter until today, but I am really happy with it, so I hope you like it. Also, you should check out halfdemonfan's "Reality of Dreams" The lemon version of my oneshot "Bathtub Fun" It was awesome and I'm really glad that they made such a great remake. Anyway, please enjoy.**

*********I quote a lot of Skip Beat in this story. This does not mean I own it. This means I'm trying to use authentic dialogue. Please don't sue me. I have nothing. *********

Flying

Ren stared up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths and trying to focus on the girl resting on his shoulder rather than the fury just below the surface. The more he let his thoughts wander to the scene in the woods, the angrier he became. It had been bad enough when the freak had been somehow invading her dreams, terrifying her and putting her in a constant state of fear. That had almost been the worst part; there had been nothing he could do to fight this strange man. But when he had arrived on set and, after leaving Yashiro sitting the taxi in his haste, was unable to see her anywhere, the panic had begun to bubble in his chest. The arrival of Fuwa had only irritated him, but the growing terror pushed it away, and after hearing the crewmember talking about someone stalking her, he had been unable to stop himself from running after her.

He closed his eyes for a second, the scene playing out in his mind, the green blur of trees and plants that rushed by as he raced through the woods, the passing sounds of animals fleeing, the crunch of the dirt under his shoes. 'I have to find her.' The thought had repeated over and over in his head, the fear so real he had been unable to concentrate on his location or which direction he was going. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on the girl beside her. The worse had been bursting into that clearing. For a half second, he had been paralyzed. His eyes had skimmed her, from her stocking-clad feet to her bare back, pale skin covered only by a bra, and the arms that hung at her sides, frozen. Finally, her eyes, wide open and terrified and her assaulter leaned closer, his eyes malevolent.

The next thing Ren remembered was the feel of the jaw giving under his fist, the powerful feeling rushing through him as the man fell, the longing to follow him to the ground and throw his fist against the man again and again, to feel only his muscles working as his hands were covered in this man's blood. The longing passed when he saw her legs give out from the corner of his eye, and arms that would have been hard at work committing a murder wrapped gently around the trembling girl, holding her to him. 'She's okay.' It was as if a calm wind blew away every other thought. She was crying and scared and possibly traumatized, but all in all, she was okay. That was all that mattered.

Kyoko turned in her sleep to face the wall, and he shifted his arm out from under her head. As much as he would love to lie in bed with her all day, he had a job to do and some excuses to make. Quietly slipping out of the bed and walking into the kitchen nook, he pulled out his phone and dialed Yashiro's number. The man answered on the first ring, obviously out of breath.

"Ren! Where are you? Where's Kyoko? What's going…"

"Yashiro, I'm in my room. Kyoko is here. She's fine." There was a soft sigh of relief.

"Okay. The Director is…" There was a pounding on the door and Ren glanced over in annoyance.

"Just a second Yashiro." He walked over to the door quickly, not wanting the loud noise to wake Kyoko. Setting the phone down on an end table, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. Fuwa glared at him, hands in his pockets, and Ren bit back a snarl. "What do you want, Fuwa?" He snapped, dropping all pretense of politeness.

"Where is she?"

"Kyoko is here. Go away." He started to shut the door in the boy's face when Momose-san appeared from the side.

"Um…Tsuruga-san?" He jumped a little and gave a small smile.

"Oh. Momose-san?" He heard the bed move behind him and turned a little. Kyoko approached them, obviously woken by Sho's yelling, and he moved a little to the side, letting the two in.

"Kyoko! Are you okay? We were all worried when you disappeared from the set!" Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Momose-san! How did you know I was here?"

"Oh. When I couldn't find you, I asked Fuwa-san, but he didn't know either. I was worried so I talked to the director, who said you were with Tsuruga-san. I thought Tsuruga-san wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow, so I came up to see if it was true." She smiled a little. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Momose-san! I'm so sorry! I should have come and told you where I was! I didn't mean to run off like that!" Kyoko cried guiltily.

"Ah…no. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"It isn't Kyoko's fault." The three turned to Sho. "I'd say it was the fault of the person who invited Kyoko to his room secretly, disregarding the feelings of everyone else." Ren's eyes narrowed. "That man." He lifted a finger and pointed at Ren.

There was a slight pause. "Hm. That's right." Kyoko blanched. She wasn't looking at him, but she could feel the beams from the overly bright smile. "I was careless and didn't think about what could happen if the media found out. I should have known that Momose-san would be worried. Momose-san?" The girl blushed brightly.

"Um…uh…yes?"

Ren tilted his head a little and smiled so brightly that little flowers materialized around his head. "I'm very sorry."

"Um…no…it's fine. I'm just glad she's okay." Fuwa glared at the ground irritably.

'Didn't expect him to apologize.'

"Now, if you don't mind, I have some things to take care of. Do you mind leaving me alone?" Kyoko flinched at the cheerfulness in his tone, and watched in silence as both Sho and Momose-san filed out. Half afraid that he was angry with her because of Sho's rudeness, she started to slip out when he caught her arm, pulling her over to his side and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent to calm down.

"Not you." He whispered, burying his nose in her hair. "Don't be upset. I'm not angry with you."

"He's lying. You didn't do anything wrong." Her hands pressed against his chest and she looked up at him. "No one will find out that we were alone in your room, and it was my fault for not thinking about calling Momose-san." He smiled a little at her earnest expression and touched her cheek.

"Thank you." He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.

* * *

><p>"I…talked with the Beagle. He won't be bothering you anymore." Kyoko stared at the man standing across from them in the secluded hallway. She had been on her way back to her room after staying with Ren for a little while, who had insisted on accompanying her, when they ran into the bottle blonde musician. Wondering why he hadn't taken the hint earlier, Ren shifted closer to Kyoko.<p>

"You 'talked' with him? Sho, he's a demon from Hell!" She cried, making the corner of Ren's mouth turn up a little.

'Demon from Hell? Heh. I guess that's one way to look at it.'

"What is talking going to do? He can't be reasoned with!" Sho rolled his eyes.

"Kyoko, when men talk, they don't actually talk." Her eyes widened.

"You hit him!" She cried. Sho shrugged.

"Just where people wouldn't see. He'll live."

"You idiot!" She cried, her fists clenched. "Now he'll tell everyone what happened! You should have just left him alone!"

"He was going to tell anyway, Kyoko! But now he'll be too humiliated to say anything. Do you really think he'll go public with the fact that I beat him up?" Kyoko was about to retaliate when Ren took her hand.

"He's right." He told her softly, massaging the top of her hand with his thumb. "He won't tell the press that Sho Fuwa beat him up. It would hurt his pride too much." Kyoko sighed, unable to argue with her reasonable boyfriend, and crossed her arms.

"Why did you do that, Sho?"

"I just told you…"

"No. Why put yourself at risk? He could press charges you know. Or if he did take the chance and talk to the press, your reputation would be ruined."

Ren could see in Sho's eyes that a confession was coming. He narrowed his own and glared at Sho, warning him silently. 'No. You had your chance. Don't you dare.' Sho faltered, the hatred rolling off the man scaring him a little. "It doesn't matter." Ren broke in suddenly. Both teens turned to him. "The damage is done, and hopefully Fuwa was right in that he won't tell anyone about this. The question is, Kyoko, do you want to press charges?" She shook her head silently.

"What!" Sho cried. "What do you mean no? Why not?"

"I don't want my image stained by him." She said simply. "I just want to forget about it." Sho was about to say something else, but Ren cut him off.

"Okay. We need to talk to the director later, and we won't tell anyone what happened" He paused when Yashiro turned the corner. "Yashiro?" Suddenly the image of the cellphone on the end table flashed in his mind and he put a hand over his mouth. "Oh God. Yashiro-san I'm so…" The man snorted and held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it. What's going on?"

Sho's eyes narrowed. "None of your business." He snapped. Yashiro turned to the younger man in surprise, and then lifted an eyebrow. Before he could retort, Kyoko snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that!" All three men looked down at her in mild surprise. "He has a right to know what happened."

"God Kyoko. Who else are you going to tell? I thought you wanted it to be a secret."

"Who I tell is none of your business." She felt Ren's hand take hers and she glanced up at him, but he was staring at Sho.

"We need to be going. Goodbye Fuwa-san." Yashiro smirked a little, trailing behind as they walked back to her room, Kyoko quietly filling him in on the way.

* * *

><p>Ren sighed as he dropped onto a rock, staring complacently at the forest around him. A few birds chirped and took flight, and a squirrel was making its way toward him slowly. He smiled at it, then lowered his eyes to the ground, lost in thought. 'What if I hadn't made it in time." The thought had been plaguing him since he had awoken at 5 in the morning, completely rested and too thoughtful to go back to sleep or lay around in bed. 'What if Fuwa had been the one to save her…and he didn't want me to know what happened?' He could feel a shadow of the anger; of the hurt and betrayal he would have felt. Flinching, he watched the squirrel absentmindedly as it scampered off. 'I would have been so upset, I probably would have scared her off.' He crossed his arms and sighed, thinking of her again. 'I hope she's really okay. If…' His thoughts were cut off when he heard a familiar giggle.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoko shivered as she placed her hands in the stream, smiling at the chill that passed through her. For the first time in days, she felt completely refreshed. Stretching, she began walking beside the little brook and listened to the chirping of the birds. Little fairies danced around her, greeting her and welcoming her to their home. Giggling, she skipped along, following them. A few twirled around her, calling her to play, and she chased after them, running by the stream and jumping over it with a laugh.<p>

Squatting down, she cupped the water in her hands, smiling at the water fairies that perched on her hands, and took a sip of the water. They swirled around her again and she jumped to her feet, giggling and twirling as the moved with her, but froze when she heard a crunch and two large hands covered her eyes. Squeaking, she brought her hands up and touched the fingers covered her face, then smiled when she heard a familiar chuckle. "What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear, and she blushed at being caught.

"Um…playing?" He laughed softly, removing his hands and kissing her cheek. She turned in his arms and looked up at him sweetly, her cheeks red. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, I thought I'd go for a walk. I do like hiking." She smiled, remembering the time they had met in the woods a few months earlier in Kyoto. He returned the smile, but then his expression turned scolding.

"You shouldn't be wondering around alone. What if that stalker came back?" He was almost afraid that the reminder would scare her, but she only smiled.

"I have my cellphone on me, and I left a note for Momose-san. Besides, I'm not afraid if you're here." He was momentarily taken aback at the cute smile and sweet voice, and tried to hold back, but gave it up. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, ignoring the way she stiffened in surprise for a second, then smiled when she relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He mentally cursed his height as he nearly had to bend over double to kiss her, then put his hands around her waist and lifted. She wrapped her legs around him and he nearly groaned aloud, stepping back and carefully sitting on the grass, keeping his lips on hers. 'Got to get her away from there before…crap.' He felt her gasp against his mouth and then, much to his surprise, pressed against him again, moaning a little. He groaned and, picking her up a little off of him, and placed her beside him. She was blushing as he turned on his side and kissed her cheek, then moved down to her neck where he decided to stay for a little while, enjoying the way she whimpered and moaned.

It was a good ten minutes before Ren realized that they were in the middle of a forest and someone could walk by at any time. He sighed and pulled away, stroking her face as he rested his head on his right arm, watching her catch her breath. "Good thing we're apparently the only ones who like early morning hiking around here." He commented idly. She giggled breathlessly, trying to control her blush and ignore the strange sensation in her lower stomach. His gentle hand on her face made her entire body relax, and she watched the clouds roll by. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well." She glanced over at him with a smile. "You?" He laughed softly.

"Yes, I slept well too. But I haven't eaten anything." She didn't jump up and start yelling. Instead, she smiled a little and closed her eyes.

"Me either. What time is filming?"

"I talked to the director again after you went to bed. He said we should both be on set by noon, but he wanted to make sure that you were okay, so he said if there are any problems, that you should call him and he'll make arrangements." She was silent. "Are you okay?"

She sighed softly. "I hate that I inconvenienced everyone."

"That wasn't your fault."

"No…but it still caused a lot of problems."

"Reino caused a lot of problems. You were just being harassed." He sat up and she followed slowly. "We should probably go get breakfast, and maybe the director will let us film a little early." She nodded, taking the offered hand and keeping it as they went back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Kyoko zipped her bag and pulled her purse onto her shoulder. Tucking her corn stone into her pocket, she surveyed the half empty hotel room in satisfaction. Waving goodbye to Momose-san, she headed out the door, leaving her bags in the room. 'Just have to say goodbye to the director, and then I can grab my stuff, say goodbye to Ren, and get on the train.' She hated that Ren would be staying another day, and that filming had been pushed back, but she repeated Ren's reassurances in her mind. 'It wasn't my fault. I had nothing to…wait.' She froze in the hallway, glancing around. A cool breeze suddenly hit her neck and she squeaked, turning around quickly and finding herself staring into the eyes of her least favorite person.<p>

"You stupid Beagle! What do you want!" She snapped. "Are you here to bully me again?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, that wasn't the plan, but I can fit that in too if you want."

"If I…why would I want to be bullied!" She cried, looking around at the deserted hallway. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to capture you." He smirked.

"To take me to the demon world?" He cocked his head and chuckled.

'Such a strange girl. It seems like her love circuits are dead...'

* * *

><p>Ren knocked lightly on the door, waiting patiently when he heard footsteps, and smiled when Momose-san opened the door. "Hello Momose-san. Sorry to disturb you so early."<p>

"Oh, no it's fine. Are you looking for Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes. Can you ask her to come here for a minute."

"Oh…um she's not here. She just went to talk to the director."

"Alone?"

Momose-san cocked her head a little. "Yes…why?"

'OH! She doesn't know who Kyoko's stalker is…' "No reason. Thank you." He strolled away, covering as much ground as possible with his long legs. Hurrying around the corner, he looked back and forth down the hallway, and hurried to the elevator.

* * *

><p>He was lying on top of her. It was all Ren registered before he had grabbed the wrist of the hand wrapped around Kyoko's hand and squeezed. Kyoko looked up in surprise, and then relief. "Ren." Her voice was soft and a bit scared, and he knew that he must look pretty frightening. The other man's eyes widened and he jerked away, fleeing to the other side of the room.<p>

"Who are you? Tsuruga Ren? That's a false name. Because you used to be a foreigner." He glanced at Kyoko who didn't seem surprised but was staring at Ren worriedly.

Ren felt a tiny hand slip into his as the words washed over him. He squeezed gently, grateful that she was there to anchor him to reality, protecting him from the onslaught of memories. "Most people wouldn't say 'false name.' Tsuruga Ren is my stage name. But my name isn't important right now, Stalker-san." His eyes narrowed and Reino took a step back.

"What? Are you going to hit me again? A guy like me wouldn't hold up very well against you." Reino said nervously.

Ren seemed to think about it for a minute. He wanted to hit him. More than he wanted anything, he wanted this man to feel pain for what he had done. But the little hand in his, squeezing fearfully, kept him sane. "No. I'm not going to hit anyone…**if** you promise never to bother Kyoko again. That includes whatever you've been doing to her for the last week." Reino lifted a brow in mild surprise, but nodded.

"Fine. I'm not afraid of dying, but I hate pain." He turned to go, but paused. "Kyoko. Throw that thing away." She glared and he dodged the grudges that were suddenly attacking him.

"I will not!" She screamed furiously. Ren lifted an eyebrow and watched the man walk away, then turned back to Kyoko. "Thank you." She said softly. He stared at her.

"What did he mean? What did he want you to throw away?" Her eyes widened and she looked at the ground sadly. "Kyoko?"

"He…" She hesitated, then peeked up at him. "He wanted me to throw Corn away, because he said that if…if the child who owned Corn were to continue to be as sad as he was as a child, then he would either have been insane or…or he would be gone from this world." Ren looked down at her in shock as a tear fell from her eyes. She clutched the rock in her hands. "I knew you were sad." She whispered, sniffing. "I could see it in your eyes, but I never listened to you talk about the sadness in your heart, like you listened to me." She brought her hands up to her face and sobbed, Ren staring at her in stunned silence.

'What kind of person was he? How could he have known that.'

"I'm so sorry Corn." She whimpered. His eyes softened and he reached out a hand, pulling her to him, and resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. She sobbed as she threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"Those things he said were nonsense. I'm still here, and I'm not insane, am I?" She smiled weakly and shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry. I was happy when I was with you, and I still am."

"You said…father's hands were too big…and…" He shook his head.

"Because of you, I can fly freely in the sky." She nodded and rested her head against him, relaxing a little. He glanced around and pressed his lips to the top of her head, then just held her. "I love you." He whispered it against her hair.

"I love you too Corn."

**A/N: Ta da! :) Sorry Ren didn't beat him up. I really am sorry. Maybe later...maybe not. Anyway, back to studying. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! :D IT is really appreciated and keeps me motivated.**

Lifany: You have disabled private messaging, so I wanted to thank you for reviewing! I am very happy that you think my chapters are well written! I have also also always wanted Ren to be the one to save her! LOL

To all other anonymous and without-an-account reviewers, THANK YOU! I dont'have time to respond to all of you, but thanks!


	28. Love Me Jobs

**A/N: It is currently 4 am. I have class at 10. I have studied and written a paper an am still not tired. SO I give you a new chapter**

Love Me Jobs

The giant man stared down at his kneeling victim with soulless eyes though the fog of cigarette smoke coming from the corner of his mouth. Slipping the cigarette back between his lips, he cocked the gun and held his arm out, hand steady, the other resting against his slim hip. The man kneeling before him trembled and seemed about to beg for mercy when the cold hearted killer pulled the trigger without hesitation.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan! Can I talk to you for a second?" The director of her new drama motioned her over and Kyoko gave a bright smile. Rushing over, she greeted him with a bow.<p>

"Yes?"

"About your new character, Natsu."

"Yes?" She cocked her head, curious.

"Don't feel the need to think about it too hard. Just act like Mio in Dark Moon. I want that kind of intensity." He grinned and patted her shoulder, but it wasn't the contact that was making Kyoko uncomfortable. "Just think of her as Mio, but a modern High school girl. I'm looking forward to your Natsu." He waved and hurried off, leaving a speechless Kyoko. Before she could put a name to her unhappiness, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Flipping it open, she forced herself to sound cheerful.

"Hello?"

"Mogami-san! It's Sawara. Are you free to talk now?"

"Um, yea."

"Really? You don't really sound interested."

Kyoko snapped herself out of it and smiled. "I'm sorry. Of course I'm interested. Please, did you need something?"

Reassured at the reappearance of the sweet girl he was used to, Sawara-san smiled. "Yes. Can you come by the office tomorrow? I have some offers that I would like you to look over."

* * *

><p>Kanae made her way down the hallway, her bag tossed carelessly on her shoulder, as she made her way silently to the depressed figure in front of her. With the palm of her hand, she shoved as hard as she could, knocking the orange haired girl to the floor.<p>

"Hey! What are you…" Kyoko's furious expression dropped and her eyes lit up. "Moko-san!" She cried, and Kanae sighed as the girl attached herself to her arm. "Long time no see!"  
>"Yea yea, long time no see. Now what are you moping about?"<p>

Kyoko clutched her hands together fearfully. Glancing up occasionally, she suppressed the irritation just under the surface. A few people were pointing at her in shock at the atrocious bright pink jumpsuit, while others asked loudly if she was a terrorist. Rolling her eyes, she straightened and waited, ignoring the softly vibrating cellphone in her pocket. 'Why did he want **me** to do this? Shouldn't he bring his own entourage?"

"Wow…is that a work uniform?"

"Eh…I think she might be an LME staff member." One of the men whispered quietly.

'But even if he doesn't have an assistant, why use the Love Me department? Oh!' She looked up when she heard screaming. 'He's here.' The tall blonde man smiled at reporters from behind his sunglasses, waving and nodding to the people begging him for pictures. 'Oh…he looks like a nice person.' She thought in relief. Suddenly he stopped and looked down at her. "Oh! Um. Hello. My name is…." She trailed off as his eyes narrowed. Her grudge antenna popped out happily. 'Wait…what?'

* * *

><p>"<strong>REN!" <strong> Ren jerked as Yashiro threw open the door to his dressing room, gasping for breath. "Kuu just appeared on TV!"

"Um…I know." Ren chuckled softly as his manager flailed his arms. "He just arrived in Japan."

"NO! No….well yea…but…"

"Yashiro-san, what's wrong?"

"I saw it." He lowered his voice dramatically. "I saw it! That cursed uniform that burns a memory in your brain. It was only for a moment, and the face wasn't in the shot…but that person…it had to be Kyoko getting into the car with him!" Ren's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Kyoko gasped for breath, staring around the heavily decorated kitchen and at her masterpieces. 'There. I'll make that traitor say 'it's delicious!' Thinking back, she grit her teeth in irritation. The man had spoken to her in rapid English, giving her brusque instructions for how to prepare his food, and warned her not to wake him, then disappeared into his room, slamming the door in her face. About to mumble irritably again, she was startled when her phone vibrated. Pulling it out, she smiled a little. She hadn't been able to see Ren much in the last week, since she was busy with her meetings for then new drama she was to appear in, and since he was…well the number 1 actor in Japan. Pressing the on button, she spoke softly. "Hello."<p>

"Good evening." She could hear his happiness through the phone and her own eyes sparkled a little. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She forced the exhaustion from her voice. "And you?"

"Exhausted. It was a long day." From preparing for his new secret role as BJ to dealing with the news of his father's arrival, he truly was exhausted. "Are you busy?" He made his voice light in spite of his suspicions.

"Um…actually I'm working on a Love Me assignment."

"Oh. What kind of assignment."

"I'm taking care of Hizuri Kuu." She told him softly, hoping the grumpy foreigner wouldn't hear her. Ren closed his eyes and bit back a sigh.

'What is the President planning?' "So what do you think of him?" He asked carefully.

"Eh…I haven't really seen much of him yet…" She spoke reluctantly, not wanting to tell Ren that she thought the famous actor was a first class jerk. Not liking her tone, Ren was immediately suspicious.

"Was he mean to you?"

"Huh? No!" She lied, praying that for once he wouldn't notice. "Not mean…just…brusque. I guess it is a culture thing. Anyway, I think I need to go. He's going to get up soon, and I have to have his food ready." Ren reluctantly said goodbye and wished her good luck, staring at his phone moodily.

'What is the President doing? I know my father. He would never be anything less than kind to a young teenage girl assigned to work for him. Why is he being mean to her?'

* * *

><p>Kuu caught the soft expression in her eye right before stepping into the room. "So you speak English? I figured you didn't know how since you followed me here with no response." He looked down at the food with a grimace, wanting to swallow his next words when he caught the sweet hopeful look in her eyes. 'No. I have to do this. If I want my son back…I have to make her cry.' He picked up the phone and dialed room service. "Yes, I would like to order a meal."<p>

"Um…of course Hizuri-san! Is western food okay?"

"Of course! As long as it's edible. Oh, and there are some scraps in the kitchen…if you wouldn't mid having them removed, that would be great." The stunned, hurt look on her face almost made him give up his whole plan and apologize to the poor girl. 'My son. I want my son back. And if I don't…my wife doesn't want me to come back…' He hung up the phone and turned to the girl with a smirk.

"I…I thought that you wanted to eat food from Kyoto." She mumbled, staring at him in shock. "But…even if I had made exactly what you wanted…you were never going to eat it." She said coldly.

"Heh. No. Of course not. What are you going to do? Call the President? Complain? Say that I was mean to you and that you want to quit?" He picked up the phone. "Go ahead. Call him. I'll help you…" He froze when the girl's hand touched his arm softly. Looking down, he was stunned at her soft expression.

"I'll call him…thank you." She took the phone in her hands and pressed it to her ear, smiling sweetly. "I'll talk to him myself."

**A/N: I know it was short, and that it seems fillerish, but it will get better soon :D I hope….please let me know if you enjoyed it.**


	29. Homework

**A/N: So this chapter is mostly Kuu and Kyoko...and fillerish. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy :)**

****Don't own Skip Beat...at all****

Homework

Kuu felt his jaw drop at the sweet, nervous smile on the girl's face as she pressed the hotel phone against her ear. One hand clutched the phone as the other twirled a strand of hair. Taking a few deep breaths, she giggled nervously. "Oh yes, it's Mogami. How are you?" She paused for a moment. "I'm good thank you. No, there isn't a problem. I think I may need to work harder to figure some things out, but I'm sure I can do it. Thank you. Hehe. Goodbye." She took a deep breath as she disconnected, then smiled, holding out the phone. "Thank you." She smiled at him brightly. "My report to the President is complete." He took it and hung it up, glaring down at her.

"Why did you lie? You know that you could have just told him that I was being mean to you and causing you problems."

"Being mean and causing me problems? Hehe. Drunk customers often act that way. But I can't stop doing my job." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she giggled..

He glared. 'Oh…she's good. Well I'm going to have to try harder.' Walking over, he grabbed the tablecloth full of food. Wincing a little inwardly, and hoping that at some point he would be able to apologize to the poor girl, he scooped up all the food and shook it. "You made such a disgusting mess with leftovers in a nice hotel." He held it out, ignoring her fury. "You made the mess, you take it home. Eat it with your lowclass friends. You're in the remake of Tsukigomri right? Go ahead and share it with what's his name…the male lead." 'I can't believe I'm talking about me own son like this. I…' His thoughts were cut off when giant dents appeared around the hotel room. His eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Ren." She spoke quietly, her hair covering her eyes. When she finally looked up, he could see disgust and loathing in her eyes. 'First this jerk insults my cooking skills, and now he is degrading my boy…' She shoved the blush away. 'boyfriend, calling him a low class person! He's the number one actor in Japan!' Clenching her teeth she went on. "Tsuruga Ren. He's the one who will soon surpass you as an actor, so you should probably remember his name."

Kuu's eyes widened and she caught a hint of amusement in them. "Wow. It seems like you are fond of him. Do you perhaps have special feelings for him?" She felt her cheeks redden and she looked away.

"I respect him!" She snapped. "To me, someone who wants to be an actress, he is like a figure in the heavens!" She grabbed the leftovers, thrusting them in his face. "And you talk about him like he's a commoner and tell me to feed him dirty leftovers!" He jerked away as she shoved it at him. "You made the leftovers! Now eat it!" She thrust a bowl of slop at him and his eyes blazed.

'SLOP! She wants me to eat slop!' "How dare you!" He roared. "Who do you think I am! I'm a Hollywood star!"

"So what? You're a guest here!"

"What's with that tone! Treat your elders with respect!" He ordered angrily.

"Shut up!" His eyes widened. "If you deserved respect, I'd give it to you!" His fists clenched as he towered over the furious girl.

"What do you mean! That I'm so despicable that I don't deserve respect?"

"No, I just don't think you deserve any respect."

"You! Don't you have any manners?" And so the screaming continued.

* * *

><p>"You idiot. You really got into a fight with Mogami-san?" The President smirked as he handed his old friend a cup of water with digestive tablets.<p>

"I didn't plan on arguing with her." He mumbled irritably. "First I just wanted to make her cry by being mean, and then…" He dropped his head into his hands. "The food was so good." He mumbled. "I couldn't stop eating...that girl is scary."

The president laughed, nodding. "I told you so. If you want her to cry, you'll have to put more effort into it."

Kuu sighed. "I feel sorry for the girl, but…as long as she gets into contact with him…Boss...if I make her cry…will he really come?" The President wanted to laugh but forced himself to look serious.

"Oh yes. He will come, and he will be furious."

Kuu sighed. "I guess I'm just jealous of her because she gets so much attention from him." Lory chocked a laugh at the image that flew into his mind, sure that Ren would be furious, but only rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll just use this jealousy to be worse to her tomorrow. And if she calls you again to report, just tell her to do her job." Lory lifted an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't get a report. My secretary said she called but I was on the other line." Kuu stood abruptly.

'She…she fooled me with acting! ME! I'm a world class actor!'

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry." Kuu froze as the girl bowed deeply. He had been about to yell at her when she had apologized softly. "You insulted my respected sempai." 'And my boyfriend.' "and I got angry. But that was no excuse for the way I spoke to you." He looked down at her hands and smiled a little. She was red.<p>

'She's a good girl.' He realized. 'NO! I have to be a bad guy!' "Hmph. You Japanese people will bow and apologize for anything. If you have time to stand around you have time to get to work." Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much! I'll make you breakfast Hizuri-san!" He watched, eyes wide, as she skipped away.

'Wow. She must be glad I didn't fire her. This is going to get harder and harder. She's obviously a professional that cares about her work.' A soft smile took over her face.

"Fuwa is singlehandedly monopolizing first place!' Kyoko stared at the Television in silence, a strange feeling in her chest. 'I shouldn't care.' She told herself. "I have Ren and my work at LME and I'm happy…but…' A tiny pain stabbed her chest as she turned away from the TV. 'I'm not going to focus on this. I need to be thinking about my roles. I got three offers and all of them are antagonists. Should I follow Moko-san's advice and turn them down? Or should I talk to Ren? I don't want to bother him…' She sighed as the TV show continued to praise Sho. 'He's getting better. His career is advancing and…what about my own? If I continue to only accept antagonist roles, won't I get typecast? What if everyone starts to believe that I can only plan antagonists?' She sighed as she picked up her phone and dialed Sawara-san's number.

Kuu looked around irritably. 'Where is that girl?' He placed the rice back on the table and glanced at the countertops again, just in case he missed something. "All she makes me is rice? Where are the side dishes?" He mumbled under his breath, shoveling another spoonful in his mouth, and then heading for the living room. He stopped when he saw her small form slumped over as she held her cell phone against her ear.

"Yes I understand." She spoke softly.

'What's the matter with her?' Against his will he felt a little fear stir in his stomach. 'Is she okay?'

"I know…but if I don't give them an answer it will be troubling, and I know these offers are hard to come by." He took a half step closer, curiosity winning out over propriety as he shamelessly eavesdropped. "But I'm afraid that if I keep accepting roles that just want me to act like Mio, then I will get typecast and I won't be able to get any other offers. I didn't become an actress to play bully roles." Kuu lifted his eyebrows. "So I'm going to have to turn down all the offers…"

Taking a giant step forward, Kuu carefully grabbed the phone and pulled it out of her unsuspecting grasp. Her eyes widened as she spun around, but he already had the phone against his ear. "Hello? Hizuri here. Please ignore everything she just said. She needs time to cool her head and think about this."

"Um….who is this?"

"Kuu." There was a stunned silence on the other end. "She'll call you back later." He hung up and tossed her the phone easily, spinning around and heading back to the kitchen.

"H…hey! I don't need to cool my head!" She cried angrily.

"You obviously do since you're willing to throw away such a precious opportunity. Are you such a great actress that you think you can pick and choose your roles? People have only seen you in Dark Moon, so Mio is the only thing they are sure you can do."

"But…how can I grow as an actress if all I am asked to play are bully roles!" She cried, following him into the other room, her voice desperate.

He sighed as he sat down. "You act them differently." He said simply.

Her eyes narrowed as she slammed her hands onto the table. "Differently? Having all of your classmates ignore you! Having your belongings thrown away. Having your desk hidden. Having funeral flowers delivered to your desk? I've had all those things happen to me! But I can't use them as references for acting!"

He spit out his mouthful of rice, choking a little. 'This girl! She…she's really had all of this happen to her?' She was looking down at the table and he felt his eyes soften. 'I wonder what kind of past this girl has really had…' He was quiet for a minute.

"No matter what, I can't think of a way to make my acting more powerful." She said softly. He sighed loudly.

"Who asked you to make it more powerful? You thought about how to create Mio right?"

The image of Ren helping her came to mind and she nodded a little sadly.

"Well then, just use your imagination. You'll think of something." She slumped sadly in the corner and he jumped up in surprise. "Hey! Don't get depressed before you've begun!" She didn't move and he placed his chin in his hand. 'What can I do? Her talents are obviously uneven. She needs to learn how to adapt to any role.' "I'm giving you homework, and I want you to show it to me tomorrow." She turned to him with wide eyes and tilted her head.

"Um…homework?"

"Yes. If you want to train your creativity, then you'll do it."

Determination suddenly shined in her eyes. "Who do you want me to act?"

"Someone you don't know. My son." She was sure he was kidding until she saw the challenging smirk in his eyes.

'His…son?'

"What? Just because you are a female actress doesn't mean that you will always get female roles. You have to learn to observe everything around you, and use that in your acting. So, how does a teenage boy act? Walk? Speak? Always pay attention to what's going on around you." She hesitantly lifted a hand.

"Um…sensei?"

'Sensei?' "Yes?"

"Can you tell me something about your son?"

"Were you even listening to me?" He asked irritably.

"Oh yes!" She assured him hastily. "But….any character has something…a trait to base them on."

"Fine. I'll tell you one thing. He's smart." She opened her mouth to thank him. "He's a man of his word. Handsome. Masculine. Cute. He's warm hearted."

"Um…no…I just…"

"He's like me, an incredible athlete, as beautiful as my wife, my living jewel!"

"Um…sensei…" He stood, lifting his hand as a spotlight shined down on him.

"In a word, he is more than beautiful! He is elegant and sparkles like the diamonds! Even while standing silently he radiates an aura of dignity."

"That's more than…"

"My precious wife and son are more beautiful than the gods!" She blinked as he stood on the chair and continued.

'Wow…I've never met one before…a doting parent. I can't believe there are parents that truly love their children this much.' She looked down sadly.

"In short, he is simply fantastic. But…my memory of him stops at 15." He sighed. "I wish I could see him now at 20." Something in the back of Kyoko's brain tugged at her.

'20? A handsome….wonderful man…who's 20… Wait. Kuu…if I look at him in the right light….'

"Corn." Kyoko felt her heart stop.

"Corn." She repeated faintly.

"Huh?" He looked up at her.

"Your son…his name is Corn?"

"Co…no. I'm used to pronouncing it the American way, but in Japanese, it is Kuon." The world tilted around her and she took a deep breath, nodding as he gave her the instructions for her homework.

'Kuon…'

'Hizuri Kuon…'

* * *

><p>"Kyoko?" She looked up in surprise when someone touched her shoulder. She was sitting on the sidelines of the Dark Moon set, her script resting on her lap, and Ren was now crouching in front of her, his hand resting on her knee. "Are you feeling okay? You look like something's wrong." She shook her head wearily.<p>

'There has to be a reason he hasn't told me. It isn't really that big of a deal.' "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"So…you've been waiting on Hizuri Kuu?" She nodded, wondering how he knew already. "What has he been having you do?"

"I just cook his meals." She smiled a little as he pulled up a chair and sat beside her, his hand finding her and squeezing gently.

"It must be difficult. I've heard about his legendary stomach."

'Why are you hiding your past from me?' "It isn't too bad. It is kind of interesting to watch him eat fifty portions of food." She enjoyed the way he blanched. "But I wonder if there will be any leftovers tonight…" She glanced over. "Do you know him?" She wondered quietly. "Hizuri-san…have you met him?"

"Um…no. I mean, I've never really met the man before." She nodded slowly, her eyes sad. "Why? Is he being mean to you?" She shook her head.

"No, not really." She glanced up when a crewmember showed up, calling her to set. Pulling away, she said goodbye softly and went to the set.

Ren drummed his fingers on the chair arm. 'What is he doing to her? Why does she seem sad? Did I do something? Does she suspect…' He shook his head. 'No. There's no way. She couldn't have figured it out…right?'

* * *

><p>Later, when they had finished filming for the day, he stood outside of her dressing room, knocking softly. "Hello?"<p>

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He opened the door and found her dressed in a casual skirt and top. Smiling he shut the door and walked over, opening his arms and wrapping them around her. To his surprise, she only leaned her forehead against him and stood still.

"Kyoko?" He pulled away and looked down at her. "What's wrong?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek gently. "Did I do something?"

She shook her head and gave him a bright, fake smile. "Of course not. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Are you about ready to go? Do you mind giving me a ride? If you're busy, then I can walk." He took her hand and pulled her over to the sofa, sitting with her across his lap.

"Please tell me. What did I do?" He whispered, his nose touching hers. She shook her head.

"You didn't do anything." She scolded herself inwardly. 'He doesn't have any obligation to tell me anything. He can keep any secrets he wants.' To her surprise, his eyes narrowed and he stood abruptly, careful to help her so that she wasn't dumped from his lap, but let go as soon as they were standing.

"Fine. If you are so adamant about keeping your secrets, then I'll just take you home."

She crossed her arms. "**You're** going to get mad at **me** for keeping secrets, Corn?" She spoke softly, even in her anger knowing that she had to keep his name secret. He turned, jaw slack.

"He told you?" He whispered.

"He mentioned a name. I figured the rest out on my own." He sighed deeply, looking down at the floor. "I understand that you have secrets Corn. Everyone does. But…to look into my eyes and lie to me? I wouldn't have pressed you about your past. "

"I'm sorry, Kyoko." He reached out and took her hand, his eyes pleading. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you everything…I just…." She shook her head, pulling away with a small smile.

"Corn, you don't have any obligation to tell me all your secrets." He flinched at the closed expression in her eyes as she pulled away. "I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'm going to go ahead and go. I'll see you later, Corn." He couldn't make himself insist on driving her as she walked away, shutting the door behind her. Dropping back onto the sofa, he rested his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"I'm not angry at him." She mumbled it again and again as she made her way home in the dark. "There is nothing to be angry about. He loves me very much and he is always good to me. I am just…sad." She sighed, pulling out her house key and slipping into the front entrance. 'He doesn't trust me with his past.' She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. 'If he doesn't trust me…does that mean he doesn't really love me?'<p>

**A/N: Hopefully you didn't all hate it. I really love the Kuu arc after he starts being nicer to her but I'm afraid it is boring to read about...well anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend.**


	30. Acting Out

**A/N: A little late on this chapter, sorry. But I've been working on the other fanfic at the moment. Well, I don't want to neglect this one, so…here you go.**

Acting Out

_30 CHAPTERS! :O THIS WASN'T INTENTIONAL!_

Ren leaned back against the chair on the floor, eyes closed. 'Corn, you don't have any obligation to tell me all your secrets.' Her voice when she said that, filled with hurt and sadness, bounced around in his head, giving him a headache. He hadn't spoken to her all day and wondered how she was. 'She won't want to talk to me…not for a little while. Maybe I can call her later tonight…I would pick her up but I don't know her schedule.' Yashiro had kept his distance, not wanting to take his chances teasing his moody charge. Now, he sat silently on the other side of the room, a solemn expression on his face as he scribbled in his notebook. Briefly wondering what his manager wrote in that notebook, he closed his eyes again to focus on the real issue. 'Why didn't I just say something? She knows my name…she knows almost everything now. It's just…Rick…' He sighed, a sound that didn't go unnoticed by his silent manager. 'What was I thinking? I have to tell her everything. If she hates me…then I'll just…' He shook his head trying to ward off the pain. 'I won't be able to bear it. But at least I'll have tried.'

"Good job, son." Kuu grinned up at the 'boy' across from him. To be honest, he was enjoying this little exercise more than he thought he would. 'She is a fantastic actress! Almost as if she's seen the real Kuon. How did she know he couldn't cook?' He held back a laugh, then glanced up again, shocked to find tears falling from the young woman's face. 'What did I do?' He leaned forward a little, moving his plate out of the way, his eyes softening with concern.

"I…I'm sorry…I…" She sniffed. "No one has ever been kind to me when I messed up…and…I don't know how to respond…" She whispered, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. When I'm supposed to be acting…" She sniffed, trying to slip back into character, and Kuu felt his heart clench.

'What kind of life has this girl had?' "Your family?" He mumbled softly, as though keeping his voice low would excuse the fact that he was talking to her out of character. She seemed to understand the cryptic question.

"It was just my mother an I at home, and she ab…" She closed her eyes and gave a fake smile. "We didn't have a very good relationship."

'I'd say that's an understatement…' He let it drop with a nod and they slowly eased back into the play.

* * *

><p>Kuu rested his head on the back of the seat, smiling at the chatter coming from the 'boy' beside him. Occasionally, he would correct Kuon's reading of some sign or display with a patient laugh and a shake of his head. When she started going on about how she hated the Japanese, he couldn't hold back his laugh. Turning away from her, he tried to hold it in.<p>

"Father?"

'Crap…' "I'm sorry son." He turned with an exaggerated frown. "I just hate it that my son doesn't have any desire to get to know the place his father grew up." He peeked up from his hand, wondering how the girl would handle his teasing, but stopped when he met her wide, tear filled eyes. Hand in midair, she shrunk away from him as if he would hit her. Dropping the act, his eyes softened. 'How did her mother treat her? Was she abusive? From the look on this girl's face, she was at least cruel.' Taking a deep breath, he flicked her on the forehead. Her wide eyed gaze was amusing and he crossed his arms, smirking. "I was teasing you, silly. Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Uh…" She blinked a few times then made a move for his forehead, but he caught her wrist easily. After a few more failed attempts, she leaned back and crossed her arms, pouting. "You weren't going to let me do anything."

He nearly laughed. 'At least I got her mind off of it.' "Of course not. A man can't just let someone attack him if he knows it's coming."

"Then why did you say…"

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get me back, Kuon. Sneak attacks, weapons…of course you have special permission, because you're my son." He felt her freeze beside him and glanced over for a second. 'I wonder if anyone has ever said that she was special. I don't think so, by the look on her face.' He stared ahead for a moment. 'I'm going to ask Lory about this girl. She's quite talented….' He glanced over again and smirked at her challenging grin. "Heh. You're starting to look pretty good, you little rascal."

* * *

><p>Kuu thanked the woman sitting across from him who had interviewed him, careful to keep his distance from the handshake. 'Julie might kill me if I get too friendly.' He thought with a small, fond smile. His day had been full of interviews and sneak attacks from his 'son,' putting him in a light, happy mood. 'Now where did she run off to?' Hands casually resting in his pockets, he wandered the halls for a few minutes. For a second, he felt a little panic. 'Nothing could have happened to her…right?' He swallowed and quickened his pace until he heard the familiar voices that made him relax, the fear leaving his body.<p>

"Kyoto? You mean the ancient capitol?" He smirked a little, but wondered who she was talking to. Glancing around the corner, he was surprised to find his actual son with an unreadable expression on his face. Kyoko was speaking to him under the guise of her character, but years of observation told him that there was something awkward between them. Pushing the thought away, he stepped out into the open.

"Kuon!" He caught the way his son glanced over in surprise, but Kyoko turned to him with a happy smile. "Come on. It's time to go." The fair haired man beside the real Kuon looked back and forth between them, obviously confused, but Kyoko ran towards him as he walked down the stair.

"Dad! Look! It's Tsuruga Ren!" She pointed her finger and he held back a laugh at the situation in which he was finding himself. Gently he flicked her forehead.

"Don't point at people. It's rude." He reprimanded her, arms crossed, fighting to keep the stern look on his face.

Her shoulders drooped. "Sorry." She mumbled, her hands falling to her side. He rubbed her head with a fond smile.

"It's fine, as long as you understand." Looking up, he caught the gaze of his son who was watching them silently. He caught an undertone of longing in his son's now dark brown eyes, and wondered if his son missed him…or if it was something to do with the young woman dressed in boy's clothing beside him. Shaking the thought away, he approached his tall son, a brief look of affection in his eyes that cooled to friendly curiosity. "Hizuri Kuu." He held out his hand with a slight smile. Ren's features thawed and he smiled with a nod, holding out his hand.

"Tsuruga Ren."

"It's nice to meet you. I've seen your Katsuki. As an actor, I'm honestly jealous." He put as much meaning into those words as he dared, smiling softly to show his pride in his son. Ren smiled as well.

"Thank you. It's an honor."

Ren watched sadly as Kyoko, apparently dressed as himself at about ten or eleven, followed his father up the stairs. Ignoring the confused ramblings of his manager, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and made a call.

* * *

><p>Kuu and Ren stared at each other in the President's office. Ren's arms were crossed as he stared at his father. Finally, he lowered his arms. "Hello Dad." He said quietly in English. Lory pretended to be engrossed in a dating simulation, but watched Kuu's reaction out of the corner of his eyes. The older man's eyes softened and, taking two steps forward, he grabbed his son and held him. Ren wrapped his arms around his father and rested his head on the older man's shoulder, feeling like a ten year old again.<p>

"I've missed you so much." Kuu mumbled, squeezing once and pulling away. "How have you been? Well, apart from becoming the number one actor in Japan?" His pride showed through the smirk and Ren chuckled.

"I'm fine. I've been busy." Kuu nodded slowly, a different light coming into his eyes.

"Very busy indeed it seems. May I ask, what is your relationship with the young woman assigned to work for me?" Much to Kuu's surprise, the smile dropped from his son's face and his eyes turned sad.

"She's my girlfriend." Kuu's heart thudded to a stop. He certainly never would have guessed that.

"G…girlfriend!" Ren nodded, hands in his pockets. "But…she….I…" Ren managed a half hearted chuckle.

"Yea. I met her when we were kids, when we visited Kyoto?" Kuu nodded to show that he remembered, taking a seat on a sofa away from Lory, who was now legitimately submerged in the world of simulated dating. Ren joined him. "I went back a few months ago, and she was my server at an inn where I stayed. She ran away when I was about to leave, and came here to work. After Lory hired her, I told her who I was."

"So…she knew you were my son?"

"Huh? No. She thought I was a…ehm. She thought my name was Corn." Kuu's eyes widened and Ren grinned ruefully. "I corrected her, but she still didn't know my last name, or anything about my life in America."

"Oh." The weight of that single word made Ren smile a little.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to tell her everything as soon as she'll talk to me again."

"Is she angry?" Ren thought about it for a minute.

"She's hurt." He said simply. "She swore off all love when a boy she grew up with broke her heart, and after the family life she had, she wasn't willing to give her heart to anyone. I lied to her about knowing you…and I think I really hurt her." He sighed, shoulders slumped as he stared at the floor, and Kuu's eyes softened.

"What can you tell me about her mother?" Ren's eyes widened as he looked up at his father.

"Not too much…she was abandoned by her mother as a small child. While her mother was around, she usually left Kyoko with friends. When I first met her, Kyoko was crying because her mother was angry with her for not doing well enough in school. I think she got an eighty something, and her mother yelled at her. She may have been abusive. Then she left her with a family called the Fuwas, who planned for her to marry their son, but he ran away and she didn't go with him. They stopped paying for her school and blamed her for their son's disappearance. She was miserable." Kuu sighed, leaning back against the sofa with a not.

"That would explain it." Ren looked over questioningly. "She was crying this morning when I told her that she did well cooking breakfast. She was cooking as you." He clarified, and Ren nodded his understanding. "And earlier, she acted like…like she thought I was going to hit her…or yell at her." Ren closed his eyes, and Kuu could see the pain there. "Hey, I'll see what I can do." His son's eyes opened wide.

"Dad, I'm 20 years old. I do not need my father meddling in my love life."

Kuu grinned. "From the looks of you, you do. Mark my words boy. If that girl doesn't become your wife, she's going to become your sister."

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked up from her cooking when Kuu joined her. "Oh! Hizuri-san! You don't have to help. I can finish dinner."<p>

"I don't mind. I enjoy cooking sometimes. My wife and I often cook together."

"Really? Does she like cooking?"

"Um…yes. She _likes_ it." Kyoko smiled a little at the face he was making. "She cooks a bit like Kuon." Kyoko giggled. "Of course, now I know why you were able to imitate Kuon's cooking skills so well." The girl froze, looking up at him fearfully. He was smiling at her softly. "I'm not angry." He assured her. "I was just surprised."

"How…"

"He told me. We had a chat earlier. It was thanks to you, you know? He left home when he was young, and I've missed him so much. It's because of you that he was willing to speak to me again." He smiled, touching her shoulder. "Thank you." She blushed a little, but couldn't hold back the obvious question.

"Why did he leave?"

Kuu took a deep breath. "He wants to tell you that himself. But…it was something horrible that happened, and he blamed himself." Kuu sighed. "But anyway, he wants to talk to you about it, but he's afraid you won't speak to him." She didn't respond, instead staring at her hands that were limp on the cutting board. "Hey." He touched her shoulder again, squeezing gently. "I'm not going to meddle in your relationship, but…he's scared. He's been scare for so long now…and I think you can help him." She glanced up at her father hesitantly.

"Hizuri-san…I…"

"That's another thing. I thought I told you to call me father."

"I…I still can!" She cried, her eyes filling with hope. He grinned, ruffling his new daughter's hair.

"Of course. I never severed our ties as father and child. I'm your father and you're my daughter." The next thing he knew, the girl had wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He felt her back shake with sobs and held her.

"No one." She whispered. "No one has ever wanted me to be their child." He kissed the top of her head gently.

"Their loss." He murmured into her hair.

**A/N: I keep saying that I can't update for a while, then I think, I'll just type up a little bit of the next chapter, next thing I know it's late and I've done none of my homework…but I've finished a chapter. Oh well. Hope you like it**


	31. Father and Son

Father and Son

Kuu looked up from the package in his hand and smiled a little as Kyoko brought out a large strawberry cake. Placing the DVD on the couch beside him, he cleared the table and let her sit the cake down. "Mmm." He grinned at the sight of the cake topped with large strawberries. "Looks great." He scooted over and offered her a seat. She smiled and sat next to him, placing a single plate, a fork, and a spatula in front of the cake. He looked at her questioningly as she carefully cut a piece of cake and placed it on a plate, wincing when it fell sideways on the plate. "Hey!" He cried. She giggled.

"No this is my piece. And this…" She held up the rest of the cake. "...is for you." He chuckled, but took her piece from her hands, cut a new one, and placed it on her plate, scooping the old one onto the cake plate.

"Thanks!" He began shoveling cake into his mouth, immediately realizing what the spatula was for, watching from the corner of his eye as she nibbled on her cake. "You really are a great cook." He said softy, smiling at her. "You'll make a great mother one day." He froze when she did, mentally cursing the words that he allowed out of his mouth. "Um…"

"A good mother?" She asked softly, her eyes cold. "I wouldn't know what that is." She picked up her fork again picking at her food. "I don't have the confidence to love a child…I don't want any children." His eyes widened and she picked at the food. Not sure what to say, he tugged a lock on her hair. She glanced over meeting his soft expression.

"Hey. You're just a child yourself. You have no idea how wonderful they can be." Her eyes softened a little but she only turned back to her food. "So…have you talked to Kuon?" It had been two days since Kuu's meeting with Ren Tsuruga and he was scheduled to leave the next day. She blushed and looked back down at her plate, shaking her head a little. "Why not?" He cried. "Are you still angry with him?" She shook her head a little,

"I've…um…just been busy." He frowned down at her, sitting the cake down and crossing his arms. "And…he's really busy and has a hectic schedule. And…" She trailed off when he continued starting down at her. "What?"

"Hmmm." He didn't say anything, but his eyes were suspicious as he picked up his cake and continued to eat. She sighed silently, not wanting to discuss the real reason.

'What if I've made Kuon mad? I was acting as him and being rude! What if he's angry and…and he hasn't called me because he doesn't want to talk to me?'

* * *

><p>Ren bowed to the photographer and waved away the young woman's thanks. She had all but begged him to be in her photo shoot, and he had willingly agreed. She was an up and coming photographer and he was looking for more diverse jobs that just R Mandy. Approaching his manager who held out a bottle of water with a smile. "Good job."<p>

"Thanks." Ren took the bottle and took a drink. "Um...do you have my phone?"

"Of course I have your phone." Yashiro continued writing in his book. "I always hold your phone when you're working." He said simply.

"Um…can I see it?"

"Of course." Almost painfully slowly, he shut his notebook, pulled out a latex glove, extracted it from his pocket, and handed it to his now irritated charge with an innocent smile. Rolling his eyes, Ren tried to subtly (desperately) check his phone without anyone becoming suspicious. Yashiro snickered for a second, but swallowed it hastily when Ren glared at him. "Any luck?" he asked quietly, this time in a serious voice. Sighing, Ren shook his head.

"It's been nearly 4 days. Just call her, Ren."

Ren shook his head. "I can't, Yashiro-san. She obviously doesn't want to speak to me." Yashiro sighed and shook his head.

"Ren, maybe she's waiting for you to call." Ren nearly shrugged, but kept the American gesture contained. The chicken hadn't reacted well, and he assumed it would irritate his manager as well.

"I don't know. What if she's still angry?"

"Well…why don't you go see her. Then you can talk to her about whatever it is she's mad about?" Yashiro had never gotten a clear answer about what exactly they were fighting about, but then again it wasn't really any of his business. Ren sighed and handed the phone back to his manager, hands in his pocket as he sullenly waited for the photographer to call him back. Suddenly the phone vibrated in Yashiro's gloved hand, and, without checking the number or thinking about the people watching, Ren snatched it back and opened it hurriedly.

"Hello?" He spoke hurriedly and Yahshiro smothered a laugh in his hand.

"Kuon?" Yashiro stopped laughing when Ren's eyes widened and he blanched for a minute.

"Dad?" He let the word slip in English, then blanched when he caught Yashiro's stunned gaze. No one else was paying attention but Ren swallowed at the implications. "Um…please excuse me, Yashiro-san." Yashiro nodded hesitantly as Ren hurried away, shutting the door firmly.

'Dad? As in…father?' Ren had never said anything about his family. 'So…he has a father.' He thought for a second. 'I sort of assumed his parents were dead…and that he was uncomfortable talking about it.'

* * *

><p>"Kuon? Are you there?" His father's voice was worried and Ren sighed.<p>

"Dad? What's wrong? Why are you calling me? Is Kyoko okay?" He rolled his eyes when his father chuckled loudly.

"She is fine. She's here, in the other room, if you want to talk to her, but I wanted to talk to you as well."

"Oh…okay."

"Don't sound so suspicious. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the hotel tonight." His father's voice was hesitant and Ren smiled softly.

"I get done with work around 10. Will that be too late?"

"Nope. Come on over. Well, I'll let you get back to work. Kyoko is cleaning up and I wanted to help her out. Good luck. I'll see you tonight!"

"Wait, Dad!" All he could hear was the dial tone and he sighed. 'Is Kyoko going to be there?'

Ren walked back over to his manager, smiling a little at his attempts to look nonchalant. "Thank you." He said softly, handing the man his phone and heading back to the set.

* * *

><p>Later after shoot was over, the two climbed into Ren's car to go to his next shoot. As Ren put the key in the ignition, Yashiro glanced over at him. As always, the taller man was silent. "Um…Ren?"<p>

"Yes?" They were about to pull out of the parking lot and Ren hesitated, turning to his manager.

"Um…was…are you…um…" Ren lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arm, chuckling a little.

"Yes, Yashiro-san?" He asked encouragingly.

"Sorry." The manager chuckled nervously. "Um…was that your father on the phone?" Ren's eyes became guarded and Yashiro hurried to apologize, lifting a hand. "No, sorry. Um…it's none of my business! I'm sorry." Ren sighed with a smile.

"No, don't be sorry. Yes, it was my father on the phone."

"Oh." Yashiro didn't say anything else and Ren smiled a little, taking a deep breath.

"My parents live in America, so I don't see them much anymore." Yashiro's jaw dropped as Ren nonchalantly placed his foot on the gas pedal.

"Really!" Ren watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes."

"When did they move to America?"

"My father moved there years ago. My mother is from there."

"So…you're American?"

Ren smiled a little. Yashiro's voice was strictly curious, maybe a little awed, and this was encouraging. "Yes. I was born in California."

"Seriously? When did you move to Japan!"

"About five years ago."

"You…wait." Yashiro leaned over. "You lived in America for most of your life? How do you speak Japanese so well?" Ren chuckled.

"My father taught me at home. My mother doesn't speak it very well though."

"Hm. Never would have guessed." He pulled out his planner as they drove on. "So…what's your father's name?"

Ren grinned. "Kuu Hizuri." Yashiro chocked on his own saliva, turning to his client with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked up at Kuu who was flipping through the script of Box R. "Were you planning on turning this one down?"<p>

"No…I already spoke to the director." He glanced up at her tone. "He told me to just act it like Mio." She said glumly. Kuu frowned, shifting on the sofa.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I…I have no idea." She said honestly. "I don't want to just act Mio over and over again. I mean, I love acting as Mio…but this is Natsu. He nodded slowly.

"I agree…"

"But…I can't argue with the director!"

"No. That's never a good idea." He sighed, about to say something, then glanced up at the clock. "I'm hungry, Kyoko." He said suddenly, making the girl jump a little.

"Um…alright. You just ate a few minutes ago."

"I know…how about some sandwiches?" She laughed and stood, nodding. "Thank you!" He called as she walked into the kitchen. Grinning he placed her script on the table by her bag and checked his watch.

Thinking nothing of her father's strange behavior, Kyoko cut and chopped until she heard a muffled knock on the door. Frowning, she glanced into the living room as her father walked to the door and opened it with a smile, opening his arms. Kyoko froze when two familiar arms came into view and she dove to the ground, crouching behind the cabinet. 'What's Ren doing here?' She cried in her mind, trembling a little. 'Well….it is Kuon…..Kuu's son. But…Father didn't say anything! I'm not prepared! What if he's mad at…' She froze when someone cleared their throat. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking into the eyes of her father who was crouching in front of her with an amused expression.

"Kyoko?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"  
>"Um…" She glanced around and smiled nervously. "Hiding…?"<br>"Why?"

"Because…what if he's mad at me and doesn't want to see me!" She cried. Kuu chuckled.

"Why would he be angry with you?" He didn't mention the look of hope in his son's eyes when he saw Kyoko's bag on the table. "He loves you." She blushed brightly.

"But…I haven't called him!" She cried. "And I haven't seen him in days! What if he…" She trailed off and looked at the floor sadly.

Kuu didn't speak, just pulled the girl into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Come on." He said after a second, pulling her to her feet and grabbing the tray of sandwiches. "Come say hello."

Ren glanced up when Kyoko emerged from the kitchen, partially hidden behind his father. Her eyes were on the ground, and she was obviously nervous. "Hello Kyoko." He said softly, smiling gently at the girl. She peeked up at him, smiling a little.

"Hello Ren." She mumbled. Kuu held up the plate of sandwiches.

"I'm just going to run to the bedroom and eat these." He said cheerfully, though neither of the younger people heard him or noticed the way he hurried away.

Ren stood and took a few steps toward her until he was only a foot away. "I'm sorry." He said softly. She looked up in surprise. "I should have told you…I'm really sorry." His eyes were sad, his arms limply at his sides, and she threw her arms around him, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. Stunned, he managed to free his arms and hold her, feeling her sob against him.

"Kyoko? What happened? Why are you sorry?" He asked gently, stroking her hair.

"I thought…that you were mad at me…" She looked up at him with relived, tear filled eyes. "…because I didn't call you…and…I thought…" She shook her head, hugging him again in relief. Tilting her head toward him with a gentle smile, he pressed his lips against hers, stroking her back and holding her close.

"Shh. Don't cry sweetie." She blushed a little. "I love you. I'm not angry. I thought that you were angry and didn't want to talk to me." He shook his head, cupping her cheek. "It wasn't your fault." She nodded a little, sniffing, and he handed her a handkerchief. Blushing, she took it. After she had wiped her face, he pulled her back over and pressed his lips against hers again, stepping back and pulling her with him until the back of his knees hit the sofa, and he sat, pulling her with him.

'I haven't seen her in so long…well a couple of days. Still, I missed her so much.' He let his hands trail up her back, careful to leave his hands above the waist.

"Ahem. Kuon?" He pulled away quickly, Kyoko following suit. "What are you doing to my daughter?" Kyoko blushed and hid her red face in Ren's shoulder, making him chuckle and rub her back. Kuu smirked and sat next to them. "I'll take it you made up."

**A/N: Reviews are nice. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who has been reading. I really appreciate it! Sorry if I don't catch all mistakes, I try to proofread. Let me know if I missed anything.**


	32. Grateful

**A/N: So, Skip Beat is liscensed on Manga Fox, the place where I typically read Skip Beat…does anyone have any ideas for a better site. I don't like EatManga because the names are wrong. (Maria is Margaret and Natsu is Shouka…) Also, the translation isn't very good. Manga reader wasn't working when I tried it…ideas for a new site to read it? Thanks**

Grateful

With a face as red as a tomato, Kyoko climbed off of her boyfriend's lap and perched on the couch beside him, keeping her gaze on the floor as her father sat his empty plate on the table. "I'm sorry. Are you hungry? Did you want a sandwich?"

"No thanks, Dad." Kuon grinned at his father, glancing questioning look. Kyoko managed to shake her head, still blushing. Kuu chuckled at his daughter's discomfort, peeking around his son to look at her.

"Are you sure, Kyoko?" He asked with a grin. "I can whip us up something." She shook her head again, still mortified at having been caught making out with her boyfriend while straddling him…by not just his father, but her father as well. 'Wait…can he still be my father?' The thought made her frown. 'If he's Ren…no Kuon's father…how can he be mine?' Kuon noticed her sad frown and took her hand.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She looked up and realized that both Kuu and Kuon looked worried.

"Oh! Nothing! Sorry. Um…no, I'm not hungry." She grinned brightly and they nodded slowly, not quite believing her.

"So what are you doing here so late?" Ren asked softly, putting his arm around her and pulling her so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Um, I was showing Fa…Hizuri-san my new offers and the script for Box R." Kuon nodded, but Kuu frowned.

"Hizuri-san?" He asked, crossing his arms. "I thought I told you to call me father." He looked hurt, and she hurriedly leaned over Kuon.

"Um…I'm sorry. I just thought that since you were Kuon's father…" She trailed off, sitting back and looking at the carpet. Kuu sighed and shook his head, reaching out and taking her hand.

"I can still be your father Kyoko." He said softly, squeezing her hand and prompting her to look up at him. Kuon was smiling as well, looking down at her softly. "And if you get married, I can be your real father." Kuon groaned as Kyoko turned bright red and buried her face in her hands.

"Dad!" He cried, his face turning a soft red. Kuu chuckled.

"What? I want grandkids and you aren't getting any younger!" Kyoko buried her head in Kuon's shoulder. "You'd better get a move on before you can't…"

"Dad, don't finish that!" Kuon warned. Kuu chuckled.

"Oh alright. I'm just kidding. Here, look at this script. It's the reason Kyoko was here so late. The director told her to just act like Mio." He frowned, showing Kuon what he thought of that. Ren frowned as well, taking the script and flipping through it. He was silent except for the occasional 'hmm' or 'oh' and Kyoko peeked over his arm, rereading as he did.

"It's an interesting script. You'll do great with Natsu's character." He smiled at her. "What other scripts have you gotten?" She reached into her bag and handed him the small stack of papers and they spent the evening looking them over.

* * *

><p>Kyoko glanced over at Ren as he drove, super aware of his hand wrapped around hers. Her purse sat between her knees, and she had an urge to pull the hem of her skirt down. Fighting to keep from fidgeting from nervousness she looked out the window, watching as the scenery rushed by. "Everything okay?" His deep voice, soft as it was, seemed to boom in the car, making her jump.<p>

"Of course. Why do you ask?" He grinned.

"You seem fidgety." She could hear the teasing in his voice and blushed a little.

"No…I'm not…fidgety. I'm just…um…I'm fine." He chuckled, his deep voice setting her on fire.

Ren glanced at the digital clock on his dashboard, which told him it was nearly midnight, too late to come up with any excuse to stay with her any longer.

"Are you hungry?" He looked up in surprise when her quiet voice reached him.

"Um…a little." He spoke hesitantly.

"I…I was just wondering…if you wanted to…um…if you don't mind…if I could cook something….for you…at your place." She was looking at the floor as she spoke by the end of the sentence, until Ren squeezed her hand. Glancing up, she was temporarily blinded in the dark by his bright smile.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Ren watched her move around his kitchen, her face a continual soft red. He smirked a little at her embarrassment, but had to ask the question on his mind. "Kyoko?"<p>

"Hm?" She asked from her position stirring a pot.

"Why did you want to come over?" She blushed even brighter, turning the heat down on the stove.

Ren approached her as she looked down into the pot. "I…um…" She peeked up at him. "I…just thought you might be hungry." He lifted a teasing eyebrow and leaned against the counter, looking up into her eyes. "I wanted to see you." She mumbled finally. She met his eyes sheepishly, relieved when gentle, loving eyes met her own. He lifted his hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her soft red skin, then leaned over, hesitating when his nose was nearly touching hers. Blushing brighter, she moved forward and pressed her lips against his, squeaking a little when he wrapped his arms around her, pausing for a second to turn off the burner, then pulled her backwards as he kissed her.

She had no idea how he successfully led her to the sofa while walking backwards and kissing her passionately, but before she knew it she was back on his lap, her feet dangling by his knees as she rested on his thighs. His hands trailed up and down her back, tugging at the hem of her shirt, but she was too busy concentrating on his tongue caressing hers to ask him what he was doing, and before she could speak her blouse was off and he was unclasping her bra. Trailing her hands up his chest, she rested them on his shoulders as he moved from her mouth to her neck, making her gasp. She felt her bra straps slide down her arms and, for the first time, realized what he was doing, but his mouth on her breast shoved all her questions away.

"Ren…" She mumbled. He didn't answer, taking her waist and pulling her closer. She gasped when something pressed against her core and whimpered. "Ren…" She whispered, a little more urgently this time, but he didn't respond, moving back up to her collar bone. "Kuon!" Finally he pulled away and looked into her eyes, and she could see love and…something else there. Shaking her head a little, she prayed that there was no fear in her eyes. "Kuon…I…"

Ren took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. 'She's not ready for that. Not yet. I can't push her into this.' Softening his smile, he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, holding her, pretending that the fear in her eyes hadn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his neck, then kissed his throat gently. He sighed as she kissed up his throat to his mouth where he responded happily.

"Don't be sorry." He whispered against her lips, kissing her again briefly.

"But…I can't…"

He kissed her again, grabbing her bra and slowly pulling it back over her shoulders. "You don't have to."

* * *

><p>'Ugh! I'm so bored! Why isn't there anything fun to do?' Kyoko stared at the script as she froze in the middle of the sidewalk. 'Wow. I was born and raised in Kyoto, I've been alive for sixteen years…and a few months…and I've never said anything like this! What a difficult script.' She sighed. 'I was reading it with Ren…but I wasn't really thinking about this part. Princess Natsu seems to be from a middle class family, does well in school, and has a commanding presence…..but that's not enough for her…what a selfish, hateful girl!' She paused. 'No! I can't let my emotions control me here! I'm going to be a professional actress like Ren and…'<p>

"Ugh! I'm so bored! Why isn't there anything fun to do?" Kyoko paused.

'That voice…just now?'

"I hate how the Japanese always just copy everyone else! Like, Halloween! Recently there have been little kids running around asking for candy! There really should be a limit on how much foreign culture we are willing to accept! And now adults are getting into celebrating Christmas? This is too much, right? Obviously most of the citizens are not Christians! I'll bet Christians wouldn't participate in Buddhist festivals!" She paused in her ranting when there was a tap on her shoulder, and she came face to face with Ren.

"Hello Maria."

"Ren-sama!"

"Hehe. You seem to be in a bad mood today. You're cuter when you smile."

Kanae froze when she saw Kyoko crouching behind a small Ren doll, speaking to a blushing Maria. "What…are you idiots doing?" She snapped, tilting her head as the office worker Maria had forced into sitting with her disappeared.

"MOKO-SAN!" She flinched as Kyoko threw her arms around her, squealing in delight. Kanae sighed in resignation. It had been a while since she had seen her best friend, so she hugged her back. As soon as Kyoko pulled away, Kanae snatched the doll from her hand and popped off the face.

"Ew! Kyoko! Why do you have a doll of your boyfriend anyway?" Kyoko blushed brightly and giggled.

"Eh…"

"Onee-sama! The doll! I want a Ren doll!" Kyoko smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Maria-chan. This doll can't be given to anyone." She placed her hand on Maria's shoulder, wincing as her spirits seemed to sink. "Um…Maria…are you excited about the parties? I mean…the parties at your house must be great on December 24th."

"No. I'm not a Christian so I've decided that we won't celebrate Christmas at our house anymore."

"Oh…um…well I'm not either. Speaking of he 24th…isn't that your birthday?"

"I don't celebrate my birthday." Her eyes dimmed. "Because that's when Mommy died." Kyoko's jaw dropped and she felt her eyes widen.

'Oh…poor Maria. She doesn't want to celebrate her birthday because of her mother.' Kyoko sighed thoughtfully, the smiled in realization. She dropped to her knees and took her 'little sister's' hand. "Maria, will you help me with something?" The little girl cocked her head and listened as Kyoko whispered in her ear. Kanae, starting to feel left out, leaned forward to listen, then narrowed her eyes.

"Mo! I'm not helping you with this."

"Of course not! It's my idea!" She said with a smile, then turned to Maria. "But I would love it if you would help me." Maria's eyes widened. "Just help me write the invitations? You could just write, please attend the party I'm holding on the 24th because I want to thank you for everything you've done for me this year. And after that, we can serve all sorts of wonderful cakes and cookies and desserts! And everyone will have a great time together." She cleared her through and peered down at Maria. "Ehm…do you like the idea?"

Maria grinned happily. "I love it!"

* * *

><p>Ren leaned back against the wall and flipped through the magazine sitting in his dressing room, legs crossed as he waited for Yashiro to return. Suddenly, he turned the page and froze, his eyes widening as he took a closer look. 'Hmmm Queen Rosa…' He smiled softly, formulating a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy Grateful Party?" He pulled the pink invitation out of the envelope and peeked up at Kyoko.<p>

"Yes. It's a party organized by Maria and me to express our thanks to everyone who has helped us this year."

If Yashiro hadn't been standing behind him, he would have had at least one teasing remark, but instead he only read further.

"OH. It's at the President's villa. So this was the President's idea?"

"Em..no. It was my idea. But the President wanted to do something…and since Maria wouldn't let him help, he offered the venue. Um…Ren…?"

"Yea?"

"Um…I think you'll probably be getting an invitation from Maria. I know that you're really busy…but…do you think you could stop by for just a little while?"

He smiled. "Of course. I wanted to give Maria her birthday present as well."

Kyoko's eyes lit up and she beamed at him. "Thank you so much! Maria will be so happy!" He smiled kindly.

"So, Maria will be the only one who will be happy?" He asked teasingly. Yashiro snorted.

"No! The other guests will be happy as well?" Yashiro bit back a laugh but Ren only grinned.

"And you?" She froze, then blushed brightly.

"Um…of course I'll be happy to see you." She stared down at the floor and he grinned stepping closer. Glancing around to make sure that no one except Yahshiro was around, he reached down and kissed her, earning a squeak of surprise as his lips made contact with her cheek. Yashiro grinned at the way her face turned bright red.

Pulling away, Ren took her hand and squeezed gently. "It sounds like it's going to be a great party. Thank you for inviting me."

* * *

><p>Kanae pulled the invitation out of the envelope and rolled her eyes. "Grateful Party? Well at least it's a little better than 'Thank You Party.'" Suddenly she froze, something out of the corner of her eye making her aura turn black, and bystanders stepped away from her. Turning around, she walked back up to the window. Shivering, she stared at the magical fairy tale make up kit. 'No. I would never think of buying such a ridiculously corny make up kit.' Suddenly the image of Kyoko crying happily popped into her head. 'No! It's probably a special edition make up kit. So close to Christmas, they're probably sold out.' Another image of Kyoko thanking her popped into her mind. 'CRAP!'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like this was a lot longer than it was. Lol. Sorry if it was too short, but I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	33. The Party

**A/N: So a lot of people said read Skip Beat on Manga Reader. Net. And I do, but there are often pages missing from older chapters (I am using it to reread and get material for this story.) Are there any other places that I can read it that are really good and don't miss pages? I loved One Manga…but sadly they are no more. **

**Anyway, thank you for you patience with me. I was writing my other story and although I am on spring break, I am still busy. Still this chapter was a lot of fun (I enjoy the grateful party chapters) so thank you all for reading!**

The Party

Kyoko raced out of the studio, throwing her bag over her shoulder and dodging the other employees that looked over in varying degrees of amusement and curiosity. Her long coat billowed around her as she pushed the door open and the wind ruffled her hair. 'Okay, I've got to hurry. I probably won't be able to ride my bike to the president's house quickly enough…I should probably take a train or a bus instead.' She shoved the thought of her usual handsome ride aside when she came to stop in front of a tall man with dark hair and unusually dark skin who had been leaning against an antique car. 'Wow. I wonder what kind of person rides in such a nice car! Probably a rich young lady…' She drifted off into lala land, her eyes sparkling and her hands clasped dramatically.

"I've come to fetch you, Kyoko-san." He bowed deeply and she froze. "The Master asked me to escort you."

She remained in her strange pose, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Um…uh…master? Wha…" He laughed softly, and she turned in surprise as his smile.

"Daddy Long Legs." Kyoko nodded at the name of the strange mystery patron that was financing their party 'instead of' the president.

The man moved over to the back door and held it open for her. She climbed in with a soft, embarrassed 'thank you' and sat stiffly, imagining herself as a princess for a minute. 'This must be what a rich young lady feels like…' She giggled quietly, missing the amused expression in her driver's face as he glanced at her through the rear-view mirror.

* * *

><p>Maria glanced at the clock and grinned, racing through the groups of workers and laborers in her grandfather's large ballroom. Ducking under a construction area, she made it to the door in time to find her 'big sister' strolling toward the entrance, her escort a few steps behind. "Onee-sama!" She cried, waving.<p>

"Hello Maria-chan!" Kyoko smiled happily.

"Come quick!" She cried again, motioning her sister over.

"What?"

"The chocolate stream is here!" Kyoko's eyes lit up and she ran toward the door.

Kyoko looked around the transformed ballroom in amazement. "Wow! This is so amazing! You've already finished the backdrop so quickly! And the stream is almost finished!" Maria smiled.

"Uh huh. Daddy Long Legs sent a lot of professionals to work all day, and since I'm just a kid, all I can do is wear a uniform and tell them what to do." Kyoko giggled.

"Still there must have been a lot to do. Now that I'm here, I'll work hard as well!" She pushed her sleeves up and turned to Maria. "What is there still to do?"

Maria thought for a moment. "Well, there's the manmade grass for the animals."

"Okay! Let's start on that!" Maria laughed at her enthusiastic big sister and nodded in agreement, missing the tender smile the older girl gave her.

* * *

><p>From around the corner, Lory grinned at the girls got to work, laughing and running around with boxes of materials, pulling a giant sheet out of the box. Glancing over, he smiled at the young man. "I haven't seen it in so long." His eyes widened and he moved closer.<p>

"Hm?"

"Her smile. I've been watching her for so long…and I've never seen her so happy." Lory smiled softly.

"Yes. Maybe this party will change her outlook on her birthday." He said softly, watching Kyoko play with the young girl as they worked. "Mogami-san is very clever.

* * *

><p>"MO!" Kanae screamed, glaring down at the little girl, trying to brush confetti from her new dress. "What kind of welcome is that?"<p>

"It's a European Royal Court style welcome. Hello Moko-san." She grinned at her big sister's best friend.

"European royal court? Let me guess; your grandfather's idea." Maria nodded in resignation.

"Yes. It's his hobby. We just let him do what he wants." Kanae rolled her eyes.

"And those strange people?" Maria glanced over at the group of foreigners dressed in a variety of strange dresses and robes.

"Those are friends of Grandfather's…and people from work." Kanae nodded and crossed her arms.

"I guess I got here too early. But where is Kyoko? I haven't seen her."

"Onee-sama is working on the front lines."

* * *

><p>'Done!' Kyoko grinned at the little cake as she put the last icing swirl on top. Doing a small spin, she started to relax when voices from the other side of the kitchen assaulted her.<p>

"Please check the main course for salon number 2!"

"Number 5 too as well please!"

"We need you to look at number 3!"

"Oh! Okay! I'm coming!" Kyoko darted around the kitchen, tasting and checking entrées and deserts to make sure they were good enough to serve.

"Kyoko-san?" Kyoko jumped and whirled around.

'He didn't even make a sound!'

"Kotonami-san wishes to see you."

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up and she started to follow him when another worker called out to her. "Please tell Moko-san I'm so sorry!" She cried, running back to finish working.

* * *

><p>Finally released from the kitchen, Kyoko glanced over to find the couple from the Darumaya pulling confetti out of their hair. Smiling brightly, she ran over, hugging them happily, then showing them to their table with a bow. From across the room, Maria grinned up at Kanae.<p>

"Onee-sama looks so happy!" Kanae nodded. "And there are still more guests coming."

"Really? This late?"

"Yea! The party has been extended…until the end of the 24th." They were interrupted by the shouting of the announcer.

"We would like to welcome Tsuruga Ren-sama and Yashiro- Yukihito-sama!" The trumpets blew and confetti showered down onto the two men. Kyoko whipped around, balancing the tray of food for the Okami-san and Taisho-san in her hands, smiling softly as Ren laughed, pulling confetti out of his hair. Yashiro glared at his friend, trying to do the same.

"Yashiro-**sama**? What an embarrassing welcome!" He cried, his face red.

"Ren-sama!" Kyoko looked over as Maria spotted him. Ren looked up as well, and smiled, opening his arms as the girl raced over. A few feet away, she froze, her eyes wide. He frowned in confusion and stared at her. Smiling softly, she curtsied in her ruffled dress. "Welcome. Thank you for coming to our party." Ren smiled softly, making Kyoko's heart skip a beat, then took a step forward.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed deeply, an arm crossed in front of him and another behind him. Maria blushed and smiled. "I'm honored." He grinned up at her when she giggled.

Kyoko forced her heart to continue beating as she stepped forward with a tray. "Please enjoy these drinks." Ren turned with a smile and Yashiro looked down in surprise at the girl in the white chef's outfit. "Thank you very much for taking time to come to our party."

"Kyoko-chan? Why are you dressed like a chef?"

"Oh. I'm in charge of the chefs and the pastry chefs."

"Yea!" Ren turned back to Maria. "All the deserts and entrees were made my Onee-sama!" Ren's eyes widened as did Yashiro's.

"Wow. That's great."

Yashiro looked over at Kyoko in amazement. "Really?" Kyoko nodded, blushing a little.

"Yea…but only the first batches. I don't think anything I actually made is still around…but um…here are your drinks." She held out the tray to Yashiro who stood closer. "Since you can both drink alcohol, I made you cocktails. Yashiro-san, yours is called 'Curtain of the Night.'" He thanked her and took it. She turned to Ren, who was suddenly very close. "Um…and Ren…yours is called 'Golden Star at Dawn.'"

"Thank you." He took with a smile that made her think he wasn't thinking about the drinks at all. She fought a blush at the deep voice that made her shiver and started to turn away when the lights went out. Turning in surprise, she looked around the now pitch black room filled with nervous chatter. A hand caught at her sleeve in the commotion, then slipped down to take her hand, tugging her gently. Recognizing the hand holding hers, she took a step closer, then gasped when two lips pressed against hers briefly. She smiled against Ren's mouth, feeling her face catch fire at the sort of public display, and then wrapped her arms around him for a moment, kissing him back. Just as quickly, she pulled away and turned back toward the stage, when suddenly a deep, booming voice filled the room.

Ren sighed to himself as the President began with his usual antics. 'I spend the whole day looking forward to seeing her….and then I just get one kiss.' He pouted irritably as the President jumped onto the stage, the lights flashed back on, revealing the satisfying sight of his beloved with a very red face who kept glancing over at him, and then the room filled with paper butterflies. Of course, watching her drift off into fairyland was always amusing, but the biggest surprise was the Mystery box and Maria's father.

Freezing at the sight, he glanced over at Maria, who was approaching her father in shock. Feeling pity for the young girl, he watched anxiously as she approached the man on the stage. 'I hope that she can sort things out with her father.' He remembered his own recent experiences with his father and smiled a little. 'My own reunion was also because of that girl.' He glanced over at Kyoko who was grasping her hands anxiously. 'She brought myself and my father closer after so many years away….just by being herself. And now, I hope she can do the same for Maria through this party. It was obviously just an attempt to cheer the girl up…and yet she put so much time and effort into it. It's a pity that she doesn't have any real family of her own…'

Silently he watched as the little girl began sobbing. His heart clenched once again in pity and sadness. 'Of course she would be afraid that her father would have the same fate as her mother if she requested his presence at her party.' He sighed. 'I can't blame him though. If something so terrible occurred in my own family…' He glanced over at Kyoko, only mildly surprised to find her now sobbing with Maria, tears flowing down her face. 'Is it just pity for Maria?' He had to wonder. 'Or maybe…a reminder of her own conflict with her mother.' Either way, her tears seemed to pierce his heart like tiny swords.

As the father and daughter made up, he glanced at Kyoko who was smiling softly, wiping her eyes. Unable to hold back any longer, he closed the distance between them quickly, pulling out his handkerchief. "Here." He offered softly. "Use this." He watched in barely veiled amusement as she stared at the high class item, obviously afraid to use it. "I hope that Maria will allow her father this chance to show her how much he loves her." He said softly. Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Yea…" He blinked when the clock chimed loudly. "Oh! It's 12 o'clock. The 24th is over." There was a bit of regret in that statement, and Ren smiled a little, turning to the man that appeared and thanking him softly, then turned back to the girl.

"Kyoko?"

"Yea?" She turned around, then gasped as she came face to face with the giant rose.

"Here." She looked up at him in shock. "Happy 17th birthday."

"Uh…what?" He grinned at her shock.

"December 25th…it's your birthday." About to ask how he could know that, she remembered her conversation with Corn and blushed.

"You….you still remember that?" She mumbled. He laughed.

"Of course." He held out the flower again. "Let me try again. Happy birthday."

She bit her lip, smiling brightly, her eyes filling as she reached out. His hand brushed hers as she took the flower and she smiled up at him lovingly, taking his breath away. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. After all…it's so ordinary." She blushed and giggled, pressing her nose into the flower. 'If no one was around…what would I do?'

"This is amazing." Her soft voice brought him out of his musings. "It's the biggest rose I've ever seen! It's the king of roses!" She smiled brightly up at him. He stared at her in surprise, then smile.

"You are close. Actually, it's…" He jumped in surprise when her black haired best friend appeared in front of him, hands clenched.

"It's your birthday?" She snarled, towering over Kyoko. The girl clutched her flower and took a nervous step back.

"Um….yes…" She whimpered. Kanae looked down at the flower for a second, then stormed away.

"Be right back." She called over her shoulder, storming into the coat check, then reappearing in front of the girl. "Here!"

"Um…what is this?" Kyoko stared at the bag.

"MO! What does it look like? It's your gift."

"Um…Moko-san…I thought you didn't know it was my birthday." Ren almost laughed out loud at the strained look on his love's best friend's face.

"Um...I didn't really think about it. I just…thought you would like it."

As Kyoko threw herself onto her best friend, still screaming about the cosmetics, he suppressed a laugh at Kanae's smug smile. 'I should get her some cosmetics some time…she really seems to like them.' He stored that away and glanced at his manager who was smiling smugly as well.

"Yes yes. You're right. I lost."

"I haven't said anything yet!" Ren chuckled.

"Yes. I know. Still, does it really matter?" He watched Kyoko wipe a tear away. "If she's happy, does it matter who wins? Besises…" he trailed off, much to the confusion of his manager. He remembered the stream in Kyoto, the tiny girl sitting across from him.

"My birthday is on December 25th, but since we are always so busy on that day, we always celebrate the day before during the Christmas party." He remembered feeling that this was strange.

"That…that's a little sad."

"What? I get to celebrate Christmas and my birthday at the same time." The little girl in his memory smiled up at him as Kyoko turned and faced her landlords who held out a box. Crying, the girl laughed through her sobs and threw her arms around them. "Compared to being left alone…I am much happier and I have a lot of fun!"

"If it's just one person…or a lot of people celebrating with you…it will make you happy." He told his manager softly. Yashiro turned and watched the girl hug her landlords, tears flowing from her eyes. The Taisho grinned and rubbed her head gently as the Okami-san enveloped her in her arms.

"You're right." Yashiro said softly, a smile on his face. As they watched, a man with a fake beard came forward and tapped her shoulder.

"Happy birthday. Are you ready for the next stage of your party?" Kyoko cocked her head a little.

"Huh?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She jumped and spun around, eyeing the giant cake being rolled out with her name on it. Her face turned bright red and she hid her face in the flowers suddenly in her hands. Everyone around her began to sing, clapping and smiling as she blushed and tried to hide her smile. Suddenly the voices around her seemed to fade away as a hand touched her face. Ren stepped forward and, tilting her head upward, pressed his lips against hers. She wasn't sure what happened to her flowers as the threw her arms around him, tears still falling from her eyes.

'I feel so warm...and cherished…I've never felt so happy.' Applause broke out as he pulled away, wiping her tears with his thumb with a loving smile. 'Everyone knows now.' The thought really didn't bother her as he cupped her cheek, the pulled away a little, dropping his hand to take hers.

"I love you." He whispered, and though she was barely able to hear the words over the applause, she didn't have too.

"I love you too." Staring into his eyes, she missed the delighted grin of the President.

******A/N: Another chapter. I'm not really sure how long this will be...please let me know if it is getting boring. I try to take the really long events and either tell them from a different perspective, change them a bit, or shorten them to make it more interesting. Thank you all very much for reading, adding me to your story alert list, author alert list, favorites, etc. I appreciate it so much!**


	34. Family

**A/N: So I did have one comment saying that I should go ahead and end this story…but honestly I'm enjoying writing it and I'm not done with it. I'm sorry if you are no longer enjoying it. Thank you for those of you that are still reading and enjoying. :) **

Family

Kyoko sat on the sofa drowsily, leaning against the tall, solid man beside her. Every breath she took ingrained her scent more deeply into her brain. One of his arms was draped around her while the other clasped her hand. Her head rested against his chest where she could vaguely hear his steady heart beat. On the television in front of her, she could see herself as Natsu, her cold eyes fixed on a smaller girl who was talking to a boy. As Natsu sauntered over, Kyoko could remember her early morning lessons in modeling.

At a loss of how to deal with the director who continued to give her NG's, she had gone to Ren. She stood outside of his building for an hour, shivering and stepping back from the road when cars would pass, hoping they weren't serial killers or rapists. She was just planning on trying to go inside when Ren's car pulled up to the side of the sidewalk and jumped out of his car. "Kyoko!" He immediately noticed her shaking frame and jerked his jacket off, throwing it around her and holding her. "You're shivering." He whispered, leading her to his car and placing her in the passenger seat, then jumped into the driver's seat. After parking and leading her up to his apartment, covering her with a blanket, and pressing a cup of instant coffee in her hands, he had finally begun to scold her for standing around alone at night and pressed the key to his apartment into her cold hand. "Keep it." He told her firmly when she tried to protest. "You're always welcome here. I want you to have a key just in case you ever need somewhere to go and can't reach me. Okay?"

After explaining what she wanted, he had happily begun to teach her all about modeling, and the image of him doing the female version of the catwalk in his hallway appeared in her mind, causing her to giggle beside him. He glanced down at the girl beside him. "You promised never to bring that up again." She could hear the amusement under the scolding and she giggled again.

As the episode ended she slipped out from under his arm, tugging at her tight black miniskirt to hide her underwear. He smiled, trying not to stare at her thighs as she made her way to the kitchen to make dinner. She had removed the long blonde wig and the piercings, but he had to say he was enjoying the view of her stomach and legs. He sighed. 'I should probably get her some new clothes.'

Kyoko placed a plate of food in front of her 'older brother' and sat across from the scary looking man who smiled kindly up at her. "Thank you." He reached out and took her hand, pulling her into the chair beside him. The two had decided not to stay in character while in the hotel room together, mostly because Ren was afraid of what would happen if 'Setsu' was the one in charge of his usually shy girlfriend, and so they had shed the characters quickly after moving to their double room. "After this, I have somewhere I need to go." She looked up after taking a bite.

"Okay. Where?" He grinned playfully.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Setsu crossed her arms and tapped her foot, sighing impatiently. 'Where's big brother?' After seeing him with ten pairs of the same pants, she had argued with him in the street until he agreed to take all but three pairs back. Standing in the street, she smiled a little. 'He's such an amazing actor. I've never been so excited about acting…' Her thoughts trailed off when someone touched her shoulder. Jumping a little, she brought Setsu back to the surface. "Hey. Did you apologize to the people at the store?" She froze when the man with his hand on her shoulder wasn't her brother, swallowing hard when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.<p>

"Heh. No of course not! It wasn't our fault that the rice wasn't cooked. They can't blame us if the customers go beserk. The shop owner didn't complain, even though I broke his teeth." Kyoko felt her heart speed up at the soft threat in his voice and the way he tightened his hold on her, grinning at the three other guys now surrounding them, grinning at her. Another one slid up to her, his hand on her lower back. She fought the bile rising up in her throat.

"Hey, how about you come with us and we'll find something to eat." His hand slipped lower and he caressed her lightly, and then squeezed her butt. "After that, we'll take you somewhere nice." His slimy voice engaged her gag reflex again, but out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a tall figure dressed in black. Inwardly grinning, she gave a half shrug.

"Fine. I don't mind."

"I thought a girl like you might say that." The man with long, stringy black hair with his hand around her shoulder smirked.

"Heh me too." The one with a hat stepped forward. "I love obedient, cute girls." She felt the anger from a few meters away and smirked.

"**I** don't mind if you want to play with me…but you'll have to ask my important person." She spoke up a little. "Him." She turned and gestured to her quickly approaching 'brother.' "Hey. These guys want to play with me. Is it okay, Nii-san?" He glared down at the men touching his girlfriend, his eyes boring holes into the hands on her shoulder and the one hidden behind her back.

Feeling the rage surge through his system he watched as one of the men sighed. "Nii-san? Crap. If it was her boyfriend, he might lend her to us. But if it's her brother, he probably won't do it to save himself." Ren clenched his teeth, determined not to let his rage show.

'Never. I would never let you touch her.'

"Nah. They're all the same. He just wants to protect himself." Ren glanced at Kyoko who was watching him, and he realized that she was waiting for him to do something.

'She trusts me. She's relying on me to take care of her.' He watched in open disgust as the man with stringy black hair approached him with a smirk.

"Hey 'Nii-san.' This is for your own good. Let us borrow your sister."

Ren clenched his fist around the handle of his bag, taking a deep breath, noticing the anxious look on Kyoko's face. "Setsu." He stepped around the man and reached out his hand, taking hers and pulling her gently. He caught the relief in her eyes and fought the urge to pull her into his arms. "Let's go." He told her gently.

As he turned, he heard one of them mumble something in amusement and, dropping her hand, he dodged to the side, glancing out of the corner of his eye past the man's fist to make sure he hadn't touched Kyoko.

"Heh. Well. If I can't get the sister, the brother will do." Kyoko's eyes widened as he reached into his pocket and then pulled his hand out, brass knuckles fitted over his hand. Kyoko looed back at Ren in shock and fear as the man came at him again and again.

'NO! Ren can't hit him! And…what if he hurts Ren?' She watched in horror as Ren dodged again. ' Why didn't I just run? I shouldn't have said things like that! This is my fault.' She swallowed hard, about to step forward when she saw the other three retrieve large canes and walk forward, grinning menacingly. 'NO!' "Cain!" She screamed, her fear coming through in her voice.

Ren grabbed the man's leg and twisted him as he came at him with a switchblade. Hearing Kyoko's scream, he turned quickly, cursing himself for leaving her alone with the other three. Seeing the two men come at him with large canes, he flipped, landing on his hand, then jumped back again and landed on his feet. As he dodged, his eyes widened at the sight of Kyoko gripping the cane of the stringy haired man as he tried to get it away from her.

"You coward!" She screamed as she managed to pin it to the ground. "You all gang up on one person! Go have a meal with your friends! I'm not coming anywhere with you!"

"Wha…get out of my way!" He snarled, jerking it away and throwing her roughly to the ground, lifting the cane over his head as if to hit her.

"Ow!" She yelped when she hit the ground arm first, scraping it raw, her side crashing behind her.

Flinching as she started to sit up, realizing that she was going to be sore the next day, she realized that the stringy haired man wasn't moving. She looked up and her blood froze. Kuon was standing over an unconscious men lying on the ground, glaring daggers at the other man as the final two backed away slowly, faces pale. Kyoko felt her own face drain of blood at the murderous expression on her boyfriend's face. He suddenly raced toward them, gripping the man's arm and jerking him away from the girl still on the ground. Kyoko shut her eyes, terrified. "Nii-san! Don't!" She screamed, trembling. When she opened her eyes again, Ren was leaning against the wall, his head down, and the other man was curled on the ground, covering his head.

Standing a little stiffly, she hurried over to her boyfriend, reaching out and touching his arm. "Nii-san?" She whispered, not willing to blow their cover. He jerked his head around to face her, eyes wide, and she recognized the tormented expression in his eyes. It had been at least a month since he finally sat down with her and told her his story, but she could remember his face, the pain there. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her nose in his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath, calming down, then pulled away.

"Let me see your arm." He demanded softly, and she immediately hid it behind her.

"I'm fine!" She insisted with a bright smile. "I didn't…." She broke off and whimpered a little when he reached back and grabbed it. He loosened his grip, giving her an apologetic look, and studied the scrapes under the street lamp. He glanced down at the man still cowering behind her and took her hand, reaching down to grab her bag of clothes.

"Come on." He said softly. "Let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

><p>Kyoko glanced up at Ren as he cleaned her arm then wrapped it nervously. His eyes were still strange, but he obviously wasn't panicking anymore. "Thank you." He whispered, suddenly looking at her seriously. He knelt down in front of her, reaching out to take her hand. "If it hadn't been for you…" He broke off when she smiled at him. Reaching out her hand, she caressed his face.<p>

"That's why I'm here…to take care of you." He placed his hand over hers, then leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly.

Pulling away after a few moments, he kissed her nose. "I'm going to go take a shower. Mind if I go first?" She shook her head, pulling away with a soft blush.

"I'll…um…just make dinner." He smiled as she jumped up and ran over to the kitchen, then headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe I'm staying in the same hotel room with him! It's so embarrassing.' She ha stayed at his apartment a few times, but always in the guest room. She pulled the ladle out of the pot and took a sip of the soup, then added salt, glancing at the clock. 'He's been in there quite a while…' She frowned thoughtfully. 'I hope he hasn't fallen asleep in the tub…' Her eyes widened, suddenly picturing him sleeping in the shower. 'He'll catch a cold! He can't act BJ with a cold!' Ladle still in hand, she raced into the bathroom and threw the door open, jerking the curtain out of the way. "Ren!"<p>

Meeting his startled brown eyes, she felt every drop of blood in her body rush to her face, her eyes unable to resist the temptation to glance down. "Eh…um….I…" He reached over and turned the water off, then looked over at her with a smirk.

"Are you jumping in?" Kyoko made a noise between a squeal and an eep and disappeared, slamming the door behind her and throwing herself onto the bed, screaming into the pillow.

"Oh my god! Oh…I just saw him naked! I looked at his…his…AHHHH!' She felt her brain explode, then felt a gentle hand on her back, rubbing softly. She refused to look at him, her mortification to great to even think about talking to him.

"I'm sorry." She heard amusement in his voice and felt her face get even redder. "I was just kidding." She glanced up and realized that he was only wearing pajama bottoms and hid her face in the pillow again. She heard him sigh and then felt his weight shift on top of her a little. He kissed the very red nape of her neck, making her gasp in surprise, then moved on to the side of her throat. She finally turned her face a little finally, meeting his lips with hers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, blushing once more. He chuckled.

"You're fine." He placed the back of his hand against her hot face. "You're really hot. Are you okay?" She jerked away and buried her face again, his deep chuckle making her shiver. "Sorry. Sorry." He gave her a half hug. "Hey. If you're that embarrassed, we can always make it even."

Ren laughed loudly as his tiny, bright red girlfriend somehow managed to extract herself from him and storm to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. This is one of my favorite parts of the manga. :D Thank you so much for all the reviews and such!**


	35. Backtracking to Queen Rosa

**A/N: SO I wanted to go back and talk about the events during the Natsu Arc..if a bit briefly. Thanks for reading :)**

Backtracking (to Queen Rosa)

Yashiro glanced at the clock on his cellphone, sighing in relief. "We made it. Just barely though."

Ren smiled, nodding. It had been a long night after the 'Happy Grateful Party' and he had nearly overslept. Luckily he had set more than one alarm. He suppressed a yawn and spoke. "Yea. It's a good thing we stopped to get some fast food rather than eating in somewhere." He looked over at the bag of food Yashiro was carrying.

"Hm. I just hope Kyoko doesn't find out. She'll throw a fit." Ren snorted.

"We'll just say it's better than nothing. That should calm her…" They froze when they saw Kyoko sitting in a chair in the corner, her hands clasped limply in her lap, her eyes dim and sad. Ren's heart leapt in anxiety, and the director walked over with an apologetic smile.

"I'm not sure what's wrong either. She won't talk to me. She couldn't get into character, so I told her to take a break. It almost seems like she's given up." Ren flinched and turned on his heels, heading for the vending machine. Yashiro and Director Ogata watched in confusion as he pressed a button and retrieved a can of flavored tea, then walked over to where she was sitting and knelt in front of her, placing the cold can in her hands. She looked at it for a moment, then looked up into his face in confusion. They had obviously expected him to do something...different.

"How about a drink?" He asked softly, leaning back and resisting the urge to pull her into his arms. 'This is a professional matter and I have to treat it like one. It won't do her any good if I don't take it seriously.' Her eyes widened as she stared into his gentle eyes.

The others watched as she spoke softly, her eyes sad and boring into his as she explained whatever was bothering her. Ren listened in silence, regarding her solemnly and nodding occasionally. Yashiro approached hesitantly in time to hear his soft reply. "So…you were late to a meeting…and made all of your cast mates wait for over an hour?" Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Ren looked down at the floor, steeling himself to speak coolly "What else?" Her eyes widened and she cocked her head.

"Um…that's all…"

"I see." He stood stiffly, nodding. "Okay. You've got five minutes to snap out of it. Alright? You'd better start now." He turned and strode away, ignoring Yashiro's incredulous look, until he felt a hand on his coat. He turned and looked down at her. "Hm?"

"That…that's it?"

"What?"

"I..I thought you'd be angry! You're never late! And I made them wait for over an hour!"

Ren sighed, crossing his arms. "Kyoko." His voice was a bit gentler this time. "You're already upset enough because of what you did. I don't see a reason to make it worse by getting angry about it. However, it does irritate me that you haven't gotten over it, and you're setting a bad example and lowering morale at this job. Honestly, you're being a pain." She flinched, then stared at him wide-eyed. He stepped closer, crouching down again so that his hands were on her shoulders, his face close to hers. "Yesterday, at the party, you told Takarada-san's brother that you wanted to be a famous actress. The showbiz world is harsh. People say that even if a relative dies, you have to act like nothing is wrong. There are going to be times when you have to joke and laugh even when you are upset." He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, his eyes gentling. "To not let anything affect your work…that makes you first rate." He stood suddenly, looking down at her. "But you tend to become depressed easily, and you drag it out. If you can't act, you should be sent home." Yashiro stared in shock at the firm look in his eyes, then the way he turned and walked away, leaving her staring at the ground, hair covering her eyes.

"R…Ren! That was a little harsh, don't you think! She's already depressed!"

"I know that. But kindness alone isn't going to help her develop her talents. Besides…" He turned a little, glancing over at her with a fond smile. "I would never ask something unreasonable, especially of someone incapable." Yashiro's eyes widened when he saw her look up with a determined smile.

* * *

><p>Ren drummed his fingers absentmindedly as he reviewed his scripts. He already knew all of his lines for the next day, but he needed something to occupy his time until Yashiro finished making his phone calls. A hesitant knock on his door caught his attention, and he pushed himself to his feet, placing the script beside him. Walking over to the door, he pulled it open. "Yes?" His eyes widened when he looked down at the top of a head full of orange hair. He smiled and took her wrist, pulling her into the room with him and closing the door. 'First things first.' He tilted her head and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. She stiffened a little in surprise, then met his loving eyes with happy ones of her own, slowly relaxing in his arms as she wound her arms around his neck. Sighing mentally at the height difference, he pulled her back and sat on the couch against the wall, settling her into his lap.<p>

Finally she pulled away, resting her head in his neck. "Thank you." She spoke softly, her lips too near his neck for her words to register immediately. "Thanks to you, I was able to get into character and finish my job."

Ren breathed an internal sigh of relief. 'I'm so glad that worked. I was afraid that would hurt her. But she always wants someone to scold her.' He winced a little at the fact that he was the one she wanted to scold her. He was saved from speaking by another knock on the door.

"Sorry about that. Are you…oh." Kyoko eeped and turned around, causing Ren to catch her and keep her from tumbling from his lap. He chuckled at his manager's red face and carefully helped Kyoko to stand. She blushed brightly, her face matching his, and Ren stood with a smirk.

"What was that, Yashiro-san?"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt. Go ahead."

"We weren't doing anything!" She cried, halting his retreat and making Ren laugh harder. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Yashiro-san!" She bowed deeply. "Not that there was anything to see…but I'm sure that…" By this point, Yashiro-san was chuckling as well and he held up a hand to halt her apology.

"It's fine, Kyoko-chan. Don't worry about it. Are you ready, Ren?" Ren nodded, placing a hand on Kyoko's back as he walked beside her.

"Are you ready, Kyoko?"

"Huh!" She straightened out in a flash. "Um…yes. Of course!" She ran after them, blushing again when Ren caught her hand and held it. Yashiro chuckled at her obvious discomfort and Ren's smirk.

As they exited the building, Kyoko slipped her hand out of his and turned.

"Um thank you very much for everything today. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm heading this way." Ren frowned after her, as did Yashiro.

"Huh? Why? It's getting late. Let me give you a ride home."

"Oh, I can't bother you anymore, but thank you. Besides, I need to go to the store."

"At this hour?"

"Yes…I was going to go early, but I wasn't able to because of the way things turned out today."

"What did you need to get?" She smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Um…this vase?" Ren tried to keep his voice light and failed.

"Yea! Isn't it beautiful!" Her eyes were shining and he couldn't bear to disappoint her.

"It certainly….matches the rose."

"Exactly!" Yashiro was still speechless, his jaw slack. "Even if it were placed in the Palace of Versailles, it wouldn't look out of place!" She continued to fawn over the vase as Ren smiled fondly, crossing his arms and ignoring the strange looks they received from the other shoppers. "It's fit for the king of the roses!" She turned and stated toward the register to pay when Ren grinned and called out to her.

"Kyoko!" She paused. "That rose isn't king." She stiffened, staring at him sadly.

"It…its not?" She asked softly, tilting her head. He smiled gently.

"Sorry to burst your bubble. But no. It's the queen."

* * *

><p>"What were you trying to do?" Ren glanced over at his manager with an amused smirk.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You know! Telling Kyoko that story about the princess. She looked like this the whole time." He did a scarily realistic impression of Ren's girlfriend, sparkling eyes and all, and Ren chuckled.

"Oh come on. She liked it. She'll have calmed down by now anyway."

* * *

><p>Kyoko clutched her foot in agony, her eyes clenched shut as she leaned against the wall, as if holding her food would make the pain in her stubbed toe go away. 'Stupid story…made me excited…why was I skipping up the stairs!' Sighing as the pain subsided, she managed to climb to her feet and limp the rest of the way to her room. 'It's just a legend. There's probably…oh no!" The last part was cried aloud as she ran to the rose lying face down on the floor. "I'm so sorry my Queen!" She screamed, forgetting about the couple trying to sleep a few rooms over. "Let me place you in your proper…" She froze, staring down at the tiny jewel in her hand. 'No way!'<p>

* * *

><p>"REN!" Both the aforementioned man and his manager stopped in their tracks, startled. Ren managed to catch the girl that raced toward him and threw her arms around his waist. It was a pleasant change from her normal painfully shy in public demeanor, so he simply wrapped his arms around her and chuckled at the excited way she bounced on the balls of her feet. "IT'S TRUE!" She screamed, still jumping and gesturing wildly. He placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her to the floor for a moment.<p>

"What's true, Kyoko?" He asked, his tone full of amusement.

"Look! Look what I found in the rose!" Yashiro nearly choked on his own spit a the small, obviously expensive jewel Kyoko held in her hands reverently. "The legend! It's true!" Ren chuckled again, nodding.

"Well, I suppose miraculous things really do happen to people who believe in them." She met his fond look with a little embarrassment this time and blushed, looking at the floor. Then, slowly making her way toward him, she hugged him again, reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, then, still blushing, darted away.

When he finally came to, he saw Yashiro staring at him in obvious disbelief, shaking his head. "I don't believe you." He said softly. Ren smiled. "She can't seriously believe that!"

"It doesn't matter Yashiro-san. She's happy. That's the important thing."

**A/N: Thanks for reading once again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly. We are quite close to the end...relatively anyway. lol.**

** Also, a question. Has anyone read "I capture the castle" By Dodie Smith. I just have and I LOVED it. I would like to write a Skip Beat story using the premise...if not the entire plot. Anyway, that will wait until after this story is done. Just curious about if anyone would be interested. **


	36. Backtracking to Natsu

**A/N: So this chapter seems like it took a REALLY long time to write...but it didn't really...and it isn't very long. So I don't know why it took me so long to write, possibly because I have been doing homework and studying (2 languages + 2 English classes= lots of work) and READING! I miss reading for fun, so I am determined to do it more. Mostly because I love it...partially because really great writers are usually avid readers, and I want to at least be a good writer, so hopefully if I read A LOT I will...get...better...yea...**

**So anyway, for those of you who care about my (sort of) personal life, I just finished "I Capture the Castle" by Dodie Smith, which was brilliant (And I want to do a Skip Beat FF sort of based on it soon), and Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins, which was...okay. I enjoyed the first two books in the Hunger Games trilogy more, and the ending seemed rushed...**

**Anyway, I just started "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green (Thank you to my best friend who lent me her autographed copy!) and have been watching his Youtube channel which he does with his brother. I find them both very funny and also quite clever, so I recommend his books. So...that's what I've been doing. Now on to the story. (For those of you who cared enough to read. For those of you who didn't...well...sorry to have made it harder to get to the actual story.)**

**%%%%I sometimes forget to say this, so I do not own Skip Beat. I'm saying this so that people won't sue me, not because I think any of you are stupid enough to actually believe that I, an American teenager with dubious Japanese skills and nonexistent art skills, am the writer and illustrator of a Japanese Manga.%%%%**

Backtracking (to Natsu)

Kyoko stared at herself in the mirror, depression hanging around her like a fog. Her general store and outlet clothing and drug store cosmetics had done nothing to give her the fashionable look she had been hoping for. She sighed softly and checked the clock. 'Even if I had fashionable clothes or expensive make-up, I wouldn't have time now.' She placed her phone in her purse and threw it over her shoulder, taking some small comfort in her new shoes, a gift from the Okami-san and Taisho. She had been working on a wire cage for the Princess Rosa jewel, but hadn't quite finished yet, and she didn't own any other jewelry, so they were truly her only fashion item. The Okami-san wished her good luck as she left, and Kyoko waved goodbye and hurried out the door.

Mentally checking to make sure she knew her lines, Kyoko thought about Natsu as she made her way to the set on foot. Ren would have given her a ride, but she felt bad asking and didn't know his schedule. Since she was always loath to bother him, she had kept silent on the matter and decided to walk, hoping that her new heels didn't give her blisters. 'I know my lines.' She realized irritably. 'I just don't know Natsu…'

"Cut!" Kyoko looked up in surprise at the loud voice of the director, freezing in place. The other girls rolled their eyes and sighed softly.

"How did we get 4 NG's where we are just standing around talking!" One of them cried, placing her hands on her knees with a groan.

"Um…Kyoko-chan?" She jumped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I know I've said this before…but try relaxing a little. I know I said I want you to be like Mio, but I only really need Mio for when you are bullying someone. Other than that, just act like a high school girl and remove all traces of Mio." Kyoko's eyes widened. "Okay, lets try this again."

'I…I wasn't acting Mio!'

They moved into places, but not twenty seconds into the filming, he called cut again. "Kyoko-chan! It's still no good! You can't get away from Mio!" He sighed in irritation. "Everyone, take a five minute break. Kyoko-chan, come over here for a minute." She tried to ignore the obvious irritation of the other girls. As she walked over, she caught their whispers.

"A one-trick pony." One of them muttered, making her flinch and hesitate for a moment, some strange sense of morbid curiosity making her want to hear more.

"Right! She's probably not a talented actress at all. She just got a role that she was able to portray and sell to the public."

"Let's go get a drink while we wait for Mio." They laughed softly and sauntered away and Kyoko hurried over to the impatient director.

He gave her a partially sympathetic look and began in an understanding tone. "I understand that you are still filming for Dark Moon, and that you are having a hard time letting go of Mio, but it is making you seem out of place with the other girls. I don't feel like you belong together." He tried to explain as his assistant appeared beside him.

Kyoko looked up at him shyly, hoping he didn't take offense. "Um…Director…I'm not acting out Mio…at all." He stared at her in blatant surprise and disbelief.

"Wow…you must be quite into your role if you are acting her unconsciously." He muttered.

"No! I'm not acting her at all. I'm just acting…like I act all the time." He raised an eyebrow.

"Right now?"

"Yes!" She assured him, not sure what was going on.

The assistant suddenly spoke up, his fist in his open palm accentuating his discovery. "Kyoko-chan, can you please say 'please take care of me from now on.'"

"Um…of course." She bowed at the waist, keeping her hands together and looked at the floor. "Please take care of me from now on."

"There it is! The perfect manners, the polite bow! The way she keeps her head down…all the manners of a rich young lady." Kyoko straightened in confusion. "Even now, her posture is perfect…no one stands like that anymore!"

"Okay. Kyoko-chan, try standing more comfortably from now on so that you don't stick out." Her eyes widened. "If it is because of your environment, it should be easy to overcome, right?" She flinched a little, then tried relaxing her shoulders and placing a hand beside her head.

"No…that's shy." The assistant said simply. She loosened even more. "That's depressed." She relaxed her legs so much that she fell sideways. "That's collapse!" She fell the rest of the way to the floor, unable to believe how impossible this was. "And that's die!" He was really getting into it while the director rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone! Let's go to the classroom set. Let's start shooting at the part Kyoko-chan's good at."

* * *

><p>"Cut! Kyoko-chan! That's wrong. I told you, when we are doing the bullying scenes, use Mio!"<p>

"Um…but…unlike Mio, Natsu doesn't really dislike Chitose that much…it's like…something is wrong." She missed the angry expression on the director's face until he slammed his cone onto the desk, making her look up at him in shock.

"I'm telling you to use Mio." He snapped. "In this world, no matter what, you do what the director says. Since you can't even act properly, at least do the parts you can do correctly." She clenched her hands in her lap, swallowing hard so that the tears wouldn't fall.

"May I ask for another take?"

* * *

><p>Kyoko knelt and rested her head on the large guest bed, allowing her mind to finally rest. She hadn't been so tired in a long time. 'Poor Ren…I hope he got some sleep.' She placed her new necklace into a small plastic baggie and closed her eyes. She had spent the majority of the morning being taught by Japan's top actor and model, her boyfriend, how to walk and behave like a model, despite the fact that she was, in her own opinion, nowhere near model material. Still, after scolding her for her reckless behavior, giving her a key, and warming her up, he had happily taught her as much as he could, partially through example. She grinned a little at the memory. 'He does a pretty good impression of a female model…' She giggled softly as she drifted to sleep against her will.<p>

She awoke when a gentle hand shook her shoulder and a familiar deep voice mumbled her name. "Kyoko? Hey, Kyoko?" She couldn't have dozed for more than ten minutes, and it was a struggle to open her eyes. When she finally did, they were met with Ren's gentle ones. He was kneeling beside her, his hand on her shoulder, and she could just see Yashiro-san over his head. "We have to get ready." He informed her regretfully, wishing that he could carry her into his bedroom and let her sleep, preferably with him beside her.  
>"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She mumbled, yawning and stretching. He smiled kindly.<p>

"It's fine." He stood and helped her to stand, and she tiredly greeted Yashiro-san who smiled as well.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan. So have you finished your essential to Natsu item?" He wondered. She grinned.

"Mhm." She reached into the plastic baggie and held it up with a bright smile. "Right here." She felt a little flutter of pride when both Ren and Yashiro exclaimed over the beautifully crafted necklace, smiling a little bashfully.

"That's amazing, Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro cried. How long did that take?"

"Um…a few hours." She mumbled, staring at the carpet. She felt someone gently pull the necklace from her hand and glanced up in time to see Ren place it around her neck, his warm hands lingering at her nape. She touched the jewel with her fingertips, gingerly at first, then tracing the cool metal against her throat.

"You said you needed to go to LME first?" She nodded, and the men left the room so that she could get ready.

* * *

><p>Natsu strode through the corridor, lifting her hand with a slight smirk and catching the hat flying through the air, then plopped it back on the stunned girl's head. Pausing in the corridor, she pulled out a comb and ran it through her hair, then pulled out a tube of lip gloss. 'Hm. It's really windy out today. My lips have gone dry.' Carefully brushing it against her lips, she puckered then smiled into the mirror. Replacing the tube in her purse, she strode out the door, stepping back when it nearly hit her, along with a familiar girl.<p>

"Oh. I'm sorry!" With that, the girl froze and stared at her in shock. Smiling a little, Natsu brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh. Good morning you two." She lifted an eyebrow at their strange, horrified expressions, then pushed the thought away for more pressing matters. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh…um…they asked us to…um…deliver the costumes." One of them stammered. She smiled.

"Ah. Good job. Thank you." Striding back into her dressing room, she reached down to the floor and picked up her costume, a school uniform, and frowned. 'Something is missing.' Her eyes narrowed in irritation.

Natsu stepped onto the set, nodding to the cast and crew already assembled. "Hello everyone. Sorry I was late." Her 'friends' stared at her in amazement, and the director's jaw dropped. Striding up to the director, she bowed a little. "Sorry. My bow wasn't with my costume."

Immediately shaking himself from the stupor, he called for the costume manager who turned to the two girls. "Didn't you see it in the costume?"

"Hm. How should I say…I didn't clearly look at the outfit. Maybe Natsu herself was careless and lost it." She threw Natsu a challenging look. "She should have looked harder…" She stopped as the corner's of Natsu's lips turned up, her eyes rapidly changing from friendly to cold.

"Heh. You may be right. I might not have searched enough. Maybe I should go look again." She strolled up to her friend with a cool smile, reaching out and fingering her bow. "But what if I still can't find it?" Suddenly she jerked her hand back, ripping the bow from her shirt, much to the shock of everyone. "What then?" Coldly, she dropped it at the girl's feet. "This would be okay, right? After all, we are friends…based on our shared interests. Is it no good director?" She leaned against the girl's shoulder with a sweet pout. "If it's no good, I'll look again. And this time, Kaori can help me."

"Yea…it's no good. Now Yumika looks out of place." He sighed. "Chiori, can you try changing your attitude?" As he pulled her aside, Natsu headed off to her dressing room.

"You knew about the necktie!" She stopped and turned around, looking the girl in the eye. "Why didn't you tell the director?"

Natsu sighed. "You played that prank on me. The director would have gotten angry with you, and I don't want outsiders interfering with our problems. Because we're friends, after all."

* * *

><p>Kyoko checked her phone as she pressed the button on the vending machine. It had been two days since her Natsu transformation, and she wasn't required to be on set until the next day. Takarada-san had sent her to TBM studio to work with a group who called themselves "Bridge Rock," a group of three guys with the same last name who were somehow not related, and hosted a variety show. As part of her Love Me work, she was assisting them with some work behind the scenes. She actually was enjoying herself quite a bit. She hadn't ever had much time to make real friends, other than Moko-san, Maria-chan, Ren, and Yashiro-san, and the three older guys took to her instantly, treating her like a little sister…all except for Hikaru who was waiting downstairs.<p>

She didn't want to say Hikaru made he uncomfortable. He was sweet and friendly, but something in his manner was different than the other two. While they seemed to dote on her like older brothers, he watched her with a strange fondness that made her want to blush and run away. He had been the one to suggest a lunch break midway through some paperwork, and she had agreed to help him, although he was paying.

She retrieved the four cans of soft drink, although she wasn't a big fan of carbonated drinks, there was nothing else in this vending machine and she didn't want to keep him waiting. Wishing that she had taken the plastic bag, and that her legs weren't so sore, she headed for the stairs, shivering at the cold cans that rubbed against her bare arms. Approaching the steps, her thoughts drifted to Ren, as they seemed to more and more frequently, which never failed to surprise her although they were dating. 'Well…dating is a strong word.' She thought with a grim smile. It was rare that they both had free time on the same day, despite the best efforts of Yashiro Yukihito, and they had never actually gone out on a real date, for fear that either Ren or Kyoko would be spotted and the press would get a hold of the story. Although their friends knew about them being together, they weren't anxious for the rest of Japan to find out. Although she understood all of this, she couldn't help resenting it a little. 'Most girlfriends get to at least talk to their boyfriends every day.' She though a little sadly. She had neither seen nor spoken to him since her surprise visit to his home a few days before. Either she would leave a voicemail, or he would, with neither of them able to catch the other at a good time. 'It can't be helped.' She told herself firmly, a little embarrassed for even thinking about it. 'We are both…' Her thoughts stopped suddenly when she felt a presence behind her, her feet at the edge of the top step. Spinning in midair, she caught Chiori's face over the coat, then grinned coolly at the dark haired girl's stunned expression. Placing a food down, she tired to hold the soft drinks and stop her fall at the same time, causing her to spin and land in a heap on the floor as her name echoed through the deserted hallway.

"Kyoko-chan!" The girl opened her eyes, realizing that she must have hit her head, then flinched at the slight twinge in her wrist. "Are you okay?"

"Hikaru-san…" She mustered al of her patience. "I just fell down the stairs."

"Oh! Of course you aren't okay! I'm sorry! Don't move!" She released the soft drinks and sat up slowly, blinking a few times.

"I'm fine." She said simply. He stood and reached out a hand, missing her flinch when she took it and pulled herself up.

"Are you sure? Do you need to see a doctor? There's a clinic in the studio if you're hurt." She shook her head, smiling a little.

"I'm fine. Actually…" She let Natsu out for a moment. "…I would really appreciate it if this could be our little secret." Which, in Kyoko's mind, translated to, 'if my boyfriend finds out about this, I'm screwed.'

**A/N: As always thank you for reading and reviewing and adding me to lists! It makes me so happy when you all enjoy things I write! I don't have time to thank all of you (It is 1:33 in the morning and I have to get up at 8...not fun. I'm NOT a morning person.) but I DO appreciate it so much! **

**Now, a quick question that has been bugging me. What is Tumblr? Just curious. I don't understand it. Anyway, thanks for reading and such. Have nice days/nights! **


	37. Pain

**A/N: I never thought that this story would be so long...but it is...so there's not much I can do about that. I enjoyed this chapter because I wrote most of it outside in the dark because that is what I love to do...when it isn't cold. Thank you all for reading and the reviews I have received. They are all awesome and motivating and I appreciate it.**

Pain

Kyoko took stock mentally as she watched Hikaru take out the plastic bag and start placing the cans in them. Thankfully, the only things that hurt were her wrist and her head, the latter a constant dull ache and the former a sharp stab every time she moved it. She was glad that Hikaru was bagging the drinks and insisted on carrying them, although she had offered, since even bending her hand was painful. He held the drinks in one hand and their lunch in the other as they walked in silence back to the office, only glancing at her occasionally with a worried or curious look. Determined to convey both painlessness and gentle disinterest, she stared straight ahead for a while, ignoring his meaningful glances, then pulled out her phone, cursing mentally when the pain returned in her right wrist and arm. Resisting the urge to clutch it and massage the pain away, she began to scroll through her messages and voicemails, hoping she hadn't missed any, then suppressed a sigh. He hadn't called or messaged her in a while.

'Well, the good thing is he won't find out about it if I don't see him.' She didn't want to keep things from her boyfriend. He usually figured them out and was upset, so it was pointless to even try, but that wasn't even the point. She always felt guilty when she tried to keep secrets. Something in her mind told her that she shouldn't try to keep things hidden or lie to him, especially if she loved him. 'But he'll worry.' She reasoned with herself firmly. 'And it isn't important. I don't want him to worry and think that I can't handle it on my own. He's been really busy and preoccupied lately…too preoccupied for us to do anything together…' She squashed the thought quickly. 'And I don't want to cause him any stress.' With that thought firmly rooted, she entered the office behind Hikaru and met the curious and expectant faces of both of the other members.

Luckily, neither of the men asked why she wasn't carrying anything, but she occasionally caught them exchanging amused and sly glances, which she didn't really want to contemplate, so she ignored them completely, focusing on her meal, of which she partook sparingly, with the hopes of losing some weight to better fit the model image, and then immediately began again on the paperwork, using every skill she had to hide the flashes of pain every time she had to write something. Only Hikaru seemed to notice, since the other two seemed intent on their wordless conversation, and so by the end of the day all the paperwork was finished and the group thanked her profusely for her help, giving her three 100 points stamps. Hikaru offered to walk her out and wouldn't take no for an answer, leading her to the corridor and stopping her before they reached the exit. "Kyoko-chan, are you sure…" He stopped suddenly, his words dying in his throat and the blood draining from his face.

"Hikaru-san?" She turned to where his gaze was fixed and met the pleasant smile of her fairy prince.

'No. You have got to be kidding me. You cannot show up now, Kuon! I need to be hiding from you!' She composed herself in a nanosecond and pretended that she didn't know that Ren had been giving what he had probably seen as the man speaking intimately with his girlfriend a death glare. "Oh. Ren-san! What are you doing here?" He walked closer and she prayed that he didn't take her hand.

He stopped a foot away, much to her relief. "Hey sweetheart." She winced internally at the pointedness of his voice. "I thought I'd surprise you and pick you up. Who's this?"

"This is Ishibashi Hikaru, one of the members of Bridge Rock. They asked me to help them out with some paperwork for a Love Me assignment." She glanced back at Hikaru with a smile. "HIkaru-san, this is Tsuruga Ren. He's um…he's my boyfriend." Her voice squeaked a little on the word, still embarrassed at having to say it aloud, but Hikaru didn't seem to notice, instead taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Eh…nice to meet you, Tsuruga-san."

"The pleasure is mine, Ishibashi-san." She relaxed a bit as the sharpness receded from his tone and he shook the shorter but older man's hand. "Are you ready to go, Kyoko?" She nodded, shifting her bag on her shoulder and praying that the pain hadn't shown in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Kyoko-san. Take care." There was a bit of caution in his tone, and she was sure he was talking about her injury, but she hoped Ren wouldn't ask about it. Knowing that Ren would want to take her hand, she hurried ahead of him, noticing but ignoring his puzzled look as she nearly ran to his car. He chuckled a little, but opened the door for her and then closed it gently, making his way over to the driver's side and climbing in as well. She kept her hands in her lap and remained silent, knowing that if she spoke her voice would betray her. The hours of writing had only served to aggravate her injury, and she wasn't sure if she could hide it for much longer.

'Honestly. What are the odds!' She cried in her mind as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot, turning onto the road.

"Are you hungry?" He asked finally when she didn't speak, the worry in his voice soft but obvious. It was rare that she would just sit in silence when he picked her up.

"Um…a little." She lied, even though her stomach was threatening to growl any moment. "Not really." He frowned over at her for a moment.

"Is everything okay?" His question came reluctantly as though he feared the answer.

"Of course." She said in an unnatural voice. He continued to look over at her.

"Did I do something?" He asked quietly, touching her leg since both of her hands were out of reach. He pulled to a stop at a red light and looked over worriedly.

"No! Of course not!" She cried, hating the pitchy quality of her voice that the stabbing pain in her wrist was causing. The dull throb in her head remained, something the high-pitched voice didn't help.

He was watching her in that worried way that made her want to explain everything, but she held firm. 'He's so busy and he took time to spend time with me. I can't worry him.' "So….did you want to eat out?"

"That's fine…or did you want to cook?"

She thought for a second. 'There's no way I will be able to cook with my wrist hurting so badly.' "Um…I'd rather not…if that's okay?" This seemed to surprise him, and she wondered if he didn't want to go out in public with her for fear of being found out by the press.

"Of course it's okay." He still seemed worried as he drove, seeking out her hand and holding it, making her clench her teeth in pain for the rest of the drive.

Kyoko followed Ren as he led her, quite painfully, into the restaurant, a high class but not overly formal place near LME where they could sit in the back and avoid prying eyes. The waiter showed them to a table and Ren pulled out her chair for her. She smiled, albeit weakly, at him and sat down, and he took his place across from her. When the waiter asked if they would like to see the wine list, Ren looked to Kyoko before saying no, and then they placed their drink orders; just water for both of them. "I'm sorry." He said softly, much to her surprise. "I know I've been really busy…I have a…strange movie project coming up. I can't talk about it yet, but it's been taking up a lot of my time." He took her hand and she felt the blood drain from her face. "I haven't even taken you out yet." His voice was sad.

"I'm not upset." She reassured him genuinely, trying to draw attention from her pale face and wishing she could pull her hand away without hurting his feelings. "I've missed you, but I understand that you're busy."

He smiled, but it was sad as the waiter returned, and she pulled her hand away thankfully as he sat the cups in front of them. Using her left hand, she took a sip of water as the waiter read them the specials. Ren ordered a small steak and she ordered an appetizer salad. Ren watched her expectantly as she placed her menu on the table.

"Is that all, Miss?"

"Yes, that's all." He nodded hesitantly, walking away with their menus to place their orders.

"Kyoko? Are you feeling okay?" She nodded, making the pain in her head intensify briefly. This time he noticed. "What's wrong?" His voice was urgent this time.

Choosing the least worrisome excuse, she smiled a little. "Nothing. I just haven't really eaten much today." He lifted an eyebrow in obvious confusion. "If I'm going to be playing a girl that everyone idolizes, I need to slim down some." His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned toward her, despite the lack of other people nearby.

"Kyoko, you look fine!" He insisted softly, taking her hand again. "Who told you that you needed to lose weight to play Natsu?" He demanded. "Was it the director? Did he say something to you? He can't…" She shook her head rapidly.

"No! No…no one said anything. I just thought that if I'm going to be playing a high school girl that people idolize, I should lose weight." He shook his head.

"Kyoko, you are beautiful." The blood returned and brought friends as her face turned bright red. "You do not need to go on a diet. It can be dangerous if you overdo it." Reluctantly, she nodded. They chatted idly, and she was once again able to withdraw her hand when the waiter brought out her salad and his steak almost ten minutes later. She couldn't hide her hunger as she began to eat, relishing the only substantial food she had eaten that day. He watched her in fond amusement for a moment, then paused. "Kyoko, why are you eating with your left hand?" He wondered. For what felt like the thousandth time, she paled and absentmindedly wished that her blood would stay still. (Figuratively speaking, of course.)

"Eh…I just…wanted to." He was watching her closely, and she watched as things began to click into place, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Why?" He demanded, crossing his arms and watching her suspiciously.

"I…just did! Does it matter?" She noticed him about to say something else and gave a soft, forced laugh. "If it bothers you, I'll eat with my right hand." Switching hands, she began to stab the green leaves in her bowl and place them in her mouth hastily, chewing past the sudden lump in her throat at the sharp pain. She felt her eyes filling when she twisted her hand, and she cleared her throat as she dropped her fork with a soft 'clank', pushing away from the table. "Excuse me, please." She managed to mumble, walking calmly to the bathroom and was able to shut the door before the tears escaped. Clutching her wrist, she leaned against the wall of the private bathroom and clenched her teeth, determined not to let the tears fall. 'No.' She thought firmly. 'I have filming tomorrow and I can't let him worry and…' She heard a rap on the door.

"Kyoko? Are you okay?" His muffled voice managed to penetrate to door and she swallowed hurriedly.

"I'm fine." Her voice trembled and she cleared her throat. "Just a second." She wiped her red eyes and splashed cold water onto her face to lessen the puffiness. Finally she opened the door and his expression went from suspicious to worried. Placing a hand on her face, he bent down so that they were face to face.

"What happened?" She shook her head and he looked down at her hand, then reached out and caught it. She was unable to suppress a sharp cry and he immediately loosened his hold, feeling the painful area gently. "You're hurt." He said softly, obviously thinking about all the times that night that he had taken her hand. She nodded, not looking at him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I…you've been so busy…and I finally got to see you…I didn't want you to worry." He shook his head and let her hand go, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and carefully leading her through the mostly empty restaurant and back to their table, then summoned the waiter.

"Can I get a hamburger steak to go, and the check please?" He asked softly, watching Kyoko out of the corner of his eye. She watched in amazement at his consideration, then looked down as he turned his attention back to her. "Did you only hurt your wrist?" His voice demanded the truth.

"I…um…think I hit my head too…but it's fine!" She hurried to inform him when his eyes widened incredulously.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"I was walking back to the office with some drinks….and I…fell down the stairs." He was staring at her and she nearly groaned. "Someone pushed me down the stiars." She mumbled finally, boring holes into the tablecloth. It didn't matter. She could feel the fury rolling off of him in waves.

* * *

><p>He led her out to the car and put it in drive, heading deeper into the city. "I'm taking you to the hospital." He said simply. She didn't dare argue, especially since he was already angry about her refusal to tell him who had pushed her. Taking a deep breath, she lay her head back and closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the throbbing in her head and wrist. She felt a hand on her temple, brushing her hair back when they stopped at a light. "Is your head hurting?" She nodded slightly, hoping he wasn't still angry, and a worried silence ensued.<p>

The hospital was less than a mile away, so they reached the building quickly and he led her inside, sitting her in a chair and walking up to the receptionist, bringing back a clipboard full of questions that he mostly answered for her, occasionally whispering to her when he didn't know the answer. After a few minutes, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he placed his left arm around her, letting her relax on him, and continued writing with his right. She was starting to drift off when he apologetically stood to return the clipboard, securing a promise that a doctor would be with them shortly.

Kyoko felt him sit back down beside her, and gently move her head from the back wall to his shoulder again. "You doing okay?" He murmured, kissing her forehead gently.

"I'm fine." She tried to insist. Then, failing that, she took a deep breath. "Please don't be angry. I just didn't want to worry you." He squeezed her shoulders gently.

"I'm not angry with you. I love you." He promised. "But I am worried." She sighed, not wanting to argue, and they waited for the doctor in silence.

Kyoko followed the doctor back to the examination room, Ren close behind, and sat up on the examination table. The older man took her hand as Ren sat in one of the plastic chairs in the corner. After explaining her injury to the physician, he poked and prodded at her wrist and nodded grimly. "It looks liked you have a somewhat severe sprain which was probably made worse by putting off treatment. Luckily you don't have a concussion, but you may be sore for a while. I'll prescribe some medicine and we'll need to wrap your hand." She thanked him quietly and he left, returning after a minute with a medicine pad and bandages.

* * *

><p>Kyoko dozed in the car while Ren got her medicine from the drugstore, then felt him carry her into his apartment. Not really able to protest since she was exhausted, she only leaned her head against his shoulder and mumbled a thank you into his neck. He kissed her softly as they stood in the elevator, her wrapped hand carefully resting on her stomach. He carried her into the living room and sat her on the sofa, placed her food in the refrigerator, and reentered the living room. He knelt in front of her and she smiled at him. "Thank you." She murmured again, her eyes gentle. Although she knew how kind he was, she never thought that he would go out of his way so much for her that day, and it made her realize how much he loved her. He pressed his lips against hers again, more passionately this time, and she responded happily, opening her mouth when he asked wordlessly and letting the sensations his tongue caused in her mouth build in her lower stomach until she moaned loudly, sleep forgotten as she wrapped her good arm around him. He responded with equal enthusiasm, his hands wandering over her body from the waist up, then hesitantly ghosting over her bottom, squeezing gently. Although this shocked her for a moment, it made her body throb pleasantly and she ran her fingers through her hair.<p>

Finally he pulled away, and she wondered how he was able to when his eyes were so filled with longing. "You need to take your medicine and get in bed." He reminded her gently, cupping her face. Reluctantly she nodded, watching him as he hurried to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and a pill. Honestly, she knew that they had to stop. Despite how much she loved him and wanted to be near him, she was sure that she wasn't ready to get _that_ close just yet. Still, she couldn't help the tiny bit of her that wished that he would stay with her all night.

Ren carried the dozing girl into the guest bedroom, a move that took every ounce of willpower. She had obviously enjoyed their make out session earlier, and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his bedroom. Looking down into her innocent face, he shook his head and tucked her into the guest bed, making sure to keep her wrist from moving, and then pulled the covers over her, tucking them around her, then kissed her forehead, smiling when her lips turned up at the corner and she murmured in her sleep happily. Frowning as his eyes fell on her bandaged wrist, he decided to try and get the information out of her the next day. For the moment, he touched her face gently, then left the room, shutting the door and getting ready for bed.


	38. Backtracking to Natsu Part II

**A/N: I had a plan. My plan was to write this yesterday. I had a few hours free, so I got ready to write….and then I watched my favorite YouTube channel…and then I reread my other fanfics….so needless to say I didn't write this yesterday. Sorry. I was actually sick this morning, so I don't have my homework yet, therefore I have free time this afternoon.**

**(For anyone who was wondering, I finished The Fault In Our Stars a few days ago and I sincerely recommend it. Sweet, wonderful, and it made me cry…not many books do that.) Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

******IMPORTANT! I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE! But I went back and fixed it. Okay, so I always called Lory's butler 'Sebastian' because that is what Kyoko calls him…but WE don't know his real name. Kyoko just made that up because it sounded like a butler name. I'm sorry. So when I am referring to Sebastian, I use that name (because there are several occurrences and I don't want to change them all), but when someone is talking about him, it will be just 'Lory's butler' etc. Sorry again.******

****Backtracking (To Natsu Part II)

She was falling. The figure in the shadows watched from the top of the stairs as her limp body crashed to the ground, her head bouncing against the hard, tiled floor. There was a scream, but he didn't know if it was his. It couldn't have been hers. Her lips were sealed, her eyebrows furrowed in pain. He tried to move but something kept him anchored to the spot as a pool of blood slowly surrounded the girl on the ground. It seeped over her body and stopped at his feet, slowly covering them, creeping up his legs and stomach and hands, until he was nearly covered. 'So much blood.' The thought was painful, forced through a dense fog. 'There can't be so much blood…she can't be dead.' But even through the red haze, she wasn't moving.

Ren gasped, his whole body jerking as he was torn from his dream. Unsure of what had awoken him, he tried to catch his breath and slow his pounding heart. "Are you okay?" The soft voice, so familiar and welcome after such a horrible nightmare, made him jump again. A gentle hand touched his cheek and his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark enough to make out the figure of a young woman kneeling beside the bed, her golden eyes worried. "Ren?" He reached up and caught her hand, sighing in relief. Unable to explain his nightmare without explaining everything, he gently pulled her up and into his arms as he sat up, cradling her smaller body to his torso as he convinced himself that she was okay, that she was safe and real and in his arms. He nuzzled her neck, breathing deeply as if to memorize her scent, and brought a hand up to stroke the back of her head, fingertips ghosting over and raking through her soft orange locks. She was silent as he held her, bringing a hesitant hand up to wrap around him and touch his back.

"Did I wake you?" He whispered the question hoarsely against her neck, lips nearly touching her ear, and he felt her shiver. Fighting the sudden urge to do more, he pressed a kiss against her neck and left her ear alone.

"You were yelling. I was worried that something was wrong. Are you okay?" She asked in her normal voice, pulling away a little to look into his eyes. He managed a strained smile.

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." She was staring at him critically, her eyes raking over him for a moment, and then she brought her left hand up and touched his forehead. His smile relaxed a little as she assessed his temperature and then stroked his cheek.

"Are you sure?" She demanded softly. He nodded, capturing her hand and pressing a kiss against it.

"I'm sure. What time is it?" She sat back on her knees and turned to the digital clock.

"3:30." He grimaced.

"You should get back to bed. Goodnight." He reached up and kissed her forehead, using every ounce of self-control not to ask her to stay with him. He was sure that she would be uncomfortable with that, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way while she was with him. He watched as she left the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft 'goodnight' and then listened to her soft retreating footsteps. Lying back down on the bed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't have anymore bad dreams.

* * *

><p>Kyoko lay awake, staring at the random patterns on the ceiling. The bed was soft and comfortable, and she could feel the slight warm spot from where she had been lying earlier. Shifting a little, she tried to get into the same position, pulling the soft sheets and comforter over her, trapping the delicious warmth of the bed. Vaguely she could hear the soft hum of the heater as it kicked on, and the vague sounds of the city. Occasionally the soft honk of a horn could be heard from the streets far below, but it was mostly silent due to the excellent soundproofing available for the rich.<p>

She thought briefly back to her room in Kyoto, where the soft chirping of crickets and the occasional barking of a dog or murmuring of a guest would be the only noise after 3 in the morning. It was rare that a car would drive so close to the inn in the early morning, nor did many of the staff stay past midnight. Once or twice a week she would slip out of her bed and go exploring, walking out to the stream, especially in the heat of the summer, and stare up at the stars in amazement, trying to make pictures in the inky darkness. It was the only thing she missed about Kyoto…the chance to be so close to nature, to the stars on hot summer mornings.

'He looked so scared.' The thought returned unbidden and she tried to push it away, along with the longing to comfort him. 'He's fine.' She told herself firmly. 'He just had a bad dream.' She remembered his hands wrapped firmly around her, his lips against her neck, the almost desperate way he breathed her in. 'What kind of bad dream?' She had to wonder. She rolled over and took some covers with her, wrapping herself in a thick cocoon of blankets. Her toes curled and relaxed against the silky sheets as she gazed out the open window that let the distant city lights drift into the room. Too comfortable to get up and close the curtain, she instead tried to count the lights as she slowly drifted to sleep, several hundred feet away from the bed she wanted to be laying in.

* * *

><p>Kyoko opened her eyes when the softest rays of sunlight tickled her eyelids, warming the room and revealing the early morning city. She rolled over on her back and groped on the nightstand for her phone. Squinting at the bright light, she found that it was only 7 in the morning. She didn't have filming until midafternoon, but she wasn't sure what Ren's schedule was like. Convincing herself that she should make breakfast, she reluctantly climbed from the warm bed and looked down at her rumpled clothes in dismay. Suddenly, a thought struck her and she went to the closet, opening it a bit hesitantly, then smiled in resignation. There were at least four pairs of slacks and a few blouses in her size. On the floor was a bag that, upon closer inspection, contained undergarments…also in her size. Chuckling softly, she chose an outfit and said a quick prayer of thanks that her boyfriend kept clothes in her size in his guest bedroom closet.<p>

Entering the kitchen, she began pulling ingredients from the shelves and refrigerator, briefly wondering why she always felt so at home in his kitchen. She had learned to cook at a very young age while helping the Okami-san and Tahiso at the Fuwa Inn, but her opportunities in the kitchen had disappeared when Sho had, and she hadn't been able to partake in her favorite pastime again until she had move to Tokyo and taken the job at the Darumaya. Still, she never enjoyed cooking as much as when she was able to do it for someone she knew…especially Ren. This thought made her blush softly as she combined the ingredients for pancakes in a small bowl and began stirring with her left hand, careful to keep the right still at her side. She loved being at Ren's apartment and spending time with him, but she was always happiest when she was in the kitchen making something for him. 'Would this be my life if I had run away with Sho? Would he have allowed me to devote myself to cooking and cleaning up after him?' She wondered, staring into the bowl of cream colored batter sadly. 'But Ren wouldn't.' She told herself firmly, shaking herself from her stupor. 'He appreciates when I do things for him, and he supports me in my career as well.' Carefully she poured the batter onto a hot griddle and adjusted the temperature on the burner on which it sat. Flinching at the effort of doing it with one hand, she started to lift the other when she felt a presence behind her, holding her right elbow.

"The doctor said to keep it still." His deep voice informed her softly, then he reached over and kissed her cheek, steadying the bow and helping her pour the batter for an oddly shaped pancake. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled and sat the bowl down, adjusting the temperature once again and then pulling out a spatula. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well." He took the spatula from her and stood in front of the stove, waiting for her to tell him when to flip. "You?"

"Yes, I slept well."

"Are you feeling okay?" He wondered solemly. She leaned against the counter and looked down at the pancakes.

"I'm fine." She smiled warmly. "Thank you." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you sure, Kyoko? Does your head still hurt?" She shook her head with a smile. "Have you taken your medicine?" She started to nod, then hesitated when she realized that she had forgotten to. He crossed his arms.

"Flip." He did so as she grabbed a glass of water and found the pill bottle, taking two, and then went back to the stove.

"You look beautiful by the way." He was smiling now, a soft, gentle one that made her blush.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "Oh, and thank you for the clothes." He smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He hadn't dressed yet, and was wearing a sleeveless white top and pajama bottoms, his feet bare. She shivered a little when cold air seemed to come from the vent above her. "It is cold in here, isn't it." He placed the pancakes onto plates and carried them to the table while she poured them two glasses of milk and took the bottle of syrup from the cabinet. He walked over to the thermostat on the living room wall then joined her at the table. "When do you need to be at work?"

"Nothing for Dark Moon today, but I have to be at the studio for Box R at 1." He nodded thoughtfully as he chewed. "You?"

He swallowed and took a drink. "I'm working on Dark Moon at 10, but I have a modeling shoot at 8:30, so I'll have to leave soon." He frowned apologetically. "Do you want me to take you to the Darumaya?" She was thoughtful for a moment. "Or do you want to stay here? It's closer to the studio. I could also take you to LME." There was something strange about the idea of staying in Ren's apartment without him, and she frowned for a moment.

"Well, I could get some Love Me work done at LME. If you don't mind…"

"Of course not. Let me get ready first and I'll drop you off before I get Yashiro."

* * *

><p>Kyoko entered the halls of LME after saying goodbye to Ren in the car and started for the Love Me room. Must to her disappointment, Moko-san wasn't there. However, she went to Sawara-san's office and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in." She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, bowing in the doorway.<p>

"Good morning Sawara-san." She greeted cheerfully. He smiled.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. Please come in." She did so, then realized that the man wasn't alone.

"Oh! Takarada-san!" She bowed again, flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you! Good morning." He chuckled and nodded,

"Good morning Kyoko-chan. It's quite all right." He was obviously amused and she gave a small smile, sitting down stiffly in another chair as the two men watched her. "Are you okay?" She looked up in surprise at his concerned tone, then remembered the bandage on her wrist.

"Oh. Yes. I'm fine. Just a slight sprain." She lied smoothly. "The Doctor said I'll be fine. I just fell during one of my jobs yesterday." He was watching her closely, obviously concerned at the over cheerfulness of her voice. She crossed her ankles and tried to hide her bandaged hand behind her left one, smiled brightly. "I just came to see if there were any Love Me jobs for me today." He continued to stare at her but nodded slowly, looking over at Sawara-san.

"Well…can you do paperwork?" For a minute, she blanched a little, which was obviously noticed by the President, but she quickly nodded.

"Of course. If you…"

"No." The President's voice was firm and he stared at her with a distinct frown. "Kyoko-chan, if you've sprained your wrist, you need to keep it still. That means no writing." She started to argue, but he crossed his arms and looked down at her with such finality that she nodded morosely and gave in, not that she had any chance of standing up to this man anyway. "What time do you have to work today?" He asked abruptly.

"I have to be at the set of Box R at 1, Takararada-san." She answered simply.

"Come with me, please. I need to speak with you." Unable to do anything but nod and follow him out of the room, she bowed a goodbye to a concerned Sawara-san and followed the intimidating man into the hallway. Taking a moment to look at his outfit, she realized that it wasn't that eccentric. He wore a black suit with a half mask on his face, with a magician's hat on his head, but other than a wand tucked into his back pocket and an air of mystery surrounding him, there was nothing in particular that marked his peculiar love of cosplay. He pressed the button for the elevator, then signaled for her to go in before he followed suit, pressing the button for the top floor and then waiting. She stood in the far corner away from him, silently watching the digital numbers change until they reached the top floor. Once again, the tall man motioned for her to go ahead, and she did so, walking nervously to his office.

'What did I do?' The thought bounced around inside her head, panic blooming in her chest. 'Is he going to fire me? Is he upset? What did I do wrong?' He pulled out a key and unlocked his office, nodding to the butler wearing a turban who gave them both a slight bow. She bowed deeply in return and thought she caught a smile in his eyes, then followed the man in.

"Please have a seat, Kyoko-chan." The President sat on a sofa and motioned for Kyoko to sit across from him. Unlike when Ren came to see him, he abstained from the cigar and only took a cup of tea brought by his butler. She thanked the man in the turban and took a sip of tea, keeping her right hand in her lap where her boss's gaze lingered for a moment. "How have you been, Kyoko-chan." He asked softly, regarding her with a pleasant smile. To nervous to really return it, she only placed the tea on the table and looked nervously at her lap.

"Um…I'm fine, Takarada-san. Thank you." She spoke hesitantly.

"And you are staying at the Darumaya, correct? How is that working out? Are you able to pay the rent?" His voice was gentle and concerned, his eyes sincere. She recognized the look from the ones he would give his granddaughter and smiled a little.

"The Okami-san and Taisho-san are very kind. And I work there to help pay for the rent. It was very good of them to offer me a room and a job." His eyes softened at the gratitude in her eyes and voice.

"That was kind of them. But if you ever need to find alternate housing, feel free to come to me, and I can take care of it. It's part of my job." He insisted when she seemed about to argue, albeit feebly. "I take care of my talents. I helped Ren find his apartment and funded it for a while when he was just getting started." He smiled at her surprise expression. "Of course he insisted on paying me back when he began to get famous." He grinned suddenly. "So, how are you and Ren doing?" Kyoko felt her face begin to burn and looked down, still unused to having any kind of relationship to talk about.

"Um…fine." She mumbled.

"Just fine?" She blushed brighter and he chuckled. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I don't mean to tease you. There is something I should warn you about, though. You and Ren are, to my knowledge, in a serious relationship. Is this correct?" She nodded, looking up at him in embarrassed confusion. "Soon, this information is going to leak to the press." She felt the blood, so prominent in her face a minute ago, drain from her face, and his eyes softened. "I know that you are frightened by this, but you need to begin to prepare yourself to announce this information, since they are going to be asking questions one way or another." She nodded, a little miserably, and he took pity on her for a moment. "But Kyoko-chan, you should talk to him about this as well. I was going to meet with him later today to talk about it, so the two of you can discuss it when you get the chance. The reason I really called you back here was to talk about you hand." She looked up again in surprise. "Kyoko-chan, I want to know what really happened."

"Um…I already told you…" She mumbled, praying that he would believe her. He shook his head.

"Kyoko-chan, I want the truth now." His tone bordered on angry and she flinched.

"Please, Takarada-san, I can handle it on my own." She looked up at him pleadingly, but her was still frowning.

"Who caused your injury, Kyoko-chan?"

"Takarada-san, I'm going to take care of it!" She cried desperately. "Well…Natsu will. And it isn't serious! There's no need for…anyone else to get involved." Her voice died off as she realized that she was being disrespectful and she bowed her head miserably. He was still staring at her in silence, a strange expression marring his expressive face, then stood abruptly.

"You may go, Kyoko-chan." He said simply as he strolled away.

* * *

><p>Kyoko took a deep breath, hoping that he wasn't angry, but also relieved. She knew that Natsu could deal with this…and that, in fact, that was the best way to deal with it. But she also knew that the President was protective of his talents, and that he wanted to help her with the situation. 'I don't need help.' She thought firmly as she walked toward the exit. 'I can handle this on my own. I've always dealt with things by myself, and I can't stop now that I have people that will help me.' "Thank you, Sebastian." She said absentmindedly as she walked through the door, then froze at his confused look. Mortified she covered her mouth and stared at him. The confusion was still there, and she was sure she hadn't blushed quite this much in a while, which was significant. "I…I'm sorry. That…I don't know your name…and…that's just…what I…call….you…" She mumbled the end, still bright red, then bowed hastily and fled.<p>

In the doorway, the turbaned man placed a hand over his mouth and chuckled. 'Sebastian, huh?' Shaking his head and laughing, he went back into his boss's office.

The director took one look at her hand and threw himself on the floor. "I'm sorry!" She told him sadly. "I fell down the stairs and injured my wrist." She caught sight of Chiori entering the room, her face pale with fear, and Natsu smirked a little. "The doctor said I should keep it still, but it should be back to normal by the end of the week. I can continue filming as normal though."

"Continue…Kyoko-chan! How can you do the bully scenes if you can't move your right hand!" He cried from his position on the floor. Natsu grinned, kneeling down and locking eyes with Chiori, she smiled.

"Heh. Director, there are plenty of convenient people around who are capable of becoming my right hand, and doing as I wish." Everyone looked at her in shock, and the director paled a little at the smile on her face. "Let's see…who can I have as my right hand…of course it would have to be someone who could quickly do as I say…who can anticipate what I will say before I speak." She met Choiri's eyes. "Yumika!" The girl's eyes widened and she backed away a step as Natsu smiled at her. "You'll do!" There was a stunned silence, then the director spoke up.

"Eh…Natsu. The one who understands you best would be Kaori…right?"

"Heh. Don't misunderstand me Director. Kaori is someone that I trust enough to substitute as myself, my 'right arm' you could say. She is not some cheap 'right hand' that I can dispose of when I finish with her." Natsu grinned cruelly.

"So…you just want someone to follow your orders…to bully someone for you?" Natsu smiled at him patiently.

"Director, you said that, as for the main bullying scenes, it was up to us to determine what was going to be done, yes?"

"Um…yea. I did say that."

"I am the leader of the group. I will be headlining the main event."

"But…just now…" He broke off at the strange, malevolent expression on the teen's face.

* * *

><p>Natsu glanced over at Chiori, deep in thought with a sad, desperate expression on her face. 'Bingo. I'll make her act the way I want.' "Yumika!" The girl jumped and turned. Natsu looked back over at her best friend who was painting her nails. "Didn't I tell you that I found that level boring?" She glanced over irritably. "Are you that stupid? Doesn't she understand what Level 5 play is? I'm bored with her." She asked the one painting her nails. Another girl smirked.<p>

"Natsu, you've been playing with her for a year. Shouldn't you switch targets?"

"You've found someone new, haven't you?" Natsu grinned at the knowing look on her best friend's face.

"How did you know?" The girl grinned as she continued to do Natsu's nail, adding decorations. "Well, I do have one more idea. Do you get it, Yumika? Snap out of it, will you?" She looked down at her nail. "Heavy! How many decorations did you add?" Her friend laughed.

"You didn't stop me." Natsu laughed and held out her hand for more decorations.

"Yumika, I'd better not have to repeat myself again..." She grinned up at the girl. "Do you want everyone to know?" Chiori paled. "I found out all about your past of course. You're that scared of being tarnished?" Natsu giggled, pulling her hand away and walking over. "You already are. It won't disappear until you die." The girl glared, her eyes blazing. "Oh come on. What's with that face? You have to know that I can take a stumble in life better than you. We are made of different stuff altogether." She crossed her arms. "You want my silence?" The girl dropped her head. "Fine. Use that girl and entertain me. Then I'll allow you to apologize." Yumika suddenly grinned, cruelty and excitement glinting in her eyes. "Level 5, okay Yumika?"

**A/N: First, sno-zutto: You have disabled private messaging and I really wanted to respond to your review, so I'll do it here. Thank you. I cannot say how much it means to me to hear you say that. I try to keep my stories interesting and in character (as much as possible) and I am glad that you decided to give something I wrote a try. Since writing is what I want to do with my life, it is really encouraging to receive reviews like yours. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

**Second, please forgive spelling/grammar issues. I do not have anyone helping me edit, and though I try to get everything, I am bound to miss something. Thank you for reading.**


	39. Backtracking One Last Time

Backtracking (One Last Time) and Back to the Future

(a.k.a. a series of shorts and time skips)

Kyoko reclined her head against the back wall and closed her eyes, letting her eyes take a break from the screen. "So you were able to do the scene with her." She opened one eye and peeked over at Hikaru. Once again, the Bridge Rock group had requested her to work with them, this time looking through old tapes and trying to get ideas for new shows. Hikaru was the only one of the three who hadn't wanted to take a break, so the other two had left a few minutes ago while Hikaru and Kyoko kept working. Immediately he had asked about her wrist, and if she had sorted out the problem, which led to Kyoko telling him the full story, minus the names. "Did she apologize for what she did?" Kyoko gave a half smile, remembering the events of the previous day.

She couldn't explain how thrilling it had been to feel…joy at the suffering of the other girl, how amazingly happy she had been watching Yumika torture their victim. Of course it was perfectly acceptable, as long as she was able to get some entertainment out of it. 'For someone who was bullied their entire life…to be able to feel joy because of it…I owe that to you.' She thought back to Chiori's soft smile, the way her eyes had slowly lit up…until Kyoko realized that Chiori had felt it too…the ability to completely become another person. "Everything is fine between us now." Kyoko told him simply, reaching for her glass of water and taking a sip. She could feel his eyes on her as her lips touched the glass and wondered if it had been such a good idea to accept his request, though she couldn't very well refuse for no reason.

She hadn't seen Ren since the previous morning, but had received at least five voicemails and texts asking if she was okay. Her lips stretched into a small smile. Although she hated for him to worry about her, the fact that he did it anyway made her feel special in a way she never had before. 'Still, I can't keep bothering him and making him worry.' She told herself firmly. Briefly her mind went back to her conversation with the President. 'Announce our relationship to the press?' The thought wasn't appealing, although she understood the justification of announcing it rather than just letting them figure it out. She wondered what Ren thought of it. Shaking the thought from her head for the moment, she went back to watching the Bridge Rock group on the screen, something she was being paid to do, scolding herself for thinking about her boyfriend at work.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for her hand to heal, especially since Sawara-san, Takarada-san, and Ren all made sure that she was kept away from any significant physical activity that even remotely involved her right hand. This involved everything from working on Dark Moon to the LME training school, and after a week of being closely watched, her hand was back to normal.<p>

She and Ren had a rather short talk at his apartment that week about announcing their relationship to the press. He ordered take-out and they sat in his living room on opposite ends of the couch, facing one another, as he brought up the subject. She had been hesitant to speak about it.

"Well…if you want to announce it…it's mostly your reputation that's involved." He shook his head firmly.

"That's not true. You are more likely to suffer if people think you are using me to further your career." Her eyes had widened incredulously at that, but he had quickly gone on before she could comment. "Kyoko, this is something that involves you too, and I want your opinion." She sighed and peeked up at him.

"I'm afraid of the press finding out." She finally mumbled, keeping her eyes cast downward in fear. Soon, his hand came into view and clasped her own.

"Then we won't say anything." He told her with a soft smile. "But we have to be careful if we want to keep this a secret. Everyone who knows is already keeping it quiet, but we won't be able to go out in public much together." She could hear a slight pang of regret in his voice and winced.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. He shifted forward and hugged her, careful not to disrupt the food on her lap. She buried her nose in his hair and took a deep breath, smiling a little at his scent.

"Don't be sorry. We have plenty of time to announce everything. Besides….I'd like to finish up my new project before anything else about me comes out." She lifted an eyebrow.

"New project? Oh! The secret one?"

"Yes." He nodded with a slight smile. "It will probably take a while before I can finish."

"Is it a big part?" She wondered. He chuckled.

"It's fairly big." He conceded. "But I can't really tell you anything else."

That night, he had invited her to stay over in the guest room. It happened occasionally, though he tried not to do it too often for fear of someone finding out about their relationship. But this was a special night. He pulled her away from her cooking after gathering all the courage he could muster, sat her down on the couch beside him, and held her.

"What's wrong?" She had wondered, looking into his sad, frightened eyes. Starting in a voice hardly above a whisper, he began, without preamble, to tell her the truth; the truth about the bullying, about his family…about his best friend…and about being a murderer. By the end, his anguished voice had caused tears to run down her face as she held him.

"I'm sorry." She had whispered. "I'm so sorry, Kuon." At first, that was all she could say, her arms around his neck as he sobbed into her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she had forced herself to calm down and run her small hands over his back. "It's okay." She whispered. "It wasn't your fault." He had flinched when she said that, but she went on firmly. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. She was wrong. You aren't a murderer." He shook his head against her neck and she pulled away, placing her hands on his face and forcing him to look at her. Staring at him, his eyes red and haunted, she finally saw the man behind the actor she admired so much. "I know you." S he told him simply. "I know who you are. You are my fairy prince. You are my sempai, and a world-class actor. You…you are my boyfriend, and the man that I l…love. But you are not a murderer." She didn't know if it was her words, or just her presence, but a burden seemed to lift from his shoulders and he straightened, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly.

* * *

><p>Time passed. The month of January was largely uneventful, with Dark Moon moving closer to its conclusion and Box R getting ready to air. Before she knew it, February was flying by. Ren's birthday had taken a lot of thought, but she finally decided to sneak into his apartment (she used the key he gave her, but she couldn't help but think of it as breaking and entering) and cook him dinner and bake a cake. She had the entire day off, so she spent the entire day whipping up the best meal she could manage, along with some very decorative food items, an art she had learned as a young child. The light strawberry cake was, after much deliberation, decorated with his real name, with a single candle in the middle.<p>

When she was finished, she sat down at the kitchen counter and thought about his gift. There was nothing inherently wonderful about the gift she had ordered. She looked toward the unopened box hidden away by her stuff, wondering if she had picked something stupid. It was just a sake set, though it hadn't been cheap. However, at the last minute, she had decided to have his name inscribed on the bottle…his real name. She sighed softly. 'Will he be angry?' She wondered. It was rare that he actually had guests over…but she had still created an opportunity for him to be found out. 'Maybe I should tell him his gift hasn't arrived yet…and then send it back and request his stage name…or just leave it plain.' She nearly groaned. 'What if he gets angry? What if I've ruined his birthday! What if…' She screamed when a hand closed over her shoulder, and would have fallen if it hadn't been for the arms that wrapped around her and kept her steady.

"What's the occasion?" His deep, gentle voice touched her ear and made her shiver. She stammered for a moment and he chuckled.

"Um…happy birthday."

He had been more than disappointed when he hadn't seen her all day on his birthday, and even more so when he didn't even receive a text message wishing him a happy birthday. She hadn't answered her phone, and even if she had, he didn't want to act like it was a big deal. 'She probably forgot.' He reasoned. 'And she'd feel horrible if I brought it up.' He had just strengthened his resolve to forget about it and move on when he pushed his door open and found her sitting in the kitchen, her eyes sad and worried. On the stove were two plates of high class food cut into amazing shapes, with roses and leaves made from vegetables on the sides. He could see the cake under a cover, a small, round one with white icing and his name on the top in her elegant script. 'Why is she sad?' He wondered, pressing his lips against her cheek. "Thank you. How long have you been waiting?"

"Um….I've been cooking for a few hours…I just finished."

"You didn't have to do that for me." He told her with a gentle, pleased smile. "But thank you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and moved to stand in front of her. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and smiled suddenly, jumping from her stool.

"Nothing. Sorry. I was just lost in thought. Are you hungry?" She walked over and grabbed the plates of food, carrying them to the dining room, which they rarely used, with a smile. He chuckled and followed with two glasses of water, and they sat down and enjoyed the food. "How was your day?"

"Well, I spent most of it sorting through assorted gifts and wondering where I was going to put all of the stuff." She giggled. "Yashiro-san actually had to skip most of the filming to get through everything. Still, I had a short day and I was able to come home to you, so no complaints." He enjoyed the surprised blush that covered her face as she nibbled at her food. "Was Yashiro-san in on this?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I did ask him when you would be back, but I think he already scheduled your day so that you would be home early." By this point, the meal was finished, and she stood and brought the cake in, placing it on the table, and cutting him a small piece. Her cooking never could cease to amaze him, and he devoured the light cake although he had just eaten a meal. Honestly, he enjoyed watching her eat the cake more than he should have, and he had to quit watching before his body realized that they were completely alone and it wouldn't take much to lose control.

He was about to stand when she stood and stopped him. "Um…there's one more thing." She mumbled. He sat back at stared at her in confusion. "Your…your birthday gift."

"My…I thought all of this was my gift. Kyoko, you didn't need to buy me anything." He was more than happy that she had thought of him, and had wanted to get him something, but he also knew how little extra money she had, and hated to think of her spending any of it on him.

"Um…I'll be right back." She mumbled, and he watched her flee.

'Why does she seem upset?' He wondered sadly. 'What could she have gotten me…that would upset her?' Immediately a stripper came to mind, and he nearly smacked himself. "Pervert." He mumbled irritably, shaking his head in surprise at his own dirty imagination. 'Not that I want a stripper…unless she wants the job…' He grinned for a moment, and then hastily wiped his mind clean. 'I'd better stop that. I'm going to scare her.' A few minutes later, she appeared with a tray and a sake set he had never seen, made of smooth, dark wood with golden writing he couldn't decipher. "Where…where did you…"

"Um…this is your gift. I don't know if you like sake…but…um…" He smiled softly.

'She didn't think I would like it.' He stood and took the tray from her, momentarily admiring the tall bottle and the little square cups, the turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against hers. "It's the best gift I've gotten all day." He promised softly, nose to nose with the blushing girl, his eyes staring into her happy ones.

"Did you read it?" She wondered, a bit sadly. He cocked his head, then turned back to the bottle and picked it up, reading the writing in surprise. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't really think about it until today…if anyone sees it…" He shook his head, placing the bottle on the table again and kissing her forehead.

"Like I said…best gift all day."

* * *

><p>Valentines Day passed without incident. (Sho did attempt to break into the Dark Moon set, but Ren had suspected it beforehand and requested that he not be allowed to disrupt filming in any way, a request that Director Ogata honored. Kyoko never found out. Much to her surprise, the Beagle hadn't shown up at any point, (Also Ren's handy-work) and she had been able to hand out chocolates to everyone (and a special dessert for Ren) without interruption. However, the President had, a few days after the holiday, approached her and the other two Love Me members (Chiori confessed everything to Takarada-san and asked to join the section a few days after Box R began filming) and handed out missions. Kyoko's was…strangely enough…dangerous.<p>

The man was terrifying…for about ten seconds. But the closer she stepped to the giant foreigner, the most convinced she became. "Ren?" She whispered, coming into his line of sight. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and her blood froze. 'Oh…oh god…not Ren…no way…' She took a step back as he stood, towering over her and leaning forward. He stomped on his cigarette and leered at her, and she could smell the strong, nauseating sweet scent of smoke on his breath. Resisting the urge to cough, she tried to step back again, but he was looming over her so closely that she bent backward and collapsed. For a split second, she caught something in his eyes, but was too busy flinching away from his raised foot to contemplate it. When nothing happened, she looked up and realized that he had just stepped over her. She looked around and realized that the man had disappeared. It was a good twenty minutes before she could stand.

Stepping in front of the alley, she didn't see the hand until it wrapped around her mouth and pulled her into the darkness, pulling her back against a body she couldn't see. She felt tears burn her eyes as fear coursed through her body. 'Ren!' Her mind screamed the word as she tried to get free. She was held firmly against his front, and thought he was saying something, but her heartbeat was pounding in her ears and she was screaming as loudly as she could with his hand pressed over her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cain Heel's face. Of course, he wasn't actually hurting her, just holding her, which might have been her first clue had she been paying attention. Instead she jerked away and landed on the ground, curling in a ball. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else. I'm sorry my outfit is so ugly! I'm sorry that our President is so weird. I'm sorry…"

"Kyoko." Finally, the soft voice broke through her terror, and she felt a gentle hand on her head. "Shh. Don't be scared. You had the right person. It's me." She looked up and blanched.

"Re….." Her exclamation was cut off by his hand on her mouth again.

He chuckled softly. "Yea…but you have to be quiet. This is a secret mission."

'I thought it was supposed to be dangerous…'


	40. Car Chases

**A/N: Hm...short chapter. I'm not exactly thrilled with it...but...well I hope you like it anyway. **

Car Chases

Kyoko stared at herself in the mirror, watching in detached fascination as the blush spread from her cheeks, down her neck, and covered most of her body, disappearing under her camisole top and the panties that hugged her hips. 'No. There is no way. I am NOT walking out there, in front of my boyfriend whose…thing I just saw, in these clothes. No. It is indecent…and embarrassing. And…even if he did like it…STOP THAT!' She scolded herself severely. 'If he likes it or not had nothing to do with this. It is completely indecent behavior for a young Japanese woman!' She crossed her arms, standing resolute even as she enjoyed the feel of the high quality silk against her skin. 'So…what am I going to wear?' Visibly deflated, she sighed in irritation. 'Why didn't I look at the clothes before I grabbed them!'

Ren glanced again at the bathroom door, a bit worried. She had been in there for a while, and he was no longer finding the situation amusing or cute. 'Is she okay in there?' He hadn't heard the water running for a while, and had been expecting her to emerge at any time. Still, another half hour had passed and there was still no sign of her. 'Did she fall and hurt herself? Did she fall asleep in the tub?' Just as the image of her drowning in the tub flashed before his eyes, he saw the doo knob turn. Immediately his eyes closed as though he had been asleep, and he waited a minute before he peeked. Nearly choking at the sight of his small girlfriend in nothing more than panties and a camisole top, he bit his lip and closed his eyes, not wanting to tempt fate, or his hands, by looking any longer. Waiting a few more seconds, he couldn't fight the temptation to look again, and was greeted by her small butt in the tiny, barely there panties. 'Oh crap.' He swallowed hard and, closing his eyes again, rolled over so that his back was to her. The worst thing he could imagine was her finding out that the very sight of her in such revealing clothing was doing wonders to his…ahem….lower body.

'Thank god he's asleep.' She mumbled, turning off the lights and slipping into the other bed. 'I hope I can get up before he does…I don't think I can face him wearing these clothes.' Closing her eyes, she drifted off to the sound of his breathing under the thick, warm hotel comforter.

* * *

><p>Kyoko jerked awake when she heard a loud chime. Across the room, she heard a soft groan and managed to force her eyes open, wincing at the bright square of light on the bedside table. Groping for the object, she checked the Caller ID and frowned when it said 'Unknown Caller.' Flipping it open, she placed it against her ear and managed a rough 'hello,' wondering who could be calling her. There was silence on the other end, and she blinked in confusion. "Hello?" She spoke up and checked the phone, checking that it was connected. It was. "Is anyone there?" She peeked over at the concerned face of Ren who was peering at her, his face bathed in a dim, ghostly light from her phone. She pressed the end button and checked the time. It was only 3:30 in the morning. "I guess they dialed the wrong number." She said simply. He nodded, but even in the dim light put off by her little phone, she could tell he wasn't convinced.<p>

"No number?" She shook her head and lay down, placing the phone back on the table.

"Sorry." She mumbled, letting sleep overtake her again.

"It's not your fault." He murmured, watching her for a moment, then rolling over.

Ren stared up at the ceiling in silent contemplation as her breathing evened out, then flinched when the phone rang a few minutes later. Looking over, he saw her jerk in surprise, then reach over and grab the phone. His eyes narrowed a little, and a bit of protective anger began to surge. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself not to jump to conclusions, he waiting.

"Hello?" This time her voice was louder, and he could see the exhaustion and irritation in her eyes, making his frown deepen at whoever was bothering her. Propping himself up on his elbow, he waited. After a few minutes, she hung up again with a sigh.

"Still nothing?" She shook her head tiredly, already closing her eyes again, and he waited, body tense.

The third time it rang, he threw his legs over the bed, grabbed the phone, and opened it irritably. He barely registered Kyoko's shocked expression and reaching hand before he placed it against his ear. "Hello?" He snapped. She winced slightly. There was nothing on the other line. "Who's there?" He demanded. He caught a slight intake of breath. "Whoever you are, don't call this phone again." He snarled, shutting it with a snap and placing it back on the table with controlled gentleness. Kyoko didn't comment as he threw himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sho stared at his phone in shock. 'What…that was…that was…what is she doing with Tsuruga…at 3 in the morning!' There was a soft knock on the door and he looked up as Shoko walked into the room.<p>

"Sho? What are you doing? It's three in the morning." He shrugged and pocketed his phone. Standing, he stomped past her to the bedroom and threw himself into the bed, ignoring her as she lay back down beside him.

* * *

><p>Kyoko strolled through the store, glancing over at the panties on the rack. A bit of red crept up her neck, but she stayed firmly in Setsu's character. 'I need new clothes and even though Cain keeps buying me clothes, I still have to shop for underwear on my own. I could not ask my boyfriend to buy me underwear…even if he is playing my brother.' She sighed and picked up a little pair of black underwear, then froze when a familiar voice called her name. Turning in horror, she met Chiori's wide, embarrassed eyes.<p>

The two girls headed back to the set as Kyoko tried to explain to Chiori that the panties were a gift for a 'friend' of hers. About to ask Chiori not to tell anyone about this little misadventure, Kyoko looked up as the loud voices of her coworkers exploded on the sidelines. Looking in confusion at Chiori, she led the girl over to the giant mob of Box R crew and cast members as they pointed excitedly and pulled out their camera phones. "What's going on?" She asked loudly from the edge of the group, speaking to no one in particular but not wanting to elbow her way to the front.

"It's him!"

"Look! I can see him!"

"Is that…"

"No! Where is he! He's got to be…" At that moment, there was a collective gasp and excited squealing. Sighing, Kyoko tried to stand on her tiptoes to catch a glance at whatever her costars were so avidly looking at and saw nothing.

"It's him!" There was another squeal and Kyoko waited patiently.

"Oh…my…god…I just saw Ren Tsuruga!" Kyoko nearly laughed aloud, but restrained herself.

'Oh. I guess Ren's filming nearby.' She glanced over and realized that Chiori was looking at her strangely. "Um…"

"What? Aren't you excited to see him?" Chiori wondered with a slight smirk.

"Ehm…I…uh…" Chiori snorted.

"Don't worry about it. I already know." Kyoko's eyes widened.

"How did you…."

"I've seen the two of you at LME." She shrugged it off, but smiled a little more genuinely. "But are you going to say hello?"

Kyoko blushed and nodded shyly, turning and slipping past the group of screaming girls to walk over to the Dark Moon group.

* * *

><p>Kyoko clasped her hands and stood outside the bus; aware of the awed looks she was getting from her costars as they admired her dramatic change in appearance. She wasn't sure what was going on, or what they were filming. She had heard something about a car chase, but it didn't involve Mio, so she hadn't been told any details. Ren appeared at the door of the bus and his eyes widened, then lit up in pleasant surprise. "Kyoko." He spoke her name softly as he stepped off the bus, moving toward her with a smile. "What are you doing here?" He was careful not to touch her or get too close, but Kyoko could see the desire to hold her in his expressive eyes. Bowing slightly, she smiled.<p>

"Box R is filming nearby." He stiffed slightly, glanced to the side, then suddenly they were at the edge of the small cluster of trees nearby. 'How…how did he do that!' "Um…anyway, I'm on break and I heard that Dark Moon was filming over here. So…what are you filming?" She prayed that he didn't catch the nervousness in her voice. If he did, he gave no notice. He slowed to a stop and turned to stand in front of her, giving her his full attention.

"We are going to do the car chase scene. I'll just have to do a quick stunt and we can wrap it up." He was obviously downplaying the facts for her, and she looked at the ground, fear suddenly constricting her heart.

"Ren…" She whispered to the ground. "You…did you train for it?" He was silent and she wondered if he was put out or irritated with her for asking such a dumb question, but didn't glance up.

"I've had experience doing this sort of thing." He said carefully. "And it will be pretty simple." She only nodded, closing her eyes.

'I have no right to ask him not to do it.' She told herself firmly, despite the growing panic. 'I won't lose him.' "Ren, you wouldn't allow yourself to be put in danger, would you?" She asked in a tiny voice, peeking up at him, and was almost able to feel the desperation and fear in her own eyes. His eyes softened as he stepped closer, glancing around for a minute to check that no one was nearby, then encasing her in his arms.

"No, I wouldn't. I'll be fine." He promised, nuzzling the top of her head. "As soon as I'm done, I'll come watch your filming, okay? You can see me as soon as I'm done." She nodded, swallowing hard and praying that he was right. "Everyone from Dark Moon was talking about how different you look." He mumbled with a smile, trying to distract her. She shook her head with a rueful smile.

"That's just Princess Rosa. She's magic." He grinned and shook his head.

"No." He said gently. "It's you. You really are beautiful." He pulled away and cupped her bright red cheek, then kissed her sweetly. "I think I'd better get back." She nodded shyly and hurried over to where Chiori was grinning, waiting for her. Suddenly, she reached up and touched her next, catching the necklace as it fell into her hand.

"Kyoko?" Chiori walked over to her and looked at what was in her hand.

"The…the clasp broke." She looked up at Chiori and frowned.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stood in front of the director, smiling and nodding as he talked to her about the next scene. The excitement had finally died down and they had finished a few quick scenes, mostly involving the main characters minus Natsu's little group of bullies. Kyoko had been waiting on the sidelines, a bit anxious about seeing Ren later, and wondering if he would be impressed by her acting. Blushing, she had pushed the thought away. 'Of course he won't. He's a world class actor, and I'm just a newbie actress who's only had two roles.' She smiled a little at the thought despite herself. 'Two roles. I was able to escape from Mio's shadow, and take on this new character. I wonder what I'll get to do next...after Setsu of course.'<p>

She blinked and tried to focus on the the director was telling her. "I don't think that we…" Suddenly the air was filled with the loud squealing of breaks and the far-away screeches of frightened people. Everyone around her froze and Kyoko felt her heart stop. 'Ren.' The thought was instant and involuntaryThe quiet voices faded into the background as everything around her seemed to shut down.

'Ren…" The word bounced around in her mind as she felt the blood drain from her face. Her hands shook and she clenched them into fists, closing her eyes and swallowing hard.

'Isn't Dark Moon filming nearby?' The director's blurry form raced pass her and she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Kyoko, why don't you go see if everything's okay?' Chiori's concerned face appeared in her field of vision and she managed to nod, running in the director from which she had come a half hour ago.

'Please. Please let him be okay.' The fear threatened to choke her and she swallowed a sob as she ran, her tear filled eyes making the landscape blurry. 'Please.' She pushed past a few crewmembers until one of them recognized her and took her arm.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Is everyone okay?"

The man gave her a hesitant look, then sighed. "There was almost an accident when a kid ran out into the road, but he's fine. Um….the stunt driver is fine, but Tsuruga-san…he isn't responding to anyone." She swallowed hard and looked past the man to the crowd gathered around a car. She brushed past the crewmember and nearly ran into the director. She was sure he was trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear anything past the roaring in her ears. She shook her head and tried to get closer, but the director held her arm, and Yashiro appeared near her. Finally the director let her go and she ran over to the car, managed to find her way to the front.

She stiffened as she stood outside of the car door. Ren was slumped against the seat, his eyes anguished and blank, his hands limp at his side. 'He's thinking about Rick.' She took a slow step forward and, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him, she knelt down and took one of his large hands in her own, squeezing gently. "Ren." She spoke softly. Forcing her voice to be more forceful, she repeated his name. "Ren, can you hear me?" She waited, feeling as if every second was an hour as the man slowly turned his head and looked down at her, his eyes clearing until he was smiling softly down at her.

"Loud and clear." He answered gently, opening his arms just in time to catch her as she threw her arms around his neck and trembled, fighting sobs, barely aware of their audience. She couldn't hold back the tiny whimper and the tears that briefly wet his neck until, taking a deep breath, she pulled away with a shuddering breath.  
>"Are you okay?" He nodded, blinking a few times and taking in the various knowing and surprised stares from the cast and crew and his manager who stood behind her.<p>

"I'm fine." He assured everyone, but especially her, as he sat up a little. She nodded and took a step back, but he kept a hold of her hand for a moment. She wondered if anyone else could see the fear in his eyes and squeezed his hand gently, wishing she could be with him in private to comfort him. Focused on his voice as he assured everyone again that he was fine and apologized to everyone for the inconvenience, she missed the flash in the corner of her eye.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	41. Tailed

**A/N: I liked this chapter a lot better than the last one, though I did like that one better after I went back and edited it. SO thank you SO SO much for all reviews and favorites and such. I really appreciate it so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D (2 chapters in 1 weekend! WOW I need to study more. lol. But, time spent doing something you loved is not time wasted as someone famous...sort of said (I think I misquoted that but you get the gist)) **

Tailed

She didn't want to leave him. The thought of letting go of his hand was almost physically painful, but she knew that she had to pull away and get back to filming, back to her job, and let him get back to his. Her decesion wasn't made easier by his desperate, almost painful grip on her small hand. She gently tugged on his hand to get his attention and he glanced down at her with a small smile, his eyes still subtly frightened, and she gave him a tiny, reassuring smile. "Tsuruga-san, if you'll follow me?" Director Ogata stepped forward and the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving only Ren, Director Ogata, and Kyoko, who was still attached to Ren. He seemed to remember this and released her reluctantly, sending her a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry." He spoke softly. "You'd probably better get back to your filming." She grimaced and looked up at him, then glanced back at the Box R director who was watching her curiously from the sidelines. "It's okay. You can go." She didn't speak, but bit her bottom lip, a distinct frown on her face, her eyes cautious. "Kyoko, you can't delay your filming." It was a gentle reminder, but it made her flinch nonetheless.

Director Ogata gave them a compassionate look. "We just need you to get a quick check up to see if you're okay. Then you can take the rest of the day off." His eyes were kind, but his tone killed any argument Ren might have made instantly. Kyoko backed up a step and Ren took her hand briefly and squeezed it.

"Hey, I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" She nodded, looking up at him for a moment, then turned to go.

Ogata noticed the way he watched her walk away and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly. "She was really worried." He told the actor gently. "But she'll be fine. You can see her later, right?" Ren nodded with a sigh and followed the Director to the ambulance with the promise that someone would drive his car. Yashiro offered to go with him but he told him to go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Obviously worried, Yashiro made him promise that he would call him after he got his check-up, then walked over to the sidelines of the Box R filming.

* * *

><p>Yashiro took a seat on the sidelines and watched Natsu terrorize her favorite target with her group of friends for a few scenes, occasionally disturbed at how far the girls took the bullying, and wondered how the sweet girl his friend was dating could be so…joyful while tormenting another person. An hour passed before the girl looked up and realized that he was there, and he watched in mild amusement as the girl's eyes became impossibly wide and she ran over to him, stopping a few feet away and bowing at the waist. "Yashiro-san! I am so sorry for not seeing you before! How long have you been waiting to speak to me? Is everything okay? You could have just called for me!" He chuckled gently and stood, taking her arm and pulling her into a standing position again.<p>

Her vibrant eyes reminded him instantly of the terrified, blank stare in her eyes when he had spotted her speaking to the director after Ren's accident. When he had hurried over, explaining the situation to the director, she had just stood there, empty eyed and trembling, until the director let her go. He wasn't even sure she had seen him as he begged the director to let her see Ren. Now her eyes were bright, her sweet face as friendly as usual, but he could still see the sadness and fear in the depths of her eyes. He smiled sympathetically. "I didn't need anything in particular. I just thought I'd stick around to see your filming since I have the rest of the day off." She nodded, her smile wilting a little, and his eyes softened. "Are you done filming for the day?"

"Um…yes. I mean…I have to meet Ren later for the…um….thing." She mumbled, and he nodded in understanding. He had been told about her role in the dangerous mission, and was glad that Ren would have someone with him.

"Why don't I take you to dinner and I can take you to the hotel." She smiled a little in gratitude and nodded. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts for the moment, and was more than grateful to Yashiro-san for keeping her company. He sat back down and waited as she changed from her Natsu outfit and, grabbing her bag, walked back over to him. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?" He wondered. She shook her head.

"Anything you like is fine, Yashiro-san." He laughed softly at her overly polite tone and began walking, glancing over to make sure she fell into step with him. As they walked from the set, both were lost in their thoughts. Kyoko felt her mind wander back to Ren and sighed softly. 'I wanted to go so badly.' She blinked hard, not wanting any tears to fall…not while she was in public anyway. 'He's still going through so much…fighting his past, and I feel like there isn't anything I can do, besides just be there, and what is that going to accomplish?' She shifted her bag to her other shoulder and tried to discreetly wipe at her eyes.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft, and she managed a decent smile.

"Sorry. I'm fine. I'm just…worried about him." Yashiro-san nodded as well.

"I'm worried too." He stopped and opened the door to a small restaurant, holding it open for her, then following her inside. A waiter led them to a table and they ordered, Yashiro discreetly informing the waiter that it was all on one check that he would be paying, and they sipped their drinks. "What time are you supposed to meet him?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be at the hotel until seven, but I don't know now." He nodded.

"I'll can walk you to his apartment after this then. He'll probably go back there. I have a key and I can let you in."

"Um…thank you, Yashiro-san, but I…um…I have a key." She blushed at looked down at her drink when he lifted an eyebrow but didn't comment. "And…um…I can walk on my own…" He shook his head.

"Kyoko, surely Ren's told you that it's dangerous to walk around on your own. I'll just take a cab with you." She opened her mouth, then stopped, the took a deep breath.

"I…I can't afford a taxi, Yashiro-san." She mumbled. He smiled gently.

"I was going to pay for it since I'm riding with you, Kyoko-chan." He said kindly, not wanting to embarrass her, but also not wanting her to have to walk.

They had been chatting lightly and eating for a few minutes when Kyoko stiffened a little and cut her eyes to the side. Yashiro, noticing her strange behavior, glanced over and didn't see anything unusual. "Kyoko-chan?"

"Um…Yashiro-san…I think that…that man…I saw him earlier. When we left the set." She murmured. Suddenly spotting the small, professional camera in the man's hand and audio device he had no trouble identifying after years of managing Japan's top talent, he hastily called for the waiter and asked for the check and to-go containers, all the while keeping a discreet eye on the man.

"Keep looking to the side." He told her softly as he signed the receipt. "Don't act like you see him. You can't…" He fell silent when he looked out the window and spotted a sizeable crowd of people, most of them with cameras, and groaned softly. She followed his gaze and paled, shrinking in her seat a little. "Crap." He muttered irritably. It would have been one thing if his only problem was getting her from the restaurant into a car, but there was no car waiting, and he didn't know how long flagging down a taxi while trying to protect her would take. Pulling on a glove, he started to call the President when the reporter suddenly approached their table, striding up to the now nervous Kyoko.

"Hey. Can I ask you a few questions?" He grinned at Kyoko, placing his hand on the table, and Yashiro stood stiffly, stepping between the speechless girl and the sleazy looing reporter.

"No. You may not. If you want an interview with Mogami-san, you may contact LME and request an official appointment." He smirked, stepping into Yashiro's personal space, and Yashiro looked down at him coolly, used to overeager reporters.

"Aren't you Tsuruga Ren's manager?" Yashiro lifted an eyebrow, stepping forward a little and forcing the man to step back and further away from Kyoko, who was still glancing nervously at the door where reporters were waiting, apparently knowing better than to storm the place.

"I am an employee at LME and I am currently seeing that Mogami-san gets to her next location safely." The man snorted.

"Yea, I'll bet that's what you're doing with her." Yashiro's eyes narrowed slightly at the suggestion, wincing when we heard the soft gasp behing him, but he didn't take the bait.

"Like I said, if you have questions for Mogami-san or our company, please contact LME." He stepped back and helped Kyoko to her feet, then, an arm around her, led her to the front of the building, where she distinctly didn't want to go. "I'm calling Takarada-san." He told her softly, glancing back to make sure the reporter wasn't standing nearby. "And then I'm going to just call a cab, and then we're going to walk outside. When people ask you questions, just say 'no comment' and I'll keep you safe, okay?" She nodded and stood stiffly as he called first Takarada-san and then a cab.

Kyoko took a deep breath and felt Yashiro squeeze her shoulder gently. 'He takes care of Ren, the number one actor in Japan…I'll be fine." He let go of her and stepped outside in front of her, shielding her from some of the flashes that immediately followed.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you dating Ren Tsuruga?" One woman cried, shoving her microphone in her face. For a split second she froze, then felt Yashiro-san reach back and pull her forward.

"Ehm…no comment." She kept walking.

"Kyoko-chan!" She picked out another voice from the roar. "Is it true that you are trying to sleep your way to the top of the show business industry?" She flinched slightly.

"No comment." She said simply, following Yashiro toward the cab again. Suddenly there was a hand on her wrist.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you cheating on Ren Tsuruga with his manager?" About to answer, she watched the man pale and release her, then glanced over to Yashiro-san, who was emitting a chilly, forbidding aura. He placed an arm around her and led her to the cab, not surprised when there were no more questions.

"You okay?" She nodded, still a little shaky. He leaned forward and gave the cab driver the address of Ren's apartment and sat back, waiting for them to reach their destination.

* * *

><p>Ren sat in his car and placed the phone against his ear. "Are you okay?" Ren grinned and gave a soft laugh.<p>

"I'm fine. Did you get home okay?" Yashiro was silent for a moment. "Yashiro-san? Are you okay?" There was a sigh.

"Actually I waited for Kyoko-chan. We ate…at a restaurant." Ren lifted an eyebrow, not sure why his friend sounded so nervous. He had absolutely no problem with his manager taking her to lunch…actually it made him feel better. Not only did he know that she was safe, he knew that she was not alone, torturing herself and worrying about him.

"Um…alright. Did you have a nice time?" He asked with a half laugh. Yashiro-san sighed and he realized that there was more to the story.

"Ren…there was a reporter at the restaurant…and then a whole swarm of them outside. There are going to be some interesting rumors going around."

* * *

><p>Ren pushed his door open and looked around, anxious to find the girl he had wanted to be with since the accident. There was no sign of her. 'She wouldn't leave…not after what happened with the reporters…right?' "Kyoko!" He called her name, hearing the slight echo through his ridiculously large apartment. There was no answer, so he walked through the living room and pushed the guest room door open, looking around. He found her bag on the floor by the bed and smiled a little in relief. 'At least I know she's here.' "Kyoko? Where…" He stopped when he heard a sniff and moved toward the guest bathroom door. Knocking softly, he leaned his forehead against the door. "Kyoko?" This time his voice was gentle. "Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine. Just a second." He frowned at the strangled voice of his girlfriend and crossed his arms, waiting. When she emerged, he immediately noticed her red eyes and how she was biting her lip. About to speak, he was just able to catch her as she threw herself against him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. Not caring for the awkward angle, he took a few steps back and managed to make it to the bed, sitting down and pulling her against him. "Hey. What's wrong?" She sobbed softly against him and shook her head. "Kyoko? Yashiro-san told me what happened. Are you okay?" She sobbed again, a horrible, painful sound that made him pull away and cup her face in his hands. "Don't cry." He pleaded. "Everything's okay." She shook her head.

"I'm…I'm so…so sorry." She whimpered, opening her tear filled eyes and meeting his surprised, concerned ones. "Y…you are de…dealing with s…so mu…much and…and now..." She sobbed again, her breath catching. "…all the rumors about you…" She shook her head. "I'm…sor…sorry." She placed her face in her hands and cried in earnest, missing his stunned look. She felt his hands on her arms and felt him pull her closer, the he lay on his side, holding her.

"Shh." He soothed her, rubbing her back and wiping at the tears on her face. "Don't cry. I'm not upset with you." Her eyes met his, half hopeful and half fearful. "Kyoko, they were going to find out eventually, and I knew that if they did, they were going to make up rumors about both of us. It's okay. We can release a statement to the press and deal with them later, okay?" She nodded, releasing a shuddering, relieved breath, and he smiled, kissing her cheek covered in salty tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked suddenly, her hand on his face. He smiled, chuckling softly.

"You're the one crying. I should be asking you that." She giggled hesitantly, resting her head on his arm that wrapped around her and slipped under her head. Still, he could see the fear in her eyes and didn't blame her. Despite the fact that she knew about his past, he could still feel it, binding him to Rick's death and his own violence. 'I could have killed that boy.' It was an accident. He knew that. But all he could think of as he slammed on the break was the last time he had caused an 'accidental' death. He could see it in his mind, the car slamming into the child's body, the people standing over the bleeding body, sobbing and crying, the mother as she turned to him. 'Murderer.'

Two arms tightened around him and he was brought back by the soft touch of lips on his cheek. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to focus only on her, on her scent, on the feel of skin under his hands, on her soft hair and steady breathing, and most importantly, on her words, assuring him that he wasn't a murderer, that he was someone worthy of love and someone she admired and wanted to be with, someone she obviously trusted a great deal since she was lying in bed with him, holding him like a mother would hold their child.

"It's going to be okay, Kuon." She whispered, her nose against his cheek, her lips so close to his ear that she had to pull back a little so as not to touch it. "We'll get through this." Of course he knew that she wasn't just talking about the rumors and the press. He nodded, pulling away and kissing her cheek, not trusting himself to speak but desperate to let her know how grateful he was. "You're not a murderer." The firmness in her voice made him smile a little, and he wondered how she knew how constantly he needed to be reminded of this.

"I'm afraid." He admitted softly, something he had never done before. "I'm afraid of BJ."

"I won't let him hurt you." He closed his eyes, realizing how ridiculous that statement would sound to anyone else, but amazed at how spot on she was. "No matter what, I won't leave you." With that promise secured, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off, if only for a few hours.

**A/N: The fact that I'm not sure how to end this story worries me more than a little…but I know there are a few more things left to include. So….if anyone has suggestions…I have been known to steal them :D (The press thing totally came about because of a comment…you know who you are :D) Anyway, let me know what you think. Reviews are love and Twix bars are joy. Thanks again (bow)**


	42. But Rumor Has It

**A/N: 42 chapters...wow. I so did not plan this. It was just a little idea! Just a tiny little thing...and then...it grew up! lol. Thank you so much for everyone that continues to read and I just want you to know that I appreciate it more than I can tell you. Reviews make my day, and I am so happy that people sit and read something that I write, since I love writing so much. If you have any criticism, please let me know, and I'll respond. (I try to respond to all reviews as quickly as possible.) Anyway, thank you and please enjoy. **

But Rumor Has It

(He's the one I'm leaving you for)

Kyoko looked up at his sleeping face and smiled a little, running her hand through his soft hair and shifting so that she was closer to him. 'He must have been tired. I guess it's pretty rare for him to get time off in the middle of the day.' She thought idly, wiping her eyes of excess tears and wondering how awful she must look after crying so much. She wanted nothing more than to lay beside him and watch him sleep, slowly drifting off and resting next to him, but in the back of her mind, she knew that she had too much to do. She needed to clean herself up, change clothes, get ready to go to the hotel, look over her scripts, and make some calls, especially after the incident at the restaurant. Briefly, she wondered if she had thanked Yashiro. The whole episode, especially from the time the reporter had grabbed her arm, now felt like a surreal dream, with Yashiro always surrounded by a cool wind and a dark aura, warding off anyone within touching distance. 'He must be used to keeping reporters at bay…' She thought idly as she gently slipped from under Ren's arms. He didn't stir, only shifting one of his arms and moving his head toward the center of the pillow. She reached back and grabbed the comforter, pulling it over him so that he wouldn't get cold. Then, praying that she didn't wake him, she leaned over and kissed his forehead gently, pulling away and running from the room, red faced, before she could see the small smile that appeared on his face.

All she could remember about the incident with Yashiro was his arm around her as he led her to the taxi, and the way he led her up to the apartment, using his own key to let the distraught, frightened girl into the luxurious home of her super rich and famous boyfriend. Cursing her rudeness, she resolved to thank him and apologize the next time she saw him as she splashed more cold water on her face and, looking through her bag, pulled out the other casual outfit she had brought from home, knowing that she would be going to the hotel for the night.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softy, catching the reflection of the spotless, sparsely decorated but obviously high class room. 'Not even a year ago I was a maid with no family, no friends, and no future…' She giggled softly. 'Now, reporters are trying to make up rumors about my love life.' Laughing quietly, she ran a brush through her hair. 'After Sho left…no…even before that…even before my mother left…I never though I could really be happy….that I could ever do anything. And this is all because of Kuon.' The loving thoughts of her boyfriend immediately brought back the seriousness of his situation. 'He can't overcome his past…not by himself. I have to do everything I can to help him through this.' She clenched her fists. 'No matter what I have to do, I will get him through this.'

Slipping out of the bathroom and past a sleeping giant, Kyoko hurried into the living room and pulled out her phone as she walked into the kitchen. She flipped her phone open and looked through Ren's refrigerator, briefly amazed at the fact that she always felt so comfortable and at home in his kitchen. Finding nothing for them to eat, she decided to just have Cain take them to dinner and, scrolling through her contacts, called Takarada-san, which Yashiro had asked her to do earlier.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you alright?" She had only called the President once or twice before today, and each time a secretary had answered and requested her information. This time, he answered immediately. "Are you with Ren?"

"Good afternoon, Takarada-san." She smiled a little at the worry in his voice and the resulting warm feeling that traveled through her chest. 'I am so lucky to work for someone that actually cares about me.' She realized, remembering the Fuwas with a grimace. "I'm fine, and I am in Ren's apartment."

"Good. Stay there." She frowned at the commanding tone.

"Um…is everything okay?"

"There are reporters outside of his building, and they are trying to get in. Apparently news that you are cheating on Ren with Yashiro is spreading quickly." She paled a little.

"I am not!" She cried. "I would never….why would….how could they…" He chuckled wearily, cutting her off.

"Kyoko-chan, I know very well that you would never cheat on Ren, nor would Yashiro participate in something like that." She sighed in relief. "But that doesn't matter, because the two of you have kept the relationship a secret and they are making assumptions and spreading rumors. There will be quite a few of them in the paper and on the gossip channels tonight and tomorrow…and probably for quite a while." His voice gentled. "The police are taking care of the situation outside of his building and don't seem to know where you live, so if you are careful, you should be able to remain at the Darumaya. If not…then we can find you a place with good security protection."

"Thank you." She spoke sadly and she could hear his soft chuckle.

"Kyoko-chan, this is my job. It's my responsibility to see that my employees are taken care of, and this includes both yourself and Ren. I've been thinking about assigning you a manager, since technically you should have graduated from Love Me by now…I'll have to find a suitable movie for your debut.." He was mumbling to himself, unaware of the shock on the other line.

"My…my debut!" She cried, momentarily forgetting about the sleeping man in the other room.

"Huh? Yes, of course. But you'll have time to think about that later. For now, wait until I call you back and give you clearance before you leave the building. Then you can come to the hotel basement and I'll talk to the both of you. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you." This time she spoke more cheerfully. "Goodbye Takarada-san."

"Goodbye, Kyoko-chan." She disconnected the phone and walked over to the counter, pulling herself onto one of the stools, and opening her phone again, this time dialing Kanae.

* * *

><p>Ren groaned and stretched, arching his back and yawning, enjoying the pleasant sensation. 'What time is it?' For years, this had been the first question on his mind every time he awoke, and now was no exception. He glanced around for his cellphone, but frowned in confusion. 'Why am I in the…oh…' Before he could even finish the thought, the events of the day came back to him and he looked around again, this time for the small red headed woman he remembered cradling as he fell asleep. He noticed that the comforter was pulled up to his neck and smiled, pushing it back and swinging his feet over the edge. Still dressed in slacks and his button up shirt, he found his phone in his pocket and realized that he still had another few hours before he needed to meet with Ten-san in the basement of the hotel for his 'Cain Heel transformation.' The thought, of course, circled back to Setsu, and, obviously, Kyoko, making him wonder once again where she was. He straightened the guest bed, tucking the sheets back into place and smoothing the comforter, a habit from childhood, and walked into his bedroom, changing into more comfortable jeans and a t-shirt that he rarely wore except when home alone. He would have to change back before he went out anywhere, but he wanted to be wearing something comfortable for a while.<p>

He heard her voice as he entered the living room, and found her in the kitchen, her chin resting on her hand as she spoke in a soft voice. "No, it wasn't his fault. I don't think he thought much about it either." He lifted an eyebrow and debated internally weather or not to make his presence known. "Moko-san, it's fine. Yashiro-san…no…I didn't. Of course not!" He heard her sigh irritably and wondered if he had ever heard her take that tone with her best friend. Immediately her voice softened. "No, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed about this. But it will be fine." He flinched, the thought that he was causing her added stress quite disheartening. "Yes. I will. You too. Bye." He watched as she sighed, placing the phone down on the counter and placing her head in her hands. He approached her silently, placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing firmly and massaging his thumbs into the back of her arms, making her moan happily. He chuckled as she leaned back against him, smiling up at him, all traces of irritation and stress gone.

"You could have kept sleeping if you were tired." She informed him as she hopped down from the stool. "I was going to wake you up." He grabbed her arm and hugged her close, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine. We still have a couple of hours. Are you hungry?" She looked suddenly uncomfortable and he frowned in confusion.

"Um…you don't have any food…"

"Well, what I was trying to say was 'do you want to get something to eat?'"

"Um…we can't." He lifted an eyebrow. "The President called…there are reporters outside of the building…and he told us that we have to stay in the building." Ren nodded slowly, his eyes thoughtful. "But…um…I ate a while ago so I'm fine." She didn't mention that she hadn't eaten but a few bites of her food and that she had forgotten to get it from Yashiro when he dropped her off. She didn't have to, however, as her stomach growled, and he gave her a momentarily disproving look. She sighed. "I'm fine. We're leaving in a few hours anyway."

Ren reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. "What are…" She was silenced when he placed his phone against his ear and promptly ordered a pizza. Eyebrows lifting, she crossed her arms and waited as he glanced over at her.

"What do you want on it?" Surprised, she cocked her head.

"Um…I don't know. I've never really had it." His eyes widened as he stared at her in shock, then shook his head and ordered it with half sausage, thanking the person on the other line, then hung up.

"Never?" He asked incredulously, not allowing her to complain about the lack of nutritional value or the price. She smiled, walking over to his sofa and sitting down.

"Well, I always lived with the Fuwas and they never ordered any…or made any. I can't afford it anyway." She admitted sheepishly. He frowned in concern and sat next to her, reaching for the remote but not turning it on.

"Kyoko…do you need money?" He asked quietly. To stunned to reply, she stared at his serious face. "If you don't have enough money, I can help you out." She jerked out of her stupor and shook her head furiously.

"N…no!" She cried. "I…I'm fine. I have enough money to live on! Especially since I don't have to pay much at the Darumaya and I don't have many expenses." He continued to stare at her. "I just can't afford to buy expensive things or waste it on take out." He nodded. "Besides, I can't take money from you!" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because! Because…because…it would be wrong!" Now more amused than concerned, he placed his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Why would it be wrong?" His eyes were dangerously close to the 'Emperor' and she pushed on, not letting herself get distracted.

She decided that she had to make him understand once and for all. "Because…it's a waste! And…and it isn't **your** responsibility to take care of me! And…"

"I beg to differ." He spoke softly, his lips too close to her face for comfort. "It is _most certainly_ my responsibility to take care of the woman I love."

In a tiny corner of her mind, she felt irritation that he thought she needed to be taken care of. However, almost immediately, that was crushed by the realization that no one had ever willingly stepped forward and acknowledged that they would like to be responsible for her, to help her unconditionally. She knew that he wasn't saying that she was incapable…he was saying that he loved her. Blushing, she lowered her head so that he couldn't see her bright red face and the tear falling down her face. "I don't need any money." She mumbled.

"Alright." He murmured. She could hear the smile in his voice as he kissed her temple right above her ear. "Just let me know if you change your mind."

* * *

><p>Setsu strolled around the hotel room, trying to pretend that she didn't notice the hungry look her 'brother' was directing at her. Although they weren't currently acting their roles, they were dressed as the Heil siblings and Kyoko was cleaning up after her 'brother,' whose look grew darker when she leaned over and picked up his jacket. She glanced back at him and blushed, pulling at the miniskirt that barely covered her thighs.<p>

Ren barely managed to keep from groaning aloud as she walked around in her tiny outfit. 'Why isn't she wearing pants?' He wondered, half thankful and half irritated, mostly at his own lack of self control as he carefully shifted on the bed, crossing his legs. She glanced back over at him, her pixie like face made more attractive by the long wig and make-up. "I'm going to go take a shower." He announced suddenly, startling her as she stood at the sink, cleaning the dishes. She nodded and went back to the dishes, a slight blush on her face as she remembered what happened last time he took a shower in a hotel room with her.

Shaking the thought away, she stared down into the dish-water as it drained from the sink. 'I have to help him.' The thought came with a rush of determination and she clenched her fists, leaning against the sink. 'Tomorrow…when he starts filming…I have to be totally in character. I have to **be** Setsu, and support him no matter what.'

She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and went into the bedroom section of the hotel room, grabbing the remote from the table between their beds, and sat on her bed. For a moment, she was lost in thought as the TV played a random show. Suddenly she froze as her own name caught her attention. "And our sources are telling us that rising actress Kyoko is cheating on Japan's number one actor, Ren Tsuruga!" There was a dramatic pause as Kyoko felt bile rise in her throat. "With…guess who! His manager!" There was a picture of Yashiro with his arm around her, glaring over at a photographer, while she just looked stunned as she leaned against him. "LME hasn't released any kind of announcement about the two, so we can only wonder if the rising starlet and the number one actor are actually dating, but we have pictures from the Dark Moon set…" Kyoko didn't catch the rest, placing her hands over her face and shaking her head until she heard another voice.

"It's obvious she's just sleeping with him to get her name out." A young woman glared into the camera, making Kyoko stiffen in shock. "She's just whoring herself out so…" Suddenly the TV was shut off and Kyoko looked up into the murderous face of Kuon. She swallowed hard.

"I'm…I wouldn't…I can't…" When she obviously wasn't able to speak, his eyes softened and he walked over to where she was curled on the bed, sitting beside her and holding her.

"I know." He assured her calmly, his fingers trailing down her arms. "I know you wouldn't do something like that." She looked up at him, obviously desperate to see some sincerity, and released a breath of relief when his eyes were the same as always, loving and gentle.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Kuon shook his head and kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"I'm not angry with you." He promised firmly. "I'm angry with those reporters. All we wanted was a private relationship, and they've ruined it." He sighed, squeezing her again and then standing. "We'll deal with everything tomorrow. The shower's free if you want to use it." She smiled gratefully and slipped into the bathroom as Ren sat down heavily.

* * *

><p>He never suspected his best friend of trying to steal his girlfriend. Ever. Not for one second did he think that Yashiro would betray him like that. But hearing the reporters say it aloud… He closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. 'It isn't true.' He reminded himself. 'They are just stupid rumors.' It was, by far, his least favorite part of show business. He couldn't honestly say that having fans wasn't nice, and that hearing people praise him throughout Japan was a nice ego boost, but it sometimes grew tiresome, especially when these people thought that they should have some say in his personal life, as if he belonged to them. 'And most importantly, they are hurting Kyoko.' He was perfectly fine with rumors about himself. He'd dealt with them over the years and would continue to do so. 'But when they called her a whore…and suggested that she was using me…' He clenched his teeth, imagining her shocked face and tear filled eyes as she placed her hands over her mouth, then desperately tried to assure him that it wasn't true…as if he needed reassuring. 'It has to stop.' He decided firmly. 'I can't let them hurt her, not because of me.'<p>

* * *

><p>Yashiro groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "She's like my little sister!" He screamed at the television in mounting frustration. "Why would I try to date her!" He shook his head and dropped his head back against the sofa, then paused when his phone vibrated. "Hello?"<p>

"Yashiro? This is Takarada."

"Oh. Hello Takarada-san." He greeted his boss wearily.

"I need you to come by my office, Yashiro. We need to talk."

**A/N: The semester is finally wrapping up. I am so happy, and I will have a week off before summer classes start. Thank goodness for summer. I am loving the warm weather, but not the TON of work I have to do. So thank you for reading and I will hopefully update soon. **


	43. Letting off Steam

**A/N: So it looks like this story will be my longest so far…it was only going to be a few chapters long! Lol. But I've enjoyed every minute of writing it and all the reviews, so thank you all!**

Letting off Steam

The young woman stepped under the hot stream of water and closed her eyes, willing her mind to calm down and relax. It didn't work, however, as all of her troubled thoughts seemed happy where they were; fighting each other for space in her mind. 'Ren didn't seem angry with me.' Of course, that was first and foremost in her mind, and while she was relieved, she was also upset. 'This is my fault. If I had just agreed to announce our relationship, none of this would have happened, they wouldn't be insulting me, and Ren wouldn't be worried about it.' She groaned and adjusted the knob so that the water was hotter, letting it pound against her back. 'And now, not only does he have to worry about that, he's starting Cain Heel tomorrow. He's afraid of BJ, he told me that himself. But…what if I'm not enough? What if I can't help him through this?' She closed her eyes and let the water run down her face, reaching for the bath pouf and lathering it with body wash, then, starting with her face, scrubbing her body. Briefly she considered calling his father and talking to Kuu, but immediately vetoed the idea as the water washed the suds from her body. 'No. I'm not going behind his back like that. If I'm going to help him, **I** have to do it.'

After a few minutes under the pouring stream of water, she shut off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping the fluffy, white fabric around her body and knotting it so that it would stay in place, then wrapped her hair in another. She looked at herself in the mirror as she reached for a toothbrush and squirted toothpaste onto the bristles, the stuck it in her mouth. 'The President sais that I am going to debut soon.' She remembered as she attempted to sort through her thoughts. 'And now I'm 'Japan's #1 Actor's girlfriend…or a whore…' She shook her head. 'I wanted to be famous. That's part of my job…but this seems too fast. I don't want people thinking that I am just dating him to get my name out.' She spit the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth, then began to dry off. 'And I know I shouldn't have snapped at Moko-san…but I can't believe she would even suggest that Yashiro would do something like that.' Closing her eyes, she crouched down and rested her head on the edge of the sink. 'It's too much. Everything with Ren…and my current jobs…and a debut coming up! I don't know how to handle everything. And I can't tell Ren! He's dealing with just as much as I am.'

There was a tentative knock on the door and she leapt to her feet, tightening the towel. "Kyoko? Are you okay?"

Wondering how long she had been thinking, she began to dry her hair in earnest. "I'm fine! I'm almost done." She grabbed her pajamas, a pair of very short shorts and a camisole top, and continued drying her hair as she slipped out the door, turning off the light. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so long." He shook his head, saying that it was okay, but he continued to stare at her closely for a few moments. "Um…it's getting late. I think I'm going to bed." She reached up and pecked his cheek then hurried into her bed before he started asking questions. Turning his back to him, she waited for him to turn off the light. The room was silent for a few moments, and she felt the bed dip. A large, warm hand covered her forehead and then moved to stroke her cheek.

"What's wrong?" She cursed his ability to see through her and rolled over, smiling up at him with her best 'tired' expression pasted onto her face.

"What? Oh, I'm just really sleepy. It's been a long day." She felt her smile brighten and he flinched a little as the rays burned his eyes. "Sorry. Are you not sleepy? You can keep the light on if you want. But we have to get up early…" He continued to stare at her in suspicion and she lifted an eyebrow, then rolled back over, shutting him out as best as she could. 'Not this time. I'm not going to give in and give you any more trouble than you already have. I'll deal with it on my own.' She heard him sigh then the lights disappeared, but the weight on her bed lingered. "Are you going to sleep in my bed tonight?" She asked softly. She was a little embarrassed at the idea, although they had done it before. Still, she didn't think that doing it every night was a good idea. In her limited knowledge, sleeping in the same bed could lead to…things.

He continued stroking her hair, and she could almost feel the sadness radiating from him. "What's wrong?" She asked softly when he didn't reply.

"You're upset." He answered simply as his hand moved to the back of her neck and rested there, making her eyes widen in the dark. "Something is the matter with you and you won't tell me what it is."

"Ren…" She sighed and rolled over, scooting toward the other side of the bed and pulling him down. He shifted his body until he was lying beside her, facing her, his hand on her face. "It isn't important." She informed him quietly. "Not as important as what you are dealing with, and…"

"Don't do that to me." He begged her, stroking her face tenderly, then tugging gently on her orange locks. "Don't push everything aside and act like I'm more important than you are." She stiffened a little.

"I don't…" She whispered harshly.

"Yes, you do. You just want to focus on what I'm going through, and I appreciate it, Kyoko. I couldn't do it without you, but I want you to let me be there for you too. That's part of being in a relationship with someone." He spoke slowly, deliberately, so that she would pay attention.

"You just have to deal with so much right now…" She leaned her head against his chin, tucking herself under him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So are you, and what you are going through is no less important. Won't you just tell me?" She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, deflating against him as her resolve flew out the window.

"It's just too much." She whispered. "The rumors about us, BJ, Cain and Setsu, my work on Box R and Dark Moon, the President's plan for my debut…" She wiped irritably at her eyes as her stress came to the forefront. "They're calling me a whore." She whimpered, feeling his arms tighten around her. Using every ounce of her strength, she refused to cry. "They are using us to hurt each other, and our reputations, and…" Her voice broke and he rubbed her back. "I don't know what to do, Corn." She finally sobbed. "Moko-san believed them." She cried. "She thought that Yashiro was trying to flirt with me and asked if I was serious about you." He rocked her for a moment, letting her calm down. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's going to be okay." He ignored her unnecessary apology and gently tugged on her hair, making her giggle softly. "Look, we're going to announce our relationship to the press. They'll be annoying for a while, but we'll get through it, and they'll eventually leave us alone. Kotonami-san is probably sorry for even suggesting something like that, and I'm sure she understands that you are under a lot of pressure. This movie, the BJ project, Cain and Setsu…we'll get through it together and it won't last too long. In between we can take breaks. The President isn't going to have you debut until your schedule opens up a little. Okay?" She nodded, sniffing, and he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She murmured, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I wish you'd stop hiding things from me." He whispered, kissing her cheek this time. He felt her face heat up a little, but she didn't squirm in his arms. Instead, she moved closer and nuzzled his neck, placing a quick kiss over his pulse.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just…whatever problems you are having…you can come to me. Because I love you. No matter what, I'll always be there for you." She sniffed again, and then moved away, coming out from under his chin, and pushed her lips against his. He smiled briefly, then kissed her back, pulling her waist closer until there was no space between them. She placed her arms around his neck and let him open her mouth, briefly questioning the sanity of making out with her boyfriend while half naked in her bed, but coherent thought was made impossible by his tongue in her mouth. Giving in and trusting him to stop before they went to far, she let him lead.

He had to stop when she placed her legs around his waist. Ren hadn't even noticed when he rolled them over, his tall frame resting on her smaller one and his weight resting mostly on his legs and arms, but her ankles lifted and locked around his back pushed their lower bodies together, and when she rocked against him, he didn't know if he could keep himself from continuing. He was suddenly vividly aware that the only thing covering her lower body was a think pair of shorts. He pushed against her involuntarily and shuddered at the way she groaned, pushing back up against him, causing a hot jolt of electricity from his lower body and up his spine. He took a deep breath and pulled away, gently reaching back and pushing her legs off of him. It took the majority of his self control to get himself off of her and out of the bed, but he managed it...barely.

"Aren't you going to sleep with me?" She asked softly, her voice somehow innocent. He bit his lip for a second.

'She trusts me. She won't have a reason to if I stay in that bed.' He leaned over and kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets up and tucking her in. "No. I'd better not." His voice was deeper than normal, and he wondered if she could tell. "Goodnight, Kyoko." He whispered, then moved away from her.

Kyoko frowned when he went into the bathroom and shut the door firmly, the lock clicking into place in the otherwise quiet room, but decided that she'd better cool off and go to sleep. Cain had to be at work early, and his beloved sister needed her beauty sleep. Right as she was about to drift off, he emerged from the bathroom, careful to turn the light out quickly so it didn't disturb her, and slipped into his own bed. "I love you." He whispered across the room.

She managed a drowsy "I love you too" before drifting off.

**A/N: This is short because finals are hectic. Still, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are lovely and appreciated. I'm sorry for typos, and I will try to go back soon and fix a lot of them in this story, along with 'Of Age' which has a few problems in the final chapters especially. Thanks for reading!**


	44. Siblings

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter! lol. I wanted to keep going, but it was getting long and I need to work on other stuff. Still, it was fun and I appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading!**

Siblings

"It was an accident, I swear!" Lory chuckled and lifted a hand, halting the fair-haired man's apologies.

"Please, take a seat, Yashiro-san. I'm not upset with you." Yashiro looked up from his bow and slowly straightened, his eyes hesitant, then walked carefully over to where his boss sat, sitting in a large chair across from his desk. After sitting his briefcase on the floor, he straightened and waited in silence. "Yashiro, it's come to my attention that you've been doing a job that you were not assigned." The man in question cocked his head and frowned.

"Um…sir?"

"You have been doing quite a bit of extra work for Mogami-san." He clarified. "You've only been assigned one charge, Yashiro-san. Who do you want to work for?" Yashiro's eyes widened.

"Ren of course!" He cried. About to start apologizing again, he stopped at his boss's chuckle.

"I'm kidding, Yashiro-san." Lory said gently. "I actually wanted to thank you for all that you've been doing for her. I can't give her a manager just yet, since she is still technically in the Love Me section, but I would greatly appreciate if you continued to take care of her as well. Of course, your paycheck will reflect the added responsibilities you have taken on." He grinned. "She does an excellent job of managing her own schedule, but she sometimes needs a bodyguard if you know what I mean." Yashiro nodded grimly. "Now, we need to talk about a press release."

* * *

><p>Kyoko was jerked rudely from sleep by her phone alarm. Stifling a groan, she hurried to shut if off so that it wouldn't bother Ren. "Cain." She reminded herself firmly, pulling Setsuka to the forefront and adjusting her emotions accordingly. 'I can't wake older brother yet. He's probably really tired, and I want him to get some sleep.' She silently sat up and slid her feet over the edge of the bed, not touching the lamp beside her bed. The thick curtains were parted just enough to give the room a ghostly glow, allowing her to see her older brother's large form in the bed a few feet away. Smiling lovingly, she slipped past him and walked over to the closet where some of her clothes were stored. Squinting in the dim light, she picked out a pair of her new short shorts, more because he brother liked them for her than anything else, and one of her new tops, along with her wig. Setsu hurried into the bathroom and made sure the door was firmly shut before turning on the light.<p>

The light burned her eyes for a moment as they adjusted, then she looked at herself in the mirror. She placed the wig on her head and made sure it was firmly in place, pinned carefully so that none of Kyoko's orange hair would show, then ran a brush through her blonde and pink hair, grinning at the highlights her beloved brother had paid for.

After changing into her outfit for the day and brushing her teeth, she grabbed her makeup bag and applied her cosmetics liberally, deliberately choosing colors that would bring out her golden eyes and soft lips, which she had more than once caught Cain staring at. Grinning a little, she coated them with gloss and place a tube of the shiny stuff into her pocket. She would enjoy applying it in front of her brother later, watching his eyes follow her lips hungrily. Smiling in excitement, she placed her lip ring into her bottom lip, then put her earrings into place, attaching a small chain from her bottom ring to her lip piercing. The shiny metal pieces brought her brother's attention to her face. The effects they had on anyone else were lost on her.

She put her cosmetics away and set them aside, not wanting her brother to have to work around them, and placed his toothbrush out for him. Without thinking, she placed toothpaste on the tip for him, carefully setting it beside the sink, and folded his dirty clothes from the night before, leaving the gloves on the counter. Taking all of their dirty clothes with her to the door, she shut off the light, quietly flipped the lock, and stepped into the dim room where her brother hadn't stirred. Checking the clock beside their beds, she placed the clothes in a hamper and shut the door to the laundry nook, then went into the kitchen where she began to make their breakfast in the dark.

An hour before they had to leave, she left the stove for a minute to crouch beside his bed, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Onii-san." She whispered, shaking his shoulder. He hummed but didn't respond. Grinning, she kissed his cheek and tugged gently on the blankets around his neck. "Onii-san." She spoke in a normal voice. "Come on. You have to get up." He shook his head.

"Kyoko…" He muttered, capturing her hand. Her eyes widened as pain and fear stabbed her heart, jerking her hand away.

"What!" She snarled. His eyes flew open at her tone, understanding and alarm immediately filling his eyes.

"Setsu! What are…" She had already stormed off, tear of betrayal in her eyes as she stood over the stove. "Setsu!" His cried fell on deaf ears as she spooned his breakfast onto a plate and slammed it down on the table, then went back to her own food. Suddenly she was held captive in his embrace, his lips on her head.

"Who is she?" She asked quietly.

* * *

><p>Ren grimaced at his mistake as he marveled at the small girl in front of her. 'This is Setsu. What is the matter with me?' Even though it was an innocent mistake, he couldn't believe he couldn't think as Cain at the moment. 'This is pathetic. I should be ashamed to show such pitiful acting to this girl.' It had been the hurt, furious tone in her voice that had shocked him so badly. He thought she may be angry…maybe irritated. But hurt? He couldn't stand to see her hurt, no matter who she was and no matter what caused it. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around the furious girl, nuzzling the top of her head and kissing her. She blew out a frustrated breath and stilled in his embrace. "I'm sorry." He moved his lips to her ear and kissed the tip, then worked his way down, his lips brushing against metal as he went. "I don't know what I was thinking. I must have been dreaming about some random name." He gently tugged the chain connecting her ear to her lip, barely adding any pressure so as not to hurt her in any way. That was the story of his entire life, being careful never to hurt his beloved sister. Cain moved to her throat and kissed her, smiling at the gasp and how she went rigid in front of him. "Can you ever forgive me?" He whispered against her skin.<p>

She sighed and he smiled, knowing that he had won. "I guess." She finally said, turning in his arms and kissing his cheek.

"Good." He brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for breakfast." She smiled and placed her food on a plate and went to sit across from him. "Did you get enough sleep? You don't have to get up so early to cook for me. I can just pick us up something."

"I like cooking for you." His breath caught when she looked up at him sadly. "Are you going to take away my only joy in life, Onii-san? Are you going to make me stop taking care of you?" His heart fluttered in excitement.

'A worth opponent.' The thought was involuntary, but it was accurate. It had been years since meeting someone who could act on the same level as him, who could _make_ him act a certain way if he wasn't careful. Cain smiled softly, completely pushing Ren out of his way. After all, he wasn't comfortable letting anyone else near his precious sister. "Of course not, Setsu."

* * *

><p>Cain sat in the back of the car, his arm casually draped around his sister's back as she leaned her head against his shoulder. For a second he thought about pulling out a cigarette, but he knew that Setsu hated smoke and it would bother her. Suppressing the urge, he glanced at the driver in the mirror who was staring at them in surprise and a bit of worry. Cain rolled his eyes and shook his silent sister gently. "Hey. Don't fall asleep. We're almost there."<p>

"I'm not." She pulled away and grinned up at him. "Are you excited, Cain Onii-san?" The small face so close to his made his heart race in familiar yet forbidden excitement and he grinned back at her, showing her the loving look that he reserved only for her.

"Hardly. I didn't even want to come to Japan, but the boss made me." He closed the distance between their faces, giving her a quick kiss and nearly laughing as the driver's eyes bulged. He resisted the temptation to do it again as he stroked her hair. "Well, at least I got to bring you. Are you sure you don't mind translating?"

"Of course not, Cain Onii-san." They were speaking in soft English, minus her way of addressing him, so Cain was certain the driver couldn't understand, but just to be sure the man kept his eyes off his little sister, he cupped her face and kissed her again, this time letting his lips linger on hers.

'That's right. It's _that_ kind of relationship. So keep your eyes on the road.' She pulled away with a giggle and rested her head on his shoulder.

When they pulled up to the studio, Cain jumped out of the car and helped his little sister out as well, adjusting her top and slipping her purse onto her shoulder, then placing an arm around her. She glanced around at the crowd on the street as they mounted the steps. "Can we go shopping later, Onii-san?" He grinned. His favorite part about his job was the giant sum of money on every paycheck, most of which he lavished upon his willing baby sister.

"Of course." He smiled down at her as they opened the door, squeezing her lovingly. "Maybe when I get off today, we can look around." As the door shut behind them, the director stepped forward and grinned.

"Hello Heel-san! Thank you so much for coming!" Cain frowned irritably. People fell into two categories for him; Setsu and not Setsu. This wasn't Setsu, but it was someone he had to work with. He crouched down a little as Setsu leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Hello. Thank you for coming." She translated into his ear, despite the fact that he could speak Japanese fairly fluently; he just insisted having her there to translate because he wanted her with him. He nodded at her, then turned and placed his lips against her ear, her hair hiding the fact that he was nibbling on her earlobe before he spoke.

"Tell him that I didn't have a choice, and that I hate Japanese people and their country. It is boring and irritating and their culture is ridiculous. I mean really, what is the point of taking your shoes off every time you step into a building?" She bit back a tiny giggle and smiled sweetly at the director.

"He said that it is his pleasure and that he looks forward to making this movie. Please take care of us." She bowed, albeit a bit clumsily, and Cain nearly laughed aloud at the clever girl, but kept his scowl in place. It wouldn't do for people to think he was friendly.

"Oh…and you are…"

"I'm Setsuka Heel. I'll be translating for Cain Onii-san."

"Ah…so you're his little sister. Nice to meet you." He bowed and she gave a slight bow back. "Well, please follow me and I can introduce you to the rest of the cast." She stepped slightly behind her older brother and followed him into the large room where a few actors and crewmembers sat around. "Everyone, please allow me to introduce you to Heel, Cain, and his little sister and translator, Heel, Setsuka." They sat and the actors formed a small circle as the director began to introduce them.

Setsu moved behind her brother and leaned forward, her lips against his ear as she placed her hand over his ear so no one could see her lips as she spoke and so that they would think she was translating. "Do they really have to introduce everyone to you?" She whispered, then placed a kiss on his ear for revenge. Glancing at his face, she swore when he didn't even crack a smile. Grinning a little at her new challenge, she continued. "It isn't like these people are worth your time. Can't we just get started? You can kill a few people and then we can go home." Giving up on talking when his face was the same, she blew on his ear and nipped at the tip. He cut his eyes over to her, a tiny smile flashing across his face, and then looked forward again. Reveling in her victory, she went back to translating. "And that guy, the one who is trying to look through my shirt, is Murasame Taira."

This got his attention, and he turned to look at the tall man sitting a few chairs away, whose eyes were, in fact, roving over his sister's body. Catching his eye, he gave him a furious glare. 'Don't even think about it.' He placed a hand over his sister's hand and squeezed, sending his message loud and clear. 'Touch her and die.' The man's eyes widened and he looked forward again, paying attention to the director. Cain rolled his eyes and listened again as Setsu continued to talk.

"Thanks. He was bothering me." Cain nodded a little. "The director is going over the new schedule. We can get a copy of that later, but for this week, you're coming in every morning. Um…they're starting with a simple scene….um…stop going on about it already." He fought a smile at the impatience in her voice, knowing that she was eager to see him act. "Page 130." She pulled his script out and placed it on his lap, turning it to the right page. "Then we're going to…another scene. You can understand everything he's saying." He nodded seriously as if she had just revealed something important and fought the urge to pull her into his lap as the director continued to blather. His hand found hers and he stroked it with his thumb, absently massaging the tiny appendage as she moved closer and leaned on his shoulder.

Setsu looked up at the approaching woman and took her brother's hand. "Heel-san? We are ready for you in wardrobe." She knew that he knew exactly what the woman was saying, but she tugged his hand and he leaned down so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Do you think she's pretty?" He grinned and turned to face her, then kissed her forehead, showing his love for her in public for the first time.

"No." He kept it simple, looking into his sister's eyes gently, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. "I think you are, thought." He kissed her cheek, then the other. "Why don't you go sit down for a little bit? This might take a while." She smiled and stepped back as he followed the blushing woman to the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Setsuka placed a few coins her brother had given her into the vending machine and surveyed her choices for a moment, then chose water. After purchasing two, she leaned down to get them, pulling them carefully from the machine, then straightened. "Cain Heel? Where in the world was he a street performer?" She stiffened and glanced back at Murasame who was grinning down at her with his hands in his pockets. Tilting her head, she let her arms hand lose by her sides, inwardly cursing her tall boots. She had been walking around a lot during her brother's absence, making sure to stay out of the way as others did simple scenes, and the pains in her feet weren't helping her patience level.<p>

"Did you say something?" She wondered dully, staring at the man who was not her brother and, therefore, not of any importance to her. He grinned.

"Yep, I was wondering if he was really an actor." He stepped closer. "I haven't seen his name in any credits, so he can't be that famous." He leaned down and pointed a finger at her. She looked down at the finger as he spoke, her eyes irritated. "Oh. Maybe he's just someone that works in theater…forgive me. I find that dull. Of course, us Japanese people think that all UK workers are involved in Hollywood, but I guess those second rate…"

'That's enough.' Lifting a hand, she smacked him the face with a bottle, holding it against his face with a cool glare. "Onii-san is **not **a second rate actor."

"O…onii-san? So…you're siblings! Wow. I thought you were a couple." He grinned, obviously waiting for her to freak out, but Setsu felt heat rise to her cheeks and she glared, looking away.

'What's so wrong with that? I wish…' She shoved the thought away. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. Turning, she walked away, grinning a little when her brother appeared with a scowl.

"Hey! I said, what kind of…" The man's voice trailed off when he caught sight of Cain. Not worried at all by his glare, she approached him and held out a bottle of water.

"You were taking too long." He said simply, scolding her in English. She slid up to his side and opened her bottle carelessly.

"Sorry, Onii-san. This guy kept talking to me and he held me up." She said innocently. He glared past her, placing an arm around her shoulder and holding her close, ignoring Murasame's shocked expression.

"Piece of shit." He snarled, rubbing his little sister's back and then pushing her behind him. "Get too close and I'll rip you to shreds. This is your only warning." With that, he led Setsu to the dressing room. Giggling internally, she followed without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Once her mirth had subsided, she began to worry. 'If people know that he doesn't need me…will he make me leave?" She glanced up at Cain who was eating.<p>

"No need to stare, Setsu." He told her playfully. "I'm going to finish." She giggled.

"I know. I was just wondering…"

"About the taste? Your food is always delicious." He told her gently. She smiled. Setsu loved that, the way he would save all of his special expressions for her. But she was still worried.

"Cain…is it okay…that you spoke Japanese?"

"Oh. Don't worry. It's fine." He told her simply. He was about to go on when there was a loud bang on the door. She jumped when the door flew open, admitting a furious Murasame.

"Lunch is over!" He snapped. "Hurry up and go to Studio D. I'll be showing you where to warm up."

Setsu turned to Cain when he tugged on her shirt. "Is this normal? Getting an actor to do the assistant director's job? Kind of demeaning…" She smirked as Murasame started yelling again.

"Hey! You speak Japanese! Just use it! You're going to have to work with the rest of us!"

"And if I refuse?" He asked in threatening Japanese.

"Then...I'll do everything I can to make you!"

Setsu glanced from the corner of her eyes and swallowed when her brother grinned, an expression that made even her skin crawl. "Interesting." He stood. "Why don't you try?"

* * *

><p>Setsu glanced over at her brother, arms crossed. His hand was clasping his wrist, and she pushed off the wall where she stood, gently touching his arm. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His eyes widened for a moment, and she didn't recognize the expression there. 'Who…who is he?' Setsu wondered briefly, before her brother reappeared, holding out his arm.<p>

"Take it off." He commanded softly. Knowing that her brother only commanded her when he was serious about something, she did as he asked. For a split second, Kyoko reappeared as she realized that his watch was gone. Setsu immediately took charge again when he touched her cheek, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, then stroked her face again, moving from her cheek to her forehead, to her head. "Not put it back on." She shrugged and did so.

"What was that?" She wondered.

"I was trying to pamper you." He said simply, pulling out his contact case. She laughed.

"You're weird, Onii-san." He grinned and held up the case.

"I'm going to go put these on, Setsu."

She nodded. "Okay." He walked over to the men's room and pushed the door open, glancing back in mild surprise when she followed.

"Uh…Setsu?" She leaned against the counter, cocking her head.

"Huh?" He glanced over at the man who emerged from a stall, took one look at the young girl, and paled. Another person emerged and froze as well, then blushed and swallowed. Immediately furious, he took his sister's arm and started to pull her out.

"Cain!" She snapped, jerking away. "Stop it. That hurts!" He stiffened and sighed, wrapping his arms around her reluctant form.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, taking her arm again and running his thumb up and down the skin. "I don't like how they're looking at you." She glanced over in confusion at the two men starting at them.

"Who cares?" She asked in English, pulling away, still a bit irritated with him. "Just put your contacts in." She crossed her arms and stared at the wall. When he didn't move, she rolled her eyes and faced the two men. "Get out!" She snapped in Japanese. "You're upsetting my brother!" The two men fled in the face of the giant demon and his little helper, praying for their lives, and she smirked at Cain. "Better?" He chuckled and shook his head fondly, removing the lenses in his eyes and looking at her with his bright green ones.

"Yea. Much better." He then placed the new contacts in his eyes, staring at his reflection for a moment.

'Those people…that look down on others…I don't get along with them well.' He thought back to the fight that had made him snap, the blood everywhere….the man grinning down at him, talking about him as if he were some kind of freak. Suddenly a small hand was holding his own.

"Are you okay, Onii-san?" She looked up at him sadly, and Cain pushed Ren away in irritation.

'Stop scaring my sister.' Cain touched her face with a fond smile, his eyes making him look eerie. She giggle at the scary contact lenses. "I'm fine, Setsu. You ready?" She nodded and tugged him out the door.

**A/N: So a bit different from the original, but still interesting I hope. Thanks for reading!**


	45. Cain Heel

**A/N: Well... this is now my longest story...and it's still going. Wow. I still can't believe it. I hope that everyone still enjoys it...and that you aren't bored. Please let me know if you like it. I love reviews and they are very encouraging. You are all amazing and I appreciate everyone very much. Thanks!**

Cain Heel

The terrified looks of everyone standing around on the set, waiting for them, made Setsu smirk. 'That's right. You'd better be afraid of Onii-san.' With the long hooded cloak and the creepy contact lenses, she would be afraid too. She moved a little closer and took his hand, not minding when his only response was to hold her hand and run a thumb over the back of it. She loved the fact that she was able to claim him as her own…her own older brother anyway. She suppressed an internal sigh thought her outward appearance never changed. It was never a good idea to let her mind wander to that forbidden place. The director began to speak and she moved closer to Cain so that she could translate for him.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get started on the first fight scene." Setsu hid a frown. More than anything, she hated it when her big brother did dangerous scenes. No matter how talented he was, she couldn't help but dwell on the possibilities as they prepared to go through the scene.

'If he gets hurt…it will be my fault. I have to protect him.' She clenched her fists and followed Cain onto the set, standing out of the way and watching the Director instruct both her brother and Murasame. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the producer walk into the studio and caught him staring at her, even pointing and whispering to a crewmember. She flinched and went back to watching her brother. 'What if they try to make me leave because he doesn't need a translator?' The thought was physically painful. 'They can't make me leave Onii-san! They can't! He won't let them.' She assured herself anxiously.

"Okay, when BJ swings the knife here…" His words jerked her back to the present and she scolded herself for letting her thoughts wander, then looked up at her waiting brother and began to translate again, this time almost word for word. "stop. When you step in to recue Kouji's father, he backs off. Okay? It's not a very violent fight, so it shouldn't be too hard. Should I go through it again?"

While Murasame answered, Setsu leaned toward her brother. "Are you ready for this, Cain?" If he noticed the worry in her eyes, he didn't comment.

"Of course." He said simply, his concentration elsewhere. She sighed. When Cain was acting, something he loved, he would get like this…distant and thoughtful, so that he could concentrate on his scenes. She did her best not to get jealous.

'It's not like I have a right to be jealous…I'm just his little sister.' "Onii-san is ready." She informed the director, hiding behind her unconcerned mask once again. As they turned, he took her hand, making her entire body glow with warmth. She gave him a hesitant smile and he squeezed her hand lovingly, leading her away from the set so that he could show her where she could wait while he acted. The moment was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey!" She looked back, but Cain tugged her along and ignored him. Following suit, she moved closer and leaned her arm against his, happy to be near him again. "You obviously speak Japanese." She flinched when her brother stiffened. "Why are you still having her translate for you!" Cain turned to face Murasame with a cold glare, his arm moving around his sister protectively. The men stared at each other for a few moments, the tension suffocating, when Murasame exploded again. "Well say something!" He snapped. "Is your mouth just a useless hole?"

"How sad." He said simply, turning and strolling away. When Murasame looked at her in confusion, she rolled her eyes.

"Are you too stupid to figure things out without asking every time?" She wondered, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Your brain must have more holes than swiss cheese. How sad. That's what my brother is saying."

Cain glanced down as his sister reappeared at his side. "Was I right?" She wondered, taking his hand. The little hand clasped in his gloved one made his entire body heat up. He smiled a little, happy with how she had responded to his annoying costar.

"Yea. Impressive. You didn't even have to think about it." She grinned and he stopped for a second, placing his hand on the back of her head and stroking her hair, his eyes, hidden by the scary contacts, gentling as he smiled at her. She smiled for a second, then blushed a little and glanced away, making his heart pound in his ears. There was nothing brotherly about the thoughts those little dots of red on her cheek put in his head.

Setsu leaned against a prop wall as her brother and the idiot who liked to provoke her brother took their spots, doing her best not to let any emotion show on her face. 'I'm not afraid. Onii-san is the best. There's no way that idiot could hurt him.' She reasoned with herself simply as the Director called for them to start.

She lifted an eyebrow when Cain didn't move, but had to hide a smirk when Murasame suddenly straightened, his eyes furious. 'Onii-san is making him angry.' She giggled inwardly, keeping her face cool and unworried. Her heart stopped momentarily when the idiot flung the stick he was holding at Cain, but calmed when he dodged easily. Biting her lip a little, she watched as Murasame came at her brother again and again, kicking and punching until her brother jumped away, flipping in the air and pulling out a knife. She licked her lips in reluctant excitement. Admiring her brother as he fought was too exhilarating to ignore. Then he smiled.

She let her excitement die away as she crossed her arms, her soft lips turning into a frown. 'What's wrong with him?' She wondered as he ran at the slightly shorter man. 'This isn't BJ.'

"Cut!" She smiled a little at the horrified expression on Murasame's face when the knife touched his neck, but her heart wasn't in it.

'What's wrong with Cain?'

* * *

><p>The Director was speaking, but it didn't matter to him what was said. Instead he was focused on his little sister who was approaching, a bottle of water in her hand and her expression carefully blank. He took the water with a soft 'thanks' and then looked back at her.<p>

"Onii-san..." She spoke carefully, her eyes guarded, and he sealed the water bottle and turned to face her.

"Hm?" She thought for a few moments, her face indecisive, and he wondered what could be the matter. 'Did someone bother her? Is she upset? No…she doesn't seem angry…' To be honestly, this was a struggle. Cain was harder and harder to get a grip on as he felt himself slipping into the darkness. She seemed to made a decision and smiled suddenly.

"Never mind. I was just going to say that you seem to enjoy being BJ…but Onii-san, BJ doesn't have a soul." It was a gentle reminder, a nudge away from the cliff he seemed to be standing on, and it startled him. "You were smiling." She clarified. He swallowed hard, wondering if the terror was showing in his eyes. She didn't say anything else, reaching out and taking his hand briefly, then moving back to the sidelines so that they could continue. He watched her retreating form anxiously.

* * *

><p>Ren pulled the covers around himself, enveloping himself in a too-warm cocoon. 'Scared.' It was the only real thought he could form, surrounded by the screams of the past. 'Murderer.' The anguished cry of his best friend's girlfriend…the way his head hit the pavement…the blood…<p>

He was jerked out of his thoughts when two warm hands wrapped around his, the warmth slowly spreading through his entire body. He lifted his head slowly and there, kneeling in front of him on the bed, was Kyoko. Despite Setsu's nightwear, it was his girlfriend that was holding his hands, her soft eyes worried and gentle.

"It's okay." She whispered, bringing up a hand and removing the blanket-hood from his ruffled hair, smoothing it down with a smile. "You're okay, Corn." She promised, slowly freeing him from the covers and moving closer, warming his entire body. He felt her push him down onto the bed and pull the long comforter over the both of them, her head resting on the arm he held under her. Suddenly his blood seemed to be flowing in his veins and he pulled her to him, crushing her in a desperate embrace. "I'm right here." She promised. "I told you, I won't let him hurt you. I won't let you fall." He bit his lip as the face of his friend flashed in his mind, the screaming of Tina, then blood penetrating his entire being until his entire body shook with a sob. "Shh…." She rubbed his back, rocking them gently as he buried his head in her shoulder.

It felt like hours passed before he finally drifted off, his arms relaxing around her and allowing her to pull back a little. She sighed and ran her hand over his face, gently brushing her thumb over his cheek to remove the excess moisture there. 'Poor Kuon…' She reached up and kissed his cheek, unable to even begin to comprehend how hard this must be for him. 'Playing BJ must be taking him back to that night…like the fight with those men.' She ran a hand over his arm, smiling at the way the little hairs tickled her palm. 'I don't know how I'm going to help him…just being there for him…it's like it isn't enough.' She closed her eyes with a sad frown, still unable to fall asleep. He mumbled softly in his sleep and she shifted closer, taking his hand with hers and trying to let herself relax. He had finally stopped trembling and his skin was warm again when she felt herself start to drift off.

* * *

><p>It couldn't have been ten minutes later that her phone began vibrating on the nightstand, letting her know that it was time to start his breakfast. She wanted to scream in irritation, but instead slipped out of his embrace and headed to the kitchen in a daze. Her eyes drooped as she reached for the bread to place in the toaster oven, but she somehow managed to adjust the settings and set some water to boil for tea. Leaving the kitchen, she shook her brother's shoulder gently, smiling sweetly when he opened his eyes.<p>

"Good morning." He greeted softly. She didn't know if it was Cain or Kuon or Ren or BJ or any of his other alternate personalities, but she was too exhausted to bring out Setsu, so she only smiled.

"Morning. Go take a shower, and I'll have breakfast ready." He nodded and rolled out of bed, pressing a kiss on her forehead before heading to the bathroom. She hadn't showered yet, but she wanted to make sure he got a chance to before they had to leave. The director was starting the scenes where he would need the special effects make up that day, so they had to be there early. She stared at the toaster over, until suddenly five minutes had passed and it was beeping loudly. Startled, she moved to quiet it. 'I…I just fell asleep standing up! With my eyes open!' She shook her head in surprise and placed his breakfast on the table, her body too tired to think about making something for herself. He emerged from the hall, a towel around his neck, and smiled, thanking her for the breakfast.

"Where's yours?" He wondered, sitting down. She smiled.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll eat later." He frowned but she didn't give him a chance to respond, stepping into the bedroom, grabbing some clothes, and heading for the bathroom.

"Wear the pants I bought you!" He called. She was too tired to argue as she grabbed them.

The steady pounding of the hot water did little to wake her up. On the contrary, she fell asleep three times while standing, the last time nearly falling over. She finally gathered her courage and turned it as cold as it would go, shivering violently, then turning the water hot again for a few seconds before she forced herself to turn it off. 'I have to hurry.' She threw her clothes on and dressed quickly, hurrying out the door and into Kuon.

"I was about to ask if you were okay. You ready?"

'Oops…not Kuon. Cain.' She smiled sweetly.

"I'm ready Onii-san." He nodded, watching her carefully as she headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Takarada Lory sat across from Director Ogata in his lavish office as they discussed the Dark Moon wrap up party, a grin on his face. 'This will be Kyoko's first big party…and with Ren no less…what a great time to announce their relationship. And it will be a nice break for Ren. I'll have to make it special…' His smile widened as he leaned forward, promising the young director that he would spare no expense to celebrate the year's #1 drama…and Japan's #1 couple.<p>

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, I just wanted to say that yes, the Dark Moon Party occurred before this part...but I moved things around a bit. Sorry if this confused/upset anyone :)**


	46. Setsuka Heel

**A/N: 2 Chapters, 1 Day :D That was nice, despite the fact that neither of my papers have been revised...oh well. Hope you enjoy! **

Setsuka Heel

Tired didn't even begin to cover it as Kyoko leaned against the taller man's shoulder, eyes forcing themselves shut every few seconds. She could feel his hand rubbing up and down her bare arm, holding her close and keeping her warm in the relatively cool vehicle. As if through a fog, she heard him order the driver to turn up the heat, convincing her that she was currently with the less polite Cain Heel rather than her fairy prince. Attempting to adjust her personality accordingly, she found herself instead drifting off once again. It wasn't until the car pulled to a stop that the man beside her spoke, this time to her.

"Wake up, Setsu." He whispered, his warm breath near her ear making her spine tingle. "Come on, Setsu, we're here." She whimpered pitifully, nuzzling him and trying to move closer, but he only chuckled softly. "I know you're tired. Come on. You can take a nap later." He moved out from under her head and sat her up, shaking her gently. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes and his smile softened. "I'm sorry I kept you up late." He placed an arm under her head and another under her knees, making her glad that she had changed into the pants, and carried her toward the studio.

"Um…Onii-san! I can walk!" She cried suddenly, her face turning red at her position. He grinned.

"Apparently not. You were asleep in the car, so I don't want you to fall over. Stop squirming Setsu." He pushed the door open carelessly and adjusted her so that her head was resting on his shoulder. She stilled, now wanting to hurt him by moving around, and felt her face redden a little at the shocked whispers coming from the cast and crew that parted when he walked by.

"Onii-san!" She whined softly. "People are staring." He lifted an eyebrow.

"So?" He asked in equally soft English. "I don't care, as long as you're comfortable." Her eyes widened, then she smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting against him. The Director stepped forward to greet them with an awkward cough.

"Um…Heel-san? Is your sister okay?" Although almost everyone knew by now that he spoke Japanese, Setsu, eyes still closed, translated the statement into English. Cain only nodded and the Director smiled hesitantly. "Okay then…well we need to get you into the special effects makeup and start the first few scenes soon…." Cain waited for Setsu to translate then nodded, turning and walking away.

Kyoko felt him stop and turn a door handle, then felt him shift her legs as they walked through the doorway. He sat her down on the cold leather sofa and she smiled when she felt him cover her with his long trench coat. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, he kissed her cheek. "The make-up should take about an hour, so go ahead and rest as long as you need to."

Suddenly aware of what was going on, she sat up quickly. "No!" She cried. "I want to go with you." He leaned over and touched her face tenderly, his hands tracing the side of her face near her eye.

"Your eyes are so red." He spoke sadly. "Did you get any sleep last night?" She looked down sheepishly and he sighed. "Please get some rest." He whispered, gently pushing her back into the sofa. She found it impossible to continue arguing as her eyes were once again closing. He straightened and walked toward the exit, flipping the light switch as he shut the door behind him, and that was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

><p>Cain strolled through the door when a crewmember approached him. "Ehm...Heel-san! A few of us are going out for drinks after the filming today...uh...would you like to come?" He froze when Cain stared down at him. "Um...you...uh...drinks are...ehm...optional, of course...and you are welcome to bring Set...uhm...Heel-cha...san...your sister..." He trailed off lamely, face pale.<p>

Ren felt a sharp pang of regret as he walked past the frightened man. 'He's going out of his way to be polite, and I have to act like a jerk.' He thought sadly, regret flashing briefly in his eyes. Suddenly he felt regret give way to irritation when a familiar voice called out.

"Hey! Stop pretending not to understand us just because your sister isn't here to translate!

* * *

><p>Kyoko jerked awake and gasped. "No…what time is it!" She cried aloud, looking around desperately in the dark. Finally locating her cellphone, she realized that it was almost noon. Swearing loudly, she jumped up and started to run for the door but froze halfway there. 'No…I'm Setsu.' She closed her eyes, groping wildly for Setsuka…<p>

Setsu opened her eyes and stepped back, looking for a mirror as she flipped the light switch on. She reached for her purse and looked around, pulling out a small make up bag. She applied a bit of make-up to her eyes, lining them with a black pencil and then brushing some shadow over her lid. Mindful that she needed to get to her brother, she quickly smudged some lipstick and gloss over her lips and threw it all back into her purse, throwing it over her shoulder and leaving the room as a casual pace. Although she was still tired, her brother's wellbeing was first and foremost in her mind.

She pushed the door open to the studio where they were filming and stiffened. Several crewmembers were kneeling around a couple of men on the floor, their hands on their face, blood dripping on the floor. A few people were screaming, and the director was yelling at her brother to let go…and then not to. As if she were stuck in slow motion, she managed to turn her face upward until she found her brother at the top of a huge set, holding Murasame over the edge, his arm around his throat. She placed a hand over her mouth and watched as the other crewmembers scrambled to find a mat for Murasame to land on, should her brother drop him. 'What…what are you doing?' She had to wonder. Her brother's face was hidden, but she was sure he was angry. 'What did that idiot do to you?' Her fear was nearly swallowed by rage. 'What is the matter with him!' She stepped forward but hurriedly backed out of the way of the crewmembers that brought out a mat. Suddenly Murasame grabbed her brother by the shoulders and threw his weight forward, making both her brother and himself lose their balance and go hurdling toward the ground.

"Cain!" The anguished scream filled the entire room, rising above the other shouts and gasps. The others turned to her in surprise, shocked to see the cool, aloof beauty making such a terrified expression. In midair, Cain flipped and twisted, miraculously landing in a crouch. She walked over to his side, pausing briefly by Murasame who was lying on the mat. He glanced up at her, gasping for breath, and she gave him a cool glare. "Idiot." She mumbled, rolling her eyes and walking over to her brother who hadn't moved. He glanced up and her eyes widened, then she crouched in front of him, smirking in excitement, all scolding lost in her surprise. "Wow. Cool." She reached out to his stunned face and fingered the loose skin and special effects make up. "That's awesome, Onii-san! Hold still! Let me take a picture." She pulled out her cellphone and held it up to his face."

"Setsu, at that angle, the only thing you'll be able to see is the scar." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yea but I'll keep taking photos until I get a full picture!"

He narrowed his eyes as she snapped photos of him. "Hey! Stop taking so many pictures, Setsu!" He reached for her phone playfully and she giggled, pulling it out of his reach. Instead, he caught her arm. The other crewmembers and cast looked on in mute shock as the fearsome looking monster pulled her over and held her close, nuzzling his nose against her neck. His eyes softened, and his lips curved into a gentle smile. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear, his lips hidden by her hair, and he pressed a gentle kiss against the skin below her ear.

"Mhm." She giggled and pulled away, standing from her crouch and held out a hand for him to pull himself up. He grinned at her and let her pull him to his feet, tugging gently until she fell against him, scolding him and rolling her eyes at his childish actions. Crewmembers and cast alike stepped aside as she pulled him toward the waiting room. "Come on. Have you eaten yet?" She spoke in rapid English, occasionally looking back at him to make sure he was listening. "You should have taken a lunch break already." As they entered the waiting room, she began bustling around the little kitchen, preparing food for him that he could eat without disturbing the special make up. She poured the soup into a small bowl after pushing him into a seat.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?" He asked suddenly, his voice soft.

"Huh?"

"Between Murasame and me?" She glanced over at her brother who was lounging across two chairs.

"No. I don't really care. Besides, it's obvious that the idiot did something to make you angry." She held out the bowl for a moment but he didn't move, only staring at her. "Onii-san! Hurry. Or I'll drop the straw." He started and reached out, taking the bowl.

"Sorry. Thank you." He muttered. She smiled a little with a tiny shrug.

"Of course." She began to pour her own soup while he carefully ate his.

As he sipped the soup, all he could think about was her scream as it echoed through the studio, ripping at his heart as he fell. 'I scared her.' He sighed softly as he continued eating. 'I made her worry about me…if something had happened...' He pushed the thought from his mind. 'It didn't…all because of her voice, calling out to me.' He glanced up at her as she placed the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the mouthful of soup. 'This is the second time her voice has saved me…'

* * *

><p>They nearly made it out of the studio without speaking to anyone, but the apparently persistent crewmember approached from the side. "Heel-chan!" He cried, obviously speaking to Setsuka, since she couldn't imagine anyone referring to either her brother or her boyfriend as 'chan.' She paused for a moment, as did her brother, as they turned to face the man with bored expressions. She noticed how Cain moved closer to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders protectively. "Um...I just...wanted to invite you both...again..." He swallowed hard and she crossed her arms, waiting for him to spit it out. "Uh...earlier, you didn't answer me, Heel-san...so I didn't know if you understood...eh..." He took a deep breath and looked at Setsu. "I asked your brother if the two of you wanted to join us for drinks tonight...or just...sometime."<p>

Setsu cocked her head. 'He must be an idiot if he thinks Onii-san can't understand...' She paused and glanced up at her brother. Instantly she recognized the regret in his eyes, hidden by his cool glare, and her eyes softened. 'He hates being so rude.' She realized, recognizing Ren, the considerate gentleman, under her Onii-san. 'He probably doesn't get many people wanting to just go for drinks with him...since he's such a big star and hard to approach.' Her resolve hardened and she gave the stunned crewmember a smile.

"Hm...sounds like fun." Cain crossed his arms and stared down at her, obviously expecting her to translate. "We can't go today...but maybe next week?" Cain tugged a lock of her hair gently, staring down at her in confusion although he knew what she was saying. "Onii-san, he asked us to go with him for drinks with some other people from the movie." She finally translated. He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't drink, Setsu." He reminded her sharply. "And I don't want to." Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her own arms, transforming in front of the two men into a hurt, petulant little girl.

"Onii-san!" She whined softly. "I want to go!" She cried. The crewmember gaped as Cain's angry stance dropped away and he sighed. "Please, Onii-san?" She whimpered. "You promised that you'd take me out when we came to Japan." She let her head drop and allowed her eyes to fill with tears, one spilling over and making both Cain and Ren catch their breath.

"Setsu..." He groaned, reaching out and pulling her to him. She buried her face in his chest and clutched his shirt.

"So...can we go!" She cried expectantly. He sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Fine. We'll go next week." He said finally, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. She brightened immediatley and smiled at the dumbfounded crewmember who was mentally going over this incredible story in his mind to tell everyone later.

"Can we come on Monday?" She wondered. He could only nod as the once again protective demon of a man put his arm around her and pulled her away.

"Eh...see you next week!" He called, then raced back to the set to tell everyone about the girl who could melt the cold blooded Cain Heel.

* * *

><p>Although it was only Monday, Cain had the next two days off so that Ren could get some of his jobs out of the way, and then that Friday they would be attending the Dark Moon Party, as would Kyoko. She also had Box R filming for the next two days, and then her only job would be Setsu. He wondered how she was doing with Box R and if she had any other projects, but in public as the Heel siblings was not the proper time to discuss that. They climbed into a car and headed back to the hotel, Setsu taking up her normal position on his shoulder, but her hand clasped his tightly, informing him that she hadn't been as unconcerned as she had appeared earlier and confirming his belief that he had truly frightened her. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly, earning a tiny smile and a bright blush from his 'sister.'<p>

The car ride to the hotel was relatively short, and they climbed out and walked into the massive hotel without making eye contact with anyone. The entire trip back to the room was silent until the door was shut firmly behind them. Kyoko started to turn back to him, but was instantly enveloped in his arms. She stiffened for a second, then turned around in his arms, managing to wrap her own around his waist. He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue flicking out and touching her lip, circling the cold metal ring there, and then gently removing it. She felt him push her back, forcing her to walk backwards until they reached the bed where he pushed her down and climbed over her. Her heart began to race, all too aware of his intentions. "Kuon…" She whispered, her voice a little frightened. He looked up into her eyes as if he were slowly waking up, his eyes tired and sad and surprised. She swallowed. "No…go ahead." She heard herself say softly. 'I said that I would do whatever it took to help him. If this is what he really wants…I can do that for him.' His eyes widened as he took in the implications of what she was saying, taking in her form as she lay back down, flat on her back under him and relaxed as much as she could, her lower lips trembling a little. Although her arms were wrapped around him, pressing him down against her, he could see the subtle fear she tried to hide and shook his head, burying it in her shoulder as he held her.

'No matter how upset I am…no matter what I'm going through, I would never use her like that.' His hand stroked her face and he turned his head, kissing her cheek. 'She's staying with me…. and she wants to help me. I won't abuse that.' He held her in his arms as he rolled off of her, reaching over and pulling a blanket over them. "You're tired." He reminded her gently, running his fingers through her hair, then carefully removing her wig. "Try and get some sleep. We can leave later." She fought to keep her eyes open now that she knew that he wasn't going to try and do anything to her, the lack of sleep catching up to her quickly. She felt his nimble fingers remove the clip on earrings running up the outer shell of her ear, and then pause at the real hoops in her earlobe. Gently his fingers tugged at the backs, then pulled the little stick out of her ear, placing the backs with the hoops, and sat then on the nightstand, tucking her orange hair behind her ear. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled softly as his voice caressed her ear. "I don't know what I'd do without you." With a final caress, he slipped out of the bed and tucked her in, then turned off the light and headed for the kitchen to find something for her to eat and think about his own self control.

* * *

><p>When she woke, she could hear the noise of water filling the tub and realized he must be taking a bath. She walked into the kitchen to make him dinner, her head still a little groggy from sleep, and was surprised to find a bowl of soup in the refrigerator. Smiling at his consideration, she placed it in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. The microwave had just dinged when there was a knock at the door. Frowning, she looked at the clock and then walked over to the door, opening it as much as the chain would allow and then hurriedly removing the chain. "Director!" She cried in surprise. He smiled apologetically.<p>

"Hello Kyoko-chan. I'm sorry for visiting so late. Is Tsuruga-san here?" She stepped back and invited him in, offering him a drink, which he politely declined.

"Um, he's in the shower right now…he should be out soon." He nodded and told her that he could wait.

Ren stretched out in the too-small bathtub and leaned his head against the cool tile. 'What am I doing?' He sighed and stretched his right leg, which had been bent up out of the water, the cool air making goosebumps on his skin. 'How could I let myself snap like that? Kyoko…she's a new actress, and already she's immersed in her role. But…I can't even hold it together for a few hours while she's away.' He sighed. 'It's getting better. Even I have to admit that.' Absentmindedly he poured bubble bath into the water, ignoring how the water began to overflow, and started to make little shapes with the bubbles. 'I have to pull myself together. I've proved myself as an actor…and as a man. Rick's death…' He closed his eyes for a moment. 'was **not** my fault. I've punished myself enough for that. And as for Murasame…' He grimaced. 'Well, I obviously still have a temper. But I can manage it. I have to...for her.' As the door opened he looked around and realized that he was surrounded by a little family of bubble people and smiled, then glanced up from his bubble cocoon as the curtain was drawn back and Setsu stood there, arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" She wondered, head cocked in amusement. He smiled under the bubbles.

"Sorry. Did I take too long?"

"Almost an hour. I don't care, but the director's here to talk to you." He nodded and pulled himself to his feet in front of her, reaching out and turning the shower on to rinse away the bubbles.

"Okay. I'll be right out." She nodded and turned to go, shutting the curtain as hot water poured down onto his head.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you have any comments or questions or...you know...stuff, please review. They are very nice to receive and motivating and they let me know that people are actually reading and enjoying (or not) the story, which makes me want to write more chapters. Thank you all!**


	47. Money

**A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, so I apologize if this upsets you…but I still have a lot to do before I am done with this semester, and I wanted to give you guys a little something. Please enjoy.**

Money

It was almost noon.

Kyoko's heart stopped as she stared at the little white numbers on her cell phone background. (The cellphone background, by the way, was her boyfriend.) Her hands shook and bile rose in her throat. 'No. No. No! I…can't have over slept! I missed…' She stopped. Exhaling loudly, she flopped back on her futon, which was not nearly as comfortable after sleeping in a nice bed for so many nights as Setsu or as a guest in Ren's home, and allowed herself to calm down. 'I'm off today.'

The thought, which came so quickly to mind, left her baffled. Not once in her 17 years could she remember ever being 'off.' She had always had _something_ to do, be it working in the kitchen or cleaning rooms…or, more recently, playing the nearly incestuous little sister of her boyfriend. Now…the remaining question was this; what does one _do_ on a day off? Finding that there was no way she could get back to sleep at this point, she sat up and ran a hand through her short orange hair, shoving it out of her face. Yawning widely, she placed her cellphone back on the floor beside her and crossed her legs, propping her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands thoughtfully. 'I suppose I could study my scripts...' The idea, introduced after the recent realization of her day off, was surprisingly repulsive….but so was the thought of sitting in her room all day.

With that, there was a knock at the door. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips turned down at the corners. She heard movement beneath her feet, so she was sure the Okami-san and Taisho were busy with the lunch crowd. So who could be knocking at her door? Not wanting to invite an unknown stranger into her room, she slowly stood, her legs rebelliously aching after hours of being curled up, and made her way a bit groggily to the door. She slid it open a little and came face to chest with what must have been a man. Slowly, her eyes traveled upward, feasting on the growingly familiar chest and shoulders until she found the smiling face of Ren Tsuruga. As always, her heart thudded loudly in her chest until she was sure her entire body vibrated with the pounding, the usual result of finding her boyfriend where she didn't expect him.

Stepping back mutely with a blush and a shy smile, she opened her door and gestured for him to come in before realizing that her futon was still lying in the middle of the floor, unmade and possibly dirty from a long night of sweating and moving around, and that she was still in her pajamas, which, since she was not Setsu, consisted of embarrassingly old flannel dyed a rusty red. Clasping her hands in front of her, she hoped that he didn't notice the fact that the super rich star didn't notice the fact that her pants were a few inches too short and that the shirt was covered in moth holes and missing a button. If he did, he showed no sign of it as his kind smiled dropped into a concerned frown.

"Are you okay?" He stepped forward and placed a cool hand on her forehead. "I didn't think you'd still be in bed. Are you feeling badly?" She blushed again, this time at being caught in bed so late, and shook her head.

"Sorry. I didn't expect you to come here today. I'm fine. I just…overslept." This time he caught the blush and chuckled, stepping closer and smoothing the erratic hair that stuck out at all angles from her normal style. Leaning down, he kissed her gently, pressing his lips against hers for no more than a few seconds, then pulled away.

"I should have called first. I'm sorry. I was just going to ask if you needed anything for tomorrow."

Once again, her traitorous heart sped up, this time in anxiety. Tomorrow evening was the Dark Moon closing party, and the day that they would be announcing…albeit casually, that they were dating. The plan was to arrive together and when, not if, the reporters asked about them, they would simply say that they were now seeing one another in a romantic relationship and let them guess the rest. It would also be leaked that Yashiro was now managing both the schedules of Ren and Kyoko. Lory hoped that this would calm some of the rumors about the 'sordid affair' between the manager and the actress.

Kyoko had never been to a formal party as a guest, and wasn't all that convinced that she wanted to go to one now. However, Ren obviously wanted her to go with him, not to mention her part in the drama they were celebrating. Still, her biggest problem had to be her dress…or lack there of. She couldn't afford a new dress, since her paychecks for Dark Moon and Box R were hardly enough to pay her acting school bills, and her current wardrobe held roughly…zero dresses. They weren't something she had ever owned, since most of her clothes came from the Fuwas, and she hadn't planned on becoming an actress while packing her clothes on her last days with them. Even if she had, it wasn't like she had ever owed anything nice enough for such a party. Therefore, she needed a dress.

She couldn't afford a dress.

Ren could afford a dress…but she was determined not to accept any expensive gifts from him.

Given her past experiences with him, she was trying to resign herself to the fact that he was going to buy her a dress. 'Well…' She thought as she wrapped her arms around him, tilting her head up for another kiss. 'It's going to happen anyway. I suppose I should try to enjoy myself…' "Um…actually…" She felt herself blush in embarrassment despite knowing that he wouldn't think less of her because of her lack of money. "I…don't have a dress for tomorrow." She forced herself not to cover her face in shame. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this…' "I…can't afford it." She mumbled, hands clasped and eyes trained on the ground. A few seconds later, a hand clasped her chin and tilted her head upward, while another grasped her hand.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I understand." He spoke softly, aware of his discomfort. "Look, why don't you go ahead and get dressed, and I'll take you shopping?"

She wanted to argue. More than anything she wanted to shake her head and insist that she would just borrow something from LME. But she knew. She knew that he wouldn't allow it. She knew that he would find a way to get her a new dress, and probably some other things, one way or another. She, much to his delighted surprise, she blushed cutely and smiled up at him. "Thank you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him again. He kissed the top of her head, his soft lips brushing against the orange cowlicks, his nose nuzzling her hair.

"Of course." He murmured. Releasing her after a moment, he smiled and started to leave.

"Wait." He turned and looked over at her. "Um…you can stay in here." His eyes widened and she blushed. "I mean…you can wait in here…and I'll go change in the bathroom." She stepped over to her closet and dug through the clothes there as Ren watched with a fond smile. Finally she pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple blouse and, blushing a bit, scampered past Ren and out of the room.

Ren chuckled as she shut the door behind her and, walking quickly, knelt next to her purse in the corner. He had planned on doing this later, but he had a good opportunity now and he planned on taking it. Apologizing silently, he reached into her purse and pulled out her small wallet, then opened it, searching for money. He located a few coins and one or two bills, then, pulling out his own wallet, slipped three more 5,000 yen notes with the others, and quickly replaced her purse and placed his own wallet into his pocket, praying that she wouldn't notice for a long time. Of course, he knew that was expecting a lot, but he was worried. Since Dark Moon was ending, he knew that her income would be cut by quite a lot, and that she was struggling as it was. The president would take care of her, of course, but he hated to think that she would be embarrassed or ashamed of her inability to care for herself. Resisting the urge to stuff more money into her wallet, he glanced over at the small table and grinned broadly at the little Princess Rosa necklace lying out. Kneeling, he fingered the small jewel that had cost him a small fortune, and the little elegant wire cage that probably cost less than most of the onigiri that he purchased for lunch.

Kyoko appeared in the doorway, her pajamas folded in her arms, and he pulled himself to his feet. "Just let me do my makeup and we can go." She smiled hesitantly and he nodded, completely at ease. He was free for the entire day (a rarity afforded him because of Yashiro's persistence and Lory's power) and had reserved every second for Kyoko.

Ren had never watched a woman put on make up. Of course, as an actor, he often had it applied to his own face, and had caught glimpses of himself in the mirror as powder was brushed onto his face and tiny amounts of eyeliner were applied to his lower lids. Of course, special effects make up was different all together. However, apart from glimpses of his mother, he had never sat down and simply watched as a woman applied the make up to her face. Then again, he'd never been in love before either.

She started with a powder that, to his eyes, did little except for even her skin tone. Still, there was something fascinating about the way she ran the brush over her soft cheeks….this was his first clue that staring at her in the mirror as she worked might be a bad idea…especially when they were alone in her bedroom. Next she selected a different brush, taking a few seconds, and then dabbed it into a little square of color and brushed it over her eyelids. He placed his head onto his hand and watched as she applied three similar colors to her lids and brows, brining out the golden shine in her eyes. Eyeliner her was familiar with, but he had to wonder how she managed not to poke herself in the eye. Mascara made him ask the same thing; although he appreciated the way her gorgeous eyes seemed to stand out even more after the cosmetics were applied.

When she pulled out a small golden tube, his heart started to beat a little faster in anticipation. Small, delicate fingers twisted the tube and removed the cap, and a little stick of pink came into sight. She puckered her lips in the mirror and he stifled a groan, only mildly surprised that she was able to temp him without even thinking.

It was the lip gloss that did him in. The shiny color was barely finished spreading itself across her soft lips when a hand on her shoulder spun her around and smooth, soft lips crashed against her own. She squeaked and dropped the lip gloss when hands wrapped around her waist and lifted, spinning her around, and then somehow she was on his lap and he kissed her, tongue removing all traces of her lip gloss, franticly nibbling and tracing the skin there until it was swollen and red of its own accord. She groaned when he slowed down, entering her mouth and wrapping his arms around her, crushing her to his chest as he kissed her. She reached up and looped her arms around his neck, thumbs massaging his neck until he groaned as well, a deep, rumbly sound that she could feel as she was pressed against him. Something hard pressed against the place between her legs and she gasped, breaking the kiss for a moment and moaning at the shocking feeling traveling up her spine. She managed to open her eyes and peek at Ren whose eyes were both dark and shining, his lips curved in a lustful smile. His hands ran over her shoulders and arms, and then down to her small waist.

'I just wanted to put on make up…' That was the only coherent thought she was capable of forming as his hands trailed over her, staying innocent, in contrast to his lower body that was pushing against her in the most indecent way. She trembled, her breath coming harder as his lips joined his hands, pressing gentle kisses against her neck. After a few minutes, she pulled her lower body away, scooting back on his lap. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his chest, her body screaming at her for not getting as close to that wonderful pressure as possible, and tried to calm her breathing.

"Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing her back. Glancing up, she noticed that his cheeks were a soft red, and smiled, leaning up and kissing the red skin.

"Can I reapply my lipstick now?" He chuckled, then stood and helped her to her feet. She fought a sudden urge to look down at his lower body, heat rushing through her at the indecent thought, and stepped away.

"You'd better not." His smile was suggestive and she blushed brightly, reaching down and placing the cosmetic back on the table and, grabbing her purse, led him out the door.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate everyone's support!**


	48. Author's Note: Apologies

*****Apologies*****

I am truly so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I continue to read all of your reviews and I appreciate it so much. However I honestly do not know when I will be able to update. I know that everyone hates these updates that turn out to be apologies instead of chapters, but I felt that it was unfair to just leave you guys hanging for so long, and for that I am sorry.

If you are interested in my excuses, I have been extremely busy this summer, as I have been

-Moving into a new apartment

-Planning a party for my father

-Getting into Harry Potter (this has actually taken a lot of time…lol) And most importantly...

-Trying to write a novel of my own

I hate saying this so much, but I have almost completely lost interest in Skip Beat. I have no idea why, and I hope it is just me being burned out and that I will soon return to this manga. Please have patience and know that I am very sorry for the long wait and I appreciate your continued support.

Thank you

EmilyF.6


End file.
